


The Body in the Bog

by needles



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Death, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 83
Words: 163,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan is sent to England to examine a body, while she is away Booth is ordered to take a vacation. Now where would be good to relax.....? Or is it possible for these two ever to relax?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, I wrote this pre Season 5, and prior to my long writer's block, for the Bones forum I then belonged to. Now I'm writing again, and have an AO3 account I decided to dust it off and post it on here for anyone who cares to read it.

Late morning and Booth was sitting at his desk ploughing through the last file left before lunch. What he was going to do after lunch he wasn’t sure. Without a case for several days he had caught up with all his outstanding paperwork.

 

He supposed he could always go and annoy his partner. She was probably in Limbo; at least she always had that to fall back on when no-one was murdering people on their patch.

 

His phone dragged him from his musings.

 

“Booth.”

 

“Booth, can I see you in here for a moment please.” Cullen’s voice ordered over the handset.

 

“Right away Sir.”

 

Booth jumped to his feet and made his way to his boss’ office, straightening his tie as he walked. Maybe they had a case, he certainly hoped so.

 

Knocking on Cullen’s door he waited until he heard the familiar, “Enter,” then strode in closing the door behind him.

 

“Take a seat Booth.” Cullen said without looking up from the file he was reading.

 

Booth squinted at it, it wasn’t a case file; it was from personnel.

 

“I’ve been checking this report on the annual leave records and it appears you haven’t taken your full entitlement in the last three years Booth.”

 

“No Sir.”

 

“Care to explain why?”

 

Booth shrugged, “I just haven’t felt the need of a holiday, besides there have been plenty of cases to keep me busy.”

 

“That’s as may be Booth, but there are employment regulations which the Bureau has to comply with like anyone else. You will have to take three weeks leave starting immediately to ensure you take the minimum required before the next leave year starts.”

 

“But Sir…” Booth protested.

 

Cullen held up his hand. “No Booth it’s for your own good, I can’t afford to have my best agent burn out from not taking enough time off.”

 

Booth slumped, “What about Dr Brennan, will she be assigned another agent if any cases come up?”

 

Cullen cringed for a moment at the memory of the string of depressed, irate and even physically damaged agents that he’d had to deal with before assigning Booth to the infuriating anthropologist.

 

“Fortunately that won’t be an issue this time since Dr Brennan will also be absent for the next few weeks. The British Museum has requested her assistance in the examination of a new find and the Jeffersonian has agreed. She’ll be leaving right away.”

 

Booth’s eyebrows rose. “She hasn’t mentioned anything.”

 

“Dr Saroyan informed her first thing this morning.” Cullen grinned as he recalled her description of the scene in her office.

 

“Poor Cam.”

 

“Quite. Now you’d best get going Booth and finish up those files before you leave.”

 

Booth stood running his hand through his hair and with a slightly shell shocked expression.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“No Sir, it’s just that I’m not sure what I’m going to do for three weeks?”

 

“Take a holiday somewhere.” Cullen pushed an envelope across the desk at him, “They tell me England is beautiful at this time of year.”

 

Booth picked it up and opened it pulling out a return ticket to Heathrow.

 

“You didn’t think I would let one of the FBIs most valuable assets wander half way across the world, even to somewhere as safe as England, without some protection?” Cullen smiled.

“Mind you according to official records you are on leave, and bearing in mind where you are going, leave your gun at home.”  

 

Booth’s face broke into a smile. His cell phone started to ring.

 

“I imagine that’s her now, you’d better get going, best of luck Booth.”

 

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir.” Booth flipped open his phone as he exited Cullen’s office, holding it away from his ear for a second. “Bones! Calm down Bones!  Look it’s lunchtime, I’ll pick you up and you can tell me all about it at the diner.”

 

 

“The whole situation is utterly ridiculous, Booth. I’m needed here.” Brennan vented as they entered the diner, eliciting raised eyebrows and shrugs from the staff and other patrons.

 

“So you want me to go and see Cam and tell her what, exactly? I thought you loved looking at old remains, that’s what you said when we were on our way to China.”

 

Brennan sighed, “I do but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“I’m being lent out like some kind of library book. It’s humiliating.”

 

“Being requested because you’re the best is humiliating?”

 

“Well no, but I would have liked them to ask me personally.”

 

“And then you’d be happy to go?”

 

“Yes; and no.”

 

“Bones, this doesn’t sound like my usual decisive partner. Yes; and no? Which is it?”

 

“It’s just; I’m being useful here, with you. What happens if a case crops up, who are you going to use, Clark?”

 

“I shan’t be using anybody Bones, I’m not going to work the cases.”

 

She looked at him astonished, “You have to Booth; you’re the best, even if I’m not there.”

 

“Cullen is making me take three weeks leave, some regulation or other about working hours.”

 

“Oh.” She paused for a moment musing, “So what will you do?”

 

“I thought I’d take a holiday.”

 

“Where to?” She had visions of him lazing on a sunny beach, or riding the roller coasters at a theme park.

 

He pulled the ticket from his inside pocket and laid it in front of her.

 

“Cullen told me England would be nice, I think he’s right don’t you?”

 

The smile on his partner’s face was reply enough.

 

 

 

On the way back to the Jeffersonian, after finally having lunch, Booth glanced at Brennan. “So Bones; apart from wanting the best why else have they asked you to go, they do have forensic anthropologists in England?”

 

“They do but their best are currently in Afghanistan helping the Army and can’t get back in time.”

 

“Why would that matter, these are old remains right, why the hurry?”

 

“The remains will deteriorate if they dry out too much.”

 

“Dry out. Where were they found then?”

 

“In a peat bog.”

 

“A peat bog? They’ll be nothing but bones then.”

 

“On the contrary, the anaerobic and acidic conditions in a peat bog prevent decay.”

 

“Ugh you mean they come out fresh and smelly?”

 

She laughed, “No Booth, they come out like a piece of tanned leather, I suppose you would describe them as pickled.”

 

“Have you seen one before then Bones?”

 

“Several, but all in glass cases in the museums of Northern Europe, this is the first time I will have been able to examine one myself, none have ever been found in the US.”

 

“There are a lot then?”

 

“Quite a number, they have been turning up periodically for centuries but it’s only in more recent years that they have been properly preserved and studied. I’ll lend you some books on them if you like; it will give you something to read on the plane.”

 

“Gee thanks Bones.”

 

It was with a little relief that Booth pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot to drop her back at the lab.

 

“Ok Bones I’ll just finish up at the office then I’ll call back here. Now remember you’re just here to finish up, no starting a new body. We need to pack for tomorrow.”

 

“Yes Booth, I promise. I’ll be ready; you can put the Alpha male tendencies away.” Brennan smirked as she climbed out of the SUV.

 

 

Cam glanced into the anthropologist’s office a little later and heaved a sigh of relief as she saw Brennan tidying her desk and humming contentedly to herself as she did so. It seemed the storm was over.

 

“All set for tomorrow then Dr Brennan?”

 

Brennan glanced up at her, smiling. “Yes I think everything is in order here, Clark can continue with the limbo work and I’ll check and sign off his reports when I get back.”

 

Cam smiled, “That will be fine. Have a good time. I’d be interested in one of those bodies myself. I’m a little jealous to be honest.”

 

“I’ll give you a copy of the report when it’s done. I’m sorry about earlier Cam. I was a little unfair I’m afraid, it wasn’t your fault they didn’t ask me.”

 

“Don’t worry about it; I’d probably have felt the same. Have a good time.”

 

“I will, now I’d best go and see Angela, no doubt she’ll have a list of things for me to pack that are all totally inappropriate.”

 

“I heard that Bren.” Angela laughed as she appeared at Cam’s shoulder. “I have only two pieces of advice this time; one, pack for rain; and two, jump Booth at the first opportunity.”

 

Brennan rolled her eyes as Cam laughed out loud. “Angela will you never accept that Booth and I are just friends?”

 

Angela shook her head, “Never sweetie, never, and one day you’ll realise that I’m right. Tell me again why he’s going with you?”

 

Brennan sighed and said, “Cullen wants to ensure my safety, apparently I’m a valuable asset to the FBI.”

 

The artist gave a snort and tried in vain to stifle her laughter.

 

“Angela! What’s so funny about that?”

 

Angela just looked at Cam who also had a grin on her face, “I’ve got to hand it to the man that’s a work of genius. I just wish I’d thought of it.”

 

Brennan threw her hands in the air, “That does it, I’m finished here anyway. I’ll drive myself home. Tell Booth when he turns up. That’s if you’ve finished behaving like a bunch of immature schoolgirls!”

 

 

By the time Booth knocked on her door Brennan had almost finished her packing. She opened the door to find her partner clutching a selection of Thai boxes.

 

“I thought it would be better than having to cook tonight and clear everything up before tomorrow. Besides I don’t suppose you’ve got much in your fridge.”

 

“Not now, I just cleared everything out.”

 

“Before eating? Clever, Bones.”

 

She laughed “I had a suspicion we would be eating take out tonight.”

 

“You know me too well Bones.” He called from the living room

 

“Sometimes hardly at all.” She murmured under her breath as she opened two bottles of beer in her kitchen.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I said have you packed anything at all yet Booth, I’m nearly done.” She covered, handing him a beer.

 

“Well miss smarty-pants I’ll have you know I’m fully packed and ready to roll.”

 

“I thought we were flying?”

 

He shook his head sadly. “Never mind Bones; just eat your noodles.” If she was going to make him read books on bog bodies he was going to get her a dictionary of modern idiom to get even, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Fortunately the tickets they had been given were for First Class so the long flight was less tedious that it could have been. True to her word Brennan had handed him a book to read. Expecting a hefty tome filled with incomprehensible technical jargon, he had been astonished to be handed a small slim paperback entitled ‘The Bog Bodies’ by the wonderfully named P.V. Glob. Far from being dull it had proved to be a very readable and fascinating account of the various bodies found in Denmark.

 

Brennan smiled to herself as she glanced at him flipping over the pages and reading intently. Very few people in her experience were not fascinated by the bog bodies. Their very degree of preservation made them unique, and most people could relate to them as human beings rather than anonymous exhibits, no matter how old some of them were.

 

What made them particularly interesting to many people was the manner of their deaths. Some were probably accidental, some may well have been victims of murder, but a significant group exhibited signs of ritual sacrifice. Brennan wondered which category the body she was to study would fall into.

 

She glanced at her watch, another three hours to Heathrow, she closed her own book, one that Booth certainly would not have enjoyed reading, and reclined her seat intending to sleep if she could.

 

Booth looked at her and smiled, watching her sleep was a rare pleasure, she seemed to spend less time asleep than anyone he’d ever seen. She looked happier when asleep too, the hardness melted from her features and they softened. He suspected she looked more like the girl she’d been before her parents left her.

 

He returned to his reading and within half an hour had finished the book. He tucked it into his hand luggage and then, like Brennan, dropped his seat back, tucked the pillow behind his head and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

“Sir.” The stewardess’ voice interrupted his dream and his eyes flickered open to see the attractive blonde leaning over him.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“We’re on final approach to Heathrow sir, you and your wife need to fasten your seatbelts.”

 

The fact that a sharp retort did not emanate from the seat alongside him told Booth that Brennan was still sound asleep. “Thanks, I’ll wake her.”

 

The stewardess nodded and carried on down the aisle, ‘the good looking ones were always taken,’ she thought resignedly.

 

“Bones, Bones, time to wake up we’re almost there.” He shook her arm gently and was rewarded with a flash of bright blue as her eyes opened.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing Bones, we’re nearly there you need to sit up and fasten your seatbelt,” he said straightening his own seat and reaching for the belt.

 

“Oh, right.” Brennan followed suit, stifling a small yawn as she did so.

 

“Still sleepy?”

 

“A little but it’s better to wake up now or we’ll not be able to sleep tonight with the jet lag.”

 

“What’s your schedule tomorrow then Bones?” Booth asked as he felt the plane descending and his ears reacting unpleasantly to the changing pressure. He swallowed and felt them ease.

 

“I’m meeting with the Museum team at ten and then we’re heading out to the site. It’s a long way and they’ve arranged for a hotel nearby so we’re only spending tonight in London for now. We may return later when the remains have been removed from the peat.”

 

“You mean the body is still in the bog?”

 

“It’s the best place for it until it can be removed in controlled conditions. They want me to make an initial examination in situ and then a more detailed one once it’s back in the laboratory.”

 

“So we need to be at the museum by ten tomorrow, where’s the hotel for tonight?”

 

Brennan smiled, “Fortunately it’s only a fifteen minute walk away.”

 

“Good, I didn’t fancy crossing London in rush hour again.”

 

Brennan laughed, “I doubt they’d want you to after last time. We won’t need to drive ourselves until we leave London and then it will be mostly Motorways which are like our Interstates so you shouldn’t find them too bad.”

 

“Yeah, but what sort of car do we get Bones, please tell me it’ll be something I can actually fit into.”

 

“I’m not sure Booth, but I was assured that because we need to cross some rough country at the site itself, it would be appropriate. Anyway you’ll find out when we get to the hotel, it should be waiting for us there.”

 

There was a distinct bump as the plane touched down and they heard a distant ripple of applause from the passengers further back in economy. It gradually came to a halt and then began to taxi from the runway to the terminal.

 

After what seemed like forever the stewardess told them they could now disembark. Getting up a little stiffly they gathered their hand luggage and made their way to passport control. After negotiating the long queues there, they headed for the baggage claim area where Booth was lucky enough to identify their bags swiftly and load them onto the trolley. That just left Customs and once again luck was on their side, passengers before and after them were asked to open their cases but they were waved through.

 

As they emerged from the Green Channel there were dozens of people waiting for family and friends from the flight. Among them was a young mousy haired woman in glasses holding a sign which said ‘Dr T Brennan’. Booth spotted her first and nudged his partner, “Bones there’s someone waiting for you, look.”

 

“Ah, she must be from the Museum, they said someone would meet us.”

 

They approached the woman and Brennan smiled, “I’m Dr Brennan, I presume you’ve been sent from the Museum to meet us?”

 

The woman smiled slightly nervously and nodded, “Yes Dr Brennan. My name is Sharon Williams and I’m a junior assistant from the Department of British Prehistory at the British Museum. I was asked to meet you and escort you to your hotel. I have a taxi waiting outside if you would care to follow me.”

 

They followed her outside to where a black cab was waiting. The cabbie helped Booth load their cases and then he joined the women in the back.

 

“So how long have you worked at the Museum Sharon?” he asked in an effort to make some conversation.

 

She smiled, “Just over a year now, I was very lucky, they have very few openings normally but with two people retiring from the department they had space for a new graduate.”

 

“What did you read?” Brennan enquired.

 

“Archaeology and Ancient History, I specialised in prehistory, in particular the study of environmental finds. The information you can extract from the study of snails in particular is astonishing.” 

 

Booth sighed inwardly, another squint! It sounded like she and Hodgins would get along famously.

 

He looked up again when he realised she had said something to him, “I’m sorry.”

 

“I was just wondering if it was true, what everyone at the museum has been saying. That you’re an FBI agent.”

 

Booth smiled and reached into his pocket for his badge. He’d left his gun behind and he knew that the badge was largely pointless here, but somehow he just felt better carrying it. He opened it and held it out, “Special Agent Seeley Booth at your service.”

 

She grinned, a real smile that lit up her face. “That is so cool, the other girls will be so jealous. Do you have a gun too?”

 

“Back home, can’t bring that here though.” He put the badge away.

 

The rest of the journey passed quietly Sharon appeared to realise they were both still a little tired, and now that her curiosity was sated she contented herself with watching their progress through the window.

 

They made fairly good progress until they reached central London when the traffic began to increase markedly. Like all good London cabbies though, their driver knew every back street and shortcut so it wasn’t long before they were pulling up into the hotel entrance. Booth glanced up at the building and noticed the name, his face split in an excited grin, even he had heard of The Savoy, one of London’s most famous hotels.

 

“You didn’t tell me we were booked in here Bones.”

 

She smiled at his evident excitement, “I thought it would be a nice surprise for you Booth. Just for tonight anyway, though I’ve been assured we have very pleasant accommodation in Glastonbury too.”

 

“Glastonbury, the place where they found King Arthur’s tomb?”

 

“Well it’s very unlikely to be genuine since the evidence for the existence of Arthur is tenuous at best, but yes. The site itself is on the Somerset Levels and Glastonbury is the closest town where we could find a hotel.”

 

“Sounds fun Bones, at least I’ll have something to look at whilst you’re knee deep in a bog.”

 

The doors of the taxi were opened and they were helped out by the uniformed staff, who gathered their suitcases and escorted them to reception.

 

As soon as they registered Sharon spoke, “I’ll meet you here in the morning at 9.30 Dr Brennan and show you to the Museum, if that’s ok?”

 

Brennan smiled; the girl was helpful without being obtrusive. “That will be fine Sharon, thank you. Are you booked in here yourself?”

 

Sharon looked around ruefully, “I’m afraid not, I have a bedsit in Whitechapel, I’ll get a tube home.”

 

“Right, we’ll see you in the morning, thank you for your help.”

 

 “My pleasure, goodnight.” With that she turned and strolled out of the lobby heading for the bustle of the evening tube.

 

“You didn’t have to rub it in Bones,” said Booth reprovingly, as they followed the porter to the elevator.

 

“Is that another expression I’ve never heard of Booth?”

 

“It seems so. What I mean Bones is you didn’t have to remind the poor girl that she could never afford to stay in a place like this. I bet she can barely afford a bedsit in London on her museum salary.”

 

“Oh.” She nodded, “yes you’re probably right Booth, I suppose it was insensitive of me, I’ll apologise tomorrow.”

 

“I should just let it go she’s probably used to it. Just file it for future reference eh?”

 

They exited on the second floor and followed the porter to two rooms at the end of the corridor.

 

The porter opened the first door. “This will be your room sir; I hope everything will be satisfactory?” He carried Booth’s bag into the beautifully appointed art deco suite with a huge king sized bed and then returned to open an identical room next door for Brennan.

 

The porter showed her where everything was and she tipped him generously, assuring him that she would show Booth around his own facilities. She wandered in next door to find him staring out of the large windows at the view of the Embankment and the tourist boats chugging up and down the Thames.

 

“This is great Bones, what a view, and have you seen this room!”

 

She laughed, “Yes Booth mine is identical.”

 

“Are you sure you can’t get the remains sent straight here, then we can just stay here for three weeks?”

 

“No, Booth, but just so you feel better we are booked back in here whenever we have to return to London, though the rooms may be different. However from previous visits here I can assure you that they are all equally well appointed.”

 

“Bones you spoil me sometimes.”

 

“Well you deserve it, but just so you know I’m not footing the bill for this trip, the Museums are paying, between them.”

 

“But they’re paying for your expertise Bones, not mine. How come I’m getting the five star treatment too?”

 

She flushed a little and shuffled her feet, “Iblackmailedthem.” She muttered in an undertone.

 

He held her by the shoulders until she looked at him. “What did you say?”

 

She sighed, “I blackmailed them Booth. I told them I wouldn’t come without my partner.”

 

“Really?”

 

She nodded and he folded her into a hug, “Thanks Bones; that means a lot you know.”

 

“Well don’t let it go to your head. I can look after myself perfectly well you know. I just thought you deserved a holiday.”

 

A thought struck him and he pulled back looking at her sternly. “Hang on Bones; that means you knew all along I was coming and you had no intention of refusing. That whole business in the diner yesterday was a charade?”

 

“Not entirely, I didn’t know they’d agreed until I saw your ticket. I was still prepared to turn them down, and I _was_ annoyed about not being consulted.”

 

“You know Bones I think you could give Caroline a run for her money these days. I’ll have to nominate you for an Oscar.”

 

She smirked, “I always told you I could act.”


	3. Chapter 3

An excellent meal in the renowned Savoy Grill helped both of them achieve a reasonable night’s sleep despite the effects of jet lag. Comfortable beds also helped and neither was too enthusiastic about rising when their respective alarms sounded at six thirty the next morning.

 

They both however managed to reach the Riverside Restaurant for breakfast at 7.15 as agreed.

 

“So Booth, are you coming with me today or spending the morning here, they do have a very good fitness centre and two swimming pools?”

 

“Tempting Bones, very tempting, but I’ll tag along and take a look around the Museum whilst you’re in your meeting. We don’t know what time we’ll need to leave so best if I’m not in the middle of a swim. If we’re coming back here I’ll try them out later.”

 

“That’s probably best. Have you eaten your fill, we may as well get our things loaded into the car before meeting Sharon.”

 

He tossed his napkin down and stood, “Yeah I’m done I don’t think I could eat any more anyway.”

 

They returned to their rooms and repacked the few things they had taken out, then Booth called for a porter. The young lad arrived in minutes and took their cases down to the garage where he led them across to a large black vehicle. Booth walked slowly around it, eyebrows raised, “Not bad, so they do know how to make a decent sized car over here. What is it again Bones?”

 

“A Range Rover, Booth. You should find it lives up to the specifications of your usual SUV, I believe this is the latest model with a Turbodiesel V8 engine. Anyway it’s almost 9.30 so we’d best go and meet Sharon; you can play with your new toy later.”

 

They returned to reception, leaving the porter to load their cases. Brennan had explained that the valet would bring the car round to the front of the hotel when it was time for them to leave.

 

When they arrived Sharon was already waiting, so the three of them set off on the short walk to the museum. As they walked Brennan suggested a few items Booth might find to his liking in the museum collection, mostly things that he would be unlikely to see elsewhere or which she felt might appeal to him; The Sutton Hoo Treasure, the Vindolanda Tablets and Lindow Man.

 

“That’s a bog body then?”

 

Yes Booth, he came from a bog in Cheshire several years ago, he’s not complete, parts of him were damaged, probably by the peat cutting machines but there is enough for us to tell how he died.”

 

“And how was that?”

 

“A blow to the head, probably with an axe, followed by garrotting, and finally his throat was cut.”

 

“Geez Bones and we think our killers are bad sometimes.”

 

“There is a strong suspicion that his death was a ritual sacrifice, Booth.”

 

“Do you think the new body will be similar?”

 

“I have no idea until I see it Booth, and you know I never speculate on these matters.” She replied, as they climbed the steps if the impressive museum façade. Sharon quickly fetched Booth a guidebook and floor plan of the vast building and told him which galleries the various exhibits Brennan had recommended were in.

 

“Booth I’ll call you when we’re finished, better put your phone onto vibrate only though, have fun.” Then she and Sharon disappeared through a door marked ‘Private, Staff Only’ and he was left to explore.

 

Booth looked at his floor plan and found the galleries he planned to visit. They all appeared to be on the upper floor so he headed for the nearby elevator.

 

One floor and a medieval gallery later he found himself in front of the Sutton Hoo treasures. They were, he had to agree spectacular and the workmanship quite astonishing. Like a lot of people Booth had only a very vague idea of the level of civilisation in Britain during the so called Dark Ages. Looking at the golden hoard in front of him, the burial regalia of an East Anglian King it was clear that things were far from dark. As a former soldier he admired the weaponry whilst being knowledgeable enough to see that it was largely ceremonial and unlikely to have seen actual fighting. It would also have been very heavy to wear being largely constructed of gold inlaid with garnets.

 

The next gallery took him back a little further, to the early years of the Roman occupation of Britain, just prior to the building of Hadrian’s Wall. Booth had assumed the ‘Vindolanda Tablets’ were some form of stone inscription. He was amazed to find they were actually small, thin sheets of wood covered in writing in ink.

 

The guide book informed him that they were the oldest surviving handwritten documents in Britain and that their survival was due to them being buried in waterlogged rubbish deposits. He smiled; it seemed that although the Brits continually complained about their soggy climate it had given them back a large part of their unique heritage.

 

Many of the tablets had the translations alongside and several were personal letters between ordinary families. They were fascinating; birthday party invitations, accounts, shopping lists, and so on. They could have been written yesterday by anyone. People didn’t change much even over 2000 years. The ones he found most touching were notes to and from the soldiers of the garrison. Letters from their families sending parcels of socks and sandals, memos from officers requesting additional supplies of equipment for ‘their boys’. He had seen many such in the modern army. Nothing really changed.

 

He was so absorbed in reading that he hardly realised over an hour had passed, if he didn’t go and find the bog man soon he may not have time. Making a mental note to see if they had a book on the tablets in the Museum shop he made his way to the darkened gallery where Lindow Man lay in a carefully climate controlled glass case.

 

Lindow Man; or perhaps more correctly half of him since the lower part of his body was almost entirely missing; resembled, just as Brennan had said, a piece of old twisted leather. Almost uniformly tan in colour it was still apparent that he had died violently. The gash in the skull was clearly visible as was the remains of the garrotte around his neck. Clearest of all was the huge slash at his throat.

 

Booth stared into the case, he wondered what had led to the man being sacrificed, and why so violently? More than that he wondered at what had gone through the victim’s mind, did he know? Was he a willing participant in his own death?

 

He was used to scenes of violent death but ritual killing was out of his ken. The body was almost 2000 years old and yet the man’s features were clear. Booth wondered what the body they were about to study would reveal, an accidental drowning or another ritual murder?

 

He felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

 

“Booth.”

 

“We’re all finished Booth; I’ll meet you back in the main entrance.”

 

“I’m on my way Bones,” he replied in low tones, “I’ll be with you in a few minutes.”

 

He retraced his steps to the elevator and ten minutes later he and Brennan were on their way out of the museum.

 

“So Bones what have they got?”

 

“Well at this stage no one is sure, the body appears to be largely complete but not enough of the protective peat has been removed yet to be certain of anything more.”

 

“So it’s off to Glastonbury now then?”

 

“Yes, the rest of the conservation team are travelling down and we’ll all meet up at the site itself this evening. Luckily the days are long so we should be able to take a quick look tonight and decide on an initial plan for recovery tomorrow.”

 

“So now all I have to do is drive out of this traffic madhouse,” he grinned as they waited to cross the continuous stream of vehicles.”

 

“I can drive if you like Booth; I have driven here before and I do know the route out to the motorway. You could take over there if you like.”

 

Booth gritted his teeth, unfortunately her suggestion made absolute sense and he wasn’t keen to repeat his previous experience in central London. “Ok Bones, but only because you know the way, and only until the motorway, ok?”

 

“Yes Booth, just before the motorway I’ll pull in and you can take over. It will give me a chance to study these files en route anyway.”

 

They arrived at the hotel and Brennan checked them out, arranging for the car to be brought round to the entrance. Within fifteen minutes they were strapped in and Brennan was plunging into the London traffic.

 

At first Booth was tense, gripping the edge of his seat with white knuckles but as he saw that Brennan really did know the way and was quite competent driving on the left he began to relax. The car was really quite comfortable, there was a handbook in the glove box and he thumbed through the specifications nodding in approval.

 

Eventually Brennan pulled into a gas station, “Ok Booth your turn, this is the A4, a mile or two ahead it becomes the M4 motorway and we stay on that for about 100 miles. There are a few rules to remember. The slow traffic will be on the inside lane, the outer two lanes are for overtaking, stopping except for breakdowns is forbidden, and the maximum speed limit is 70mph.”

 

“Ok Bones, what’s she like to drive?”

 

“I think you’ll enjoy it, oh and the gearbox is a six speed automatic.”

 

Booth shuffled across into the driving seat checking the controls whilst Brennan got out and went around to the passenger side. She settled herself in and they set off again. Booth soon settled into the driving and before long was moving out of the slow lane of the M4, accelerating to 70.

 

“Bones, anything to go in that sound system that’s fitted?”

 

“I’ll check.” She opened up the storage compartments and found several CDs.”What do you fancy Booth, classical, pop or rock?”

 

He rolled his eyes, “Bones please.”

 

She laughed and put the Driving Anthems rock CD into the player and switched it on. The sounds of Led Zeppelin filled the car.

 

The next hour was spent watching the rolling English landscape slip by as they headed south west. They made a brief stop for restrooms and refreshments at a service station and Brennan showed Booth the rest of the route on a road atlas she purchased in the shop.

 

They were skirting the northern edges of Bristol when Bones spotted the sign for Junction 19, “Booth that’s junction 19, we want the next one, number 20 so it shouldn’t be far now.”

 

Sure enough a few minutes later there were large overhead gantry signs telling them to get into the correct lanes for either the M4 or M5 and either north, south, east or west. “Right Booth we need to be in the lane for the M5 south.”

 

Booth nodded and carefully manoeuvred his way across to the furthest lane to the left. Then followed the road round as it smoothly flowed into the M5. The M4 had been busy in parts but the M5 was busier, the inside lane was filled with caravans and cars full of families.

 

“What’s with all the traffic Bones, it’s worse than London?”

 

“I believe this is the main route to all the holiday resorts in the south west of Britain, Booth.”

 

Booth, slipped into the fast lane to overtake an SUV which was packed with children and further burdened with bicycle racks. “Looks like you’re right Bones, I wonder why it’s so busy today though, is there anything special about 22nd May?”

 

Brennan thumbed through her diary, “Ah, next Monday is a public holiday here, I guess everyone’s taking a long weekend. Well we only have around thirty miles on here so it’s not too bad.”

 

“Which junction is it this time Bones?”

 

“23, it should be signposted Glastonbury.”

 

Booth successfully navigated his way along the motorway and off onto the road for Glastonbury. As they headed towards the town he noticed a distinctive conical hill topped with a tower rising from the otherwise flat landscape. “What’s that hill Bones?”

 

“That, Booth, is Glastonbury Tor. Once this area was all wetland and the tor stood like an island in the waters, then the fens were drained by the monks from the Abbey at Glastonbury and now the tor is only surrounded by a river on three sides. It was probably called _Ynys yr Afalon_ by the ancient Britons which translates as the Isle of Avalon.”

 

 “Avalon, seriously. Where King Arthur was buried?”

 

“It’s a myth Booth, a myth.”

 

“Still, Avalon eh?”

 

She smiled to herself; Booth was going to love Glastonbury with its bookshops full of Arthurian myths and legends.


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan navigated them to the centre of Glastonbury and they pulled up in the parking lot of the Hawthorns Hotel and bar, their base for the next few days.

 

“Looks quaint Bones.”

 

“I gather it has a good restaurant with an excellent selection of vegetarian dishes, and a lively bar in the evenings Booth.”

 

They climbed down from the car, “So that’s why we’re booked in here, the food,” he laughed, “I should have known.”

 

“Actually Booth it was the only hotel available, and only then because of a cancellation.”

 

“ _A_ cancellation Bones, we have got two rooms booked haven’t we?”He asked as he unloaded the cases.

 

“I presume so Booth, there were two booked at the Savoy.”

 

“Well if not I could always sleep in here, it’s pretty roomy and the seats recline.”

 

“I think given the state of your back it would be preferable if I took the car. Although I could get a tent there are plenty of camping shops, and lots of sites round here.”

 

“Aw I’m touched Bones, you’d swap a bed for the hard ground for me.”

 

“It’s just the rational option.”

 

 “Best not count our chickens yet, Bones.”

 

“What chickens? I thought you hated chickens Booth?”

 

He shook his head, “Come on Bones, let’s get inside.”

 

Finding their way to the reception desk they enquired about their rooms.

 

“Ah yes Dr Brennan and Mr Booth, your rooms are ready. I’ll get young Darren to show you upstairs.”

 

She called across to a lad of around eighteen or nineteen who was setting out beer mats on the bar tables across the hallway. He wandered across.

 

“Darren dear, would you show our guests here up to their rooms, numbers seven and eight.” She looked at them apologetically, “I’m afraid there’s no lift, this is an old building, and mind your heads some of the beams are a bit low.”

 

Darren took the keys and picked up Brennan’s case, Booth lifted his own, and they followed him upstairs.

 

Halfway up as the stairs took a turn Brennan heard a sharp rap and “Ow!” from behind her.

 

Without turning and with a slight grin she said, “She did warn you Booth.”

 

He rubbed his forehead and with an accusing glance at the offending beam replied dryly, “Thanks for your sympathy Bones!”

 

Darren led them to two adjacent rooms at the rear of the building. They were small but nicely decorated with compact en suite facilities. Their windows looked out to the back with a view of the Abbey.

 

“Dinner is from seven to eleven or there are bar meals if you prefer, breakfast is from seven to ten, just call down if there’s anything else you need.”

 

Booth thanked him and tipped him. Brennan called her colleagues from the museum team. Finding that everyone had arrived in Glastonbury they decided to unpack later and head straight to the site. There was still a good four hours daylight left in which to assess the find.

 

They locked up and returned downstairs advising the landlady that they would be back in a few hours.

 

“Are you tired of driving Booth?”

 

“Nah I’m fine Bones, I’ll drive, you navigate.”

 

“Ok Booth let’s go.”

 

It didn’t take them long to reach Shapwick Heath, a National Nature Reserve and Site of Special Scientific Interest, it was well signposted. Booth drove the Range Rover carefully down the damp rutted track until he saw signs of activity. He parked up and they both jumped out crossing to join a small knot of people beside an old style Land Rover studying a map.

 

An elderly man turned at the sound of their approach, “Ah Dr Brennan, you found us then, and this must be that FBI partner of yours I’ve heard so much about.”

 

Brennan smiled, “Booth this is Professor Wilson, he’s in charge of the excavations here.”

 

“Call me Phil please.” Wilson held out his hand and Booth shook it firmly.

 

Wilson introduced his colleagues; Rick Dearden the botanist and Liz Stephens the conservator were from London; Andrew Jackson was a young entomologist who worked on the reserve, a home to several rare species of beetle; Chris Robinson and Neil Parker were two postgraduate archaeology students who had been excavating at the time the find was made.

 

“So Phil whereabouts is the body?” Brennan asked with her usual briskness.

 

“Follow me.” He smiled and led the way through the sedge along the side of a long shallow trench. “We’ve been working here for some time excavating a prehistoric trackway that may be almost 4000 years old. Chris and Neil were just clearing a new section when they spotted what they believed to be part of a foot in the side of the trench. They confirmed it was a foot then checked a few feet away and carefully dug down until they found traces of the head. Realising that we then had a possible complete body they covered it with damp peat, marked it and called the experts in.”

 

“So it’s still almost completely buried?”

 

“Yes. Here we are.” He stopped beside an area covered with a large sheet of polythene and surrounded by wooden pegs.

 

Brennan put down her case and removed a pair of overalls which she slipped over her pants and shirt, tied back her hair, then snapped on a pair of gloves. She knelt down and gently peeled back the polythene from the end nearest the trench then scooped away the loose brownish black peaty infill.

 

Very slowly a small smooth lump began to emerge, followed by another and another. Booth realised that what he was seeing were toes, brown leathery looking but complete with prints on the pads. They were upside down he realised. The body, male or female, was lying face down. Brennan took a fine brush and cleaned a little more of the peat away then she peered at them carefully.

 

“The size suggests that this may be female but it’s possible that the body is a juvenile male so I will need further excavation to be sure. The toenails exhibit very little damage and wear which also suggests that the deceased customarily went around shod rather than barefoot, also there are no calluses on the ball of this foot which would support that.”

 

She refilled the hole and replaced the polythene then moved to the other end, similarly uncovering the area excavated by the archaeologists.

 

Once again, after brushing away the peat infill, she examined the top of the head carefully.

 

“There is thick hair, it appears to be quite long and there is evidence of braiding. The general shape and form of the forehead as far as I can see, combined with the overall size once again falls more within the parameters for a female than a male body. She felt across the scalp and Booth realised she had found something when he saw a familiar little frown of concentration appear.

 

“There appears to be a depressed fracture here. Whilst it could be caused by post mortem pressure it is rounded and very regular in shape which I would normally associate with blunt force trauma. X-rays will hopefully help to determine which it is later.”

 

She filled in the second hole, recovered it and rose to her feet. “That’s about all I can tell you at present until the whole body is visible. The body does however appear to be in a good state of preservation with minimal decay so excavation should not be a problem.”

 

Wilson smiled. “Thank you Dr Brennan. Well I think we need to return here first thing tomorrow with the necessary cases and equipment to proceed with excavation and get her back to the laboratory as soon as we can, are you happy with that Liz?”

 

The conservator nodded, “Yes, I agree now that we’ve started to expose her we need to get her out and  back home where she can be fully excavated.”

 

“You’re going to cut out the whole block then? Brennan asked.

 

“Liz nodded, “Safest way, then we can remove her from it in the lab. We lose none of the samples and we can be sure she doesn’t dry out too much.”

 

Brennan turned to Wilson “So what time tomorrow?”

 

“I think eight should do, that will give us a full day without rushing the job.”

 

“We’ll be here.” She peeled off her gloves and they began walking back up the path.

 

Suddenly the sky darkened and a huge flock of black coloured birds dipped and wheeled across the heath in a series of balletic formations.

 

“What on earth was that?” Booth exclaimed turning to follow their flight.

 

Phil laughed, “That’s just the local starlings gathering to roost overnight in the trees across there,” He pointed to a copse about half a mile away. “There are thousands of them in each flock. They put on quite a display don’t they?”

 

“They sure do.” Booth agreed, stepping back a little to watch as they banked low overhead.

Next thing he knew he was flat on his back his ankle tangled in a spiny gorse branch, “What the…!” He scrabbled for purchase on the ground trying to push himself back up and salvage what was left of his dignity.

 

“Booth, stop fooling about and get up,” laughed Brennan, as he felt around in the damp soil with his fingers.

 

He looked down to where his hand had touched something, “Bones, I think you’d better take a look at this.”


	5. Chapter 5

Booth remained where he was even though he wanted nothing more than to move his hand away and plunge it into steaming hot soapy water. Brennan stepped carefully closer, all her instincts telling her that whatever it was it wasn’t good.

 

Kneeling down she carefully bent aside the straggling plants that covered Booth’s hand and found herself looking at two sets of fingers. One healthy, long, and strong; the other putrid and decomposing.

 

“Ok Booth, lift your hand up carefully and hold it out.”

 

Opening her case again and donning fresh gloves she took out an evidence bag and some sterile swabs. She swabbed Booth’s hand carefully scraping the small pieces of decayed flesh into the bag. When she had finished she passed him some wipes.

 

“Use these and then put them into another bag.”

 

“Thanks Bones, you don’t have a scouring pad do you, I really want to scrub that clean now.”

 

“It’s only a little rotting flesh Booth; I handle it all the time.”

 

“Wearing gloves Bones, important difference.”

 

She grunted, all her attention now focussed on the remains at her feet.

 

The body lay on its back, almost completely concealed by the rapidly growing early summer vegetation. If Booth hadn’t literally stumbled on it who knew when it would have been found.

 

Wilson looked over her shoulder. “What do you make of it Dr Brennan, this is your line of expertise these days I gather.”

 

Brennan studied the remains for a few more moments then looked at her partner, “Have you got your notebook Booth?”

 

Booth looked up from his assiduous scrubbing, the pack of wipes now almost empty, “Yeah Bones but we need to call the police.”

 

“I agree, but unless I examine this now the light will be fading by the time they get here.”

 

“Ok Bones,” he bagged the last wipe and took out his notebook and pencil. “Professor could you call this in?”

 

Wilson already had his phone out and was punching in 999, “Already on it Agent Booth.”

 

“Right Bones, fire away,” he said pen poised over his pad.

 

She gave him a quizzical glance but refrained from querying what she should fire since he still hadn’t let her carry a gun.

 

“Body is that of a male, age forty to fifty, medium build, height around five eight, decomposition has been augmented by predators.” She glanced at the entomologist nearby, “Mr Jackson do you know what native predators are prevalent in this area?”

 

Jackson thought for a moment, “Well there are foxes, rats, and otters. There are also smaller mammals, mice shrews voles and so on. Oh and the hawks.”

 

“Quite a number then, yes that would account for the assortment of bite marks in differing sizes. The damage makes it a little hard to estimate date of death but I would judge at least two or three weeks.”

 

“Any indication of cause of death Bones?”

 

“Nothing obvious from here. I’ll just check the back of the skull.” She lifted the skull slightly and felt it carefully. “Booth, there appears to be a hole, possibly a bullet hole, here just above the parietal suture.” She replaced the skull on the ground and re-examined the ravaged face. Shaking her head she said, “I cannot find an obvious exit wound so the bullet, if there is one, may be lodged within the cranium.”

 

She straightened up and then turned her head towards the road. Booth could hear the faint wail of a siren. The police were on their way.

 

“Bones, he’s carrying some sort of knapsack, is there anything in it that might give us an ID?”

 

She bent down again and lifted the flap on the bag that was slung diagonally across the torso, reaching inside she pulled out a fragment of thin shell, it was buff with small brown blotches on it, reaching in again she pulled out a second piece, except this one was pale blue. Behind her she heard a sharp intake of breath. She looked round at Jackson, “You know what these are Mr Jackson?”

 

He nodded, “The first was the egg of a Water Rail, the second a Marsh Harrier. They’re both on the endangered list. This guy must have been an egg collector.”

 

“That can’t be good for the birds surely?” Brennan asked.

 

“Which is why it’s illegal and has been since 1954.” Jackson said grimly.

 

The sound of a car pulling up and the slamming of its doors made them look up. Two men walked across, one in uniform the other plain clothes.

 

“Another body professor? I hope this one is as old as the first, I could do without extra paperwork at the moment; my resources are stretched to the limit this weekend.”

 

“Sorry George but I think this is one for you, at least according to Dr Brennan here.”

 

George looked at the man on the ground and then raised his eyes to the attractive woman in the gloves. “I’m assuming that’s you?”

 

Brennan nodded, “Dr Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute consulting for the British Museum. I’m a Forensic Anthropologist. This,” She nodded to Booth, “is my partner, FBI Special Agent Booth.”

 

“Inspector George Garton; Avon & Somerset Police. So who found the body?”

 

 “That would be me,” Booth said finally getting up and brushing down his suit, “I literally fell over it. I’d shake but,” he looked at his hand,” right now you wouldn’t want to touch this.”

 

“So let’s have a look at this body then.”

 

Brennan stepped to one side and Garton stepped forward. “Well there’s not much left of him.”

 

“Booth has made some notes of my preliminary examination which should help your forensics team when they get here.”

 

Booth handed Garton his notebook, which he read, his eyebrows rising higher with each line. He looked at Brennan, “You can tell all this just from looking?”

 

“Bones is the best Forensic Anthropologist in the world.” Booth explained.

 

“I could do better if I had the remains back in my laboratory but I’m sure your team will be able to finish the job.”

 

Garton snorted, sourly, “They might if I had one to call on. They’re all tied up at some darned conference this weekend on Diversity in the Modern Police Force.”

 

Brennan frowned, “The remains really need to be recovered and proper samples taken as this looks like a murder. Can you get me access to a basic laboratory? I could examine it properly and prepare a full report for you; possibly some of my colleagues here could assist with the analysis of other samples?” She looked behind her towards Jackson and Dearden who both nodded assent.

 

Garton looked relieved, “That’s very good of you all. I’ll just have to clear it with the Chief Inspector. If he’s happy I’ll get the Coroner out here to recover the body tonight.

 

He stepped away and pulled out his phone, pacing to and fro as he explained the position to his boss. He ended the call and turned back to them. “He’s agreed I’ll call the Coroner.”

 

“We may as well take the samples then whilst we still have enough light left,” Brennan suggested turning to Phil and his two students and passing out more gloves and bags.

The four of them crouched down around the body whilst Brennan told them what samples were needed then she and Phil took samples from one side and the two students from the other, bagging and labelling everything carefully whilst Garton and Booth looked on.

 

“You look as though you’ve done this before Dr Brennan?”

 

“Bones identifies bodies for the FBI, Inspector. She and I have the best solved case record in the Bureau.”

 

“Bones?”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I called her when we first met. She hated it. She can look at a set of bones and tell you what that person looked like, how they died, their age, sex and illnesses, even their occupation and hobbies, often as not.”

 

“Just from the bones?”

 

Booth nodded, “Yeah, just from the bones.”

 

“So how long have you two been together?”

 

“Four years. But we’re not ‘together’ if you get my drift.”

 

“You’re not? You could have fooled me mate.” He patted Booth on the shoulder and nodded in the direction of the young entomologist, Jackson, who was staring at Brennan with obvious interest. “If I were you I wouldn’t wait too much longer, it looks like you could have competition.”

 

By the time the Coroner had arrived and Brennan had supervised recovery of the remains it was almost dark. Liz and Rick had left for their hotel an hour earlier, there being nothing further they could do to assist. Phil and his students piled into their Land Rover and headed back to their digs leaving Brennan, Booth and Jackson.

 

“Can we give you a lift Jackson?” Booth offered.

 

“Thanks Agent Booth but I have a cottage on the edge of the reserve. It’s only a ten minute walk.” He smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow to recover our bog woman Dr Brennan.”

 

“Goodnight Andrew, and thanks for your help this evening. I’ll let you know about checking those insect samples as soon as I can.”

 

“My pleasure Dr Brennan, goodnight.” He turned and strolled off down the path leaving them to walk to their car. As Brennan paused to remove her grubby overalls before climbing in she suddenly cocked an ear, “Listen Booth.”

 

He listened to the sweet fluting birdsong drifting across the heath, it was enchanting. “It’s beautiful Bones, what is it, do you know?”

 

“It’s a nightingale Booth, Phil told me they can often be heard out here.”

 

“A nightingale, I’ve never heard one before. No wonder they write songs about them.”

 

By the time they arrived back at the hotel it was almost ten. They just had time for a quick shower before a late supper in the restaurant. Despite the long day neither was terribly hungry. Although the food was excellent they barely did it justice before the effects of the day, combined with jet lag, kicked in and they climbed the stairs, collapsing exhausted onto their respective beds.


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan brushed out her hair and slipped her feet into a practical pair of sneakers. As she looked at her watch there was a knock on her door.

 

“Bones?”

 

“Come in Booth it’s unlocked.”

Her partner strode into the room; he had discarded his suit and was wearing jeans and a faded Flyers T-shirt that clung slightly to his skin where he was damp from the shower. A leather jacket was hung over one arm.

 

“Almost seven Bones, we’d best get down to breakfast if we’re going to be out there by eight.”

 

She grabbed her case and jacket. “All ready Booth.”

 

He locked her room and followed her down stairs keeping a wary eye on the low ceiling. They found a table by the window bathed in the bright morning sunlight and sat down perusing the menu.

 

“Good morning my dears, what would you like?” The landlady stood poised beside them with a pad and pencil.

 

“Do you have soy milk?” Brennan asked.

 

“Oh yes, we get a lot of vegetarians here.”

 

“Then I’ll have the muesli, and a coffee, both with soy milk.”

 

“Right you are.” She smiled, scribbling on her pad. “And for you sir?”

 

“What’s a ‘Full English’?” Booth asked.

 

“Ah, now round here that would be eggs, bacon, sausage, mushrooms, tomatoes, toast and marmalade.”

 

“Will it take long we have an appointment?”

 

“Oh no, we’re already cooking them.”

 

“I’ll have that then, and a strong black coffee please.”

 

“Ok.” She noted down his order and disappeared off to the kitchen.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Booth, it sounds horribly unhealthy.”

 

“I’m hungry Bones, and if today is anything like yesterday I need to feed this baby while I can.” He patted his stomach, in anticipation.

 

“Booth, whatever else you may be capable of I am absolutely certain that you are unable to carry a developing foetus to gestation in there.” She said in a deadpan tone

 

He was about to explain when he noticed the glint in her eye and the slight hitch of a grin developing at the side of her mouth.

 

“Bones, you know perfectly well what I meant don’t you.”

 

She was saved by the arrival of a young teenage girl with their drinks, followed by the landlady with their meals.

 

Booth surveyed the small food mountain before him and picked up his fork, “Sure you don’t want a sausage Bones?” he said spearing a large plump one and proffering it.

 

“If you had any idea of what get’s put into those you’d…”

 

“Nothing but best local pork my dear, they’re made at the butchers across the street by my brother.” The landlady said, laying down a plate of crisp toast beside Booth.

 

Booth bit into the sausage, “Mmm delicious, enjoy your gruel Bones.”

 

She glared at him and poured soy milk over her bowl.

 

 

They managed to reach the Heath by five past eight. The rest of the team were setting up the packing case ready to receive the block of peat containing the body.

 

“Sorry we’re a little late Phil,” Brennan apologised, “someone insisted on eating a mammoth breakfast.”

 

Phil laughed. “Well Margie’s breakfasts are legendary; I can’t say I blame you Booth.”

 

Brennan rolled her eyes. Clearly she wasn’t going to get any sympathy from Phil either. She turned the conversation briskly back to the business in hand. “How are you doing?”

 

“Only just started. We need to establish the furthest extent of the body first so Chris and Neil will excavate each side until we’ve done that. It may take some time.”

 

“She nodded, “Anything you’d like me to help with?”

 

“You can take a turn digging later, but for now we need to bag and label all the excavated fill.”

 

“Fine.” She took a seat on the dry sedge and picked up a marker. Andrew passed her bag after bag of damp peat which she sealed and labelled, placing them in a tray.

 

Booth meanwhile was feeling rather like a spare part. For a while he watched them work, sitting alongside Brennan, and then when she took a turn at digging he stood, stretched and muttered that he was going to stretch his legs. He strolled back along the track, past where they’d found the second body, his eyes instinctively scouring the ground for any traces of evidence. Nothing could be seen, not surprisingly given the undergrowth and the time the body had been there.

 

He sighed; he was wasting his time looking; besides it really wasn’t his problem anyway.

He stood looking across the flat heath and his eye was caught by a bird flying slowly across the reeds. It flew back and forth, only a few feet above the reed bed quartering its territory. Suddenly it plunged into the vegetation and was lost from view. He watched the spot where it had vanished and a few moments later was rewarded as it emerged clearly carrying a small mammal in its beak, and headed off towards, he presumed, its nest.

He strolled back towards the excavation.

 

As he approached he could see Brennan standing to one side talking on her phone. She spotted his approach and beckoned him over.

 

She shut off her phone and peeled off the gloves she had been wearing. “Booth, that was Inspector Garton, he’d like me to go over to the morgue in Glastonbury and examine the body. I told him we’d go straight away, there’s not much further I can do here until the body is completely excavated and that will be back in London in a few days time.”

 

Smiling he pulled out the car keys, “Ok Bones, whenever you’re ready, your carriage awaits.”

 

“I’ll get my case.”

 

Jackson looked up from his bagging, his grey eyes looking hopefully at Brennan. “Do you need me to come with you to examine the insects Dr Brennan?”

 

“Not yet Andrew, I’ll need to take some more samples yet and I’ll check that there is the necessary equipment available before I drag you away from this.”

 

His shoulders drooped, “Ok, Dr Brennan.” His eyes tracked her as she followed Booth to their car.

 

“Tough luck Andy”, Chris sympathised from his side of the corpse.

 

“You’re wasting your sympathies on him he’s no chance there.” Neil snorted.

 

“And why not?” Jackson asked indignantly.

 

“Have you read her books?” Liz smiled.

 

“No, anthropology isn’t my field, why?”

 

“I mean her novels, not her scientific works.”

 

“Novels?”

 

“Our Dr Brennan is a best selling crime novelist.”

 

“What’s that got to do with it?”

 

Liz looked at him sympathetically. “Because Andy dear, her forensic anthropologist heroine has a hot FBI lover, and now I can see who he’s based on.”

 

Phil clapped his hands together. “Ok guys, enough of the gossip, we have a body to excavate and only one day to do it in, let’s get on with it please.”

 

 

Booth had perked up considerably since the call from Garton; for one thing waiting around whilst they scraped away at the soil with tiny trowels and brushes was dull, even watching Bones do it; for another thing he now had Bones all to himself again, he had seen the puppy dog eyes Jackson kept making at her and it was all he could do not to toss the young whippersnapper into his own bog; finally he was back in his own comfort zone. There was a murder to solve. Ok it wasn’t his case, but he couldn’t help but try and puzzle it out.

 

Brennan watched him as he drove down the country roads his fingers tapping to some inaudible song playing only in his head, he looked happy.

 

“You seem to be cheerful Booth and you seem to like this car too?”

 

“Yeah Bones there’s just one thing missing from it?” He swung the car through a series of double bends.

 

“What?”

 

“No siren.”

 

“Booth what on earth would you need one for on these roads anyw….!”

 

The car screeched to a halt throwing her towards the dashboard. Thankfully she was wearing her seatbelt which held her fast against the seat, although she felt sure she would have a bruise on her shoulder from it.

 

“For clearing those out of the way Bones!” He pointed at the sea of black and white rumps and swishing tails as the dairy herd sashayed their way along the road in front of his bumper.

 

Despite her shock Brennan collapsed in a fit of giggles.

 

“Not funny Bones.”

 

“Sorry Booth, but ….” She attempted to stifle her sniggers but each swaying bony buttock set her off again.

 

He tried using the horn to hurry them up, but the cows had one gear and they were staying in it.

 

“Booth, look, they’re going through that field gate they’ll be gone in a moment.”

 

“About time.”

 

“Booth, George said there was no need to rush, it’s not a crime scene.”

 

“Yeah I know Bones, I know.” He touched his foot on the accelerator and swerved the car out and past the last bovine straggler.

 

The next mile passed uneventfully and they drove in towards the centre of Glastonbury.

 

“So where’s the morgue Bones?”

 

“Attached to the hospital Booth turn left in the town centre and follow the road for half a mile.”

 

They found it easily and pulled in to a small car park. Getting out they spotted a police car already there. They followed the signs and found reception where they found they were expected and were directed to a set of double doors through which they could see two figures.

 

They were Garton and the Coroner, both looking down at the decomposed remains on the table before them.

 

“Ah you made it Dr Brennan, I’d like you to meet Dr Riley our local coroner and police pathologist.”

 

The elderly white haired man  beside him shook her hand, it’s an honour Dr Brennan I’ve read several of your articles over the years, most impressive.”

 

“Thank you Dr Riley. This is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth.”

 

“Ah the FBI. Pleased to meet you Agent Booth.”

 

“Have you examined the remains yet Dr Riley?” Brennan asked as she pulled on a pair of gloves from the box on the desk.”

 

“Briefly. I agree with your assessment of age and date of death, together with the evidence of predation. The only probable cause of death does indeed appear to be a single gunshot to the head. I felt it best to refrain from searching for any projectile until you had taken a second look at the wound.”

 

She nodded and began her examination of the remains. She started with the skull and worked her way slowly down to the feet. The three men watched her silently. Eventually she returned to the skull and straightened up looking at them.

 

“I concur Dr Riley; the only trauma that could have resulted in death is the head injury. It was clearly caused by a bullet and since there is definitely no exit wound it must have been fired from a considerable distance. I do see some additional bone trauma that may help with identification however.”

 

Riley joined her and looked at where she was pointing. “Here and here are traces of two old broken ribs. There are signs of osteoarthritis developing in the knees, unsurprising given his age, and rather interestingly several healed fractures to the phalanges. I would not like to speculate without closer examination but I have seen similar fractures as a result of bare knuckle fighting.”

 

“The guy was a boxer Bones?”

 

“Unlikely Booth, as there are no signs of injuries to the front of the skull typical of boxers. They may however have resulted from a fist fight at some time. Dr Riley would you like to extract the bullet now? I think I can just see it lodged at the back of the left orbit.”

 

Riley looked. “Well spotted Dr Brennan.” He selected a set of long, fine forceps and probed through the bullet hole. “Aha.” He withdrew the forceps slowly and dropped the bullet into a dish with a clang.

 

They all looked at it. “Looks like a .303 rifle round to me,” pronounced Booth.

 

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

 

He grimaced, “Ex army sniper. I’ve seen plenty of these.”

 

“Ok I’ll get it along to ballistics and see if they have anything. I’ll also check for licensed rifle owners in the area. You said he looked like an egg collector so I’ll have a word with our wildlife officer and see if he’s heard anything, finally we’ll try missing persons.”


	7. Chapter 7

Brennan returned to the body and together with Dr Riley took all the additional samples required for testing the DNA at the police forensic lab. She checked that Riley had adequate equipment to enable Jackson and herself to examine the other samples locally to save time. Satisfied that they could begin that work tomorrow they bade farewell to Dr Riley and decided to slip back to the hotel to clean up and grab a quick lunch, before returning to the heath.

 

As they finished their coffees after lunch Brennan’s phone rang, she pulled it out and answered it without checking the screen as usual.

 

“Brennan.”

 

“Oh. Hi Angela, actually it’s afternoon here, we’re five hours ahead remember.”

 

“Yes it’s fascinating it looks like a female.”

 

“Yes that would be great, I’ll suggest it to them at the museum.”

 

“No, we’re at Glastonbury, we may be here for a couple more days, Booth found a body.”

 

“No Ange, not a bog body, he fell over it and you know he can’t resist interfering.” Booth looked at her and mouthed ‘who me!’

 

“Yes I know, but they had no one else to help so I offered. We don’t need to get back to London for a few days anyway.”

 

“Yes we’ll try and see a few sights Angela.”

 

“No I haven’t.”

 

“Angela I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“Yes I’ll call you later. Bye Angela.”

 

She closed her phone and shook her head.

 

“What’s up with Angela, Bones?”

 

“Oh she’s fine, she offered to do some reconstructions for the bog body; I’ll talk to Phil about it later.”

 

“And?” There was more, he knew.

 

“And she suggested you and climb the Tor together, I’m sure the view is very nice but I can’t see how we could appreciate it at night.”

 

Booth almost choked on his last drop of coffee, Angela was priceless sometimes he thought, as they called for the check.

 

He followed Brennan back out to the car, unable to resist a glance at the hill with its tall, almost phallic tower soaring skywards from the top.

 

When they got back to the dig they found that the rest of the team had extracted the block of peat containing the body and it was now safely wrapped in polythene sheet on the base of the crate. At which point Phil had called a halt for lunch and they were sitting around eating an assortment of pre-packed sandwiches and confectionery products washed down with copious amounts of cola or water. The sun was still shining and moving the huge block of waterlogged peat had been hot work.

 

After lunch it was all hands to the deck to reassemble the crate then load it into the back if a large van ready for its trip to London. Only the students Chris and Neil would be remaining in Glastonbury, to continue with their work on the trackway, the rest would all be returning to London to process the find. Phil suggested that they all meet in the bar of the Hawthorns that evening for a farewell drink and to celebrate the find.

 

 

Later that evening Brennan in a strappy top and linen pants to combat the heat, and Booth in fresh jeans and a white polo were seated around two small bar tables cluttered with glasses. They had an addition to the party. Jackson had brought along his sister Meredith. She closely resembled her brother, same grey eyes and dark brown hair, and Brennan was not at all surprised to find that they were twins.

 

Meredith worked in one of the many New Age gift shops that dotted the streets of Glastonbury and when she and Brennan discovered they were both vegetarians with a keen concern for animal welfare there was no stopping them. They sat together at one end of the bench seat deep in conversation. Booth was chatting with Liz and Rick who, it soon transpired, were an ‘item’ and had been for several years. Chris and Neil were across the bar having soon been recruited into an impromptu darts match.

 

Phil was keeping a wary eye on Jackson. Andrew was sitting quietly drinking steadily. At first beers, but then he moved on to whiskey and it became clear to Phil that he was getting steadily more and more drunk. Phil stood up to fetch himself another pint and Andrew pushed his empty glass towards him over the table. “I’ll have another Phil.” He mumbled in slightly slurred tones.

 

“I think you’ve had plenty Andy. Why don’t you get Meredith to drive you home, eh?”    

 

“’m not drunk Phil, not drunk at all. You don’t think ‘m drunk do you Temperance darlin’, “he slurred grabbing at Brennan and pulling her along the bench towards him. “Gi’us a kiss love, eh?”

 

“Dr Jackson let me go please.”

 

“What’sa matter don’t wanna embarrass the old fella?” he looked towards Booth who was attempting to rise but being held back by Liz and Phil. “C’mon you know you’ve been giving me the eye all day.” His hand groped her breast and she squirmed.

 

Booth finally shook himself free from the others and grabbed Jackson by the arm, wrenching  it round and up his back; then, followed by Rick and Phil, he marched Jackson roughly out of the bar. Outside he pushed him face first against the wall.

 

“I’m not going to hit you Jackson, you’re drunk as a skunk and Bones needs you to work on the body BUT, if you so much as lay one tiny finger on her ever again I swear I will break every bone in this scrawny arm. Got that?”

 

There was a muffled grunt from the wall and Booth released his hold, allowing Jackson to slide to his knees. Booth viewed him in disgust, “Pick yourself up and ask that poor sister of yours to take you home, though God knows if I were her I’d leave you in the gutter.” He turned and passing a furious looking Meredith, stalked back into the bar to find Brennan.

 

She was sitting with Liz and she raised a furious face to him as he marched across the bar.

 

“Bones are you alright?”

 

“Of course I’m alright Booth! You know I can take care of myself. There was no need to beat him up just because he was behaving like a drunken idiot!” She snapped at him.

 

“I didn’t touch him Bones. I just told him to behave respectfully to you in future and get his sister to take him home. I could see he was so drunk he didn’t know what he was doing. There’s no point in beating him up over it when you still have to work together.”

 

Brennan calmed a little at his words. “Oh, I see. Good. In that case I think I’m going to go upstairs and get some sleep. Goodnight Liz, give my apologies to the others when they get back, especially Meredith.”

 

“I will Temperance, I’m so sorry about Andy. He just can’t hold his drink. Goodnight.”

 

“I think I’ll turn in too, come on Bones let’s get some shut eye. Goodnight Liz.”

 

They crossed the bar to reception and as they headed for the stairs Booth put his hand on her back as usual.

 

“I’m fine Booth. I don’t need guiding, I know the way!”

 

“Geez  Bones can’t a guy show a few manners with you?”

 

“You’re just being over protective again. I don’t need it Booth.”

 

“You could have fooled me down there tonight Bones,” he growled behind her as they climbed the stairs. That jerk was groping you all over. Why are you so upset with me for dragging him off you, were you enjoying it?”

 

She spun around to face him looking into a pair of brown eyes darker than she’d ever known them. “Booth what on earth has got into you tonight? Andy was just drunk and stupid that’s all. Tomorrow he’ll have a massive hangover and probably be too embarrassed to even look at me.”

 

His arm rested on the wall beside her head as he muttered darkly, “He’d better be.”

 

“Booth, why are you behaving like this?” She whispered.

 

His eyes bored into hers for a long moment and then the fire in them faded to an ember and he pushed away. “You really don’t know, do you Bones?” he sighed.

 

She looked at him, trying to formulate an answer. Before she could he stepped across to his door, unlocked it and said softly, “Goodnight Bones.”

 

 

She lay tossing and turning, the events of the evening running through her brain.  Eventually she gave up put the light back on and got up. Crossing to the table she put on the kettle and hunted through the sachets of beverages until she found a chamomile tea. She waited for the water to boil, brewed herself a cup then sat cross legged on the bed sipping at the soothing drink trying desperately to analyse her partner’s behaviour in a rational manner.

 

She sighed, it didn’t matter how she processed them, the facts always resulted in the same conclusion. Booth had romantic feelings towards her. People always thought she had no understanding of love and romance, but she wasn’t that obtuse. She’d watched her parents for fifteen years after all. Besides how did they think she could write the love scenes in her novels without some understanding?

 

Just because she’d never experienced it herself, and doubted that she ever would, didn’t mean she couldn’t accept that other people were capable of feeling that way. But she’d always believed Booth was able to compartmentalise their partnership, as she did. He drew that line and she believed his reasons for doing so were logical. She knew he respected rules; he wouldn’t break them without good reason.

 

A part of her however knew that emotions were fully capable of overriding all rational thought. The cases they had worked had provided enough examples of that to fill a dozen research papers. She sighed this was an area she would normally take to her best friend but she hated to disturb Angela in the middle of the night.

 

She grabbed her phone, cursing her sluggish brain. For once she didn’t have to disturb Angela’s sleep; the time difference was in her favour it was still evening in DC. She dialled.

 

“Sweetie, that was quick. I thought it would be days before you called back. Tell me you have been climbing already?”

 

“Angela something happened tonight.”

 

“Details Bren, I want details.”

 

“Not like that Angela, there was an incident in the bar.”

 

Brennan relayed the events of the evening to her friend, to an accompaniment of exclamations and ‘awws’. “So you see Angela logically he must have feelings for me otherwise he wouldn’t have acted like that.”

 

“Hold the front page we have a stop press announcement from the Department of The Obvious! Bren I’ve been telling you that for ever.”

 

“I know Ange.”

 

“Well at least you’ve stopped denying it. I suppose that’s progress.”

 

“But what do I do now Ange?”

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

“I want to keep Booth.”

 

There was a squeal from the other end.

 

“Angela! I want to keep _working_ with Booth, but he drew a line remember?”

 

“Sounds to me as though he’s ready to erase it Bren. Do you want him to?”

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

“How do you feel Sweetie?”

 

“Tired.”

 

“Not _now_ Sweetie; when Booth looks at you like that”

 

“I can’t think Ange; my brain seems to shut down, just when I need it. I can’t think of what to say or what to do.”

 

At the other end of the call Angela smiled. “Bren, this is not a time for using your brain. I’ll let you into a secret, there are two organs in the human body capable of controlling it, one is the brain; the other is the heart. This is the time to use the heart.”

 

“I don’t know how.”

 

“It’s easy Bren, just relax and let go, let your brain switch off, your heart will just step in.”

 

“Sort of like a back-up generator?”

 

Angela laughed, “Yes Sweetie.”

 

“Ok Ange I’ll try.”

 

“Good. Now get some sleep it must be… oh, after three am there?”

 

“Yeah it is, goodnight Ange, and thanks.”

 

Any time Sweetie, goodnight.”


	8. Chapter 8

She groaned and snuggled further under the duvet, she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why Booth was doing carpentry shirtless in her room in the middle of the night.

 

What?

 

She groaned again, lately her dreams had become more and more surreal, and there was one other very disturbing feature of them. They all, without exception, featured her partner in minimal clothing.

 

Why could she still hear hammering, she was awake now, surely?

 

Finally her brain made a logical deduction, someone was knocking on her door, and that someone was Booth.

 

Dragging herself across the room she unlocked the door and peered through the crack.

 

“At last! I thought I was going to have to fetch the landlady to open this door.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s after seven thirty Bones, you never get up this late unless you’re sick. I was worried.”

 

“Sorry Booth, I just couldn’t sleep much last night.”

 

“I can’t say I’m surprised, are you going back to bed then?”

 

“Oh no, not now. I’ll shower and see you in a few minutes.”

 

“Ok Bones, I'll be next door when you’re ready.”

 

Twenty minutes later there was a tap on his door and he opened it to find Brennan dressed and ready to go down, her hair was still a little damp from her shower and the make-up couldn’t quite cover the shadows round her eyes from lack of sleep.

 

As they headed for the restaurant she said seriously, “Booth I want to apologise for last night.”

 

“Bones, you have nothing to apologise to me for, the only person who should be apologising for last night is that jerk, Jackson.”

 

“No Booth, I was rude and ungrateful, and I’m sorry. You handled things impeccably in the bar last night and avoided a nasty scene. I would probably have hit him. Thank you.”

 

“Apology accepted then Bones.”

 

The first person they saw on reaching reception was Meredith. She stood up nervously from the couch she had obviously been waiting on as they approached.

 

Brennan smiled at her, “Meredith, good morning, how’s Andrew this morning?”

 

“Suffering the effects of a full blown hangover and feeling very sorry for himself, as well he should. Temperance I am so sorry about last night, he behaved appallingly.” She turned to Booth, “Thank you for being so restrained Agent Booth, a lot of men would have punched his lights out.”

 

“Meredith it’s not your fault, you’re not responsible for your brother.”He said, glancing guiltily at his partner.

 

Brennan raised her eyebrow at him but said nothing.

 

Oblivious to this Meredith shook her head. “In a way I feel I am.” She paused. “You see I should really have been watching him, that’s one reason I came. If I hadn’t been indulging myself I would have stopped him drinking so much.”

 

“Does he have a drink problem?” Brennan asked gently.

 

Meredith shook her head, “No not as such, apart from acting stupidly when he gets drunk. It’s a bit more complicated.”

 

“Let’s sit down for a moment, Meredith.”

 

Brennan thought back to her numerous chats with Angela; she laid a hand gently over Meredith’s and said, “Why don’t you tell me all about it.”

 

“Andy had a fiancée, Lucy. They had known each other for years, ever since they were at school. They went to the same university and graduated at the same time in biology. Andy stayed on to do his masters and finally a PhD in entomology. Lucy took a teacher training course and got a job at the local secondary school. They planned to get married once he got his doctorate.”

 

Even Brennan could sense that this fairytale didn’t come with a happy ending. “What went wrong?”

 

“A car crash. She was walking home and she was hit by a drunk driver. Andy blames himself, he should have been there to drive her but he wanted to see some rare insects on the reserve and he was late leaving. Too late to get to the school before she’d decided to walk home.” Meredith fished in her wallet and pulled out a picture which she handed to Brennan.

 

“Bones she looks a lot like you.” Booth said, peering over her shoulder.

 

Meredith nodded. “She does, and that’s why he was so taken with you. I think the sight of you brought it all back and he couldn’t handle it. He’s been bottling up his grief for over a year, but I think in a strange way last night may have been a good thing for him.”

 

Brennan looked confused. “Why?” 

 

“Because he’s finally realised he needs help and he’s asked me to make an appointment for him with a counsellor.”

 

“I hope it helps.”

 

“So do I, I know he loved Lucy but he needs to move on with his life, he’s only twenty eight and he’s turning into a recluse.”

 

She looked at her watch, “Heavens I have to go. I have to open up the shop for nine. Please don’t tell Andy about this, he tells me I interfere too much as it is. I’m afraid I don’t think he’ll be up to looking at bugs for you today though, I doubt he could focus.”

 

“Tell him not to worry we’ll call when we need him.”

 

“Thank you Temperance, I can’t believe you’ve been so understanding. Look if you’re around town today why don’t you pop into the shop. She pulled out a card, that’s us ‘Avalon Crystals’ just down the road in Market Place.”

 

Meredith hurried off to work and Brennan and Booth finally headed in to breakfast.

 

“Bones you did really well with Meredith out there, you showed real empathy.”

 

She smiled at him warmly. “Thanks Booth, I had the best teacher.”

 

“And, as you say, a very steep learning curve,” he grinned, as he pushed his plate away and gave a deep sigh of satisfaction.

 

“If you eat many more of those Booth you will need to loosen your belt a notch.”

 

“Are you calling me fat, Bones?”

 

“Not yet Booth, but eat a breakfast like that every day and it’s only a matter of time.”

 

“Ah well that’s where you’re wrong Bones, I needed that breakfast, I’m planning on getting some exercise later.”

 

“Exercise? Have you found a gym in the hotel, I didn’t think it was big enough?”

 

He shook his head, “Since you can’t do much on those samples today without Andrew I was planning on us doing a little sightseeing, including a climb up that Tor everyone keeps raving about.”

 

“Well we should let Inspector Garton know, just in case he needs me for anything else today.”

 

“Ok Bones you give him a call, I’ll go and see if I can get a town map, I think I saw some in reception.”

 

She pulled out her phone and dialled Inspector Garton. By the time she had conveyed her message booth had returned clutching two street maps and a handful of tourist information leaflets.

 

“He says he’s trying to set up a meeting with their wildlife protection officer but it will probably have to be tomorrow since he has to give evidence in court today on a badger baiting case.”

 

“Badger baiting?”

 

“They set a wild badger against a dog Booth, it’s barbaric.”

 

“Sounds it.”

 

“Actually it’s often the dog that comes off worst; badgers are quite ferocious and have extremely sharp claws.”

 

“I take it it’s illegal?”

 

“Oh yes, but sadly it still goes on underground, like dog fighting.”

 

He saw the look of sadness pass over her face at the memory of Ripley.

 

He laid the leaflets on the table. “Ok then Bones where first?”

 

She flicked through the various attractions, putting to one side those which necessitated driving. “The Abbey I think, Booth, then perhaps the museum, some shopping and, if you have any energy left by then, we can finish with the Tor.”

 

“Sounds good Bones, the Abbey it is.”

 

They got up, Brennan stuffed the leaflets into her purse, and they left the hotel, heading the few hundred yards down towards the Market Place and around the corner to the Abbey. Brennan pointed to a building across the street, “There’s Meredith’s shop Booth.”

 

“Yeah, well we can call later, perhaps you can find a present for Angela; I think she’d love this place.” 

 

“She does, she came here for the festival years ago, ‘The Year of the Mud’ I think she called it because it rained so much.”

 

“Sounds awful.”

 

“You’d think so, but apparently they had a fabulous time, I suppose once you’re totally soaked in mud a bit more doesn’t matter.”

 

“Here we are Bones, the Abbey.”

 

Brennan paid the entrance fees and, typically, purchased the guide book which she immediately started to read.

 

“Bones where’s Arthur’s tomb?”

 

“We’ll get there Booth, the guide book says to follow this route to see everything.”

 

“Doesn’t look like there’s a lot left?”

 

“Well the Abbey was closed in 1539 during the Dissolution of the Monasteries by Henry VIII and stripped of its valuables. The last abbot was hanged, drawn and quartered as a traitor a few weeks later.”

 

“The what, Bones?”

 

“The Dissolution of the Monasteries. I’m surprised that a Catholic hasn’t heard of that? When Henry VIII broke away from the Church of Rome to form the Anglican Communion he closed down most of the huge, wealthy monasteries. The churches were stripped of their valuables, the monks and nuns thrown out, and the land sold off to his wealthy supporters. All to raise funds for the Crown.”

 

“Sounds like legalised looting to me.”

 

“I suppose it was in a way, although the monasteries of the time had a bad reputation for excess, contrary to the rules they were supposed to follow. Of course they also refused to swear allegiance to Henry as Head of the Church in England, remaining loyal to the Pope so he took his revenge.”  

 

“They didn’t leave much intact here Bones.”

 

“Most of the stone was removed in later centuries; the stones from here were robbed to build that house over there,” she pointed to a Gothic style house in the Abbey grounds, “in the 1830s.”

 

There were some portions of the building in a reasonable condition, the Lady Chapel and The Abbots’ Kitchen. Eventually they approached a small, rectangular patch of ground delineated by a stone kerb and with a plaque at one end. It was in the centre of the ruined nave.

 

Booth read the inscription on the plaque,

 

**SITE OF KING ARTHUR’S TOMB.**

**IN THE YEAR 1191 THE BODIES OF**

**KING ARTHUR AND HIS QUEEN WERE**

**SAID TO HAVE BEEN FOUND ON THE**

**SOUTH SIDE OF THE LADY CHAPEL.**

**ON 19 TH APRIL 1278 THEIR REMAINS WERE**

**REMOVED IN THE PRESENCE OF**

**KING EDWARD I AND QUEEN ELEANOR**

**TO A BLACK MARBLE TOMB ON THIS SITE.**

**THIS TOMB SURVIVED UNTIL THE**

**DISSOLUTION OF THE ABBEY IN 1539.**

“Of course there is no concrete evidence that the remains found were Arthur and Guinevere, only the word of the monks. It was in their interest to claim it since it brought pilgrims flocking to the Abbey, increasing its wealth and reputation.”

 

“Bones do you have to take the romance out of everything?”

 

“I’m simply telling you the facts Booth.”

 

She pointed to a page in her guide book and read out loud, “the abbot, Henry de Sully, commissioned a search, discovering at the depth of 16 feet a massive hollowed oak trunk containing two skeletons. Above it, under the covering stone, according to Giraldus, was a leaden cross with the unmistakably specific inscription _Hic jacet sepultus inclitus rex Arthurus in insula Avalonia_ ("Here lies interred the famous King Arthur on the Isle of Avalon").”

 

“Hang on Bones, what did you say the name of the abbot was?”

 

“Henry de Sully.”

 

Booth laughed, “Ha! Now I _know_ it was a fraud! Come on; let’s go find that museum you wanted to see next”


	9. Chapter 9

The museum proved to be tiny. It was housed however in the upper floor of the Tribunal a Fifteenth Century Merchant’s House in the High Street, a building that was also home to the Tourist Information Centre.

 

The museum housed finds from the Iron Age Lake Village discovered nearby; in common with most waterlogged sites it had yielded numerous well preserved organic remains, wicker baskets for example and the remains of a dug out canoe. Booth looked at the models of the village, “You mean they built a whole artificial island and then built their homes on that?”

 

“Yes Booth, don’t forget that 2000 years ago this landscape was flooded and dry land was at a premium. Most would have been needed for farming so building out over the water made sense. They also had a good place for fishing and it would have offered protection from attack by predators, both animal and human.”

 

“Well if some of these Global Warming predictions come true and the sea rises maybe we’ll be forced to go back to this.” He smiled.

 

“Actually Booth I think I heard of some experimental floating houses a little while ago in Europe.”

 

“Boats, Bones, they’re called boats.”

 

She laughed, “No Booth these were proper houses on special mountings that could rise up and down with the water level. They looked just like normal houses apart from that. I just can’t remember where they were at the moment.” She frowned.

 

“Ah never mind Bones even you are allowed the occasional blonde moment.”

 

She fingered an auburn strand, frowning. “Booth what has hair colour got to do with memory function?”

 

“Never mind Bones. Come on let’s go shopping and I’ll tell you ok?”

 

She followed him back outside, still curious. “So you’re saying that there is a universal perception that blonde females are less intelligent than brunettes. That is frankly ridiculous. There is no known genetic link between hair colour and intelligence. I have known many highly intelligent blonde women.”

 

“I agree Bones; it’s just a joke after all.”

 

“I’m a little surprised you agree Booth, after all you prefer blondes and you appear to have a problem with intelligent women.”

 

He stopped dead in the middle of the street. “What on earth gave you that idea Bones?”

 

“Well all your previous girlfriends have all been blonde, and you appear to be irritated by my intelligence so…”

 

He stopped her with a finger over her lips. “Just stop there Bones, first; I have dated brunettes before, I don’t recall Cam being blonde do you?; second your intelligence does not irritate me I’m just amazed by it sometimes, ok?” He removed his finger.

 

“Ok Booth,” she whispered still able to feel the warmth on her lips.

 

“Good, now let’s hit the shops Bones.”

 

“Why, what have they done?”

 

Booth gritted his teeth, no; he was _not_ going to set her off again. He released a breath, “Nothing at all Bones, it just means let’s go shopping.”

 

“Oh, you know I think I remember Angela using that phrase.” She smiled.

 

“She would Bones, all the time,” he smiled back.

 

They strolled up and down the shopping streets crammed with a mix of the usual High St fare and dark little shops, painted in ethnic tones of purple, brown and black, stuffed with an assortment of spiritual healing remedies, aromatherapy paraphernalia and books on ley lines, crop circles and The Earth Mother. The scent of joss sticks heavy on the air as they passed the doors. Every other shop name made reference to Arthur, Avalon or Celtic myths. The place was hippy heaven.

 

“I can see why Angela loved this place, Bones, it’s full of spiritual, arty types searching for inner peace; she’d feel right at home.”

 

“Don’t be so cynical Booth.”

 

“Me, cynical? I just don’t see how walking round in spirals, chanting and clutching crystals can do much except make you dizzy. You’re not telling me you believe in this stuff are you?”

 

“Of course not Booth, but there are many places in the world where people use these methods to induce a state of trance which can have similar euphoric effects on the brain to the ingestion of various drugs. It’s a fascinating subject for study.”

 

“Well here’s Meredith’s shop, shall we go and find a nice crystal for Angela?”

 

“Or something. I’d like to find something that would remind her of her time here.”

 

“How about a bucket of mud?” He quipped as he opened the door.

 

“Booth, really!”

 

Meredith was sitting behind the counter reading a book on Priestesses of Avalon. She smiled as they came in and laid her book down on the counter. “Ah you made it, take a look around. If there’s anything you want to know just ask.”

 

The shop was similar to several others they had passed, there were baskets of healing crystals, crystal pendants and angels, even a selection of crystal balls. A whole section was devoted to magic, with spell kits, candles, and even cauldrons. Booth was puzzled by the bunches of dried herbs, they smelt good but looked more appropriate to a cookery shop.

“What are these for?”

 

“Smudging.”

 

“What on earth is smudging?”

 

Meredith smiled, “You light the herbs and use the smoke to cleanse things. Usually you chant at the same time and if you’re cleansing a room you might walk around it in a clockwise or anticlockwise direction depending on why you’re cleansing it. You also cleanse healing crystals by passing them through the smoke.

 

Brennan turned from her contemplation of the crystal pendants, “It’s like your priests Booth, using incense in church.”

 

He was about to point out the differences when he realised that in essence she was right, the overall purpose was similar and the difference between chants and prayers was minimal, and although there was no walking around in circles the incense was carried in the procession.

 

He looked at the pendants, “These are pretty Bones what about one of these for Angela?”

 

“I did consider it but I think I’ve found something better.”

 

He crossed to where she was reading the labels on sets of beads.

 

“Angela likes to meditate Booth, these are Mala Beads and they’re used for meditation in Tibet. I think I’ll get her the Malachite ones, the label says they help to release depression and anger restoring balance and peace of mind.”

 

“They’re a lovely colour Bones but you don’t believe all that do you?”

 

“No Booth, but Angela does and that’s what matters. Besides there’s no chance of this getting broken and it’s easy to pack.”

 

He laughed, “Ever practical Bones.”

 

Brennan took the beads over to the counter, “I’ll take these for my friend,” she said fishing out her wallet.

 

“Oh there’s no charge Temperance, it’s the least I can do to apologise for last night. Are you sure there’s nothing else you’d like for yourself?”

 

“Nothing, thank you Meredith, and really you don’t need to do this.”

“Oh but I do, I need to cleanse my spirit of all negative energies before the next circle meeting. She pointed to her book; I’ve just started training to be a priestess.”

 

“In that case, thank you very much and I’m sure Angela will love them.”

 

Meredith wrapped the beads in tissue placed them in a gift box and put the box into a small paper carrier bag bearing the shop logo which she handed to Brennan.

 

“Ready to go Booth? I think we should get some lunch before we climb the Tor.”

 

“Oh yes you’ll need it, it’s quite a climb, but well worth it, you can see the whole sacred landscape from the top.”

 

Booth turned from his perusal of the assortment of snapshots and flyers pinned up behind the counter, “Sorry Bones?”

 

“Lunch, Booth?”

 

“Lead the way Bones I could eat a horse.”

 

Meredith stifled a giggle as she overheard Brennan’s response on the way out of the shop.

 

“I think it extremely unlikely that you will find a restaurant serving horsemeat in England Booth. The British have a long standing aversion to it. It is often believed to stem from the worship of an ancient Celtic horse goddess later incorporated into the Roman cult of Epona. There is a stylised white horse carved into the chalk downs at Uffington which appears to date from 1400 BC…..”

 

After lunch (Booth settled for a steak and ale pie), they set out for the Tor.

 

It was a fair walk to the entrance on the outskirts of town, and it seemed most people had climbed it earlier in the day since they were passed by several groups heading back into town. The sun was high now and Booth realise it was going to be hot work. The hill itself loomed in front of them and the closer they got the higher it looked. He was thankful he’d worn just another thin polo.

 

There was no charge to climb the Tor but they did purchase a couple of bottles of water before starting the climb of around 500 feet. They were glad they had when they paused half way up for a drink and to admire the view of the town. As they climbed it became more and more obvious what a landmark the Tor must have been, rising above the surrounding plain in splendid isolation. It was no wonder it had been deemed a magical place and Booth could imagine it had seemed even more so when surrounded by water and wreathed in autumn mists.

 

They finally reached the top and sat at the foot of the tower on the short sun warmed turf for a few minutes to get their breath back. Brennan, true to form, pulled out the information leaflet booth had collected that morning and began to read up on the history of the Tor.

 

Booth craned his head back and up looking at the tower behind them, “It must have been a helluva job building that up here, just imagine carrying all that stone up that slope.” 

 

“It’s just the remains of the tower too not the whole church. It dates from the 14th century and is the second church on the site, the first collapsed as the result of an earthquake in 1275.”

 

They stood and strolled slowly around the tower enjoying the view from all sides, Brennan pointing out other landmarks using the map in her leaflet. By now they were the only tourists left.

 

Suddenly a gust of wind swept the paper from her hand, Booth attempted to make a grab for it, but it was no use, the wind whipped it up in the air and sent it sailing across the green fields far below them.

 

“Never mind Booth, I’d finished reading it anyway. That wind is getting stronger isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah and we’re pretty exposed up here.” He looked at the sky as the sun suddenly dimmed and realised that the white fluffy clouds that had been skimming along from the south west all morning were now much larger, darker and more threatening. “Looks like the weather’s changing Bones, I thought we’d done well getting several good days in a row.”

 

Then they both heard it, an ominous rumble overhead. It was swiftly followed by a sudden lashing rain, driven in the blustery wind it was falling almost sideways, stinging their faces and bare arms soaking them.

 

“Come on Bones, the tower!”

 

He grabbed her hand and they dashed across the grass towards the stone church tower, running around the base until they found the entrance. Booth ducked inside and pulled Brennan after him. They stood watching the driving English rain as it drenched the grass and paths outside.   

 

Brennan shivered in the sudden cold and he pulled her closer to him enfolding her in his warm arms as they watched the rainstorm pass across the Tor. She breathed in the scent of him and gave a small contented sigh.

 

“Bones?” he murmured.

 

She looked up to see his eyes on hers and again she seemed to lose her capacity for rational thought. But this time she didn’t fight it, she smiled and almost of its own volition her hand slid around his damp torso and up towards his neck.

 

Suddenly his lips crashed down on hers and she felt herself wrapped tightly against his powerful body. She gasped and he ran his tongue along her open lips begging for more. She deepened the kiss and a deep groan emanated from the depths of his chest that she could feel as he crushed her to him and ran his fingers through her damp hair.

 

The need for air finally forced them apart, their breathing uneven. “Bones, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I...”

 

She silenced him with her fingers, “I’m not sorry Booth.”

 

He smiled and pulled her in again. This time the kiss was slow and gentle but no less passionate as he explored the taste of her with four years of pent up longing. He broke the kiss leaving he lips swollen and still tingling, and began tracing the line of her neck from her earlobe to her collar bone with his lips until she could bear it no longer and dragged his mouth back to hers, at the same time sliding her hands under his shirt to caress his taut muscular chest.

 

He pulled back again, “Bones if you carry on doing that we are going to be up on a charge of public indecency in a National Monument.”

 

“I don’t care,” she murmured.

 

“Yes you do, Bones. Look, the sun’s coming back out, it’s stopped raining. We can go.”

 

“This isn’t finished Booth.”

 

He kissed her again tenderly. “I hope it’s never finished Bones.”


	10. Chapter 10

Booth took her hand as they started down the hill, the path was slippery and the last thing he wanted was to lose her now.

 

Brennan looked back at the tower over her shoulder, they were right there was something special about this place. “Booth, look.”

 

He turned round and an amazing sight met his eyes, now the storm had passed and the sun had broken through the clouds again a rainbow had appeared. It arched right over the tower and seemed to touch the green fields below on either side. He knew it was a common occurrence and the reason he could see it all so clearly was because they were so high up, but it was still breathtaking. He smiled to himself, rainbows were a symbol of a new beginning; he hoped it was true.

 

He squeezed her hand. “It’s beautiful Bones. I just wish I had my camera.”

 

They watched for a minute or two longer then the colours started to fade away and they carried on down the hill. They strolled slowly back through town arm in arm until they reached their hotel. By this time they were almost dry again, the sun, when it had reappeared had been hot. Collecting their keys they headed upstairs.

 

Booth held up the two door keys and grinned, “Your place or mine, Bones?”

 

“Mine, this time,” she said.

 

“I like the sound of that.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It implies a ‘next time’ too.”

 

She looked at him as she unlocked her door, “If you’re good.”

 

He followed her in and wrapped his arms around her from behind, bending his head to nuzzle at her collar bone, “I’ll be good, believe me.”

 

She turned in his embrace and their lips met, she slipped her hands under his shirt again and this time she slid the fabric up as high as it would go. He broke away briefly allowing her to lift the shirt clear and she looked for a second in awe at the sight before her, hardly able to believe that this time she was allowed to touch. Slowly she traced the lines of his muscles with her fingertips, memorizing every curve and marvelling at the softness of his skin over the strength beneath. She gasped faintly at the silvery scar where the bullet had entered and pressed her lips to it. He could feel the dampness and reached under her chin tilting her face and saw the tears in her eyes. He lowered his head and kissed them away then began to carefully unbutton her blouse, sliding it from her shoulders. He traced a finger along the lacy edges of her bra and then slipped the straps down and unhooked the clasp freeing her from its confinement. “So beautiful,” he breathed kissing her lips then moving down her body.

 

She closed her eyes feeling her skin catch fire under the exquisite torture until she could take no more. She reached down and unfastened his jeans, pushing them down his thighs then reached to remove her own pants only to find his hands had already freed her. They both stripped away the last barriers of clothing and he guided her to the bed, lowering her down.

 

For a moment he just looked at her.

 

“Booth, is something wrong?”

 

He smiled and lowered himself beside her. “Nothing I just couldn’t believe I was going to make love to a goddess.”

 

She pulled him in for a kiss. “That’s where you’re wrong; the goddess is going to make love to you.”

 

 

She sighed as the phone rang again. “I’d better get it this time Booth, it could be important. Besides we should get ready for dinner it’s late.”

 

She rolled off of his chest and reached on the floor for her purse. Pulling out her phone she pressed ‘answer’.

 

“Brennan”

 

“Oh Inspector, yes I’m sorry about that, I was in the shower,” she lied.

 

“No that’s fine, tomorrow, just a moment, let me grab a pen and write that down, hold on.

 

She hurried to the desk and took a pen and sheet of writing paper.

 

“Ok go ahead.”

 

“Yes, Ring o’ Bells at Moorlinch at seven and ask for Mike Wilkins.”

 

“Yes I’ll be along to take a look at those tomorrow then, I’ll call Dr Jackson in the morning, goodnight Inspector.”

 

She scribbled the rest of the details down as a voice behind her said, “Garton I take it, you know you could get into trouble for lying to a Police Inspector Bones.”

 

“You think I should have told him I was making the Earth move with my partner then?”

 

“Probably not. Where did you learn that expression Bones?”

 

She laughed, “Angela, where else?”

 

“Did it?”

 

It went off the Richter scale Booth.” Behind her his smile grew even wider.

 

“Has he arranged for us to see the wildlife guy then?”

 

“Yes he has, tomorrow evening.” She turned to see him sat up, his hands behind his head with a broad smile on his face.

 

“Booth why are you grinning like a Cheshire Cat?”

 

“I was admiring the view Bones, if you want to get some dinner though you are going to have to put some clothes on.”

 

“And so are you Booth, unless you wish to be mistaken for the Cerne Abbas Giant.”

 

“The what?” he asked getting out of bed and reaching for his boxers.

 

“The Cerne Abbas Giant. Look it up sometime Booth,” she said disappearing into the shower with a smile on her face.

 

Pulling on his pants and shirt, and grabbing his footwear, Booth hurried next door to his own room to shower and change. He turned the shower to cool but knew that from now on every time he saw her bent over an examination table, or her desk, he would remember the vision he just saw.

 

He had managed to regain some self control by the time they went down to dinner but as they passed through reception he paused to get a replacement leaflet on the Tor. In the rack were a selection of other leaflets on places of interest and a name caught his eye. He picked up a copy and as he studied the chalk figure on the cover the corner of his mouth lifted. Tucking the leaflet away he grabbed the one on the Tor and hurried after Brennan.

 

They enjoyed a quiet dinner in the restaurant, eschewing the delights of the bar on this occasion. By the time they finished their after dinner coffees the staff were clearing tables ready to close for the night.

 

“Come on Bones, I think they want to close up. Let’s get upstairs.”

 

She picked up her purse as he signed for the meal and then followed her to their rooms. She surprised him by going into her own room and closing the door. He shrugged and unlocked his own door. He kicked off his shoes, removed his jacket and tie, and was just unbuttoning his dress shirt when there was a knock on the door.

 

Brennan stood there, a selection of clothes over her arm and her toilet bag in hand.

 

“Bones I thought…”

 

“Your place this time, remember. I just thought I’d bring some things for tomorrow to save time in the morning.”

 

He stepped back and she stepped inside laying her clothes over a chair. “Do you mind if I use the bathroom?”

 

“Go ahead Bones.”

 

He finished undressing and tidied his things. The bathroom door opened and Brennan strode out, she was wearing a red silk nightdress that finished halfway up her thighs.

 

“All done Booth, you can go in now.”

 

He hurried in to perform his own ablutions before she could see her effect on him. When he emerged she was tucked under the duvet waiting.

 

“Feeling cold Bones?”

 

“A little, the nights here are still a little chilly.”

 

He slid in alongside her. “I think I can remedy that,” he said switching off the light on his cabinet.

 

“I’m sure you can,” she replied, dousing her own.

 

 

 

Morning came all too soon, but Booth forgave his alarm for interrupting his dream when he awoke to the real thing, Brennan curled asleep in the curve of his arm, her head resting just under his chin.

 

He kissed her hair and stroked her cheek with his fingers.

 

“Bones.”

 

“Mmmhmm?”

 

“It’s time to get up. You have squinty stuff to do today.”

 

“I have samples to analyse Booth.”

 

“Yeah that’s what I said, squinty stuff.”

 

She rolled onto her back and looked up at him. “If I didn’t know you better Booth I’d think you were trying to patronise me.”

 

“Never Bones, but now that you’re not lying on me I’m going to beat you to the bathroom.”

 

So saying he jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

 

Sitting up, she scolded, “Seeley Booth, did your mother not teach you it’s ‘ladies first’!”

 

His grinning face poked back around the door. “You said not to patronise you Bones.” The door clicked shut and she heard the water running.

 

“Just don’t use all the hot water,” she muttered dropping her head back on the pillow.

 

 

After breakfast Booth dropped Brennan at the morgue.

 

“I’ll pick you up later Bones, I’m going to do a bit more shopping, see if I can find a present for Parker. Give me a call when you’re done here.”

 

“Ok Booth, I’ll see you later.” She shut the car door and made her way inside.

 

She found her way to the examination room where she called Meredith and asked to speak to Andrew.

 

After a moment a nervous sounding voice said, “Dr Brennan?”

 

“Good morning Dr Jackson. I trust you are feeling up to examining samples today.”

 

“Err, yes Dr Brennan, if you still want me to?”

 

“Good, then I’ll see you here at the morgue in half an hour.”

 

“Yes Dr Brennan; and thank you.”

 

She put her phone away, pulled on a pair of gloves and started re-examining the body, all the time wishing she had the services of Jack and Cam. This was their area of expertise.

 

She was just checking the chemical analysis of the stomach contents samples for traces of anything unexpected when Andrew arrived.

 

“Good morning Dr Brennan.”

 

She looked up from her printout, “Ah Dr Jackson. I’ve set out an area over there for you with all the samples that need to be identified, lab coats are in the closet and there is a box of gloves on the desk if you’d like to get started,” she said briskly.

 

“Right away, Dr Brennan. Dr Brennan?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Dr Brennan I just want to apologise for my behaviour the other night. It was unforgivable, I behaved appallingly. I know that it’s not an excuse but I drank far too much and I was completely out of order. I’m very sorry for embarrassing you like that.”

 

She put down her printout and looked at him, her expression softening. “Andrew, Meredith has explained that you have been under a lot of stress recently. I accept that your behaviour was out of character and I am prepared to put the incident behind us in the interests of catching this killer.”

 

“Did she tell you why?”

 

Brennan paused, she preferred not to lie. “Yes, yes she did, but she asked me not to say anything and it will go no further than this room. I’m sorry about Lucy,” she added gently.

 

“Thank you for being so understanding.” He turned and pulled on a lab coat and gloves then sat at the workbench and picked up his first sample.

 

 

They worked quietly through the rest of the day, Brennan at one table Andrew at another.

 

In the absence of a call Booth had reverted to normal practice and called at the morgue with take away sandwiches which they had eaten in the staff room before returning to work. Since it was clear that they would be another hour or two Brennan suggested he did a dry run to find the pub they were meeting Wilkins at that evening. Andrew was able to give him directions and confirmed that it was a good local pub with decent beer and food.

 

 After lunch they continued with the testing. Forensic entomology wasn’t Andrew’s field but he was able to give her almost as much information as Jack would have done once he understood exactly what she needed. Date of death could now be pinned down to three weeks previous, most probably at night since that is when, Andrew said, the egg collectors raided the nests.

 

Her own examinations had yielded little that would identify a killer, the only slightly useful item extracted from the body tissues had been from the stomach contents. These suggested that he had eaten what Andrew described as a pork pie washed down with beer a few hours prior to his death. It suggested that he had visited a local hostelry that evening and it would give the police somewhere to start in tracing his final movements.

 

In addition she had extracted all the shell fragments from his bag and between them they had determined that he had the remains of four Water Rail eggs and three Harrier eggs. Brennan had reconstructed the least fragmented of the eggs, a harrier, it was the nearest she would get to reconstructing a skull for a while she thought as she picked up shell fragments in her tweezers. When she had finished it clearly showed the small holes made by the thief to blow the contents out.

 

She completed the final page of her report for Inspector Garton then gave him a call. He thanked her and said he would call at the hotel on his way home to collect it. She and Andrew repackaged everything and left it with the mortuary staff to be sent to the forensic lab in due course together with a photocopy of her report.

 

“Do you need me for anything else Dr Brennan?”

 

“No thank you Andrew, you’ve been a great help today. I’ll call if anything else crops up and of course you may be needed to give evidence if Inspector Garton apprehends the killer. Goodnight, and give my best wishes to Meredith.”

 

“I will do Dr Brennan, and once again, thank you. Goodnight.”

 

When he was gone she pulled out her phone again to call Booth, she needed to get back and shower away the aroma of the morgue before their meeting that evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Booth’s reccé to the Ring o’ Bells had shown that it took less than half an hour to reach the village of Moorlinch, along the main road to Bridgewater.

 

They dressed casually and set off at 6.30, Booth was driving since he knew the route but Brennan had insisted that she would drive them back so that he could enjoy a drink if he liked. It was the least she felt he deserved after being left at a loose end all day.

 

The pub, when they arrived was large and traditional, an old building with white painted walls and hanging baskets of flowers. There was plenty of room to park and Brennan noticed a large garden with picnic tables to the rear.

 

They went in through the main door and wandered through to what appeared to be the main bar.

 

The landlord was restocking the racks of nuts behind the bar; he put down his tray and turned to them with a smile.

 

“Evening folks, what can I get you?”

 

“We’re here to meet a chap called Mike Wilkins do you know if he’s in?” Brennan asked.

 

“Aye, he’s here just a sec I’ll fetch him.” He stuck his head through an archway at the end of the bar and called loudly, “Hey Mickey; got some Yanks here to see you.”

 

He turned back to them, “He’s just through the tap room he’ll be round in a sec.”

 

A moment later a cheerful looking, fresh faced young man of around twenty five came through a passage near the archway. He walked up and held out his hand to Brennan, “You must be Dr Brennan, I’m glad you found us ok, I’m PC Mike Wilkins, but everybody round here calls me Mickey.” His heavy West Country accent marked him as a local born and bred.

 

She shook his hand. “Nice to meet you Mickey, this is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth.”

 

“Ah yes the G-man, welcome to my little patch of paradise. Come on through to the tap room it’s where all us locals drink.”

 

He led the way through the passage to a huge room at the rear of the pub. There was a bar across one end a scatter of well worn tables and a dartboard on one wall. What was occupying the dozen or so occupants already there though was not the dartboard but a long wooden alley stretching down two thirds the length of the room on one side.

 

Every few minutes there was a rumble as a ball travelled the length of the wooden track, followed by a clunking sound and either cheers or groans from the players.

 

“A bowling alley?” Booth said in astonishment.

 

“Nay, that there be a skittle alley.” Mickey said chuckling as he led them to a small table in the corner. “’ere take a seat, what would you’m like to drink? Ted there ‘as a good choice o’ they Real Ales or you could try the zuyder like the rest o’ us?”

 

“Zuyder? Booth repeated.

 

“He means the cider Booth, it’s a speciality here, Somerset is famous for its cider farms. I’ll just have a tonic Mickey please, I’m driving.”

 

“I’ll try the cider then, thanks.” Booth agreed.

 

While Mickey went off to the bar he turned to Brennan, “I’ll try one Bones, I can always have a proper drink later.”

 

Brennan just nodded. Though the temptation to grin was strong she managed to suppress it. He would find out soon enough she thought.

 

Mickey returned with three glasses between his hands, Brennan took her smaller glass of tonic and Mickey stood a pint of cloudy, honey coloured liquid in front of Booth. He picked up his own, said “Cheers” and took a long drink.

 

Booth did likewise, and the expression on his face, Brennan decided, was something she would never forget. The combination of shock, horror and surprise as the sharp, bone dry, and, above all, strongly alcoholic drink hit his unsuspecting taste buds was priceless.

 

 To his credit he managed to swallow and even formulate a coherent response to Mickey’s query. “Good stuff ain’t it?”

 

Booth nodded, “Not bad, pretty dry.”

 

“Well that sweet stuff’s for girls; and them stuck up Londoners that comes down ‘ere buyin’ up all us houses fer ‘oliday ‘omes.”

 

Brennan decided to bring up the real reason they were meeting to give Booth time to recover from his drink.

 

“Mickey, Inspector Garton told us you might be able to help identify the body found on the Heath; it seems he may have been an egg collector.”

 

Mickey grimaced, “Nasty obsessive lot they is I can tell yer. We got a runnin’ battle with they rogues, no sooner do we get the birds breedin’ nicely but they moves in and pinches all theys eggs. ‘Ave you got a description at all?”

 

Brennan nodded. “He was forty to fifty, medium build, height around five eight, his hair was greying. He had two healed rib fractures and smaller healed fractures to his hands. He was wearing dark grey heavy cotton pants, trousers you would say,” She corrected, “a dark green wool sweater over a check flannel shirt, and a dark green waxed jacket. He had a worn leather bag slung across his chest in which we found eggs from Water Rail and Marsh Harrier.” 

 

Mickey nodded his head slowly. “Sounds like ‘arry Vowles to me. Well who’d a’ thought it.” He took another drink and sighed. “Harry wuz one of the best egg thieves round ’ere. He’d been doing it since ‘e wuz a kid. Everyone knew if they wanted eggs they went to ‘arry. There weren’t a thing him didn’t know ‘bout these marshes and what nested in ‘em. Trouble was we could never catch ‘im at it, nor with the eggs.”

 

“Looks like someone did this time.”

 

“You’m right there, I just wonder who’d want to kill the poor bugger.”

 

“His stomach contents indicated he’d probably been to a pub for a pork pie and a pint before he died, where would he get a meal like that round here?” Brennan asked.

 

Mickey laughed, “Take yer pick Dr Brennan; you can get that in almost any pub in England. Still if I ‘ad to pick one, ‘arry always did ’is drinkin’ in The Railway Inn near Meare, ‘ed lived round there all ‘is life.”

 

“So Harry stole eggs to order then?” Booth asked.

 

Mickey nodded. “They operate a very secretive network do egg collectors, they’re obsessive and they pay a fortune for rare ones. We try and keep watch with the help of the RSPB and volunteers, but once a bird gets more’n one or two breeding pairs in an area we can’t watch every nest. Course that’s when the collectors come, and the birds are back to the edge of extinction again.”

 

“Could it have been a collector who shot him?”

 

“Doubt it, ‘arry was too useful to ‘em. Without ‘im they’d ‘ave to find they’re own eggs, likely end up drownin’ in the bogs.”

 

Brennan sipped her tonic then said, “Harry was shot long range with a rifle.”

 

Mickey let out a low whistle. “A rifle, well that’s a rarity these days. The farmers all have shotguns o’ course, but I don’t remember anyone round ‘ere who ‘as a rifle license.”

 

“Mickey,” Booth asked thoughtfully, “could you show us where Harry might have got the eggs from, if we know where he was going it may help us work out where he was shot at from.”

 

“Booth!” Brennan hissed, “You can’t go investigating over here, you’ve got no authority.”

 

“Oh that be fine Dr Brennan, Inspector said I was to help you,” he tapped the side of his nose,” and on the quiet like ‘e said I was to get as much ‘elp from you two as I could. We got no resources for this sorta job you see. I ‘ave ter deal with all the wildlife related crime for half the county.”

 

“So what do you think?”

 

Mickey considered for a moment. “You said ‘e ‘ad ‘arrier eggs and Rail eggs right?”

 

They nodded.

 

“Well the ‘arriers don’t nest on Shapwick, they’m on the reserve next door at Westhay Heath, so He must ‘ave gone there first then crossed over to Shapwick to collect the Rail’s eggs. If you like we can ‘ave a look out there tomorrow, I got a day off from the case while they’m getting’ some extra witness shipped in from up north.”

 

“That would be great thanks; can you meet us at The Hawthorns tomorrow morning, say about nine?”

 

“I’ll be there, just make sure you’m dressed in summat you don’t mind getting mucky. Now Agent Booth shall I relieve you of that pint o’ scrumpy and get you a proper beer?”

 

Booth grinned, “That obvious eh? I’ll come with you, it’s my round.”

 

Mickey grinned back, “I won’t argue with that, I’d be a fool to turn down a free drink.”

 

“What about you Bones, want another?”

 

“I’ll have an orange juice this time Booth if they have one.”

 

Up at the bar Mickey pushed his glass towards the landlord. “Same for me Ted, but I think my friend here would prefer a beer this time, what you got on tonight.”

 

Ted glanced along the bar, “We’ve got; Merlin’s Magic, Hedgemonkey, Love Monkey, Lady of the Lake, Pitchfork, Crop Circle, Autumn Glow, Golden Arrow and Revival.”

 

Booth looked at him, thoroughly confused. “Which would you recommend?”

 

Ted looked at him for a moment then said, “Well, I think Revival, they use American hops and yeast in it so it will probably be closest to what you’re used to.”

 

Booth looked slightly relieved. “I’ll take a pint of that then, an orange juice for my partner, and put Mickey’s on my tab too would you?”

 

“Right you are.” Ted took a glass and pulled down firmly on the hand pump three times, then he placed a light golden pint of beer on the bar and turned to open a bottle of orange juice. Finally he pulled Mickey’s cider and Booth settled up.

 

As they crossed back to the table Mickey gestured to the now silent skittle alley where the match had finished. “Fancy trying a game?”

 

Booth looked at the alley, “Why not, how about you Bones want to try?”

 

She nodded, “Yeah might as well, or I’ll just have to sit and watch you two.”

 

“Let’s shift our drinks over here then,” Mickey indicated a table at the end of the alley, Then we don’t have to keep runnin’ to and fro.”

 

They carried their things over and Booth asked. “So how do you play then Mickey?”

 

“Tis easy Agent Booth, you’m got nine pins laid out in a diamond and three balls to throw at ‘em.”

 

“Mickey, you can drop the ’Agent’ just Booth will do. So it’s much like bowling back home then, just with one pin less? Should be easy enough.”

 

“Pretty similar,” Mickey said strolling back from setting up the pins with an armful of balls, “I went to one o’ them bowlin’ alleys when I went to Bristol once. Difference is here you gotta stand your own pins up and these,” He passed the balls to Booth,” don’t ‘ave no ‘oles in ‘em.”

 

Booth looked at the smooth polished balls, they were four or five inches across and made of a hard, heavy wood.

 

“Them’s apple wood.” Mickey picked up a piece of chalk and put three sets of initials on the scoreboard fitted to the wall.

 

“You want to start, or shall I go first to show you?”

 

“I think that would be best Mickey.” Brennan smiled.

 

Mickey took a ball from Booth and crouched at the end of the alley, paused, swung his arm back and sent the ball flying straight down towards the pins. With a loud clattering sound eight of the pins tumbled. He took the next ball and felled the remaining pin.

 

“Can you set ’em back up Dr Brennan, please?” He waited with the final ball for her to replace the pins on their marked spots. They were flat on each end, around ten inches high with a pronounced bulge in the centre.

 

“Is that ok?” she asked.

 

“That’s fine.” He sent the last ball down. “Yes!” He cried as all nine tumbled. He picked up the chalk and scribbled 18 under his initials.

 

“How many rounds do we get?” Booth asked as Brennan brought the balls back, having replaced the pins again. 

 

“A game is usually five round of three balls each; winner is the one with the highest score, simple see.”

 

 

 

“Well it was pretty close Booth; you did very well for a beginner.” Brennan tried to cheer him up as they headed for the car.

 

“Bones. You both beat me!” he whined.

 

She smiled, “Well maybe we wouldn’t have if you hadn’t had four pints of that beer.”

 

“It was good Bones.” He smiled at the memory.

 

“Or the massive burger and chips halfway through.”

 

His smile widened, “Yeah never thought I’d get a real home made burger here, almost as good as the diner.”

 

“My Macaroni and cheese was good too, I wonder if I can get some leeks back home, they went very well together.”

 

They climbed into the car and Brennan put the key in, she glanced at her partner who was already leaning on the headrest with his eyes closing. “Booth, your seatbelt.”

 

“Aw Bones don’t fuss.”

 

“Booth it’s the law, remember those cows, you never know what we might meet on these country roads.”

 

“Won’t be cows at this time of night Bones.”

 

“No but there are foxes and badgers out there, just fasten it please.”

 

He fumbled with the catch, finally clicking it in. “There Bones, satisfied?”

 

“Yes Booth.” She turned the key and set off; smiling as within minutes she heard a faint snore over the low rumble of the engine.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning it was Brennan who won the race for her shower, Booth was still in bed when she’d finished and crossed the room to draw back the curtains; it was seven thirty and the sun streamed brightly across the room, homing in on the sleepy figure in the bed like a theatre spotlight.

 

The sudden brightness on his eyelids made them flicker and he opened them a fraction, squinting at her between his lashes, “Bones, please tell the sun to switch off,” he groaned in an anguished tone rolling over and burying his face in the pillow.

 

“Booth even your foggy brain knows that is a ludicrous request. It’s seven thirty and Mickey will be here at nine. Now take these,” she placed two paracetamol and a glass of water on the bedside table, “and stop being such a baby.”

 

He hauled himself up onto one elbow and reached for the tablets, swallowing them both together. “Bones what did I drink last night?”

 

“I believe it was five pints of Real Ale. I think you should just be glad it wasn’t five pints of the cider or you would probably be comatose.”

 

“I feel like I am.”

 

“Come on get in the shower you’ll feel better when you freshen up.”

 

He gingerly sat up on the bed then slowly lowered his feet to the floor and raised himself vertical, wincing at the pain in his head. Clutching his forehead he crept to the bathroom. “Feels like a whole army shooting range in here,” He muttered, as he groped his way into the shower.

 

Brennan smiled and carried on tidying the room and packing some essential supplies for the day in a backpack, including extra paracetamol.

 

She heard the water in the shower stop and then the water splashing into the washbasin. She opened the door a crack, “Booth would you like me to get some of your clothes from next door for you?”

 

“Thanks Bones,” she noticed with a smile his voice sounded firmer now, “there’s a pair of old army pants and a dark green T-shirt that should do the job, oh and some grey sneakers.”

 

“Ok, I’ll just fetch them.”

 

Taking his key she went next door, the pants, T-shirt and sneakers were all in his case, checking the drawers she found where he had stored his boxers and socks. Grinning slightly she selected a pair of boxers with little bones on them plus some relatively subdued socks.

 

When she returned to her room Booth was standing in a towel waiting.

 

She held out his clothes, “I hope these are the right ones?”

 

“Looks like it Bones.” He held up the boxers and grinned, “Nice choice.”

 

She grinned, “Well I was tempted by the silk ones with Green Lantern on but I decided those would wash easier if you get ‘mucky’ as Mickey so delightfully put it. Now are you going in there to change?”

 

“I think I’d better or we may never get downstairs by nine.” He disappeared back into the bathroom.

 

“You seem to be feeling better at least.” She called after him.

 

A few minutes later they sat down at their usual table and Margie strode over, “The usual is it me dears?”

 

“Actually Margie I’ll just have toast and coffee this morning thanks,” Booth said, as his stomach turned slightly at the thought of bacon and eggs.

 

“Oh dear, you didn’t have one too many last night did you?”

 

“I think I might have.”

 

“Well it can’t have been the scrumpy or you’d still be asleep. I’ll get you some good strong coffee.”

 

 

They finished breakfast and sat reading the morning papers in reception for a few minutes before Mickey came through the doors. He looked as bright and cheerful as when they had met him the evening before.

 

“Ok folks, all ready I see. I’ve got some extra equipment in the car but it’ll be a bit of a squeeze I’m afraid.”

 

“Why don’t we take ours it’s got plenty of room for three and extra baggage.”

 

“Suits me, it’s only a bit further along the road to Westhay so you should find it easy enough.”

 

They followed him out to his car, a small two door hatchback. Mickey got out a rucksack from the back and they headed towards the Range Rover.

 

“Cor they sure pay you guys well if you can drive one o’ these.” He said enviously.

 

“It’s just hired,” Booth said, opening the back and loading the rucksack and Brennan’s smaller backpack.

 

Brennan took her usual seat and Mickey sat behind and between them where he could direct Booth. They set of along the now familiar route towards Shapwick Heath.

 

This time however they continued further along the road for about half a mile until they saw a sign for the reserve.

 

“Ok we ‘ave to park and go on foot from ‘ere.” Mickey said.

 

Booth pulled into the small parking area and they all clambered out. Mickey’s rucksack contained three pairs of good quality binoculars together with his police radio, some waterproofs, bottled water and a sandwich box. He removed the binoculars and handed them out then slung the rucksack on his back.

 

“Follow me, keep to the track and don’t make unnecessary noise, we don’t want to disturb the birds any more’n we ‘ave to.”

 

He led the way along a narrow track amid the dense vegetation which got higher as they progressed out into the reserve. As they walked the air was alive with the buzz of insects and Brennan spotted several Dragonflies and Damselflies darting to and fro. Jack would have been in his element here she thought smiling to herself.

 

Suddenly she froze, Booth, bringing up the rear almost cannoned into her.

 

“Bones what on earth are you doing?”

 

She gripped his hand and pointed to a long, dark, greenish brown body sliding slowly across the track a few feet ahead of her.

 

“Mickey!” Booth hissed and pointed to the snake.

 

Mickey turned, looked and stepped forwards. Bending down he gently picked it up and cradled it.

 

“I take it from that that it’s not venomous Mickey?” Booth asked.

 

“Oh no, this be an ‘armless grass snake. She‘s a beauty though, it’s not often you see one as big as this I reckon she’s all of four and a half feet long. Do I take that you’re not a fan of snakes then Dr Brennan.”

 

“Not really Mickey, err, can you put her somewhere safe and off the path please?”

 

“O’ course, just a moment.” He took a few steps into the vegetation in the direction the snake had been heading and bent down replacing her on her course. “Off you go girl. I reckon she’m off down to the reeds to see if she can catch a frog or two. She’ll be eating extra cuz she’ll be layin’ ‘er eggs soon.”

 

“We only ‘ave one poisonous snake ‘ere in England, the Adder. You might find one ‘ere on the reserve. They usually like to bask on the drier ground and they’re pretty timid. Most people who gets bitten does so cuz they steps on one by accident. Just keep yer eyes peeled for a light brown snake with a dark zigzag down its back. They rarely reach more’n three foot long.”

 

“And if we do get bitten?” Brennan asked, feeling only slightly better at Mickey’s words.

 

“Well it’s painful and you’ll need to go to ‘ospital for anti-venom but unless you’m very young or very old it’s unlikely to kill you. The venom’s not very powerful stuff.”

 

“Ok then Bones, let’s just keep our eyes on the path and get going shall we?”

 

Reluctantly releasing her grip on his hand she carried on, with a wary glance into the undergrowth where Mickey had left the snake. She would have liked to hold on to Booth a bit longer but the path was too narrow to walk comfortably side by side.  

 

Luckily for her they saw no more snakes and they soon arrived at a weathered brown timber hut set amid the angelica and sedge. Mickey went up the few steps, opened the door and led them inside what they realised was a hide. He dropped the slats on the narrow horizontal windows across the front and motioned them to take seats alongside him on the bench.

 

From the slightly raised viewpoint of the hide they could look out over the expanse of the reserve; it was a patchwork of raised heath dotted with peat loving plants; long, often boggy, peat cuts full of sedge, reed mace and other damp loving species; and here and there open pools of water fringed by reeds.

 

“Right now the ‘arrier is a ground nesting bird, they build their nests out of dead vegetation either in reed beds or sometimes arable fields. Here they chose reed beds ant there should be a nest just across there. You see that small stand of alder there?” He pointed almost straight in front of them.

 

They both nodded.

 

Mickey pointed across to the left. “And that willow there?”

 

Again they both nodded.

 

“Well our ‘arrier is about ‘alf way between ‘em. Now keep your eyes skinned and listen.”

 

They all sat silently for two or three minutes, the only sounds were their quiet breathing, the teeming insects beyond the windows and occasional birdsong from smaller songbirds. Then they all heard it, a high pitched shriek repeated several times rent the air in eerie fashion across the heath.

“There ‘tis,” said Mickey softly, training his binoculars on a swiftly moving brown bird, “’tis the male and ‘es got a vole or the like by the looks of ‘im. Now you just watch this.”

 

Well before the male was over the nest, the hen rose and approached her mate from below, then she turned over almost upside down in mid air and caught the prey as he dropped it.

 

“Good heavens I’ve never seen that before, do they ever miss?” Booth asked in astonishment.

 

“Very rarely. If it’s really windy they sometimes pass from claw to claw but usually they drop it like that.”

 

“The one I saw yesterday was bigger I’m sure.” Booth said.

 

“Then you probably saw the female, you were lucky usually the male does all the huntin’ while she looks after the chicks.”

 

“At least they still have chicks to rear.” Brennan sighed.

 

“Well they can lay up to eight eggs in a clutch and I know ‘arry was a thief but ‘ed always leave one or two eggs behind. ‘e knew if ‘e took ‘em all ‘ed be out o’ business eventually.”

 

“ Ok then Mickey, if Harry raided that nest how would he get to Shapwick to steal the Rail eggs?”

 

“Well I reckon ‘ed ‘ave crossed over just this side o’ that willow I showed you. You can get across dry shod there.”

 

“We found the body just off the side of the track leading to the dig.”

 

“Yeah, the boss told me where. Now if you look across there you can just see that area if you know what yer looking for.”

 

“So it would be possible to see someone standing over there then, because the bullet hit the back of his head suggesting it was fired from somewhere over here and at long range.”

 

“It would need to be a good shot then, or a fluke, I reckon that’s all of 500 yards.”

 

“It’s within the range of a .303, and a sniper could do it.”

 

“Don’t get many o’ them round ‘ere.” Mickey chuckled.

 

“Actually Mickey you’re standing next to one,” Brennan smiled.

 

“Ex sniper, Bones, very much an ex sniper.”

 

“But you haven’t lost the skills.”

 

“Could you do it at night though? Cos that’s when ‘arry would ‘ave been ‘ere.”

 

“With modern sights and night vision goggles, yes. But with a .303, not unless the target was well lit.”

 

“Well ‘arry would ‘ave ad ‘is torch. Even ‘e wouldn’t risk this place in the pitch dark. One slip and you’re stuck in a flooded pool or cutting and it’s ‘ard to pull yerself out with nothin’ but reeds to ‘elp yer.”

 

“Booth, we never found a torch with the body, we should look for it.”

 

“I agree Bones but first I want to have a look around this hide. See if I can see where the shot was fired from.”

 

He led the way outside and they began to comb the area around the hide, gradually working outwards. After fifteen minutes or so Mickey gave a low call. They made their way to where he was standing in a clump of umbrella sedge. In front of him the plants had been flattened as though someone had trampled about in a circle five or six feet wide.

 

Mickey stood hands on hips. “Now either we got some o’ they crop circle fakers out ‘ere or someone ‘as been huntin’ around ‘ere for summat?”

 

If it’s our shooter I can guess what.” Booth smiled grimly. “Bones lend me a pair of your gloves; I want to see if they could find it in the dark.”

 

Brennan opened her pack and drew out a pair of latex gloves. Those should be large enough for you Booth.”

 

“Bones do you carry them around in my size as well?”

 

“It’s the rational thing to do since we work together Booth and your hands are much larger than mine.”

 

He pulled the gloves on, stepped into the crushed circle and paused for a moment. In his mind’s eye he was aiming the rifle at a target across the Heath. He looked at a spot on the ground to his right and fell to his knees probing gently between the plant stems. With a triumphant grin he pulled out a small shiny cartridge case.

 

Brennan opened an evidence bag and he dropped it inside. “That looks like the case for a standard Lee Enfield .303 cartridge,” He said, removing his gloves and passing them back to Brennan.

 

Pointing at a small cottage nestled in the trees alongside the main road he looked around and said to Mickey, “Who lives over there? Because whoever it is could hardly have failed to hear a rifle shot this close to them.”

 

“That’s the Jackson’s cottage, Andrew and Meredith.” Mickey replied.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Mickey slipped his mobile back into his jacket. “Accordin’ to Frank ‘e last saw ‘arry in the pub on the Thursday night before May Day. ‘e remembers ‘e wuz there cuz ‘e complained that Frank ‘ad run out ‘o pasties and ‘e ‘ad to ‘ave a pork pie instead; and ‘e knows ‘e ‘asnt been back since cuz someone was askin’ after ‘im on Saturday after that.”

 

Booth checked his diary. “So that means Harry was last seen there on 30th April. Sounds like maybe the contact he was collecting the eggs for was supposed to meet him on Saturday 2nd May, so his little expedition was either Thursday or Friday night.”

 

“The stomach contents would suggest Thursday night Booth, the meal was still identifiable and he had eaten nothing else since the pie.”

 

“Yeah, so Thursday night it is. Shall we go and see why neither Andrew nor Meredith apparently noticed a gunshot right outside their cottage?”

 

Mickey knocked loudly on the door of the small brick built cottage. It was picture perfect and wouldn’t have looked out of place on a postcard. The small garden was full of fragrant herbs and flowers and positively alive with the humming of bees.

 

To their surprise Meredith answered the door; she was wearing a colourful robe and a wreath of fresh flowers on her head.

 

Mickey smiled at her reassuringly. “Miss Jackson, may we have a word with you and your brother please?”

 

“I’m afraid Andrew isn’t here Constable Wilkins,” she smiled at Brennan and Booth, “He’s at his first counselling session.”

 

“Well perhaps we can catch him later; I’d like to ask you both something.”

 

Meredith’s face fell, “It’s about the body you found isn’t it, Andrew told me about it. Please come in and sit down.”

 

They followed her inside to the lounge, it smelt faintly of smoke, and in the corner was what appeared to be a small shrine with candles and a small female figurine. She removed the wreath and laid it near the figure then took a seat. I’m sorry if it’s a little smoky, I was practising my cleansing ritual whilst Andrew was out, he thinks all this,” she indicated the shrine with a wave of her hand, “is rather silly.”

 

“But you don’t?” Brennan asked.

 

“Oh no I feel that we would all be so much more fulfilled and happy if we lived in harmony with the natural spirits around us and the Goddess symbolises that.”

 

“Which is why you’re vegetarian?”

 

Meredith nodded, “I could never kill a living thing, especially just to eat it.”

 

Booth looked at her, she seemed genuine but he was still bothered about the shot. “Meredith, we think the victim was shot on the night of 30 April/1st May do you remember hearing anything that night. I ask because the shot was fired only a few hundred yards away from here and it would have been very loud.”

 

“Then I’m sure I would have, I’m quite a light sleeper, if I had been here, but I was away that night. I was at the temple; we were preparing to celebrate Beltane the next day starting at sunrise.”

 

“And Andrew never heard anything either, or never said anything?”

 

“Not to me, but he might not have heard it either. He has nightmares still about Lucy’s death and he takes strong sleeping pills when they get bad, he’d been having them that week so he could have been dead to the world that night. You can ask him though, when he comes back.”

 

“When will that be?”

 

Meredith glanced at the clock on her mantelpiece. “In around three quarters of an hour I hope if the traffic’s not too bad, he had to go over to Shepton Mallet for it. Would you like to wait I can make some tea if you like, or coffee,” she glanced at Booth.

 

“Tea will be fine thanks Meredith.” 

 

She rose and headed for the kitchen, “Make yourselves at home, I’ll put the kettle on.”

 

Brennan stepped towards the shrine curious to see what it contained. “Anything interesting Bones?”

 

It looks like a typical mother goddess cult Booth.”

 

“Paganism you mean?”

 

“Essentially, this one seems to be based on old Celtic traditions.”

 

“You mean a lot of silly chanting in circles?”

 

“Possibly in circles it often represents the cycle of life, death and rebirth.”

 

“But not sacrifices?”

 

She laughed, “If by that you mean human ones I hardly think so.”

 

“Well you never know Bones.” Booth looked around the room there was nothing unusual except for the shrine, the usual magazines and ornaments scattered around, and a scatter of family photographs. One caught his eye; it reminded him of one he’d seen pinned up in the shop. There were two smiling children, about seventeen or eighteen and between them with his arms around them was a man in his seventies.

 

“That’s us with Dad,” she smiled as she re-entered the room with a laden tea tray. Mickey took the heavy tray from her and laid it carefully on the coffee table. “It was the last picture taken of us all together before he died.”

 

“What about your mother?”

 

“Mum died when we were eight, she had breast cancer. After that dad brought us up on his own. He was a pretty good mum too, he always said ever man should serve in the army, he would learn to cook, clean and sew for himself.”She passed around the cups of tea and sat down again.

 

“He was a soldier then?” Booth asked curiously sipping his tea.

 

She nodded, “He was called up in the last war and he stayed in for a bit afterwards. He was in the Territorials after that for years.”

 

“Territorials?” Brennan asked.

 

Part time soldiers, sort of volunteer reserves. They used to go on exercises every year for a few weeks. Dad used to train them with their rifles.”

 

“He was a good shot then?”

 

She smiled, “He was an excellent shot, he joined the Somerset Light infantry during the war, a rifle regiment, and he turned out to be one of their best shots. After the war he took part in competitions at the Army ranges at Bisley. Upstairs in the office Andy uses we have his trophies and I think his old gun is in there somewhere.”

 

“Meredith, I ‘ope you have that locked away. You really ought to ‘and it in, you know with the laws now you could get into trouble.”

 

“Really? I never thought about it, I mean no one has touched it since he died I’m not sure if it will even work, and I don’t think there was any ammunition.”

 

“Nevertheless do you think you could fetch it down for me?”

 

“Of course, just a moment.” She put down her cup and hurried upstairs.

 

Mickey and Booth exchanged a meaningful glance.

 

“You think that’s our murder weapon don’t you Booth?”

 

“It fits Bones; it’s probably the right type if it’s an old army rifle.”

 

“And Andrew?”

 

“He had access Bones,” Booth grimaced, much as he had been angry with Andrew for assaulting his partner, he didn’t really see him as a killer. Still, he was under emotional stress and it can make people act out of character.

 

Meredith reappeared with a look of shock on her face; “It’s gone!” was all she said.

 

Mickey and Booth followed her upstairs, there was always a chance Andrew had moved it to a new home, but a search of the office revealed nothing.

 

Sitting in the lounge again Booth looked across at her distraught face, “Meredith….”

 

“You think it was Andrew don’t you!” she cried tears flowing down her face. “You think because of the way he behaved in the pub he’s violent. I _know_ my brother Agent Booth, he could never, NEVER, kill anyone. I don’t care how drunk or how upset. I just know in here,” she clasped her hands to her chest, “he couldn’t do it!”

 

Booth moved closer and took her hand. “Meredith I just need to know if anyone else knew about the gun?”

 

She lifted a tear streaked face to him. “Andrew and I are the only ones here most of the time. Dean knew but he hasn’t been here since we broke up at Easter.”

 

“Dean, was he your boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah, he used to stay in the spare room. Till I threw him out.”

 

“What happened?”

 

She sighed, “Dean was a traveller; he was a peace activist and animal rights campaigner. He used to go from camp top camp wherever they were trying to stop experimentation or factory farming. We hooked up first at the festival last summer and he came back in the autumn. I let him stay, rather than camp outside all winter. At first I thought he was only into peaceful campaigning, that’s what he said and he belonged to the ALF. They liberate animals from laboratories but their code says they will never harm any living thing including humans. Then one day cleaning his room I found some leaflets from an extremist group, ones who use more violent methods. I tackled him about them and he got angry, said a bunch of useless pacifists would never achieve anything. If we really wanted to help the animals we had to make the people responsible suffer as much as they did.”

 

“He promised me that he wouldn’t do anything while he was staying with me and I let it go. Then I found he was meeting some other people from the group at night in the hide. I followed him one night and I heard them talking about bombs and cars. That was enough, the next day I threw him out. I haven’t seen him since.”

 

“And when did you last see the rifle, Meredith?” Mickey probed.

 

“I know it was there at Christmas because I keep some of the Christmas decorations in the same drawer and the rifle was still wrapped up at the bottom when I put those away.”

 

Booth clearly saw the thought cross her mind like a shock wave. “What is it Meredith?”

 

“Dean helped me put those things away, he could easily have seen the gun,” She whispered, covering her face in her hands and sobbing again.

 

“Meredith! What have you done to her!” Andrew cried angrily as he rushed across the room to comfort his twin.

 

“Andy, it’s all right they haven’t done anything.”

 

“They why are you crying sis?”

 

“It’s Dean…”

 

“That scumbag! If he’s hurt you I’ll….”

 

She shook her head. “No Andy, listen, we think Dean may have stolen Dad’s gun.”

 

He looked around at the others, realisation dawning. “You mean it was Dad’s gun that was used to shoot that guy on the heath?”

 

“We won’t know that for sure unless we can find the gun to compare but it’s a possibility,” Brennan stated, matter of factly.

 

“When did you last see Dean?” Booth asked him.

 

“This morning, he and a couple of his mates were just leaving the pub at Ashcott when I called in. He didn’t say nothing, just looked the other way like I didn’t exist.”

 

“You’m no idea where ‘e be stayin’ then?” Mickey chipped in.

 

“Sorry Mickey I haven’t a clue, I’d love you to bang him up but I can’t help. I did overhear one of the others say something like ‘see you tonight in the usual place’, wherever that is?”

 

Meredith looked up excitedly. “The hide, they must mean the hide.”

 

Booth looked at Mickey. “Can you get a team out to stake the place out tonight?”

 

Mickey shook his head. “Not much chance o’ that, you ‘ave no idea of the fuss and paperwork involved. They’d insist on usin’ the Armed Response Team and they’re in Bristol. If we called them out on a wild goose chase ther’d be ‘ell to pay later.”

 

Booth looked at Brennan. “You know Bones I’d really love to get another chance to hear those nightingales again, what do you say we take a walk out here tonight?”

 

“I think I’d like that Booth, but you know we really need a guide you know how treacherous these places can be at night?”

 

They both looked across at Mickey who grinned widely, “You two are priceless.” He rolled his eyes. “Ok I’ll come, I couldn’t face the Inspector if I let you get drowned in the bogs now could I?”

 

“I’ll come too.” Andrew offered.

 

“Sorry Andrew, Bones and I are trained to handle this sort of thing. She,” he pointed at Brennan, “has three black belts, and I assume Mickey has had training too.”

 

Mickey nodded. “Agent Booth’s right Andrew, best if you stay ‘ere and look after Meredith.”

 

Andrew sighed, “Ok but you know where I’ll be if you need me?”

 

 

 

When they returned to Westhay later that evening the English summer was reverting to type. The sky was a uniform leaden grey and the westerly wind carried with it the first spits of a coming downpour. The only way you could tell where the sun was setting was the faint glow in the clouds on the western horizon that was still a shade lighter than the east.

 

They wanted to get into position well away from the regular track in good time, so as to evade detection if their quarry turned up early. But they were prepared for a long, chilly and damp night. Mickey had managed to get two pairs of night vision goggles for himself and Booth. They had flasks of strong black coffee to combat drowsiness, and waterproof groundsheets to sit on.

 

It was approaching midnight and Mickey was keeping watch through his goggles when he nudged Booth. Booth pulled his goggles back down and looked where Mickey was pointing. Two figures were heading for the hide. Meredith had given them a description of Dean but it was almost impossible to tell if he was one of the two through the goggles.

 

The two men entered the hide and it was just possible to detect a faint light through the cracks in the wooden planking. They waited for fifteen or twenty minutes but no one else appeared.

 

“Maybe it’s just two of them meeting not all three?” Mickey suggested in low tones.

 

“Could be, the only way to find out for sure is to go up there and listen in.” Booth looked at him “You’d best come with me, you’re the only one with handcuffs round here. Bones you stay here.”

 

As he knew she would Brennan objected. “Booth! I am quite capable of …”

 

“Looking after yourself. Yes I know Bones but I need you to stay here out of sight in case anything goes wrong. You can phone for help.”

She sighed, he was right, Mickey had to go and if it came to a toss up between her and Booth to stay behind she was the logical choice. She looked at him. “OK Booth I’ll watch your buttocks just be careful, promise?”

 

He stifled the laugh not wanting to be overheard. “It’s ‘watch your back’, Bones; and I promise I’ll be careful.” He gave her an all too swift kiss on the lips and he and Mickey crept off into the dark vegetation.

 

They made their way as silently as they could up to the hide where they crouched listening through the glowing cracks, Mickey pulled out a small tape recorder and switched it on, holding it up to a crack. Booth grinned at him.

 

There were two young male voices and it was soon clear from the conversation that they were planning a raid of some sort on a farm that bred animals for medical testing. As they listened they heard one voice listing the equipment they were going to take. Along with the list of expected tools such as bolt cutters and baseball bats for smashing their way in, one item especially shocked him. They were taking bottles of hydrochloric acid with the express intention of throwing it over the farm staff. They planned to ‘give those b*****ds a taste of what the animals had tested on their eyes’. Booth looked at Mickey who signalled that they had heard enough and put his recorder away.

 

They both burst through the doors of the hut with Mickey shouting “Police, put your hands against the wall you’re under arrest for conspiracy to commit Grievous Bodily Harm, Burglary, Theft, Criminal Damage and Trespass.” He tossed Booth a pair of handcuffs and they each cuffed one of the co-conspirators whilst they were still in a state of shock.

 

Mickey cautioned them officially and then Booth asked, “Which of you is Dean Baines?”

 

One of the two laughed, “Deano’s not here yet, Yankee pig. You won’t catch him that easily.”

 

“Yeah, well we’ve got enough on you two to bang you up for a while, we’ll find ‘im too.” Mickey sneered at them as he and Booth led the two back to the police van Mickey had been able to ’borrow’ that evening, and locked them inside.

 

“Right Mickey you keep an eye on these two I’ll go back and fetch Bones. Let’s hope we can get these two to squeal on ‘Deano’ eh?”

 

Booth pulled out his flashlight this time and retraced their steps carefully until he arrived at the small raised dry patch they had used as an observation post. He stared in disbelief at the groundsheet, goggles, backpack and flask all as they had left them, all except Bones.


	14. Chapter 14

Brennan shivered slightly in the damp night air. Out here it was pitch dark, no street lights, and tonight no stars or moon. Nothing but a thick blanket of cloud waiting to deposit its load of rain across the land. She listened; she could hear scritching and rustling in the undergrowth, most likely small mammals her logic told her. Her irrational side said ‘remember the snake’, and she shivered again.

 

The click however was not made by a harmless mammal. This one was highly dangerous; there is no species on the planet more violent or unpredictable than Homo sapiens.

 

“Don’t make a sound.” The voice behind her said, and she felt the gun barrel pressing lightly in between her scapulae. “Get slowly to your feet.”

 

Brennan stood bracing herself to take on her attacker when she received a shove in the back that sent her stumbling slightly.

 

“Don’t even think about it. I could shoot you now and be long gone into the marsh before they even found you. Hold your hands together behind your back.” She obeyed and felt a hard, plastic strip slipped around them. There was a ripping noise as he tightened the cable tie.

 

“Now turn to your left and keep going till I tell you to stop.”

 

“You’re Dean aren’t you?”

 

“God, the b*tch has a brain cell!”

 

“Actually I have several billion all of very high quality.”

 

“Well if you don’t want to see them splattered all over the ground I suggest you keep your mouth shut and your feet moving.”

 

They picked their way slowly along the muddy bottom of one of the long peat cuttings. Dean was smart Brennan realised, he had deliberately chosen a route that meant very little of them would be visible over the tall vegetation even in daylight, let alone at night.

 

“Hold it there.”

 

She stopped and felt the rifle dig into her back again.

 

“On your knees.”

 

She dropped down, feeling the cold damp mud seeping through her jeans. She briefly wondered if hers would be the next body found in the bog. No, despite his threats she did not think Dean intended to kill her out here, though her rationale was thin; he could have done it already and got clean away by now if he’d wanted to, just as he said. Much as she hated to admit to it, it was more of a ‘gut’ feeling. Booth was rubbing off on her more than she cared to admit she thought wryly. Booth, he would blame himself for this, ridiculous though that was, he had been trying to keep her away from Dean and the gun. He wouldn’t see it that way though. He was probably already combing the area in those night vision goggles and tearing himself up over it.

 

So deep in her thoughts she hadn’t heard him, she was roused by a kick to the knee as Dean repeated his question. “Where’s your phone, I said!”

 

“Right pants pocket,” she muttered, wincing at the pain in her right knee.

 

She felt hot breath on her ear as he bent down.  A hand was thrust in to her pocket and her phone pulled roughly out. He tossed it into the undergrowth and patted her down to ensure she had no second phone on her. He was thorough she thought.

 

“Up again!”

 

She tried to scramble to her feet but the mud was slippery and she could not use her hands. He grabbed her jacket by the collar and hauled her up, then shoved her forward again into the darkness.

 

She stumbled forwards slipping on the mud and twisting her already sore right knee. She hissed at the pain that shot down her shin.

 

“Shut up or you’ll get something to really cry about.”

 

The cut became wetter underfoot and they were almost splashing in water when he shoved her to her right with the barrel and her feet found themselves on drier, rising ground. There was still thick cover though as down here nearer the river the alders grew, relishing the boggy conditions.

 

Hidden by the trees they made their way towards the water.

 

“Stop there.”

 

Looking down at her feet she saw the glimmer of water. Her eyes, by now used to the gloom also picked out a blacker shadow and she realised he had a boat. This was how he had slipped past their watch. She cursed their stupidity in only considering one route to the hide. He grabbed her by the wrists and spat roughly, “Get down in and sit down in the bow, and no tricks!”

 

She slithered down the few inches into the boat and sat down. Dean untied the rope and stepped in with her. He sat facing her and pulled another couple of cable ties from his pocket. He took hold of her right ankle and loosely fastened the tie around it then he pulled her other ankle towards it and slid the other tie through the first and then around her left leg tightening both and effectively hobbling her. Then he grabbed a roll of duct tape and gagged her with it. Finally he took hold of a set of oars and pushed the boat off, silently rowing along the river.

 

 

 

Booth stood, staring at the empty space where his Bones had been as a cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.  Yeah, she could have wandered off on her own but somehow his heart knew she hadn’t. The words of their captive kept echoing through his head, ‘Deano’s not here yet’. The key word was ‘yet!’ They hadn’t waited long enough for him to arrive!

 

And now Bones was gone, and it was his fault. He grabbed a set of the goggles and pulled them on then he scanned the Heath turning 360 degrees, but it revealed nothing. He pulled out his phone and called Mickey.

 

“Mickey, Bones is gone.”

 

“Yes gone, as in disappeared without a trace! All the stuff is here but no Bones. He’s got her Mickey, Baines has got her and it’s my damn fault!”

 

“Yes call them now; I want every inch of this Heath scoured for them.”

 

He folded his phone and looked out across the silent marshes. “I’m coming Bones,” He whispered. The wind took his words and carried them across the reeds. He just hoped he wouldn’t come too late.

 

 

He sat, slumped on the opened rear of the car. His pants saturated and caked with mud from slipping and stumbling around the heath for the last three hours until Garton had called a halt until dawn. Realistically he knew it made sense, they had already had one near miss when a young constable had fallen into a deep pool in the reed bed.

 

The evidence bag dangled from his hands, their one ray of hope. He had suddenly thought to call her phone and; after a few tries, one of the searchers had heard it ringing in the undergrowth. He had rushed to the spot half in hope, half in dread of what he might find to see just the phone lying there.

 

He raised his head and looked to the eastern horizon; the first, faint, predawn lightening of the clouds had begun. It would be slow to brighten though. The threatened rain had come and most of their search had taken place in a saturating heavy drizzle. He shivered a little as another cold drip ran out of his wet hair and down his neck.

 

He looked at his watch, almost five. It would be midnight back home but he really should call them, Angela for one would never forgive him if he didn’t. If anything happened to Bones he wasn’t even sure if he would dare go home again. Max, he was sure, wouldn’t hesitate to make him pay for hurting her, probably in a creative and unpleasant manner.

 

He sighed and dialled. A groggy voice at the other end replied “Booth?”

 

“Angela. I…”

 

“Booth what’s wrong?” Angela was now fully awake.

 

“How do you know something’s wrong?”

 

“Booth this is Angela you’re talking to! Where’s Bren?”

 

“I don’t know Angela, I…I just don’t know.”

 

Her voice lost its sharpness; “Booth, just tell me what happened.”

 

He related the night’s events, Angela listened in horror, in a way this was worse than the Gravedigger because there was nothing she or the others could do to help Booth.

 

“I’ll come Booth, just say the word.”

 

He sighed, “There’s no point Angela there’s nothing you could do over here that Garton isn’t already doing.”

 

“We could be there for you Booth.”

 

“I’m ok Angela.”

 

She snorted, “Just like Bren. You’re not, and we both know it.”

 

“Angela, I have to go it’s getting light, we can start searching again.”

 

“Ok Booth, I’ll tell the others and if you need anything just call. And Booth...”

 

“Yes Angela?”

 

“This is Bren we’re talking about, she won’t give up.”

 

“I know Angela, neither will I. Goodnight.”

 

 

Booth hauled himself to his feet and went to join the cluster of officers around Garton who was giving strict instructions on the areas to search. It was complicated by the need to avoid disturbing the birds as much as possible and the area around the nest was given to Mickey to search as having the most knowledge of the Harriers and their exact whereabouts.

 

Booth was given part an area between the abduction site and the spot where the phone had been found and he returned to the site of his worst nightmare. He began scanning the ground slowly and meticulously. He had covered several yards when he noticed scrapes in the soft peaty soil down the edge of one of the old cuttings. He jumped down the couple of feet to the bottom away from the marks and approached them carefully. It certainly looked as though someone had slithered down there recently, though there was too much mud and rainwater at the bottom to detect any decent prints. Then his eye caught sight of something poking up out of one of the puddles. He withdrew the long thin object slowly; it was an unused cable tie.

 

 

Brennan was cold, wet and cramped when they pulled up at a larger boat almost two hours later. Dean had shipped his oars once they were well downstream and out of earshot from the Heath, and started the outboard motor. Brennan had realised that this wasn’t a natural river, it was far too straight, and although reed beds fringed the sides, and she had seen a few nocturnal splashes from voles and once, possibly, an otter it was clearly man made. Probably a drain she thought trying to remember the layout of the area from the maps she had looked at.

 

Dean fished a set of cutters from an inside pocket and snipped her ankle bindings. She was so stiff and her ankles ached from sitting rigid in the cold and wet from the rain now falling, that he had to haul her to her feet. He spun her round, cutting her wrists loose.

 

“This is just to climb aboard if you try anything I’ll shoot.”

 

She contemplated jumping but her arms were numb where her circulation had been cut off and her shoulder joints ached from being wrenched backward for hours, she doubted she’d even be able to swim in the ice cold water. She struggled up the ladder wincing from the pins and needles coursing through her hands and arms.

 

Dean followed her onto the deck of a scruffy narrow boat. The paint was peeling and the ironwork was rusty. This was no picturesque tourist boat. He gestured to a hatch in front of her. “Down there.”

 

She opened the hatch and descended the steps into an untidy but otherwise well appointed cabin. Dean followed again and, before she could assess her surroundings for potential weapons, her world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

They searched the length of the peat cutting and all the woodland beyond down to the river. There were some broken twigs and trampled undergrowth that suggested the passage of someone, but the steady rain had done a good job of obliterating any clear traces and, as Mickey had said, birdwatchers were here regularly and people came down to watch the otters. Any prints they might find could just as easily be theirs.

 

Garton looked across at Booth, quartering the ground along the riverbank for the umpteenth time, hoping beyond hope that he would spot something, anything. The man was beat, so tired that only sheer willpower was keeping him upright. He knew that Booth had had nothing but a coffee a few hours ago and he’d downed that almost in one swallow, valuing only its caffeine and the warmth it imparted to his cold fingers as he held the mug. He spoke only in grunts and only when pressed. His mind was elsewhere and it was a dark and lonely place.

 

Garton sighed, he always hated this bit, but it was time. He walked over to the Agent slowly.

 

“Agent Booth?”

 

“Uhuh?” Booth’s eyes never lifted from his task.

 

“Booth, I’m sorry but I’m going to call out the divers.”

 

Booth looked at him then and a cold chill ran down his back at the sight of his normally warm brown eyes. They were dull, dead, drained of life. They turned towards the dark grey-green depths. “You think she’s down there.” He said flatly, a statement, not a question.

 

“I hope to God not Booth, but we have to check. There’s nothing more to find up here,” He shook his head sadly.

 

Booth nodded slowly. The thought of her enveloped in the icy depths of the water, shrouded by weeds her lifeless eyes staring up at the light they could no longer embrace was almost more than he could bear, but Garton was right, they had to know, _he_ had to know.

 

Garton gave the orders and then returned to Booth.

 

“Agent Booth, I’m sorry but I’m going to pull rank on you now. This is my crime scene and I’m ordering you to leave.” He held up his hand to stem the outburst he could see forming on Booths lips. “Hear me out.”

 

 Booth said nothing.

 

Taking that as assent, Garton continued, “I’m ordering you to leave and go back to your hotel; shower, change, try and eat something, even get some sleep. Then you can come back. The divers won’t be here for an hour and a half at least so there’s nothing you can do here in the meantime. You haven’t slept in the last twenty four hours and anyone can see you’re exhausted. I swear I will call you if anything happens; but you’re no good to her like this Booth, I know it and you know it. Now I’m going to get one of the lads to drive you back.”

 

With that he called one of the constables across and told him to take Booth back to Glastonbury.

 

Booth gave a last look at the slow moving waters and followed the young PC back to his car.

 

 

 

She raked her fingers through his hair and down his muscular back. “Booth, please I want…”

 

She writhed on the sheet, her body unable to take much more of his exquisite torture. She had never felt like this before, no one had ever made love to her before, she knew that now. Sex and making love were not the same. She had fallen asleep waiting for them on the heath and had a nightmare. But Booth had woken her and taken her home and now they were obliterating the last traces of her fear in a frenzy of passion. He finally gave in to her demands and they collapsed exhausted. He rolled away and she turned to him, “I love you Booth.”

 

“Booth?” She murmured.

 

He said nothing and she reached out to pull him closer again…

 

She winced as her knuckles hit something hard and she shivered at the sudden cold.

 

Her eyelids flickered and opened and she found herself staring at the wall.  Sitting up suddenly she felt a pounding pain through her head and a wave of nausea washed over her. She held her head in her hands and breathed deeply until it passed then she looked up carefully.

 

She was on the boat, she remembered now. It was no nightmare just her befuddled brain playing the cruellest of tricks. She felt something sticky under her fingers and pulled them down looking at her right hand. Blood. It was congealing, a good sign. She felt her scalp carefully gritting her teeth at the stinging as she examined her own skull for damage. She breathed a faint sigh of relief, just a cut; no sign of a fracture. Her watch told her it was about 8am.

 

She swung her legs to the floor, her right knee protested and she moved it slowly working the stiffness out of the joint. It was probably just bruising and she rolled up her pants to check. A large purple stain on the side of the joint confirmed it. Nevertheless with her usual thoroughness she examined the patella, it felt normal, no displacement.

 

She turned to her surroundings, obviously a small sleeping cabin on the boat. She had been laid on one bunk; there was a matching one on the other side. Storage cabinets were squeezed into every spare space. At either end of the cabin were doors, from the fact that she was still not bound she deduced they were securely locked and the first one confirmed her suspicions when she tried it.

 

To her surprise the second door yielded to her. Her hopes were dashed instantly when she saw the room beyond was a tiny washroom with a basin and chemical toilet only, no exit door to the outside world.

 

The cabin was lit, feebly, through small windows high in the walls. Only one could be opened and that was firmly locked. Even had she been able to open it she doubted she would have been able to escape that way, it was so narrow a cat would barely have been able to slide through. It was obviously meant only for ventilation. Climbing on her bunk she could see little beyond the riverbanks on either side, or the leaden sky above them.

 

So, no exit, her next goal was to find something to defend herself with. She began searching through the cupboards and drawers.

 

 

Booth was driven back to the Hawthorns and the young PC fetched his key from reception. He waited until Booth had gone to his room then called Garton.

 

“Ok Simon, now I want you to stay there for the next hour and a half, grab yourself some lunch from the bar so you can keep an eye on him.”

 

“Is he a suspect sir?”

 

Don’t be daft sonny, I just don’t want him sneaking off investigating things, he needs a break. Just look after him eh?”

 

“Will do sir.”

 

 

Upstairs Booth fumbled his way to his bathroom and turned on the shower. Hunching over the washbasin he lifted his head. In the mirror he saw a familiar face staring back at him. One he’d hoped never to see again after Bosnia. Haunted eyes stared back, deeply shadowed from lack of sleep. He rubbed his hands across his face feeling the scratch of stubble. He looked down, he was filthy. Slowly he stripped his clothes dropping them in a pile. Then he turned and stepped into the hot shower.

 

Stinging hot water poured down over his cold skin bringing it back to life and dissolving away the dark black mud of the Levels. It swirled away in a spiral down the drain. When his muscles regained some of their strength he reached for the soap and completed the job.

 

Eventually he stepped out and returned to the mirror to shave. He looked a little better, the pallor had been replaced with a healthier glow and his eyes, though tired, held a spark of life. He followed the familiar shaving routine on autopilot. He redressed in jeans and T-shirt and looked at his watch. His hour and a half wasn’t yet up. He decided that Garton was right he needed to eat; his army training had taught him to take meals whenever and wherever he could because you never knew when your next chance would come along. He made his way down to the bar where he found Simon tucking into a steak pie.

 

“Still here then?”

 

“Boss told me to give you a lift back again so I decided to grab some lunch; you should do the same you know.”

 

Booth nodded, “I’m going to, is that good?”

 

“Very, why don’t you try one?”

 

“I think I will.”

 

He crossed to the bar and ordered himself a pie and black coffee from Margie.

 

“Be about ten minutes, love. Where’s you’re lovely lady friend today then?”

 

Booth swallowed for a moment unsure how to reply, “Err, she had to go to London for a few days.”

 

“Well if I was her I wouldn’t leave you behind for too long eh Suzie?” She nudged the young barmaid who was busy washing glasses, and disappeared back to the kitchen.

 

Booth returned to the table where Simon was sitting back sipping a coke.

 

Ten minutes later Suzie arrived with his pie and coffee.

 

To tell the truth Booth wouldn’t have known if the pie was good or not, he ate mechanically, not really tasting anything, just refuelling his body for its next ordeal. He downed the last of his coffee and pushed the cup away.

 

“Ok Simon let’s go.”

He took his key back to reception and he was just about to leave when a voice called him from the office behind the desk. “Mr Booth?”

 

He turned back to see Margie emerging with an envelope in her hands.

 

“Yes?”

 

She held it out to him. “This was left for you on the reception desk.”

 

He took it his name was typed on the front.  “How long ago?”

 

“I’m not sure; I was in the kitchen for a bit, but not more than half an hour.”

 

“Do you have a paperknife?”

 

She handed him a small brass sword and he carefully slit the envelope open and tipped out the contents.

 

Margie gasped. There was a sheet of paper and a long lock of auburn hair.

 

Booth held the paper in the tips of his fingers and opened it. It bore one line,

 

IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN LET THEM GO

 

“Simon, call Garton now. Margie, give me the key to Dr Brennan’s room and don’t you, or anyone touch this at al, got that?”

 

She reached for the room key and handed it to him.

 

Booth took the stairs two at a time almost cracking his head on the beam again. He threw her room door open and grabbed her forensic case.

 

Back at the desk he opened the case, removed three evidence bags and a pair of tweezers. He used them to put the letter in one bag, the envelope on a second and the hair in a third.

 

“Ok Booth, Garton says he’ll meet us at the Station in twenty minutes.”

 

Booth put the bags in the case and hurried after Simon, they piled into his car and he set off for Bridgewater, blue lights flashing to speed their way through the busy holiday traffic.

 

Precisely nineteen minutes later Simon screeched to a halt in the Police Station car park where Simon and Booth jumped out, Simon hurried through the corridors to Garton’s office with Booth on his heels.

 

Garton was standing behind his desk barking orders into his phone, “Yes now dammit, I need this evidence testing now I don’t care how busy they are do they want an international incident.” He glanced at them as they rushed in. “Get them over here to collect it it’s just arrived.” He slammed his phone down “Blasted bean counters, have they no conscience!”

 

“Let me see Booth.”

 

Booth handed him the three bags. He studied the letter, “Looks like a standard printer so not much to go on there,” then the envelope, “Did anyone see this arrive?”

 

Booth shook his head, “Not as far as we know but we haven’t had time to check everyone yet.”

 

Finally Garton picked up the hair and looked at Booth. “You’re sure Booth?”

 

Booth nodded sadly. “It’s hers; I recognise the scent of the shampoo she uses.”


	16. Chapter 16

Brennan was beginning to despair of finding anything of use. The cupboards and drawers appeared to have been picked clean of anything remotely useful as a weapon. Even she felt it would be hard to defend herself with a travel pack of Kleenex, the only thing left in one cupboard. She had a bar of soap, travel size; the Kleenex, a small tube of toothpaste, a plastic water glass, a small towel and flannel and a comb. She was down to her last two drawers; she pulled them both out side by side, empty.

 

She slumped down on the bed, and immediately regretted dropping so suddenly as the pounding behind her eyes returned.

 

She sat for a few moments staring blankly at the open drawers underneath the opposite bunk, then she got the feeling something was not right. She blinked and looked again, for a moment she felt like she was back in the lab trying to find the discrepancy that would solve the case. She tried to concentrate despite the pain. There was something wrong if she could only spot it.

 

Suddenly she saw it, so simple. She dropped to her knees and looked closely at each drawer again, she was right. The right hand drawer was deeper than the left, but only on the inside!

 

She pulled the drawer out and laid it on her bunk. Then she ran her fingers all around the insides, there appeared to be nothing amiss. Lifting it up she scoured the outside. There, a small piece of wood that was slotted into the base of the drawer side near the front. She pushed it and as she suspected it slid up with a click. Looking back inside the base of the drawer had sprung up at the front and she could now lift it with her fingers.

 

She was poised to do so when she heard the sound of a motorbike outside. Quickly she pressed the base back in and replaced the drawer. She put all the other things out of sight and lay down again on the bunk.

 

She heard the sounds of someone jumping onto the boat from the shore, then climbing down the steps into the cabin next door.

 

She heard the key turning in the lock and the door creaked as it opened. Dean stood there, this time he was armed with a knife. In his other hand was a prepacked sandwich.

 

He threw it onto the bunk, “Lunch.”

 

Brennan looked at it, the label said BLT, “I can’t eat this I’m vegetarian,” she said, tossing it to one side.

 

To her surprise he laughed sarcastically, “Oh my god, another bleeding heart animal lover! Either eat it or starve!” He slammed the door shut and she heard the click of the key again.

 

Brennan sat for a moment, his reaction puzzled her, according to Meredith he was a fanatical activist, yet he was sarcastic about ‘animal lovers’? Something didn’t add up. She sighed; this was Booth’s area of expertise. She looked down at the sandwich. She hated to admit it but she was hungry. She read the list of ingredients then opened the packet, removed the sandwiches and carefully extracted the bacon, tossing it back into the carton.

Then she ate her salad sandwiches.

 

She listened carefully to the sounds coming from next door. She identified the rip of another sandwich carton, the hiss of a drink can opening, the creak as he sat on the couch. Then everything else was drowned out by the noise of the TV.

 

She wondered how long she had before he came in again, she wanted to check the drawer but getting caught doing so would be foolish. She cleared away the remains of her lunch and filled the beaker with water from the basin tap. She was thirsty.

 

Deciding to play safe on the drawer for now she sat and looked around the cabin again for something, anything that could help. Suddenly she had an idea she opened a small drawer and removed it from its cabinet. Sitting on the bunk she turned it sideways, she was right the drawers did have metal runners. Now all she had to do was figure out some way to unscrew one without a screwdriver.

 

 

 

Back at the police station Booth paced the corridor like an expectant father. Garton was interviewing the two activists; they had lawyered up as soon as they’d been hauled in. Some civil liberties specialist who was attempting to get them released under a technicality.

 

Booth wasn’t too bothered if they were released just as long as they spilled the beans on Dean. It was probably for the best that he wasn’t allowed in the interview room, hitting them would do wonders for his frustrations but nothing for their chances of finding Bones. He just wished he could see what was going on in there; unfortunately this place wasn’t fitted with the sophisticated two way mirrors of the Hoover Building.

 

The door opened behind him. He spun on his heels and looked anxiously at Garton, “Well?”

 

Garton grimaced, “Looks like we are going to have to let them go on bail in a few hours. But we were able to get out of them their addresses; they had to say where they would be staying as part of the conditions. One of them is a Bed & Breakfast in Glastonbury, we’ll check it but it seems unlikely she’d be there. The other one has a boat moored on the Huntspill River.”

 

“That’s it, that’s why the trail ended at the water!”

 

Garton grinned, “Exactly.” He headed in the direction of his office at a brisk pace with Booth hot on his heels. Striding in he crossed to a large map pinned to the wall. His finger scanned the map. “Here’s Westhay Reserve, and here is the river, it’s really a drain for the Levels but its pretty big and very wide once it gets down to the Bristol Channel.” He pointed at a long angular line crossing the map heading west to the estuary. “Trouble is there’s no road access to most of it. We could send the divers along in their boat but it would be slow.”

 

“So how do we find the boat?” Booth ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

 

Garton threw himself into his chair and snatched up his phone, “I’m going to call out the chopper.”

 

 

Brennan was working patiently on her second screw. In her fingertips she held the tag from the zip pocket on her jacket. It was fiddly and difficult and her fingers were sore. The tag was barely an inch long and she had little leverage, but it was narrow and flat so she was able to slot it into the cross head on the screw.

 

Little by little she worked the screw loose, she already had broken nails, but one screw was out, the second was beginning to turn and then there was just one more. All she needed was time. She had contemplated hitting him over the head with the whole drawer but it was too awkward, the runner was a far better weapon.

 

She paused again and crossed to the door, listening carefully. The snoring continued. He had started an hour ago, not surprising since he appeared to have been up all night, and she hoped the drink she’d heard had been alcoholic as that would make him drowsier.

 

Satisfied she returned to her task and gave a small hiss of satisfaction as the second screw began to turn freely, enabling her to unscrew it swiftly with her fingers. Now for the last one.

 

Twenty minutes later Brennan had the steel runner loose, she held it in both hands and swung it experimentally, yes it had sufficient weight to deliver a decent blow.

 

Slipping the screws into her pocket she manoeuvred the drawer back into its housing, it should be fine as long as no one tried to open it. Checking again for signs of activity from next door she removed the drawer from the bunk and flipped open the false bottom. Lifting the wood she removed a sheaf of papers. She shut the false compartment and replaced the drawer then took the papers to her bunk where she started to read.

 

As she read her eyes widened and curiosity was replaced by understanding and anger with each page she turned.  

 

 

Garton had called off the search at the Heath and ordered everyone back to the Station. One of the officers had driven Booth’s car back and given its size and off road capabilities Garton had accepted Booth’s offer to use it in the search. The plan was fairly simple. The chopper would start at the Heath and follow the river until they spotted the boat. They would follow by road as close to the river as they could get then once the boat was located they could use the Range Rover to cross the fields to reach it.

 

Garton had also put the Armed Response Unit on standby. Once they found the boat he was adamant that this time no one was going near Dean whilst he was armed and dangerous, and that included Booth.

 

 

Now there were five of them piled inside the Range Rover, Booth and Garton up front, a sergeant and two constables behind. Garton had insisted on driving and this time Booth was not arguing; their route would take them along narrow lanes and farm tracks, he didn’t know the area and even he could see that a wrong turn would be a waste of precious time.  They were heading at almost 70mph along the A39 back towards Shapwick. They needed to cross the river there and follow the north bank where the roads ran closer to the water.

 

As they turned north onto the narrow road leading up to Shapwick village Booth could hear the distinctive sound of a chopper overhead. Looking up he saw the dark blue and yellow machine just ahead and to their left heading towards Westhay.

 

Garton’s radio sprang to life and he handed it back to the sergeant behind him, “This is G-WCAO to Control. Are you receiving? – over.”

 

“Receiving you loud and clear G-WCAO. Report status please? – over.”

 

“Roger Control. In position and about to commence search – over.”

 

“Roger G-WCAO. Will be following you. – over and out.” 

 

 

Brennan finished her reading. She needed to get these papers to Garton. She slipped them carefully under her bunk and went to check at the door again. The snoring had stopped. Then she heard movement and the TV was silenced. She thought she heard another noise in the distance that she couldn’t place. Then the clatter of footsteps and the bang as the hatch doors were flung open. Now the noise was clear, a helicopter.

 

Brennan grabbed her makeshift weapon and stood behind the door. Dean was scrabbling around in the outer cabin, finding things, hiding things, she didn’t know which but she surmised he was about to run. She heard the click of the key and she braced herself.

 

His hand appeared holding the knife as the door swung back and she brought the steel runner down on it as hard as she could. Through his cry of pain she could hear a satisfying crack.

 

His cold eyes flashed angrily at her and he snarled “You little bi…”

 

The rest of his words were lost as he crumpled to the floor, blood flowing from the cut on his scalp made by the sharp edges of the runner.

 

Brennan stepped back from his unconscious form and reached for the sheet from the bunk. She ripped a strip from it and tied his wrists together; the movement in the left one confirming it was broken.

 

She repeated the process for his ankles and then, sure that he was no longer a threat, she checked his pulse. Still alive, good. She retrieved the papers and tucked them inside her shirt for safekeeping, then she stepped over his inert form and clambered up onto the deck.

 

 

 

In the car the radio crackled again.

 

“This is G-WCAO to Control. We have located the target, repeat, we have located the target. Will remain stationary until you arrive – over.”

 

“Roger G-WCAO. We have visual on your position; ETA three minutes – over and out.”

 

Garton sped down the narrow lane until they almost reached the river bank, then he flung the car to the right through a field entrance and along the grassy water meadows, bumping and skidding through the damp and rutted grass.

 

As they neared the helicopter they caught sight of the narrow boat. As Booth watched the hatch a figure emerged and stood on the deck looking around.

 

“Bones!”

 

No sooner had Garton stopped the car than Booth was out and running for the boat.

 

Brennan had seen him and jumped across onto the bank and was now hobbling towards him on her bruised knee.

 

Garton looked at the two figures wrapped in a passionate embrace on the riverbank. He laughed and turned to his colleagues, “Just like a scene from Wuthering Heights ain’t it lads? If they don’t stop soon though I’ll have to chuck a bucket of river water over ‘em.”

 

The sergeant grinned. “Tell you what guv; this’ll go down a storm on ‘Police, Camera, Action! I just hope those chopper lads have still got the cameras running.”

 

The radio in his hand crackled, “We sure have Sarge.”


	17. Chapter 17

“And in England today Washington local celebrity and best-selling crime writer Dr Temperance Brennan was rescued by local police assisted by the FBI in a scene reminiscent of one of her own novels. Dr Brennan had been held hostage by animal rights extremists who are now in custody. Local police helicopter crews filmed the moment when Dr Brennan was reunited with her partner FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth beside a boat on which she had been held for almost twenty four hours.”

 

“SWEETIE!!!!!”

 

Angela’s shriek echoed around the Jeffersonian as the squints gathered in Cam’s office to watch the news bulletin. She ran from Cam’s office back to her own pulling her phone from her pocket and pressing Brennan’s speed dial number as she skidded through the door and collapsed onto her sofa.

 

“Brennan”

 

“Bren you finally did it, I’m so happy for you!”

 

“Hi Angela I’m glad you’re still alive too.”

 

“Sarcasm Bren? Seriously, you kissed him, in front of everyone.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean Angela?”

 

“Sweetie, honey it was on the news. Booth running down the riverbank, and that kiss it went on for like five minutes!” 

 

“What! You mean we were on film?” There was a whispered conference at the other end of the phone.

 

“Angela, don’t get excited Booth was just relieved to find me that’s all.”

 

“And I’m the King of Siam.”

 

“Angela, I have to go they want me in x-ray I’ll call you later, bye.” The phone line went dead.

 

Angela smiled to herself, that wasn’t just relief and she knew it. Never mind she would get the details later.

 

 

At the hospital Brennan was waiting for the doctor to return with her x-rays. Her head wound had, as she’d discovered herself, been purely superficial, though they had checked her for concussion and given her some stronger painkillers. The final thing was an x-ray of her knee joint. The curtain of the cubicle was pushed aside and the doctor returned; he was smiling.

 

“Good news Dr Brennan, there appears to be no damage to the bones or the ligaments, just bad bruising. We’ll give you some ant-inflammatories just to be on the safe side, but as long as you rest it for a few days it should heal up fine.”

 

“May I see?” She held out her hand.

 

“Well we don’t usually allow patients to examine their own x-rays. But under the circumstances...”  He handed her the envelope.

 

Brennan pulled out the films one at a time holding them up to the light and squinting at them methodically. Finally she slid them back inside their cover and handed them back. “I agree with your diagnosis Doctor Cunningham, thank you.”

 

He smiled wryly. “I’m glad to hear it. I’ll send the nurse to sort out your remaining prescriptions and then you can leave.” 

 

Booth stood and shook the doctor’s hand, “Thanks very much Doc. I’ll see she doesn’t overdo it.”

 

Half an hour later Brennan was walking slowly out of A & E. Her leg had stiffened up whilst she had been sitting but it was not too painful and, thanks to the analgesics her head no longer throbbed.

 

Booth helped her into her passenger seat and then jumped in the other side.

 

“Now Bones are you sure you’re up to this tonight, I’m quite sure Garton would be happy to take your statement tomorrow.”

 

She smiled. “I’m fine Booth, honestly, and I’d much prefer to get this all out of the way whilst it’s still fresh in my mind. Besides I’d like to see what he’s made of those documents.”

 

Booth set off back towards the Police Station. The main emergency hospital was at Taunton the County Town and they had a short trip up the motorway to return to Garton in Bridgwater.

 

“Booth?”

 

“Yeah Bones?”

 

“What are we going to tell them? They all saw it on the news and I’m sure that will include Cullen by now. What if he splits us up?”

 

“Bones, one thing is for sure whatever Cullen does I’m not leaving you, understand. But you and I are the best team he’s got, and you don’t work for the FBI so he can leave us as partners without breaking the rules. But I really don’t think he’s going to object. After all Bones, look what just happened, we both proved we could work effectively as a couple. As long as we carry on doing that it will do more harm than good to his crime figures to split us up.”  He reached across and gave her hand a quick squeeze and she smiled back.

 

“I hope you’re right Booth.”

 

“You trust my people skills Bones. My gut says he won’t object.”

 

She laughed, “Oh well, if your Gut says so then it must be true.”

 

They pulled into the Police Station car park and made their way to the front desk. Simon was on desk duty.

 

“Ah, Agent Booth and Dr Brennan. I’m pleased to see you’re ok Dr Brennan. The inspector’s waiting for you in his office; you know the way don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, thanks Simon. This way Bones.”

 

Brennan smiled her thanks at Simon as Booth led the way along the corridor to Garton’s office.

 

‘Some guys have all the luck!’ The young PC sighed as he returned to his endless form filling.

 

Garton was sitting hunched over his desk with a plethora of plastic pockets spread across it. Inside each was one of the sheets of A4 paper that Brennan had found.

 

He looked up at the knock on his door, “Come on in, how are you Dr Brennan, no serious damage I hope?”

 

“I’m fine Inspector thank you, a little stiff but that will go.”

 

“George, please. Take a seat both of you. I have to congratulate you Dr Brennan, both on getting yourself out of there and on finding this.”

 

“Is it what I thought, was Dean a fifth columnist?”

 

“It appears he was. All these are photocopies of the originals and my guess is this was his insurance policy. Every payment, every agreement, everything to expose the pharmaceutical firms should anything happen to him.”

 

Booth looked at George with surprise, “Are you saying he was working for the other side?”

 

George nodded. “It appears he was recruited by the companies to infiltrate the Animal Rights movement. Then he was to encourage the more extreme element to take more and more radical action. With the aim of course of engendering sympathy for the companies and discredit the peaceful animal rights protestors. The media lap up any suggestion of them turning violent, especially the tabloids. I suspect the ultimate aim was to lobby the Government to crackdown on the freedom of the protestors to disrupt the activities of the testing labs, and the farms. They have had some success in obtaining injunctions to restrict protests already.”

 

“What happens now?” Brennan asked.

 

“A number of company executives are going to find themselves looking at conspiracy charges at the very least; and when the press find out the truth, some very nasty publicity. A lot of share prices are going to take a tumble.”

 

“What about the two lads that Booth and Mickey arrested?”

 

“Well they won’t get off scot free, they were prepared to carry out a nasty attack; but I suspect they’ll get off with a suspended sentence in view of Dean’s activities and the undue influence he put them under.”

 

Booth nodded. “And Dean himself, what about him?”

 

George shrugged. “I’m not sure; we may need him to testify against his employers, in which case he’ll get a lighter sentence. If however they plead guilty, then I hope we can throw the book at him. Of course that only applies to his other offences. He’ll get a lengthy sentence for your kidnapping anyway, probably life. Which reminds me we may need you to come back to testify if he pleads not guilty, will that be a problem?”

 

Brennan smiled, “Not at all George, just let me know when the trial is.”

 

George smiled, “Thanks. That was a nice clean break you gave him by the way. The doctor says he’s going to be in a pot for six weeks. In this summer weather that will get really itchy.”

 

She grinned, “My pleasure George.”

 

His face grew serious again, “The chief Super insists on holding a press conference, it’s not often we get a celebrity kidnapping. I’ve managed to persuade him to put it off until tomorrow morning, what with you having been injured and all. Do you think you’ll be up to it, I’ll take most of the questions and try and keep the wolves at bay for you?”

 

He was clearly nervous at asking her to face the press and Brennan, though not enthusiastic about it, didn’t want to cause problems for him with his boss. “Of course George, what time is it?”

 

The relief on his face was evident, Thanks, it’s over here at ten.”

 

“We’ll be here, won’t we Booth?”

 

“Sure thing Bones.”

 

“Ok then all that remains is for you to give your official statement, then you can get some sleep.” George called for a WPC to come in and they began.

 

 

Half an hour later, George read over the statement one last time. He nodded in satisfaction, “Very clear Dr Brennan, it’s plain you’ve done this before. Now if you’d just like to sign it for me. That’ll be it for tonight.

 

Brennan took the sheets and signed the bottom of each. As she did so George’s phone rang.

 

“Garton.”

 

“I see, right. Well I think we need to put our old friend Operation Spoilsport into action again. Give Margie a call will you, and follow us in my car so I can drive home afterwards. We’ll be out in five minutes.”

 

Booth looked at him curiously, “Operation Spoilsport?”

 

George laughed, “I’m afraid we have the local newshounds camped outside and inside the Hawthorns. They’re obviously waiting for you Dr Brennan.”

 

At her frown he patted her hand reassuringly, “Now don’t you worry. Over the years we’ve had quite a few well known musicians at the Hawthorns and we have a way to get them in and out without alerting the press.”

 

Booth grinned, “Operation Spoilsport.”

 

“Exactly. Now I’ll ride with you and direct you Agent Booth, Margie will meet you and get you upstairs without them seeing you. She’ll also bring your dinner up to your rooms tonight. They’ll probably give up by tomorrow but if not we can get you out the same way.”

 

George directed Booth on a circuitous route around the outskirts of Glastonbury which resulted in them approaching the centre from the opposite direction through quiet residential streets.  They pulled up beside a wooden door set into a high brick wall.

 

“Ok now give me your keys and after you’re inside I’ll park this in the usual place, I’ll leave the keys at reception for you.”

 

Booth passed him the keys and they all got out into the dark and thankfully deserted street. George knocked on the door, a bolt slid back and Margie’s grinning face appeared.

 

“In you come my dears. I’ll call you in the morning if you’re needed George.”

 

“Thanks Margie. Goodnight you two I’ll see you at ten tomorrow.” He climbed back in the car and drove it back out the way they had come in.

 

Booth and Brennan stepped through the door and found themselves in a long, narrow, well kept garden. Margie led them towards the house at the end.

 

“Where are we?” Brennan asked her, puzzled.

 

“This is my back garden, our house backs on to the hotel and there’s access to the kitchens cellars and offices from it. There’s also access to the fire escape and that’s how we get you two upstairs without any of that bunch of nosy parkers spotting you.”

 

She led them into her own kitchen and along a hallway. Booth noticed that the walls were covered in signed photos of famous rock stars.

 

“Previous beneficiaries of ‘Operation Spoilsport’ I assume?”

 

“That’s right dear. I don’t hold with my guests being pestered by those dirt digging lowlifes out there.”

 

At the end of the hall way was a door that led to the fire escape. There was another passage leading to the car park and the stairs to the upper floor. They climbed up and Margie produced their room keys.

 

“I’ve left tonight’s menu in your rooms. Whenever you’re ready give me a call, let me know what you’d like and we’ll bring it up. I’ve also left a few DVDs in case you get bored stuck up here. You can check with reception in the morning and we’ll let you know if the coast is clear. If not I’ll call George and they’ll collect you round the back.”

 

Booth smiled, took her by the shoulders and dropped a kiss on her cheek, “Margie you’re a treasure.”

 

“You wait till I tell Suzie about that,” she chuckled heading for the stairs, “She will be jealous.” 

 

A short while later after a delicious supper Brennan was resting her sore leg on the bed whilst Booth sorted through the DVDs.

 

“Perfect,” he exclaimed pulling one out of the pile.

 

“I hope it’s not a sports movie.”

 

“No Bones it’s a comedy and very apt I must say considering where we are.” He slid the disc into the machine and pressed play. Then he settled himself alongside her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched the screen.

 

“Monty Python and the Holy Grail? Booth you know that is a complete myth.”

 

“Yeah Bones but this is one funny movie, and seeing as we’re in Glastonbury there’s no better time to watch it.”

 

“Ok Booth.” She snuggled down against his chest. To tell the truth she would have watched paint dry if she could have done it from this position.

 

A few minutes later and Booth braced himself as on screen the Black Knight declared, “It’s just a flesh wound,” and continued to fight.

 

“That was totally unrealistic, the blood loss alone from the loss of one limb never mind four…”

 

“I know Bones, that’s what made it funny.”

 

She giggled, “Yeah it was wasn’t it.”


	18. Chapter 18

He’d died in the night and there _was_ a Heaven he decided. What other explanation could there be for him waking up with an angel beside him. He lay on one side watching as the tiny motes of dust danced slowly in the beam of early sunlight that was moving slowly down her bare back as she lay face down alongside him.

 

Not for the first time he wished he were an artist like Angela then he could capture this moment for all time, though he knew it would remain engraved in his minds eye.

 

He looked at the healing cut on her head and the shorter piece of hair where Dean had taken his proof. Luckily both would disappear in time but his anger at Dean for hurting her still burned. It was fortunate that she had knocked him senseless herself; he would have ended up with far worse than a broken wrist and a bump on the head if Booth had reached him first.

 

He glanced at the clock, almost seven; he would need to wake her shortly if they were to get to the press conference on time.

 

Bending his head he placed a kiss on the nape of her neck and then began to work his way down her spine, one vertebra at a time. As he moved lower he sensed the second she woke up from the change in her breathing and felt her skin’s reaction to his touch.

 

“Booth,” She breathed into the pillow.

 

He returned to her shoulder and began tracing circles on it with the tip of his tongue.

 

“What time is it?” She murmured.

 

“Early enough, Bones.”

 

“For what?” She rolled over and looked up into his smouldering eyes.

 

“Physics lesson.”

 

“On what?”

 

“The laws and how to break them.” He smiled lowering his head and capturing her lips.

 

She moaned gently as he moved down, his lips bestowing their favours over every inch of her he could reach.

 

Just as she had dreamt on the boat he teased and aroused her body almost to breaking point before he released them both, and they collapsed sated on the sheets now damp with perspiration. This time however her questing fingers found his and entwined themselves in their warmth.

 

“Booth, do you think you could handle a second job?”

 

“As what Bones?”

 

“My alarm clock,” She rolled on to her side and looked at him smiling. “I think I’d like to be woken up like that every day.”

 

“Bones are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

 

“I want us to live together Booth; I want to share my bed with you every night, and every morning. For a while out there I thought I might not live to tell you I love you and…”

 

Her words were cut off by his kiss. “Say it again Bones just so I know I wasn’t dreaming,” His voice was husky with emotion, and she thought she could see unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

 

“I love you Booth.” She whispered, marvelling at the effect of those three little words on him as she saw a tear trickle down his face. She wiped it away with her thumb and kissed his face where it had been.

 

“You don’t believe in love Bones, remember?” he said shakily.

 

“I had an epiphany Booth.”

 

“When?”

 

“The day I met you.”

 

“It didn’t show.”

 

“I was scared of it and I’m very good at locking away my feelings. But I’ve realised that I can’t do that with you any longer, they are stronger than any walls I can build to keep them in.”

 

“Bones, I love you too, you know that don’t you.”

 

“You show me every day Booth, I may seem as if I don’t notice but I do. All the little things,” Her hand traced down his shoulder to the scar from Pam Nunan’s bullet, “as well as all the big things. I knew you would find me, but I knew you’d be blaming yourself and I wanted that to stop as soon as possible, so when I saw a way out I took it.” 

 

“And I knew you’d never stop trying either Bones.”

 

He pulled her down for another kiss.

 

She pulled away as her eye noticed the clock.  “Booth!”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Look at the time; we’ll be late for the press conference. We still have to shower and grab breakfast.

 

He pouted, “Damn press, I’ll never get their paper again.”

 

She laughed, “Stop being a baby you don’t get these papers anyway.” She pressed a light kiss to his lips, “I’ll make it up to you later.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

 

“Now go and shower Booth, and I think you’d better make it on the cold side.”

 

He pulled on his boxers and pants and hurried back to his room so they could both shower at the same time. Not that he wasn’t tempted to join her, but if he did they would never leave.

 

Before showering herself Brennan called reception where Margie informed her that the press pack had gone. As soon as they heard about the conference they had all upped and left for Bridgwater, so there was no need to sneak any more and they could breakfast in peace.

 

After Breakfast, and after Margie had made a quick check outside to ensure the coast was clear they set off for the Police Station.

 

“Bones are you sure you can handle this ok. I mean you don’t have to you know?”

 

“I know Booth but I can answer simple questions about it I’m sure.”

 

As Brennan took her seat beside Garton and The Chief Superintendant Booth had a feeling he knew what directions Brennan’s questions would take and he just hoped she didn’t eat any of the reporters alive. He himself had evaded the conference by simply telling them that he couldn’t speak to the press without the express permission of the Deputy Director and unless they cared to wake him up at 5am he was unable to take part. He was sitting out of sight of the reporters behind a screen covered with photographs and maps. He had made sure that Brennan could see him and he smiled in encouragement at her now as she glanced a little nervously in his direction.

 

The Chief Superintendant opened the proceedings by introducing them and giving a brief résumé of events. He then handed over to Garton who gave a detailed account of the last few days. The Chief Superintendant then rose once more and invited questions from the press, emphasising that there were some matters which could not yet be disclosed since this was still an ongoing investigation.

 

Exactly as Booth had anticipated a young blonde reporter rose to her feet.

 

“Vikki Jones, Western Daily Press. I’d like to ask Dr Brennan if it’s true that the character of Andrew Lister is based on her own FBI partner and if the relationship he and Kathy share in her books is reflected in her own relationship with her partner, bearing in mind the film that we all saw on the news bulletins yesterday evening.”

 

Before Brennan could answer Garton jumped in. “My dear Miss Jones, Dr Brennan is here to discuss her kidnap ordeal and not to answer intrusive questions about her personal life. Next question please.”

 

The next reporter had a question for Garton on whether or not the Armed Response Unit had actually been deployed. Then it was Brennan’s turn again. To her relief this question related to her reasons for being in Britain in the first place, to which she was of course happy to give a detailed answer covering the excavation of the Bog Body.

 

She was asked what she thought of Glastonbury, She thought it was delightful; had she climbed the Tor yet? Yes she had, the view was magnificent; had she sampled the local pubs? Indeed she had and played skittles. This latter elicited a laugh from the assembled locals. Would she consider returning after her ordeal? She very much hoped she would be able to return in the future and she certainly didn’t hold any grudge against the county for the actions of one criminal.

 

At this point the Chief Superintendant rose to his feet again and announced that no more questions would be taken, he thanked them for coming and closed the conference.

 

Brennan and Garton got up and made their way over to Booth behind the screen to wait for the room to clear.

 

Booth looked at Garton, “Thanks a lot George I appreciate what you did out there.”

 

George smiled, “You’re welcome Booth, ‘tis none of their damn business anyway.”

 

Brennan smiled, “Nevertheless thank you, is there anything I can do for you before we have to leave Glastonbury.”

 

He thought for a moment and then said, “Can you pop down to my office for a moment?”

 

“Of course.”

 

They followed him from the now empty conference room back to his office. He looked slightly embarrassed as he opened a drawer in his desk and removed a pile of books. “I was hoping you would sign these for me.” He asked sheepishly.

 

“You read my books?” Brennan looked surprised.

 

“Love ‘em. In fact I get them shipped online from the States I can’t wait for the UK release dates.”

 

Brennan laughed, “I’d be delighted George, have you a pen I can borrow?”

 

He pulled one from his top pocket, “Here,” he pulled out his chair for her, “and take a seat while you do it, that knee must be getting tired now.”

 

Brennan sat herself down, “Thanks it is a little.” She picked up the pen and started to sign.

 

 

They drove back to the Hawthorns, which remained thankfully press free, for lunch.

 

 After lunch Brennan decided she ought to call the British Museum for an update on the Bog Body and to find out when it would be ready for her to examine. She was put through to Professor Wilson.

 

“Temperance my dear, I’m so glad to hear your voice, it was a terrible shock to hear what an ordeal you had down there.”

 

“Thank you Phil, I’m just calling to see when you will have the body ready for my examination?”

 

“Not for another week at least but initial findings look extremely promising, it appears that considerable amounts of clothing have survived, and you were quite right it is female.”

 

“Ok, well Booth and I will have to decide what to do for the next week. I’d like for him to be able to relax, after all this was meant to be a holiday for him, and he hasn’t had much fun so far.”

 

“Oh I’m not sure he would agree with you there Temperance.”The suppressed laughter in Phil’s voice was evident even to Brennan; he had obviously seen the film like everyone else.

 

“Phil, really, you are worse than Angela. Well give me a call when you need me back in London.”

 

“I will, have a good week my dear.”

 

“So Bones we have a week off, do you think we can go that long without another body?”

 

“Depends if you can keep your footing this time Booth, and not fall over one.”

 

“Anything you’d like to do?”

 

“I’m not sure, a little sightseeing perhaps. I’d like to visit Cheddar Gorge; there are some remains there that show evidence of possible prehistoric cannibalism.”

 

“Sounds great Bones, I’d have thought you’d steer clear of cannibals these days.”

 

“Booth I am capable of distinguishing between ancient practices and modern serial killers.”

 

He reached across the table and squeezed her hand gently. “I know that Bones I just thought you might find it upsetting still.”

 

“Thanks Booth. I appreciate your concern, but I can disassociate my feelings about Zack’s departure from this aspect of my work. I have to, it’s an important cultural practice in some ancient societies and I need to be able to be dispassionate about it when looking at remains.”

 

“Ok Bones, so how far is this place?”

 

“Not far, about 20 miles I think.”

 

“Well why don’t we go this afternoon then, we’ve already seen everything here. Unless you fancy climbing the Tor again?” He grinned at her.

 

She laughed softly, “Well I won’t say I’m not tempted but I think my knee would protest, so Cheddar it is.”

 

They rose from the table and headed back upstairs to gather their things, on the way a thought struck Booth, “Bones has this place got any connection with the cheese?”

 

“Of course Booth, it’s where it was first made. I believe there is still a factory in the Gorge making it in the traditional way. You should be able to sample some.”

 

“Good I love cheese, maybe we can get some to take home.”

 

“Why not.”

 

“And then you can make me Mac n Cheese again.”


	19. Chapter 19

Booth opened the back of the car and loaded three large carrier bags into it, then he held his hand out to Brennan and she passed him one small bag with a carefully wrapped cheese dish and a small portion of vegetarian Cornish Yarg cheese.

 

“Really Booth I don’t know how you think you’re going to manage three bagfuls of cheddar. You know how much fat there is in hard cheeses don’t you. I’m beginning to think you have plans to make me cook Mac n Cheese every day for a month.”

 

“It’s not that much Bones, and it’s not all for me, some of it’s for gifts. Besides it all tasted so good I had to get some of each kind.”

 

“Thirteen varieties Booth?”

 

“Well I doubt I’ll get the chance to come again, so I stocked up.”

 

“With over seven pounds of cheese!”

 

“You should have tried some Bones.”

 

“Booth it’s all made with animal rennet you know I can’t eat it.”

 

“Your loss Bones.”

 

 “All I can say is I hope you don’t get stopped by the sniffer dogs at customs, but if you do it’s your own fault.”

 

“Come on Bones let’s wend our way home,” he said as they climbed back in the car. “Did you enjoy yourself anyway?  You packed away enough of those strawberries.”

 

“They were very good, beautifully sweet.”

 

“And you saw your bones, well replica bones anyway.”

 

“Yes I never realised the originals were in the Natural History Museum, I shall have to try and see those when we get back to London.”

 

They pulled out of the car park into the stream of traffic heading out of Cheddar and took the road back to Glastonbury.

 

They were halfway there when Brennan’s phone rang.

 

She checked the ID but it was unrecognised.

 

“Dr Temperance Brennan.”

 

“Dr Brennan my name is Sir Norman Bettison; I’m the Chief Constable of West Yorkshire.”

 

“Sir Norman, what can I do for you?” Brennan looked at Booth’s raised eyebrow and shrugged.

 

“Well I’d like to ask you an enormous favour. Tell me are you familiar with The Moors Murders?”

 

“In the sixties I believe, Hindley and Brady.”

 

“Quite correct. One of the bodies was never located, despite extensive searches both then and in 1987, but some remains have recently been unearthed on the Moor and it’s vital that we establish whether or not they belong to the missing victim as soon as possible. If the press get wind of the discovery and blow it out of all proportion and then it turns out to be a false alarm it will be extremely traumatic for the family. I’d like to find out the facts before I even approach them. I really don’t want to raise false hopes only to dash them yet again.”

 

“I understand, when do you need me?”

 

“Obviously it’s too late this evening but if you could take a look tomorrow morning I would be eternally grateful.”

 

“Well it will take us several hours to reach Yorkshire, my partner and I are currently in Glastonbury.”

 

“So I understand, and believe me following your recent ordeal I appreciate what an imposition this is. Transport however will not be a problem. I will arrange for a helicopter to collect both of you and bring you up here in the morning. If it appears you may need to stay I will arrange for your car to be driven up to your hotel.”

“That will be acceptable, thank you. What time will we be flying tomorrow?”

 

“I will send a car for you at eight, if that isn’t too early?”

 

“No that will be fine, we’ll be ready.”

 

“Once again many thanks Dr Brennan, I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Sir Norman.”

 

She put her phone back in her bag and sat for a moment, thinking. Booth looked at her.

 

“Bones tell me they haven’t found you another body.”

 

Brennan glanced at him and remained silent.

 

“Bones?”

 

“I can’t Booth that would be lying.”

 

He groaned, “I should have known we wouldn’t get a week’s peace, heck we haven’t had more than a day to ourselves since we got here.”

 

“Sorry Booth, you can stay here you know, relax, I shouldn’t be gone long.”

 

“Oh no Bones, I am not letting you out of my sight again. Where is it this time?”

 

“Yorkshire.”

 

“Ah the frozen north.”

 

“Booth it’s not so warm as the south but it certainly isn’t frozen.”

 

“Figure of speech, Bones, figure of speech. But did I hear you say flying?”

 

“Sir Norman is sending a helicopter to take us in view of the urgency; a car will pick us up tomorrow morning at eight. If I need to stay longer they will have this car driven up for us.”

 

“VIP treatment eh; must be an important set of bones.”

 

She sighed, “They could be Booth.”

 

“Why so?”

 

“We’re almost back, I’ll fill you in when we get upstairs, I don’t want anyone to overhear, ok.”

 

A few minutes later; after a brief argument about taking the cheese or leaving it in the car, which Brennan had won, save for one small wedge which Booth insisted he wanted to eat now; she was setting up her laptop and searching for a signal.

 

“Right, it’s connecting.” She logged in to a site covering serial killers and pulled up an entry.

 

“Now Booth have you ever heard of the Moors Murderers, Myra Hindley and Ian Brady?”

 

“The names are familiar Bones, back in the sixties I believe, but one of them died a while ago.”

 

“That’s right, Hindley. They carried out a series of sadistic murders in the mid sixties in the Manchester area. There were five victims, all children. They were subjected to violent beatings, rape and torture before being killed. The killers even taped one of the victims begging for mercy. Her mother had to listen to that in court at their trial.”

 

“Geez Bones that’s sick.”

 

Brennan nodded, “They buried four of their victims on Saddleworth Moor, in the Pennines between Yorkshire and Lancashire, the body of the fifth was found unburied when they were arrested. Of the bodies buried only three have ever been recovered, the remains of Keith Bennett, aged 12, have never been found.”

 

“Is that what they want you to look at Bones, have they found him?”

 

“They don’t know, there have been remains found on the moor but what they need is to determine as fast as possible if they could be his before they tell the family and before the press find out. This case is one of the most notorious in British criminal history and still gets people very upset. One whiff of a body on the moor and speculation in the press will run wild.”

 

“No wonder they want you there tomorrow. Ok Bones we’d best pack overnight bags to take and put everything else in the car. I’ll also need to go tell Margie we’re leaving. I’m gonna miss this place.”

 

She smiled wryly as she shut the laptop and stood up, glancing back over her shoulder at him. “What you are going to miss are Margie’s breakfasts.”

 

He pulled her to him, “That I can’t deny Bones but this place will always be special to me for another reason.”

 

“Me too Booth,” she whispered sliding her hand around and pulling him into a slow kiss. As it heated up she moaned a little and her nails dug slightly into his scalp.

 

Reluctantly he pulled away, “Bones I hate to be the practical one but maybe we should pack first, then eat and then…”

 

She cut off his words with another lingering kiss and then sighed, “I concur, let’s pack. “


	20. Chapter 20

After sating themselves on one last mammoth Margie’s breakfast and one muesli the following morning Booth loaded their surplus luggage into the car and locked it. They left the keys with Margie and sat sipping coffee in the lounge, it was ten to eight.

 

At eight precisely Simon strolled through the doors.

 

“Good morning Dr Brennan, Agent Booth. Your transport awaits.”

 

Booth smiled. “Good morning Simon, you’re our chauffeur are you, where are we off to this time?”

“Filton Airport, our local police helicopter base. We’d best get moving it could take us the best part of an hour even on a blue light run.”

 

They picked up their overnight bags said their farewells to Margie and followed him outside. The car was a regular looking saloon in full police livery. He loaded the bags in the spacious trunk and opened the back doors for them to climb in.

 

He slipped into the driving seat, checked they were all belted in and set off, flicking on the siren and lights to help cut through the tourist traffic. As soon as they were out of the town he put his foot down. The speed rose steadily as he whipped around bends and overtook other vehicles, most of whom gave way when they saw the blue lights approaching rapidly in the rear view mirror.

 

“You ok back there?” he called.

 

“Fine,” Booth replied, “This baby sure goes what is it?”

 

“Mitsubishi Evo VIII, 2litre turbo engine, 4 wheel drive and something they call Super Active Yaw Control that helps it stick to the road round corners. There’s not many crooks can outrun one of these,” Simon grinned. He was obviously in his element driving it.

 

As he neared the outskirts of Bristol though he was forced to slow slightly though they still found themselves pulling into the police helicopter station at Filton a mere 40 minutes after leaving Glastonbury. On the pad was a helicopter almost identical to the one that had searched for Brennan, except that this one bore the insignia of the West Yorkshire Force.

 

They clambered out of the car, collected their bags from Simon and were greeted by the co-pilot of the chopper. Ten minutes later they were rising steadily over the city of Bristol.

 

Brennan looked down to her left was the vast tidal expanse of the Bristol Channel, estuary of the River Severn. Just ahead she could see two road crossings; the closer one was a new bridge now carrying the M4 motorway; a little higher up where the estuary narrowed further was the distinctive shape of a suspension bridge, the original road crossing, still used by thousands of vehicles daily.

 

As the helicopter followed the line of the motorway northwards she watched the river narrow and throw itself in a series of horseshoe bends as it  flowed past the tree clad hills of the Forest of Dean on the Welsh borders towards the City of Gloucester, it’s ancient cathedral standing gleaming in the morning sun.

 

The motorway ploughed north following the wide Severn valley between the Malvern Hills, home to Edward Elgar on the west, and the plateau of the Cotswold hills with their chocolate box villages of honey coloured stone, a magnet for tourists, on the east.

 

The rural landscape gradually gave way to the vast industrial sweep of the Black Country, the English Midlands, dominated by the city of Birmingham and its neighbours. Once the heart of car production and engineering in Britain, now it was slowly regenerating with new office parks where once huge car factories had sprawled.

 

Leaving Birmingham behind the pilot headed north east over smaller towns and farms until they reached the M1 motorway, main route north from London. Picking up the busy road he followed it north again heading towards the rolling low hills of South Yorkshire, once dotted with collieries, now clothed in grass. The coal from those pits had once fired the steel furnaces of Sheffield and Doncaster, now they were gone and few steelworks remained. She knew they were nearing the end of their journey when, with the City of Leeds hoving into view the pilot banked sharply west and followed a new line, the motorway that climbed up and over the backbone of England, the Pennines.

 

They flew over the old mill towns of West Yorkshire, Halifax, Huddersfield and the like, sheltering in the deep valleys between the hills, the land between the urban sprawl too steep for anything but a patchwork of tiny pastures, home to dairy cattle and, higher up, the hardy local sheep. As the hills grew higher the houses gave way first to more fields and then the fields became moorland. Vast expanses of heather moor covering the treeless hilltops.

 

Today with the sun out it looked beautiful. Brennan knew that when the weather was less clement it was a bleak and treacherous place. Winters up here were hard, cold and wet. The motorway was often the only route passable over the top and even that was frequently reduced to an icy single track.

 

The pilot left the line of the motorway and crossed the open moor heading, she realised for some level grassed fields between two small reservoirs; obviously one of the few places it could be certain of a safe landing. The moors themselves were scarred and crisscrossed with ravines and gullies and even the level areas could be boggy.

 

Waiting in a small lane nearby was another police car, this time a 4x4 suitable for tackling the moorland tracks, beside it were two uniformed figures.

 

The pilot landed his machine and cut the engines. The co-pilot climbed out, opened the passenger doors and helped Brennan down, Booth passed down their bags and then climbed down to join them. They crossed the turf towards the car. A distinguished looking man with grey hair approached. He held out his hand to Brennan, who shook it politely.

 

“Thank you for coming Dr Brennan, I’m Norman Bettison, I’m honoured to meet you.”

 

“Thank you Sir Norman, this is my partner FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth.” The two shook hands. And Sir Norman led the way to the car.

 

“You’ve made excellent time, which is fortunate since the weather forecast for later today is poor I’m afraid. I hope you’ll be able to give us a fairly quick idea of whether these remains could be our missing victim, but I appreciate that may not be possible. Our local Forensic Laboratory is on standby to receive them for further examination if necessary.”

 

The three of them climbed into the car in which the driver was now waiting. They followed the track to a narrow road which crossed the moor. A few hundred yards further along they plunged down a short slope off the road and onto a worn and rutted track through the heather. The track led into one of the many deep crevices in the moor and ahead Brennan could see an area marked out with tape and a small white tent set up over the remains. It would keep rain off, but more importantly it would keep prying press photographers from seeing anything.

 

The car stopped and Brennan climbed out case in hand. She strode purposefully across to the tent and donned the pair of overalls handed to her by one of the SOCOs waiting. Then she pushed aside the tent flap and entered.

 

She crouched, staring intently at the scatter of bones before her. Parts of the skeleton had been disarticulated, possibly by recent scavengers but the remainder of the bones had been uncovered by the SOCOs and were undisturbed. She reached down with her now gloved hands and brushed traces of the peat from the skull. Slowly she moved down the body. The bones were still loosely clothed in shreds of what appeared to be denim and cotton jersey. A standard T-shirt and Jeans combination. The bones of the feet were scattered but the SOCOs had recovered sneakers nearby that appeared to be proper to the remains. After studying the corpse for fifteen or twenty minutes she straightened up and looked at Sir Norman who, along with Booth had followed her into the tent.

 

“You won’t need to upset Keith’s family Sir Norman; these remains are definitely not his.”

 

“You’re quite sure?”

 

“Oh yes, you see these remains are most definitely female.”

 

He sighed, “I’m relieved in some ways but it means we can still offer them no closure.”

 

“There is more I can tell you about her though,” Brennan said sadly.

 

“This is not good is it?”

 

“She was aged around 14 -16 and she was most definitely murdered.”

 

“Oh God don’t tell me there’s a sixth victim they never mentioned?”

 

Brennan shook her head and held out something in her hand, “I don’t believe Swatch watches were made in the 1960s so her murder dates from the mid 1980s or later. A closer examination of the insect activity may help to narrow that down. I’m afraid you have another killer out there.”


	21. Chapter 21

Booth stood quietly observing a familiar scenario, although on this occasion one of the local SOCOs was taking down the notes. Each disarticulated bone was photographed and bagged, together with soil samples from the grave. Finally the remainder of the skeleton was carefully lifted and bagged ready for transportation to the Forensic Lab at Wetherby.

 

Sir Norman watched with him.

 

“She’s impressive I’ll say that.”He observed quietly to the agent beside him.

 

Booth gave a small smile of satisfaction, “Bones is the best.”

 

“So I’ve heard that’s why I called when I found she was here. That’s your nickname for her then?”

 

“Yeah she used to chew me out at first, ‘don’t call me Bones’ she’d snap back.”

 

“Not now though I see.”

 

Booth shook his head, “I wore her down, now I think she kinda likes it.”

 

“How long have you worked with her then?”

 

“4 years.”

 

“And how long have you been married?”

 

A wry smile crossed Booth’s face, “We’re not. Bones doesn’t believe in outdated anachronistic rituals.”

 

“I bet those were her words not yours. Best of luck wearing her down on that one too.”

 

“I never said I was trying to.”

 

“You don’t get to be in my job without learning how to read people son.”

 

“Guess not.”

 

“Do you think she’ll be willing to finish the analysis of the remains for us, to establish cause and time of death?”

 

“I think she’d be heartbroken if you didn’t ask her.”

 

Sir Norman stepped a little closer. He cleared his throat, “Dr Brennan, I was wondering if you could see your way to completing the examination of these remains back at our lab?”

 

She looked up and thought, then she glanced at her partner, “Booth…?”

 

He raised both hands. “Hey Bones I know how you love being up to your elbows in decomposed bodies, I wouldn’t dream of spoiling your fun.”

 

“This is supposed to be a holiday for you Booth.”

 

“Bones if you’re happy, I’m happy. They say a change is as good as a rest, I’ll watch you poke around at English Bones instead of American bones.”

 

“Booth I never ‘poke’ the bones.”

 

Booth heard a stifled snigger from the SOCO next to him and decided it was time to go.

 

“Finished then Bones?”

 

“For now; Sir Norman is there somewhere nearby where we can stay?”

 

Well it was a little short notice but we were able to book you rooms at the Swan at Wetherby, it’s an old coaching inn and only a five minute drive from the Lab and they do cater for vegetarians I believe. It’s not very large and if you would like something larger we’ll try and find an alternative tomorrow.”

 

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Bones smiled clambering out of the shallow grave and removing her gloves and overalls.

 

“Right, my driver will take you over there and you can check in. He’ll be available should you wish to visit the lab or anywhere else this evening. Your own car should be up here by morning.”

 

“And how will you get home if we purloin your driver?”

 

“Don’t worry about me Dr Brennan, I’ll get a lift back to the lab, my own car is waiting there anyway.”

 

Booth had noticed that the translucent sides of the tent had started to darken whilst Brennan had been supervising the retrieval. Now, as he pushed back the flap he realised why.

 

“Good grief you were right Sir Norman. Does the weather always change this fast up here?” Booth stood looking towards the 4x4. It was barely visible in the white fog that now shrouded the moor. Visibility was down to 50 yards at most and the chill air was filled with a saturating drizzle that seeped into every nook and cranny.”

 

“All too often Agent Booth. It’s very easy to get caught out up here. Walkers and drivers alike need to beware. I’m afraid multiple vehicle accidents are a frequent tragedy on the motorway when this fog descends.”

 

They made their way across to the car and Sir Norman briefed his driver.

 

“Goodbye for now, I have official duties all day tomorrow but I’ll call as soon as I can to see how you’re getting on.”

 

Sir Norman’s driver, who cheerily informed them that his name was Bob, set off at a sedate and careful pace into the thick grey murk. The roads across the moor had none of the typical hedgerows found further south, or dry stone walls that marked the northern counties, to delineate their course. The sides often fell away into the dark wiry heather and patches of sedge dotted with cotton grass, that comprised much of the local flora. At times the actual road itself was hard to see never mind it’s edges. Booth realised however that Bob was not just following the road but the poles that ran along the sides.

 

“What are the poles for?” He asked him.

 

“Mostly for snow, but they come in handy for the fogs too.” Bob replied peering intently ahead. Then he slowed to a virtual standstill and out of the grey fog emerged several equally grey sodden ewes, followed by a cluster of half grown lambs. They ambled at their own pace diagonally across the road, jumped down the side into the scrub and were soon swallowed up in the mists again.

 

A few hundred yards further on the car rattled over a metal grid in the road.

 

“What on earth?”

 

“Cattle grid sir, at least we shouldn’t encounter any more stray sheep on this last stretch, they’re fenced off from here to keep them off the motorway.”

 

Eventually they joined the M62 eastbound, where Bob was able to increase his speed somewhat, although he hissed at the numerous drivers who overtook him doing the full 70mph limit.

 

“Some people just seem to have a death wish,” he muttered, as another hatchback flew past.

 

Booth had to agree, he could barely see far enough ahead to discern the red tail lights of the van in front, how they thought they could see well enough to drive at that speed beggared belief.

 

Suddenly they heard sirens and the fog began to flash with a blue light. On the opposite carriageway an ambulance was screaming its way west followed by a fire engine and a police car.

 

“Just hope there’s no fatalities at that one,” Bob muttered.

 

About three miles further on, and as the road began its slow descent into the Yorkshire industrial heartland, the fog began to thin. A few minutes later a watery sun became visible and by the time they were approaching the south side of Leeds the skies had cleared.

 

“It’s a different world down here,” Brennan remarked.

 

“That’s what makes the hill fogs so treacherous, people don’t realise how suddenly they can come down, even on a sunny day, once you’re up that high; they’re racing along at the usual speed and suddenly run into a fogbank. Sadly they often also run into each other as well. We have electronic warning signs on the roadsides but they don’t ever seem to learn,” he shook his head sadly.

 

At the point where the east-west M62 crossed the north-south running M1 Bob headed north for Wetherby. They skirted the city of Leeds and the M1 finally came to an end as it merged into the even older Great North Road, now better known as the A1. Along this road, now converted to a modern 3 lane motorway, once ran the mail coaches from London to the north preyed upon by highwaymen such as Dick Turpin.

 

About ten miles further on Bob turned off into Wetherby, crossing the old stone bridge over the River Wharfe and heading up the road until he turned the car into the car park of The Swan.

 

They got out with their overnight bags and Brennan’s case and headed inside. Bob led them through to reception, then he asked if he was likely to be needed that evening.

 

“I’d like to pay a quick visit to the lab this evening just to check on things. I’ll start the full examination in the morning.” Brennan decided.

 

“Fine, here’s my mobile number, I’ll slip off and grab something to eat, just give me a call when you’re ready to go.”

 

“Thanks Bob, see you later.”

 

Brennan approached the desk, “I believe you have a booking under Brennan?” she asked the clerk.

 

The girl ran a finger down the list, “Ah yes, Dr Brennan and Mr Booth, two single rooms.”

 

“Actually would it be possible to have one double room instead?”

 

The girl checked the rest of her bookings, “Yes that would be fine, I’ll just alter the details.”

 

She amended her paperwork and handed Brennan the key. “It’s up the stairs at the end of the passage.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Brennan turned to see Booth perusing the local paper.

 

“Booth, this way.” She led him upstairs and found the door down the short passage. It opened into a light airy room on the corner of the building with windows on two sides of the bedroom and a frosted pane fitted to the en-suite bathroom which caught the afternoon sun.

 

In the centre of one wall was a large king size bed.

 

“Bones I thought she said two rooms?”

 

“I asked her to change it.” Her lips curved into a smile, “Getting cold feet Booth?”

 

“Not if I have you to warm them on,” he smiled in return pulling her in for a hug.

 

“You mean all I am to you is a hot water bottle!” she said in tones of mock horror.

 

He pressed his lips to hers and nibbled at her lower lip until she relented and allowed his tongue access to the sweetness within. When they broke the contact he said “you are so much more than that Bones, you know since we shared a bed I haven’t had a single nightmare.”

 

“You have nightmares Booth?”She whispered into his ear as she kissed it.

 

He sighed, “Yes Bones.”

 

She thought she understood, “about the army?”

 

“And other things, like the Gravedigger taking you, only this time I can’t find you in time.”

 

“But you did find me Booth, the dream is a lie.”

 

“That’s what I tell myself every time I wake up in a cold sweat.”

 

“But they’ve stopped now?”

 

“Thanks to you,” he kissed her again, slowly and deeply, before pulling back, his familiar smirk now back in place and a twinkle in his deep brown eyes. “Water bottle you may not be Bones, but you sure are Hot.”

 

Her free hand slid up under his shirt and began roaming across the toned landscape of his abs, “So are you Booth, do you think we should shed some of this clothing?”

 

“Later Bones, you have a new lab to play with and we need to eat first. We can road test that bed tonight.”

 

She groaned in frustration, knowing that he was right. She was hungry and she couldn’t expect this lab to cater for her nocturnal working habits.

 

“Ok Booth, let’s eat.”


	22. Chapter 22

They ate swiftly, a light meal of vegetarian Lasagne in the Swan restaurant. Booth had to admit that even without meat it was tasty and filling. Then whilst drinking their coffees he rang Bob to let him know Brennan was ready to visit the lab.

 

Bob said he’d be there in five minutes and sure enough he was waiting in the lobby when they emerged from the restaurant.

 

He drove them through the back streets of Wetherby and into a modern industrial estate where he pulled into the car park of a modern complex of low rise buildings that formed the Home Office Forensic Science Laboratory. Bob was clearly familiar with the place, greeting the security staff cheerily as he organised temporary passes for them to enter the lab.

 

Passes in hand they swiped them at the security locks and Bob led them down a corridor to the office of the Director, Dr Chalmers. Brennan raised an eyebrow at the name but said nothing.

 

Bob knocked and then led them in; Dr Chalmers was behind his desk and a small mountain of paperwork. He looked up and smiled as he stood, proffering his hand in greeting and motioning them to take a seat. Booth estimated his age as mid fifties and his once sandy hair and beard was turning white. His light blue eyes held an amiable twinkle.

 

He grinned at Bob, “You might as well go and get Jackie to sort you out with a coffee Bob; I think she’s somewhere down in ballistics today.”

 

Bob nodded.”Just let me know when you’re ready to leave Dr Brennan.”

 

Brennan flashed him a smile, “Thanks Bob.”

 

He shut the door quietly as he left.

 

“Bob’s wife Jackie is one of our best technicians. So, long time, no see Temperance, what’s the world’s best Forensic Anthropologist doing in my humble little lab?”

 

“Hopefully, working out how a teenage girl was murdered.” 

 

“Definitely a murder then, no,” he held up his hand before she could reply, “sorry Temperance, if you say murder then murder it will be.” He sighed. “Poor Norman, he was so hoping to have finally found Bennett.”

 

He looked at Booth and smiled broadly, “So I finally get to meet Superman in person.”

 

Brennan blushed, “Matthew, really! Booth, Matthew was a guest lecturer at Northwestern when I was studying there.”

 

“Don’t worry Booth; we always used to tease Temperance that only Superman would have the infinite patience to put up with her, or the intelligence to understand a word she said.”

 

Booth grinned back, “I confess I do sometimes need a translator for the squint speak.”

 

Chalmers snorted, “squint speak! I like it, must remember that one. Well we can’t sit here reminiscing all day Temperance, I’ll show you round. I doubt it’s as impressive as the Jeffersonian, but we have all the basics and I have a pretty good crew here.” He stood up and led them out into the main corridor.

 

The various specialist departments led off the main corridor, DNA, Ballistics, Particulates and Trace evidence, Fingerprints, Audio, X-Ray and Photographic, Computer analysis, and finally at the end the examination rooms leading through to the morgue.

 

“Here you are Temperance,” Chalmers led her into an examination room with a steel examination table almost identical to those at the Jeffersonian where the remains of the girl had been laid out for examination. The clothing had already been removed and taken for examination elsewhere.

 

Brennan made a bee-line for the gloves.

 

“Bones I thought you weren’t going to start that until tomorrow?” Booth reminded her.

 

Brennan paused with her hand over the glove box, she turned to Chalmers. “Matthew would it disrupt your lab if I made an initial examination tonight?”

 

“Go ahead Temperance, the lab doesn’t usually close up until nine,” he glanced at his watch, “that gives you a couple of hours.”

 

“That will be plenty,” she dipped her hand into the box extracting two gloves. “Is there someone who could take notes for me, that would make it quicker.”

 

“I’ll do it myself,” he grinned, “it’ll be like old times in the pathology department.”

 

“Don’t you have paperwork to do; you looked pretty busy when we arrived.”

 

“Plenty if government budgetary memos are your thing. A good honest dead body will be like a breath of fresh air.”

 

“We cannot tell from her remains if she was honest Matthew.” Brennan said bending over the skull and picking it up to peer quizzically at the occipital area.

 

Chalmers winked at Booth, “She hasn’t changed a bit.” He picked up a pad of report forms and pulled a pen from his pocket.

 

“Matthew, have you ever seen a fracture pattern like this before?”

 

They both peered at the skull, the fractures radiated outwards from what appeared to be a large bisected circular injury, or two ovals side by side.

 

“I’ve never seen a pattern like that Temperance, whatever it was though does not look to have been deep enough to kill.”

 

“Agreed, and the way these radiating fractures run suggests that this was all one blow, rather than two separate ones side by side. We need to have a cast made and start trying to identify the weapon.”

 

She carefully rotated the fragile skull and examined the teeth.

 

“First and second molars fully erupted, so she is over twelve and under eighteen. There is some dental work so a comparison with dental records may help to identify her.”

 

She proceeded down to the pelvic bones. “The shape of the sciatic notch suggests a female, as does the early stages of development of the ventral arc. The fact that this is not yet complete, together with the teeth leads me to an age of around fourteen and no more than sixteen. This is also born out by a lack of fusion of the pubic symphysis. The various stages of ossification of the epiphyses. Also indicate this age range.

 

Brennan then returned to the bones of the thorax.

 

“There are numerous cuts and abrasions to the ribs and sternum. They appear to be knife wounds but there is something unusual about them. The blade has made a deep indentation in the sternum itself and again a cast of this may be needed to determine the nature of the weapon itself. The number and extent of the wounds suggests repeated stabbing and would almost certainly have been sufficient to cause death.”

 

She checked the hyoid. “The hyoid is intact indicating that it is unlikely that she was strangled.”

 

Finally she examined the bones of the arms and hands. “Neither radius nor ulna nor the metacarpals or phalanges show any sign of defensive wounds.”

 

“So Bones, you’re saying she was knocked out with a blow to the head and then repeatedly stabbed with an unusual blade.”

 

“The evidence would fit such a scenario Booth.” She agreed pulling off her gloves and dropping them in a bin.

 

“Matthew when will we have casts of the damaged bones?” She asked her former pathology tutor.

 

“I’ll get them on it first thing tomorrow; they should be ready before lunch. Give me your number and I’ll call you when they’re done.”

 

She handed him a card with her mobile number on it. “Thanks Matthew, I think we’ll head off back to the Swan then. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Booth called Bob who said he’d meet them back at reception. He arrived accompanied by a woman he introduced as his wife Jackie; she was a slim brunette with grey eyes and a warm smile.

 

When they arrived back at the Swan they found their car had already arrived so they were able to retrieve the remainder of their bags.

 

“Booth, this car is going to reek of cheese soon, why don’t you see if the hotel can put it in a fridge for you until we leave.”

 

“Good idea Bones,” he grabbed the four cheese bags and took them inside. The clerk said she would check with the manager for him, she made a brief call and a minute or two later a middle aged man appeared from the office. Booth explained his request and the manager offered to put the bags down in the beer cellar for him, it was cool down there, a perfect place for cheese.

 

They took their other bags up to their room and packed them away.

 

“Booth I think I’m going to take a quick shower, I feel grimy after that moor still.”

 

“Sure Bones you do that, I’ll check out the TV.”

 

Ten minutes later as she was shampooing her hair she heard the bathroom door open, a small smile of anticipation crept across her face. What she did not expect was,

 

“Bones, what’s an ‘over’?”

 

She rallied her thoughts at genius speed. “In what specific context Booth?”

 

“Cricket.”

 

“Ah, a set of six balls bowled from one end of the pitch. After six the next bowler bowls from the opposite end, they take it in turns.”

 

“Great that makes sense now, thanks Bones.”

 

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d watch cricket Booth, it’s rather a slow game.”

 

“This one isn’t Bones.” There was a roar from the TV. “That’s another one out of the ground! It’s nearly as good as baseball.”

 

The door closed and she shook her head, men and sports, she would never understand the attraction. The fact that it was cricket intrigued her though. She herself enjoyed cricket. When she had been in England some years ago she had been to a Test Match, England versus Australia. She found it fascinating to watch the development of the tactical battles between bowlers and batsmen as each strived to take advantage of the constantly changing pitch. By the end of five days the pitch was dry and cracking, the slow bowlers were on and she marvelled at their ability to make the ball loop and spin with a mere flick of the fingers, to the confusion and ultimate defeat of the batting side.

 

She still couldn’t see that appealing to Booth though.

 

She finished her shower and towel dried her hair, combing it through then blow drying it. When she was done, realising that in her haste she had forgotten to bring in her nightdress, she wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door.

 

Booth was sitting barefoot on the bed, legs stretched out and she could swear he was almost bouncing with excitement.

 

She pattered across the floor and slid onto the bed alongside him and looked at the screen. On a floodlit field a group of men in brightly coloured clothing were jumping around in what was clearly a celebratory manner.

 

“Booth I thought you were watching cricket?”

 

“I am Bones.”

 

She pointed at the garish display, “That, is not cricket. Cricket is played in the sunshine by men in white flannels over a five day period. Often with frequent breaks for rain.

 

This is 20-20 Cricket Bones. Apparently each side has only 20 overs each to bat for and they have to score as much as they can in that time. They’ve been hitting the ball all over the place; some of them manage to get scores of twenty or thirty before they’re out. Look this is the last guy to bat; they need nine runs off the last three balls to win the game.”

 

She smiled at his enthusiasm; it was endearingly childlike and infectious.

 

The batsman took his guard before the wicket and the fast bowler at the other end started his run up, a small icon in the corner of the screen recorded that the ball had been delivered at 87mph and the crack of the willow bat on the leather ball produced a loud cheer from the crowd as the ball raced to the boundary rope for four runs.

 

The next ball was clipped away by the batsman for two runs leaving his side needing at least three to win the game off the last ball. The bowler turned and began to run to a crescendo of chanting from the crowd, a slower delivery this time in an effort to trick the batsman. But as the bat swung and the ball was looped high and fast to land in the crowd the bowler knew his ploy had failed. A six.

 

As the final scores were flashed up on the screen over pictures of celebrating players and spectators Brennan saw that the match had been between the old rivals Yorkshire and Lancashire. Yorkshire had won by three runs on their home ground. No wonder the crowd were celebrating.

 

Booth finally dragged his eyes away from the screen to reach for the remote. It was nestling on the bed next to a long shapely leg that emerged at the top of the thigh from a fluffy white towel. He picked it up, clicked off the TV and then drew the remote slowly up the length of her leg watching the goosebumps rise as he got higher. She took it from his unresisting fingers and laid it on the bedside table.

 

“I believe we have some experimenting to do Booth, and you appear to be over dressed.” Her fingers began to slowly unbutton his shirt, easing it from his waistband and sliding it down his shoulders to end up on the floor. She undid his belt and pants and he lifted himself to allow her to slip them over his hips and down his legs. Finally she divested him of his boxers, smiling as she saw the result of her ministrations. She should undress him more often she decided.

 

He flipped her onto her back and began laying a trail of kisses from her temple down to her neck and collarbone. She felt his fingers reach for the tuck holding the towel in place at her breast, “now who’s overdressed,” he murmured in her ear, tugging it loose and continuing his kisses towards her navel.


	23. Chapter 23

Booth’s eyes flew open; two deep blue pools stared back at him in the weak early light.

 

He opened his mouth but his voice seemed to have deserted him, he swallowed and tried again. “Is that your idea of an early morning alarm call?”

 

“You didn’t take a lot of waking up I must say.”

 

He rolled on top of her, “You are insatiable, woman, how many times did we experiment last night?” he breathed huskily.

 

“Six.”

 

“Isn’t that enough of a road test?”

 

“To be valid a result must be repeatable many times; that’s the essence of good experimentation. Of course if you’re not up to it?”

 

He silenced her with a crushing kiss that left her breathless. “I think you know that’s not a problem.” he growled feeling her hands tracing the line of his pelvic bone.

 

Afterwards they lay entwined listening to each other’s racing heartbeat gradually calming.

 

“I’d say that was a pass Bones.”

 

 

There were definite advantages to a smaller shower cabinet Brennan decided as Booth shifted behind her to shampoo her hair. She turned in his arms to position her head under the flow, washing the soap away and he held her tight as she leaned backwards running her fingers through it to check it was rinsed clear. Bringing her arms back round she laced her fingers behind his head and pulled him into a kiss.

 

He tasted of clean skin, spicy cologne and something that she could only identify as Booth. He was her favourite flavour and she knew that she was rapidly becoming addicted. She felt a warmth rising through her body not caused by the shower alone. His kisses became more urgent and she responded. She needed him again and his body told her he felt the same. The chill of the tiles on her back brought a little gasp to her lips as she braced herself, then the cold was forgotten as he slowly raised her senses to a height she had never before reached without oxygen. She moaned softly, her skin was on fire at his touch and just as she thought she could bear no more he brought them both to their release.

 

She clung to him, her legs incapable of supporting her, tears gliding silently down her cheeks. He felt the coolness on his shoulder and lifted her chin gazing into her eyes, his own filled with concern. “Temperance, what’s wrong?”

 

She smiled, “Nothing, I…I just never knew it could feel like that.”

 

He kissed her tears away, “Only love can feel like that.”

 

“I know, now. Thank you Seeley.”

 

 He kissed her again, “We’d better get out of here; can you stand?”

 

“Just, I think.”

 

She stepped out, her legs still like jello, and wrapped a warm towel round herself. Then she padded to the bedroom and sat on the bed drying her hair with another towel. She was combing out the knots when her phone rang. Glancing at the clock as she reached to answer it she realised with a shock that it was already 10 am.

 

“Brennan.”

 

“Good morning Temperance, I’m just calling to let you know the first of those casts is ready for you if you’d like to come on over here.”

 

“Thank you Matthew, yes. We’ll be there in about half an hour if that’s ok?” 

 

“That’s fine I’ll let security know you’re coming.”

 

Booth emerged from the bathroom, freshly shaved with a towel round his hips and crossed to his wardrobe. “The lab?”

 

“Yes. I said we’d be there in half an hour.” In the mirror she watched him bending as he selected items from his drawer then stretching to reach something from the top shelf, the muscles on his back flexing and rippling as he moved.

 

“Booth?”

 

“What?”

 

“Please get dressed you are very distracting.”  

“Are you ogling me in that mirror Temperance Brennan?”

 

“I am not ogling, it’s not my fault that you are in my line of sight,” she retorted indignantly.

 

“Pants on fire!”

 

“Booth, how can they be on fire I’m not wearing any?”

 

He shook his head and dropped the towel replacing it with his boxers. If he continued this line of conversation they would never reach the lab.

 

 

Brennan peered through the microscope at the cast of the skull fracture for the fifth or sixth time, sighing in exasperation ant her inability to decipher its origin. Something about the shape was familiar but every time she thought she’d got it, it slipped from her grasp.

 

She took the cast out from under the lens and rubbed her eyes. The door to the lab opened and Jackie entered; a steel tray in her hand.

 

“Here’s the cast of the sternum wound Dr Brennan.” She placed the tray on the bench and Brennan picked up the soft rubber object. She rotated it in her fingers. It was a half inch across at its widest and narrowed to a point. Thus far exactly what one would expect from a knife but the sides were not smooth, each had a step like ridge running down it to the point. 

  

“It’s an unusual shape I’ve checked all our reference samples but nothing matches.”

 

Brennan replaced it on the tray and then she saw it, spinning round in her chair she reached for a pair of scissors from the bench and laid them on the tray beside the casting.

 

“Scissors! Of course but much larger than any I’ve seen,” Jackie exclaimed.

 

As Brennan looked at the scissors on the tray she realised why the fracture pattern was familiar. Taking a drawing of the pattern she pencilled in two oval handles as found on a pair of scissors, it was a match.

 

She picked up her phone and called Booth who was chatting with one of the Ballistics techs in the staff rest room over a sandwich and coffee. Brennan had banished him from the lab when he complained about needing to eat for the fifth time.

 

“Booth.”

 

“Booth, she was killed with a pair of scissors.”

 

“Scissors?”

 

“Extremely large scissors. She was hit on the head by the handles then stabbed with the closed blades.”

 

“Who on earth would use huge scissors?”

 

“I have no idea Booth but I suppose that will be up to the police to establish. I’m going to start work on the tissue markers now to see if we can get an identification.”

 

“Bones you need to eat first.”

 

“I’m fine Booth.”

 

“You haven’t eaten all day Bones, we missed breakfast remember?”

 

A small smile crossed her face, how could she forget. “I wasn’t hungry.”

 

“That’s not how it seemed to me.” She could hear the grin in his voice. “I’m coming back down there to get you and you are not doing any more work until you’ve eaten.”

 

“Ok Booth, but only a quick lunch.”

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

As she put her phone down the door opened and he strode through, stepping up behind her he pulled the lab coat off her shoulders with a flourish and took her hand. She barely had time to grab her purse before she was hauled through the door and out of the lab. Behind her Jackie stifled a giggle.

 

“Booth! I can walk without being dragged you know.”

 

 “I know you Bones; you’ll sneak back into another one of these labs given half a chance. I’m not letting go until we’re outside.”

     

“You’re behaving like a caveman.”

 

“No Bones; that would entail throwing you over my shoulder.”

 

“Really?”

 

Glancing at her he saw a thoughtful expression on her face.

 

 

His coffee companion had suggested a small snack bar a couple of streets away that was frequented by workers from the companies on the estate. It had a good range of hot and cold snacks and freshly made deli salads much to Bones’ delight. They shared a table by the window whilst she ate a Caesar salad.

 

Booth finished his chicken and bacon sub and took a drink of his coffee.

 

“So Bones once you’ve got an ID on the victim that’s us finished here isn’t it?”

 

“I suppose so, I don’t like leaving it but it isn’t our job really and I’m sure Matthew will let me know the outcome.”

 

“So what do we do for the rest of the week, some more sightseeing?”

 

She pondered for a moment, “There are a lot of interesting places in the north of Britain. If you don’t mind the drive we could visit Hadrian’s Wall.”

 

“Where the tablets came from?”

 

“The Vindolanda tablets, yes. Did you find them in the museum, I forgot to ask you.”

 

He nodded, “Yeah they’re amazing. It would be nice to see the place they came from.”

 

“Well, let’s see if we can give this poor girl her name back shall we?” She said getting to her feet.

 

“Am I allowed back in the lab now?”

 

She laughed, “Yes Booth, though there won’t be a lot to see apart from me fitting tissue markers to a skull.”

 

“Bones I could watch you work all day.”

 

 

They headed back to the lab and Brennan set to work. The lab didn’t have an Angelator of course but it did have a laser scanner which was able to take the measurements. She planned to send them to Angela for her to input and hopefully send back an image of the victim that could be identified. She finished the tissue markers then she and Jackie took the skull down to the scanner.

 

While Jackie set it up in the machine Brennan established a link to the Jeffersonian through her laptop.

 

Angela’s smiling face appeared on the screen, “Good morning Sweetie, how are you and Agent sexy doing?”

 

“Angela please, I have a job for you. I have a skull needing a face.”

 

“Already Bren, I thought you said the bog body wouldn’t be ready until next week?”

 

“It’s not the bog body Angela, I was asked to help in another case.”

 

“Bren, sweetie you are supposed to be taking a holiday, not working. Is that a lab you’re in then?”

 

“Yes, now Angela, the victim is a girl between fourteen and fifteen, date of death is mid eighties. I’ve done tissue markers and we’re putting it through the laser scanner here. I’ll e-mail the file for you to feed it into the Angelator, ok?”

 

“Ok, Bren whenever you’re ready.”

 

Brennan nodded to Jackie who started the scanner.

 

“Scanning now, Angela.”

 

“So where exactly are you now Bren?”

 

“Yorkshire.”

 

“That’s in the north, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How long is this going to take?”

 

“I’m only doing the ID and cause of death for them Angela, if we can identify her from your image then I’m done here.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“We thought we’d take in a few more sights, Booth fancies seeing Hadrian’s Wall.”

 

“Sounds idyllic, Bren." Angela's tone was laced with sarcasm. "Just do me a favour and jump the man, please. You both need to release that sexual tension before you explode.”

 

Suddenly Brennan was aware of a familiar presence leaning over her shoulder. Booth grinned at Angela, “Don’t worry Angela, that’s all taken care of.” He pressed a kiss to Brennan’s neck and smiled as he watched Angela’s eyes grow as large as saucers, then he hit the mute button just as the squeal started.

 

“Booth! What on earth did you do that for? Now the whole lab will know.”

 

“Bones I want the whole _world_ to know that the most brilliant, caring and beautiful woman in it, is in love with me.”

 

On the screen a silent Angela was looking puzzled. Brennan turned the microphone back on.

 

“Bren, Bren can you hear me?”

 

“Yes Angela.”

 

“Dr Brennan, the scan is finished and the file is ready to send.” Jackie’s voice came from the computer station behind the machine.

 

“Angela I’m sending the data, call me when you’ve sent back the image.” Brennan instructed as she typed the message, attached the file and hit ‘send’.

 

“Ok Sweetie but in return for this I want details, and I _mean_ details, when you get back.” She looked at Booth. “Take care of her G-Man.”

 

He grinned, “Don’t worry I will, bye Angela.”

 

Brennan closed the link and sat back. She gave a small yawn.

 

“Tired Bones?”

 

“A little, I didn’t sleep a lot last night.” She said standing.

 

“Funnily enough Bones neither did I. Why don’t we go back to the Swan, it won’t take long to get back here once Angela calls. It’ll take her an hour or two to prepare that image and we can both grab a nap.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, Batman.”

 

He slung an arm around her shoulder as they headed out. “And it sounds like I’m rubbing off on you Bones, you got that one right,” he chuckled.

 


	24. Chapter 24

The strains of Saint-Saëns Danse Macabre reverberated through the room. Brennan reached out a fumbling hand and grabbed her phone.

“Booth, have you been tampering with my ringtone again?”

 

He rolled over onto his side to face her and grinned sleepily, “Seemed apt, dancing skeletons and all.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him as she pressed answer, “Brennan” she said through a stifled yawn.

 

“Sweetie did I wake you? I thought it wasn’t that late there yet?”

 

“It’s ok Angela it’s only,” she glanced at her watch, “six thirty. I was just taking a nap.”

 

“I suppose that’s because you and Agent hot-stuff spent all night playing the beast with two backs?” Angela giggled.

 

“Angela I don’t know what you mean!”

 

“Oh yes you do Bren, and I notice you didn’t deny it, thank goodness.”

 

“I presume the purpose of this call is to tell me you finished the facial reconstruction, not to interrogate me on my sleeping habits?”

 

“Hardly _sleeping_ habits, but yes Bren I’ve sent it to you, it should be waiting on your lap top by now. I’ve done a couple of versions since we have no idea of hair and eye colour. I hope you find out who she was poor kid, she was a pretty little thing.”

 

“I hope so too Angela; thanks for doing them, I’ll let you know how we get on.”

 

“Bye sweetie and say hi to Boothy boy for me.”

 

“Bye Angela,” she closed the call and swung her legs to the floor, stretching her spine.”

 

“Time to go and finish my report, Booth. You can stay here if you like though; I can always walk over to the lab.”

 

“Nah, I could do with a stretch,” he replied pushing himself to his feet and reaching for his tie.

 

Twenty minutes later the refreshed pair arrived back at the lab and Brennan rebooted her laptop. She opened up the file from Angela and a young girl stared out of the screen at them. Angela was right, Booth thought, she had been pretty. Pretty enough to tempt someone he suspected. Someone she didn’t want probably. The multiple stabbing had all the classic hallmarks of jealous rage.

 

Brennan printed off the pictures and added them to her report, then she headed off to Chalmers’ office to hand it over, with Booth on her heels.

 

She knocked.

 

“Come in.”

 

Chalmers was sitting at his desk with another pile of files in front of him. Across the desk however sat a crumpled looking figure with receding grizzled hair and a matching moustache. He looked up and Brennan found herself staring into a pair of shrewd blue eyes that seemed to be able to see right through her.

 

“I’m sorry you’re busy, Matthew, I’ll come back later.”

 

“Is that the final report Temperance?”

 

“Yes, Angela has just sent the reconstructions through.”

 

“Perfect timing; come on in. Both of you,” he added seeing the figure of Booth behind her. “Pull up a couple more chairs.”

 

They clustered around the desk and Chalmers made the introductions. Jack, I’d like you to meet Dr Temperance Brennan, and her partner Special Agent Booth from the FBI. Temperance, Booth, this is my good friend Chief Inspector Frost.” He patted the pile of files on the desk, Jack has brought over all the missing persons files from 1980 - 1990 that could fit our victim. Let’s hope that what you’ve found can pinpoint a name. What have you got for us?”

 

Brennan opened the slim folder she was carrying. “The victim was female age between 14 and sixteen based on dental eruption and epiphysial fusion. She was struck a blow to the back of the skull which caused multiple shallow fractures. The blow would have been sufficient to knock her out but not fatal.”

 

“So what did kill her?” Frost muttered.

 

“Multiple stab wounds to the ribs and sternum.”

 

Frost nodded, “What sort of a knife?”

 

“Not a knife. The damage to the sternum and the fractures to the skull lead me to believe she was killed with a large pair of scissors.”

 

Frost coughed, “You’re telling me she was killed with scissors? What am I looking for a psychopathic hairdresser?” he asked incredulously.

 

Brennan shook her head and handed him a sketch that Jackie had prepared from the fracture pattern and blade cast. “A pair like this, almost 12 inches long and most likely extremely heavy.”

 

Frost and Chalmers looked at the sketch. “Well they would certainly do enough damage, but who uses scissors this size?” Chalmers mused.

 

“I’ll get George and the lads onto it.” Frost grunted, “You said you’ve got a face, let’s see it?”

 

She passed him the two pictures, “Angela did two since we don’t know if she was blonde or brunette.”

 

Frost looked at them, his face solemn. “She was blonde.” He rummaged through the folders and pulled one out. Opening it he extracted a school photo, the likeness was almost exact.

 

“Tanya Wilcox, age fifteen, reported missing by her foster parents in July 1984. We looked for weeks, but the trail went cold and in the end she was written off as another teenage runaway.”

 

“You worked the case Jack?” Chalmers asked him.

 

Frost nodded, “One of my first, as a humble DC then of course. Always wondered what became of the poor kid, but when the boss says drop it you move on to the next case.”

 

There was another knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” called Chalmers.

 

The door opened and Bob stepped into the crowded office.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt sir but I wondered if I could help with something. Jackie was telling me that you believed the girl was killed with a large pair of scissors Dr Brennan?”

 

Brennan nodded.

 

“She said you were wondering who would use ones that size, and I remembered these.” He took a newspaper wrapped package from under his arm, leaned across and placed it on the desk.

 

Brennan carefully unfolded the yellowing newsprint to reveal a huge, heavy pair of scissors.

 

“Where did you get these Bob?” Chalmers asked, picking them up and feeling the weight in his hands.

 

“Belonged to me dad sir, he was a bit of a DIY type and did all his own decorating, these were in his old toolbox.”

 

“But what are they used for?” Brennan too picked them up, they would certainly have been capable of inflicting the injuries she’d found.

 

“They’re carpet shears, Dad always laid his own carpets, said he couldn’t see the point of paying a fitter when he could do it himself. I think most fitters nowadays use a knife but in the old days they used shears. Really make your hands sore they do, I can see why they don’t use them these days.”

 

“Jack does that mean something?” Chalmers asked his friend who was busily flicking through the old file.

 

Frost stabbed his finger on a page of notes. “Thought so! Tanya had just moved foster homes when she disappeared, and the foster parents checked out clean. She was with another couple until a fortnight before though, till they complained about her behaviour. They had two kids of their own; a daughter aged thirteen, and a son, seventeen. The son was an apprentice carpet fitter.”

 

“Why did they complain about her?” Brennan enquired.

 

“They said she’d become moody and insolent, wouldn’t talk to them or their kids. A typical teenager I reckon. We checked them out and they all had alibis. The parents are dead now but I guess the kids are alive. I’ll try and track them down.”

    

Chalmers looked at Bob, “Thanks very much Bob, do you mind if we keep these for a bit?”

 

“Be my guest, I don’t use them anyway. I’d best get off now Jackie will be wanting to get home, goodnight.”

 

“Night Bob.”

“I’d better be on my way too Matthew, I’ll get the lads on tracking these kids down. Dr Brennan, these stab wounds, they’d have left a lot of blood right?”

 

“Most likely.”

 

“Would it still be there?”

 

“It’s possible, 24 years is a long time, but if you can find the crime scene there may still be traces.”

 

 “Thanks.” He grabbed the rest of the files and headed off.

 

Chalmers smiled as he watched his friend amble out. “One of the best, It’s a shame he’s due to retire soon. I don’t know what he’ll do with himself though. He lives and breathes the job. If anyone can find the killer, Jack can. And don’t underestimate him our Jack has a George Cross.”

 

Brennan’s and Booth’s eyebrows both rose.

 

“No, you’d never suspect it would you?” Matthew smiled.

 

 

They had a quiet supper in the Swan restaurant that evening and then retired upstairs. Booth had retrieved the road atlas from the car and was checking out the route to Vindolanda. He wasn’t sure when they would be able to go but he wanted to be ready.

 

Brennan phoned Angela to thank her for the pictures and let her know the victim had been successfully identified from them. She finally escaped from Angela’s inquisition and got ready for bed, she looked at Booth.

 

“Finished plotting your ‘Round Britain Tour’ Booth?”

 

He looked up. “Nothing wrong with planning, Bones.” He tapped the atlas, “you know it would take years to visit all the ‘places of interest’ on this map.”

 

“That’s what 2000 years plus of history does to a country Booth.”

 

“Yeah turns it into a huge museum, no wonder you feel right at home here.”

 

She laughed, “You’re the one planning the trips Booth.”

 

He closed the book and crossed to where she was sitting on the bed in her nightdress. He bent down and kissed her tenderly. “Right now Bones the only thing I’m planning is our next experiment.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incomparable detective William Edward 'Jack' Frost is of course the creation of the brilliant R D Wingfield, I just couldn't resist borrowing him for a while since the TV series 'A Touch of Frost' was filmed in my home area of West Yorkshire.

When they emerged from the restaurant the following morning after breakfast a visitor was waiting.

 

Brennan smiled politely. “Chief Inspector. What can I do for you today?”

 

“When the son gave his statements he claimed he was working the day Tanya disappeared. He was fitting carpets at an office building in Leeds. His statements, and those of his boss, said that he was alone in there for three hours. We checked his van and it confirmed he hadn’t been anywhere so his alibi was accepted. Last night George was going through all the witness statements again and found one that mentioned a young girl seen near the building fitting Tanya’s description. It wasn’t corroborated by anyone else and the witness was a homeless drunk who wasn’t given much credence by us then.”

 

“But now?”

 

“If it was her, and he killed her in there, there could still be evidence. The records show the building has been unoccupied for the last three years and the last people to use it were the ones the carpets were laid for, it doesn’t appear they redecorated again after that.”

 

“So are you going to take a forensics team over there?” Brennan asked, still puzzled by his presence.

 

“I’d be round there already with them but the Superintendant won’t authorise the cost unless I can prove it’s more than a hunch.”

 

Brennan turned to Booth, “I guess your trip will have to wait another day. I’ll just fetch my things Inspector, I’ll be five minutes.”

 

She trotted up the stairs closely followed by Booth. “Ok Bones, what do you need?”

 

“Just my case, and the lap top, oh and my purse.”

 

Booth helped her gather them together, “Bones you really are a glutton for punishment you know. You’re supposed to be on holiday too.”

 

“Booth if we can help him find evidence of the crime scene he will be able to get the forensics team out. All we need to do are a few tests for blood, and I have everything we need for that in here.”

 

“Actually Bones that puzzles me, why have you brought all that stuff, surely you knew it wouldn’t be needed for a bog body?”

 

“I just keep it in the bag all the time Booth, I didn’t repack it for this trip, it’s standard kit.”

 

He grinned. “Good, I thought maybe you had planned on chasing down murderers all along.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Booth, why would I do that?”

 

“Why indeed?”

 

 

Booth offered to take them all in the Range Rover but Frost shook his head, “You leave that parked for five minutes where we’re going it’ll be stripped clean by the time you get back. We’ll take mine.”

 

They climbed into Frost’s elderly saloon car, brushing aside the debris that littered the vehicle. Jack fished in his pockets pulling out scribbled notes and old envelopes until he found the one he was looking for. It had an address scrawled on the back.

 

He turned the ignition, and to Booth’s surprise the vehicle actually started first time.

They headed off out of Wetherby but this time they ignored the motorway signs and followed the old road to Leeds. At first the ride took them through green pasture and affluent villages but as they closed in on the city the road widened, the fields to the left gave way to suburbs and eventually so did the fields on the right. As they followed the dual carriageway into the city the housing became more dense; the well kept semis and detached houses of the new estates gave way to the older developments and, as the road narrowed once again to two lanes, to crowded Victorian back-to-back terraces.

 

Frost turned off of the main road and drove them through the long narrow back streets. Booth was glad he wasn’t driving, he’d have got hopelessly lost by now; the place was a maze. All the streets looked the same, even their names were similar. He noticed the small shops on the corners; the names told him that the area was occupied in large part by some of Leeds’ sizeable Asian community. An observation that was born out by the pedestrians he saw and the mosque they had passed at one point.

 

Eventually Frost pulled up in front of an old, boarded up brick house. Once it had no doubt been an impressive family home, then, as the area had declined, it had been converted into business use, its garden concreted over for parking. Finally the last business had closed and it was boarded up with a faded and peeling TO LET sign nailed to the wall.

 

They climbed out and Jack led them around the back past piles of fly tipped rubbish into a small bin yard. There the building had been fitted with a rusting fire escape, below which was a back door.

 

Jack pulled a bunch of keys from his pocket and tried one. Nothing. He grunted to himself and selected another, slightly larger, after a little wriggling and persuasion the lock groaned and creaked open. He pushed open the door and they went in.

 

Inside the place was dark and musty, there was a smell of damp and Brennan could hear the faint drip of water somewhere. She put down her case and reached inside for a flashlight. As she stood again and switched it on she saw small shadows scuttle away in the edges of her vision, shining her light into one corner two small eyes shone back at her as the mouse froze in fear. She sighed slightly in relief, mice, not rats, at least not so far.

 

Jack had now pulled out his own torch and was heading down the passage towards a room at the front of the building.

 

“This was the room young Kevin was working in that day.”

 

He shone his torch around the room and then across the floor. The carpet was a standard office type, hard wearing but not luxurious and soft. It showed marks from where the furnishings had once stood and heavy wear near the doorway. The walls had once been a plain cream paint but now it was streaked with damp and black mould, clearly the roof above was no longer watertight.

 

Brennan passed her flashlight to Booth and crouched over her case, he held the light steady so she could see what she needed.

 

“I’ll check the walls first; if they’ve not been repainted there could still be something even if the killer tied to wash it away.”

 

She sprayed luminol around the lower parts of the exposed walls and then switched on the UV light.

 

“OK turn of the flashlights.”

The room was filled with a ghostly bluish light as she played the lamp around the walls.

 

“There!” Booth cried, as a cluster of fluorescent blotches shone out in one corner.

 

“Brennan stepped closer. “It’s definitely a spatter of something.” She handed Booth the UV light and turned back to her case removing a swab and a bottle. She swabbed at the largest blotch and dropped the swab into its tube adding a drop or two from the bottle.

 

“Shine the flashlight on it please Booth.”

 

As he did so a faint pink colour could be seen.

 

“It’s blood, but there’s not a lot there.” She took a second swab and ran it over the nearby carpet, testing it as before. This time the test was negative.

 

“Maybe the carpets have been changed,” Jack sighed.

 

“Or maybe the killing was done before the carpets were laid.” Booth suggested.

 

Jack looked at him. “Give me a hand then.”

 

Brennan stepped back away from the wall and held the flashlights so they could see clearly. They each took hold of an edge and pulled hard, the carpet was beginning to decay and came away easily in a cloud of dust and dirt. When the choking cloud settled Brennan shone a torch onto the floorboards beneath.  

 

“Bingo,” muttered Booth, staring at the dark stains that had seeped into the wood. Brennan sprayed the luminol and tested it under the UV lamp; the floor glowed blue like a red tide at night on a Discovery documentary.

 

“That’ll do for me.” Jack muttered. I’ll get on to the station and call out forensics. I’d be grateful if you could fill me out a short report on the findings Dr Brennan, and pass those samples to forensics.”

 

“Just a moment, inspector.” Brennan had been examining the floor. “Booth, pass me an evidence bag and the tweezers.”

 

She opened the bag and carefully pried something out of a crack in the floorboards where it had caught on a crack in the timber. She held it up in the beam of Booth’s flashlight, a clump of hairs and a fragment of torn skin, all caked in dried blood.

 

All three of them stared at the long hairs as they waved gently in the draught from their breathing, even after being buried for years under the floor covering there was no doubt.

 

“Blonde,” Frost said grimly.

 

Brennan placed the sample in the bag and sealed it. She pointed to the streaks in the staining on the floor, “If you look you can see where the body was dragged through the blood, it would be consistent with that hair being caught on the wood as she was dragged across it, and torn out.”

 

“Do you have DNA samples from the victim on record?” Brennan asked, placing the bag with the others containing the swabs.

 

“We do, and I can feel in my water this is going to match.”

Booth glanced at Brennan and shook his head, just as she was about to comment.

 

Frost looked at her, “Can you see anything else at the moment Dr Brennan?”

 

“Nothing obvious, it’s probably best to let forensics do a thorough examination now.”

 

“Right then, lets get out of this dump and I’ll call the station.” He strode briskly back out to the door and around to the car.

 

Brennan picked up her case and followed Booth. “You know that it is impossible for water to feel anything don’t you Booth, it lacks any form of sensory apparatus or consciousness with which to do so.”

 

“Of course Bones, Frost was just using an expression in the same way I refer to my gut.”

 

“Oh, you mean an irrational emotional response, not a logical evaluation of the evidence.”

 

“Yes Bones, but my gut isn’t often wrong is it?”

 

She thought, “No, I have to concede that point. What does your gut tell you this time?”

 

“Frost’s ‘water’ is right.”

 

When they reached the car Frost was on his radio, “Yes George, now. The place is saturated with blood, I’ll deal with Mullet later, you just get forensics out here now, before the local chavs and glue sniffers torch the place. You what?” He listened to some mutterings from the other end and scrabbled for a pen and piece of old sandwich carton, which he flattened out and began to scribble on. “Yes, got that George. Right I’ll get round there now and see if he’s there, I don’t want him doing a bunk if he hears we’re turning this place over.”

 

He tossed the radio aside and turned to them, “Come on get in, unless you want to wait here for forensics all day, and I wouldn’t recommend that round here.

 

They piled into the car and Frost set off, fifteen minutes later he pulled up at nondescript looking post war semi detached on the other side of the city centre.

 

“Ok you wait here I’ll just go and fetch our Mr Varley.”

 

Booth frowned, “You’re not going in on your own surely?”

 

“Ah well see Agent Booth, unlike you Yanks our crooks don’t all carry guns, besides do I look threatening?” He spun on his heel and marched up to the front door where he rang the doorbell. The door was answered by a dark haired woman with a small child clinging to her hand.

 

Frost spoke and even from the car they could hear her shrill voice call out over her shoulder, “Kevin, some bloke to see ya!” She motioned with her head and Frost followed her inside.

 

Booth watched, he felt uneasy, though he knew there was nothing he could legitimately do to help. “I think he’s even more stubborn than you Bones,” he sighed watching the house.

 

Suddenly there was a scream from inside and the front door flew open. A man sped out and took off at speed, vaulting over the low garden fence and down the footpath.

 

Before Brennan could say anything Booth was out of the car and in pursuit, it was as if pure instinct took over. Varley had a head start and he knew the streets. What he lacked though was speed and stamina, just as he dodged into a narrow ginnel behind a row of shops Booth caught up with him and brought him crashing down with a flying tackle.

 

Sitting on his captives legs as Varley puffed and panted, winded from the chase and the sudden fall, Booth realised he didn’t have his handcuffs. Yanking off his tie he knotted it securely round Varley’s wrists then hauled him to his feet and frogmarched him back to the car.

 

When he reached it he found Frost sitting on the open passenger side with his feet on the ground and Brennan dabbing blood from his head with antiseptic.

 

“Is he ok Bones?”

 

“I’ll be fine, it’s just a scratch,” Frost grumbled, “I’ve had worse.”

 

Brennan smiled at him, “I know, I can see the scar from the bullet.”

 

Booth smiled at her. “Have you got some cuffs there I don’t know how well my tie will hold him?”

 

Frost rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a set of handcuffs, “Nice work son, now shut him in the back and I’ll get George to pick him up.” With that he reached for the radio and called his Sergeant.


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty minutes later two cars pulled up, one an unmarked saloon, the other a squad car. A man of similar age to Frost got out of the saloon and hurried over to them.

“Good grief Guv what have you gone and done now,” he said in exasperated tones looking at the bloodstained cloth Frost was holding to his head.

“Stop fussing George I’m fine, it’s just a little cut that’s all.”

“Actually it looks like it could do with a stitch or two,” Brennan demurred.

Frost threw her a warning look. “Just find me an Elastoplast or something; I’m not setting foot in some damn hospital.”

Brennan fished a large dressing from the bottom of her case and stuck it over the wound with a sigh. “”If the bleeding doesn’t stop soon get to a doctor.”

“Thought you were a doctor?”

“A medical doctor.”

Frost turned his attention to the two uniformed officers. “Take him back to the station and book him in, then stick him into an interview room. And keep an eye on him he’s under arrest for murder.”

Varley was transferred into the squad car and driven away.

“George did you get forensics out?”

“Yeah Guv, they should be there by now.”

“Good, right well follow me back to the station then I need to get a confession out of that one before Mullet goes on the warpath about the budget again.”

“You sure you’re ok to drive Guv, that’s a nasty crack on the head you took?” 

“Will you stop fussing like a mother hen George, I’m fine.”

Frost drove them back to the police station, with George following closely behind. He showed Brennan and Booth to his office where Brennan set to work on her statement about the blood and hair. Frost and the sergeant headed for the interview room.

An hour later and they were wondering how much longer to wait, Brennan had finished her report and neither was sure what happened next. Booth had read just about everything pinned to the walls and was getting distinctly antsy when to his relief Frost walked in.

“Any luck inspector?” Booth asked as Frost threw himself into his chair and rummaged in his desk for some forms.

“I think you frightened the life out of him Agent Booth,” Frost grinned, “He couldn’t believe I’d set a Yank onto him. When I told him you were FBI he nearly had kittens there and then. Then he confessed to three speeding offences and drunk driving while he was in Florida on holiday last summer.”

“Anyway as far as Tanya was concerned I think I’ve got all I need. When I told him we’d found the blood and the hair and we knew about the shears he gave up trying to deny it all.  
He says they got together when she was fostered by his parents. Though the parents never caught them at it they suspected something and that’s why they complained about Tanya. Not good enough for their son apparently.” 

“Anyhow, a few weeks after she left them Tanya turned up at the office where Kevin was working, she tells him she’s pregnant and the baby is his. Then she laughs and tells him she’s off to a clinic that afternoon to get rid of it 'cos she’s found herself a new boyfriend and she doesn’t want to be saddled with his kid. Varley flipped; as she turned to leave he hit her with the shears he was using and then stabbed her in a blind rage.” 

“When he came to his senses he wrapped her in the plastic wrappings from the carpet and dragged her out to his van. Then he went back and covered up the floor with the new carpet and wiped off the wall. That night he took the body up on the moor and buried her. The plastic he chucked down a drain. When we wrote her off as a runaway he thought he was in the clear.”

“Well, here’s my report on this morning Inspector, if you need anything further give me a call, I’ve put my phone number on there. I’m here in England until the end of next week at least.” Brennan handed over the report.

They stood to leave and Frost shook them both by the hand.

“Thank you for helping out, both of you. I’m sorry for interrupting your holiday. George here will drive you back to your hotel.”

Booth smiled back at Frost as they turned and headed down the corridor, “It’s no problem Inspector we were glad to help out, Bones here loves a good decomposed corpse to play with.”

“Booth!”

“Well it’s true, that’s the third one you’ve found and we’ve only been here a week and a half.”

“Booth you found the second one, you fell over it remember.”

Frost shook his head as the bickering voices faded into the distance, poor George. 

 

After George dropped them back at their hotel they managed to grab a very late lunch in the bar and then retired upstairs. They both felt rather drained after the events of the morning and decided that they would simply rest for the remainder of the day.

“Booth, do you want to drive up to the Wall and then back here tomorrow night or shall we look for somewhere to stay up there. It’s just that there are several other interesting places we could visit if we took a couple of days.” Brennan said from her seat on the bed as she scoured the road atlas.

“Might as well take our time Bones and see as much as we can while we have the chance.”

“Then we’d best pack our things and let them know we’ll be checking out tomorrow.”

“Sure thing Bones, I think I’m gonna take a shower I’m a bit stiff after catching that guy today.” He began stripping off his socks, shoes and tie.

“That was a fairly impressive turn of speed this morning Booth.” She smiled watching his shirt land on the bed at her feet.

He shrugged off his pants. “Thanks Bones, nice to know I’ve still got it.”

She looked him up and down approvingly, “Oh you’ve still got it Booth I can vouch for that.”

He pressed a kiss to her lips, “Thanks Bones, gonna come in too?”

“I thought the idea was to rest this evening?”

“Best form of relaxation there is Bones,” he held out his hand.

“Well oxytocin does have a very relaxing effect on the nervous system.”

“Bones I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Oxytocin is released once one reaches the point of...” Once again she was silenced by his lips kissing her hungrily.

“Bones, take your things off, get in the shower, and then talk squinty to me….please.”


	27. Chapter 27

Next morning they gathered their bags and headed down to get breakfast and check out. Booth also retrieved his cheese collection from the cellars. It was fortunate that all the pieces were vacuum packed with long best before dates; all he had to do was keep them reasonably cool.

 

“You know Bones If I see a hardware store I think I’ll get a cooler to put this in.”

 

“Booth I’ll swear you love that cheese more than me.”

 

“Never Bones, but I don’t mind if you don’t keep cool, I love it when you get riled.”

 

“Booth!”

 

He tugged her towards him and kissed her soundly. He pulled away and looked at her red swollen lips. “See what I mean.”

 

“That is irrational.”

 

“Never claimed it was.”

 

She tilted her head slightly and gave him a thoughtful look. “Is that going to happen every time I get mad at you?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Promise?”

 

He slammed the back door of the car shut. “Not when I’m driving though Bones, it wouldn’t be safe.”

 

She pouted, “Not fair, that’s when we argue most.”

 

He grinned at her as they climbed in. “Wait till we stop though.”

 

He set off out of Wetherby back towards the A1, they were heading further north. Last night they had pored over the map and a pile of tourist leaflets and revised their itinerary. Instead of heading straight to Hadrian’s Wall they were taking the coastal route further north to Lindisfarne. Then they planned to gradually work their way back south to the Wall and down the country stopping at various sites en-route until they arrived back at London.

 

“Bones what are you looking for?”

 

She rummaged in the glove box and fished out a leather slip case. “The car handbook,” she flourished it triumphantly.

 

“Why?”

 

She looked at him and smiled slowly, “I want to find out how to recline the seats.”

 

He rolled his eyes and laughed, “Bones you are worse than Angela.”

 

They turned onto the main road and Booth picked up the speed to 70mph, the road was, as always on a Monday morning, busy. Full of large trucks heading to and from the North Sea ports of Newcastle to the north, and Hull further south. Mostly they were laden with shipping containers. The first fifteen miles were motorway and then the road narrowed to a dual carriageway as they rode through the flatter landscape between the North York Moors on the east and the Yorkshire dales on the west.  Up here there were airfields, some now disused since WWII, others such as Dishforth and Leeming still home to the RAF. 

 

The narrower road slowed progress as the heavy trucks bunched together and overtook each other but after around forty minutes the road widened to motorway status once more with three lanes. The traffic seemed to heave a collective sigh as it was able to spread out once more and relax.

 

An hour and a half after leaving Wetherby they saw the signs for Durham.

 

“About half way Bones, at this rate we should get to Lindisfarne about lunchtime.”

 

Another half an hour and the road swung in a wide sweep around the city of Newcastle and across a bridge over the River Tyne, once home to a thriving shipbuilding industry, now slowly recovering from years of decline in the heavy engineering trades. The banks, once covered in cranes and shipyards, were now cleared and dotted with new industrial developments.

 

Finally they left the urban sprawl behind and once more sped through green fields and small villages. The traffic had thinned markedly; most of the trucks had left the road at Newcastle heading for the docks further down river at its mouth.

 

They had been travelling for around three hours when Brennan spotted the signs for Holy Island. “There Booth just a couple more miles.”

 

He glanced at the clock, “Just after twelve, perfect timing. We can get over to the town, park up and find a place for lunch before we explore.”

 

They turned off to the right and followed the country road eastwards towards the coast.  After about 2 miles they could see the sea and just off the shore a small island. Booth followed the road which was now a concrete causeway just a few inches above the receding tidal waters of the North Sea. They crossed the two or three miles of exposed causeway, through salt flats and marshes until they drove onto the low dunes at the tip of the island and on into the small settlement itself.

 

They followed the signs and found the car park on the edge of the town. Once they were parked they grabbed a couple of windcheaters and their bags and followed the path to the centre. It was a mere five minute stroll until they arrived at what appeared to be the heart of the tiny settlement. There were a small number of shops and cafes, a pub or two, the Abbey ruins of course and finally the Mead factory. Next to the Abbey the most famous attraction there.

 

They found a small café and sat trying to decide on lunch. Brennan opted for a vegetarian lasagne with a side salad; Booth couldn’t resist the fresh crab sandwiches that seemed to be on offer everywhere that day.

 

As they sat eating he thumbed through the leaflet on the island. “Ok Bones, I vote we check out the Abbey and museum, take a stroll along the shore and then finish up with a look at the Mead factory, there’s a walk marked on this map that looks good.

 

“Sounds fine to me Booth. How are the sandwiches?”

 

“Absolutely delicious Bones, how’s your rabbit food.”

 

“Very tasty.”

 

They settled their bill and made their way to the Abbey. They took a look around the small but beautifully designed museum which told the tale of the Viking raid on the monastery in 793AD; recorded in the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, and generally regarded as the start of the period of Viking raids on Britain.

 

Then they crossed to the ruins of the Abbey. It was a small but very tranquil place; they sat on one of the benches for a while and listened to the birds singing amid the old stonework and the tumbling rock plants that now festooned the ruined walls in colours of white, purple and gold.

 

“I can see why Aiden picked this place for his monastery Bones. It has a peaceful quality about it, as though it’s set apart from the rest of the world.”

 

“It does, even with the visitors here; no one seems to want to break that peace.” It was true; the tourists wandering about all spoke in low tones as though anything louder would just be wrong.

 

They rose and finished their tour of the site and made their way to the footpath marked on their map. It led them away from the Abbey across the dunes and soon they were the only people in sight as they strolled along, hair whipped by the sea breezes.

 

“Come on Bones lets take the beach,” he tugged her hand and pulled her from the path the few yards across the dunes, and onto the sand.

 

He took her small hand in his and they strolled along the shore filling their lungs with clean air and the smell of the sea.

 

He stopped and bent down, untying his laces and pulling off his shoes and socks.

 

“Booth what are you doing?”

 

“Come on Bones take your shoes off, a beach is no fun unless you paddle.”

 

She laughed and removed her own footwear, curling her toes into the soft cold sand. “You know Booth I haven’t done this for years.”

 

“Then it’s long overdue, come on lets get our feet wet.”

 

They stepped closer to the waters edge until the next wave sent its fingers of icy water lapping over their toes. Brennan squealed, “Booth it’s freezing!”

 

He just laughed and pulled her in deeper until the water was halfway up her calves. “Race you Bones, to that rock up there.” Barely waiting for her to check the target he set off splashing through the shallow water.

 

“Seeley Booth you are a cheat! “She cried, setting off after him at full speed. She almost caught him up, and they collapsed onto the large rock together gasping for breath.

 

“I won,” he gloated.

 

“Only because you cheated.”

“All’s fair in love and war Bones.” His smiling brown eyes looked deep into her blue ones.

 

“We aren’t at war Booth.” She whispered, her scalp tingling as his fingers threaded through her hair and drew her closer.

 

“But we are in love Bones, aren’t we?” His lips cut off her answer and she tasted the salt on his skin. The kiss was long and her passionate response to his tongue’s gentle teasing rendered her reply unnecessary.

 

They eventually pulled apart. “Come on Bones let’s finish our walk before I totally lose my self control and make love to you in the sand dunes.”

 

“I’d like that Booth.”

 

His eyes darkened and he looked at her lovingly, “You would, would you?” He drew her to her feet and headed back towards the sandy slopes dotted with marram grass. He found a secluded hollow between two steep dunes and they sank to their knees.

 

Caressing her shoulders he leaned in and kissed her again she lowered herself to the sand drawing him down with her and her hands tugged his polo from his waistband until she was able to slide her hands up his back and over every inch of his well defines muscles. His fingers began to undo her shirt slowly as he followed their course down her chest with his lips until he reached her navel. Planting a kiss there he unfastened her pants and she arched up to allow him to slide them free. She returned the favour by removing his in turn. Finally they removed their underwear and she smiled.

 

“Seeley I want you to do something for me.”

 

He peppered her neckline with kisses and nibbled on her collarbone making her squirm with pleasure. “Anything Temperance.”

 

“Lose control.”

 

His eyes widened and he felt his pulse begin to race. He took the strap of her bra in his teeth and drew it down her shoulder releasing her from its confines. His tongue teased and tortured every inch of her body until the heat began to envelope her from within despite the cold sea air, then he released them both and the calls of the seabirds were echoed in their cries as they became one.

 

They lay together panting for several minutes until Brennan pushed herself up and began to pull her clothing back on. “Booth that was incredible.”

 

“Yes you were Bones,” he smiled up at her.

 

“Just one thing Booth?”

 

“What?”

 

She laughed, “How do we get all this sand off ourselves?”

 

 

Eventually they were dressed and, still shedding sand, they began retracing their steps along the beach.

 

“Bones?” Booth suddenly asked in worried tones.

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Does the beach seem narrower to you?”

 

She looked for a moment; then nodded, “Yes the tide must be coming in.”

 

Suddenly they looked at each other and cried in unison, “The causeway!”

 

They headed back to the Abbey at a sprint and towards the now empty car park. When they got there they jumped in and Booth started the engine. He drove quickly back the way they had come and then stopped. He slumped down over the wheel. Brennan looked out; the causeway had gone, replaced by the swirling grey waters of the North Sea.


	28. Chapter 28

“I thought you checked the tide tables, Booth?”

 

“I did, the causeway shouldn’t be closed until five fifteen.”

 

Brennan looked at her watch, “It’s five thirty Booth.”

 

He shook his head, “no Bones, it was only four forty-five when we reached the car I checked.” He looked down at his watch; then tapped it. “Damn! It’s stopped the battery must have gone. I’m sorry Bones.”

 

She sighed, “It’s no good crying over split milk Booth.”

 

“Spilt milk Bones, and you’re right what’s done is done. I suppose we’d better see if we can find anywhere to stay.”

 

“I saw one or two places that had Bed and Breakfast signs on them I assume that means they have rooms to let.”

 

He put the car into reverse and turned it round. “Let’s hope so.”

 

He drove slowly back to the car park and parked as close to the footpath into town as he could, no point carrying bags further than necessary.

 

They strolled back into the centre, making enquiries at each guesthouse they passed. Everyone was full. They were beginning to think they were going to have to sleep in the car when Brennan spotted a tiny house just behind the museum with a ‘Room to let’ sign in the window.

 

Crossing his fingers Booth knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes it was opened by an elderly lady dressed entirely in pink.

 

“Good evening, we were hoping that you have a room we could stay in tonight I’m afraid we got….”

 

“Stranded?” She said with a smile.

 

Booth looked embarrassed, “I’m afraid so.”

 

She pushed open the door and stepped back, beckoning them, “Come on in. I just have the one room but that will do for a sweet couple like you won’t it. Follow me.”

 

The house was a bungalow and she led the way down a hallway, pointing out the bathroom as she passed, to the back of the house where she opened a door. “Here, will this do you?”

 

Brennan looked, “It’s a lovely room this will be perfect won’t it Booth?” she smiled at their hostess. The room was spacious and had a window that looked over a small walled garden filled with roses. The late afternoon sun was streaming in onto the pink walls and furnishings, bathing everything in a welcoming glow.

 

He grinned, “Yeah this will be great, thanks.”

 

“Good, I’ll leave you to sort out your bags and I’ll put the kettle on. Pop down the hall to the kitchen in a few minutes, there’s nothing like a nice cup of tea I always say.”

 

Brennan smiled, “Thank you Mrs…?”

 

“Oh just call me Molly, dears, everyone does.” She closed the door and retreated to the kitchen.

 

Brennan placed her overnight bag and laptop on a chair and crossed to the window looking out at the riot of colours outside. Booth dropped his bag by the bed and sat on it giving a little bounce, “Feels comfy Bones, want to road test this one?”

 

She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at him, “Later Booth, Molly’s making us tea remember?”

 

“I’ll take a rain check then Bones.”

 

She looked out of the window and up at the sky in all directions. “I think it’s going to stay dry Booth, no sign of rain.”

 

He shook his head, his shoulders shaking with silent mirth; he really needed to get her that dictionary.

 

“Come on Bones, time for tea.”

 

They wandered down the hall and found the kitchen from the sound of Molly humming to herself, and the clatter of china.

 

Entering the kitchen they were surprised to see the table set for three and laden with plates of sandwiches and cakes.

 

“Sit down dears the tea’s just ready, how do you take it, milk and sugar?”

 

Just a little milk for me Booth said, pulling out a chair for Brennan, then seating himself next to her.

 

“Neither, for me thank you Molly.” Brennan added.

 

“Right you are dears.” She poured two cups and passed them across. “Now help yourselves I’m sure you must be hungry.”

 

Booth tucked into another pile of crab sandwiches and Brennan helped herself to a scone with jam. “Mmm these are beautifully light Molly, did you make them yourself?”

 

“Indeed I did, my Arthur always says I make the best scones on the island.” She poured herself a tea, added two sugars and sat stirring it.

 

“Arthur’s your husband then? Is he here?” Booth asked looking around.

 

“Oh he’s down his potting shed, spends all his time down there he does these days. He loves his gardening,” Molly smiled fondly.

 

“Well he certainly has some beautiful roses I must say,” Brennan agreed.

 

“Oh yes some of those he grew from his own seed, he loves trying to breed new colour variations. They’re all the old varieties you see. Arthur won’t have any truck with those new fangled hybrids, they won’t breed true you see. The old ones have wonderful perfume too. You should go outside after tea and see for yourselves.”

 

Brennan smiled, “I think I’ll do that Molly, thanks.”

 

“So Americans then, over here on honeymoon are you, or looking up your ancestors?”

 

“No, we’re just doing a little sightseeing, Dr Brennan here is doing some work with the British Museum and we have a few days free to look round.”

 

“And what do you do for a living then, dear?” She asked him.

 

“I’m with the FBI.”

 

“Oh my! One of those Untouchables are you? You know I used to love that programme, they don’t make shows like that any more.”

 

“Actually Molly the Prohibition agents were only a part of the FBI for a few months in 1933.”

 

“Really, well I’m sure you’re just as good as they were.”

 

They finished their tea and afterwards, as Molly had suggested, they took a stroll around the rose garden.

 

“You know Bones that is the first time I’ve ever seen a pink kitchen.”

 

Brennan looked up from the damask rose she was admiring and smiled, “Actually Booth I think Molly may be rather fond of pink. From what I saw of the other rooms we passed every room in that house is pink.”

 

“What all of them?”

 

“All of them.”

 

“I wonder what Sweets would make of that?”

 

“Some meaningless psychological mumbo jumbo no doubt Booth, though I don’t think she’s mad do you, just very partial to pink.”

 

“Nope Bones, she’s a sweet old lady, and she bakes a great scone, lucky Arthur. I wonder where he is anyway.”

 

“I think I saw a shed down behind those bushes at the bottom of the garden Booth, but we’d best not disturb him.”

 

“Yeah, he’s probably escaping from all the pink,” Booth chuckled.

 

Brennan took a deep breath of the warm evening air and closed her eyes. “The perfume from these roses is almost intoxicating. I feel I could drown in it.”

 

She felt his strong warm arms wrap around her from behind and pull her close. Then his hot breath made her skin tingle as he kissed her neck.

 

“What are you up to Booth?” She murmured, still with her eyes closed.

 

Another kiss. “Saving you from drowning.”

 

“Too late Booth I’m lost already.”

 

He turned her in his arms, “Then I need to resuscitate you.” His lips descended on hers and as the kiss grew deeper she clung to him feeling her knees begin to buckle. 

 

They eventually pulled apart when the need for oxygen became urgent. She leaned into his chest and breathed deeply. He rested his forehead on her hair and inhaled the scents of her shampoo laced with the heady perfume of the flowers.

 

“Shall we get an early night Bones?” He whispered.

 

“Sounds good to me.” She pulled away and they wandered back inside arm in arm to their personal pink paradise.

 

 

 

The bed proved every bit as comfortable as it had looked and when they eventually fell asleep entwined exhausted in each others arms they slept a deep peaceful sleep aided by the fresh sea air and the floral perfume from the garden wafting through the small open window.

 

 

Booth woke refreshed to the song of a thrush in the large shrub rose beside their window and the faint sounds of movement from elsewhere in the house.

 

“Time to get up sleepyhead,” he kissed her on the temple as she lay curled against him.

 

She groaned softly, “But it’s so warm and comfortable here.” Her eyes remained closed

 

“Ok I’ll use the bathroom first, then you can stay there a bit longer.”

 

Her long eyelashes remained closed but her lips curved into a satisfied smile.

 

Booth slid out of the bed, pulled on his pants and an old T-shirt then headed to the bathroom with his wash things.

 

After ten minutes Brennan stirred, the bed was no longer warm. She opened her eyes and saw Booth was gone. The smile faded and she resigned herself to getting up.

 

By the time she had pulled on some pants and a shirt herself Booth had returned.

 

“It’s all yours Bones,” he smiled, standing in the doorway. She tucked her wash bag under her arm and crossed the room. Squeezing past him she looked up at him through her lashes and murmured, “I know it is Booth,” flashed him a cheeky smile and headed to the bathroom.

 

Molly’s breakfast rivalled her previous night’s tea and Booth was soon tucking into another plate of eggs and bacon. Brennan had managed to persuade Molly that grapefruit, toast and coffee was really quite sufficient.

 

Molly was not one for morning coffee herself and was busily brewing up a fresh pot of tea. She set out a cup and saucer for herself and a mug. Adding milk to each she poured out two teas. She turned to Brennan who was sitting watching Booth polish off the last piece of fried bread.

 

“Dr Brennan, could you do me a favour; my knee is a little stiff this morning. Would you take Arthur his tea; he’s down at the end of the garden in his shed. Just knock and go in.”

 

Brennan rose to her feet, “Of course Molly.”

 

She took the mug of hot sweet tea and went out the back door, following the path down the long narrow garden. The roses were alive with the sound of bees and the thrush had now taken up residence on the bungalow roof where it continued to sing its heart out. It was a beautiful morning and she couldn’t help the smile that crept across her face as she walked.

 

She rounded the bushes that screened off the bottom end of the garden and found the hut. It was tucked to one side and nearby were two large compost heaps and a cold frame.

 

She approached the door and knocked, then she pushed the door open,” Good morning Arthur, Molly sent me with your te…”

 

She looked at the man sitting in the old armchair with a gardening magazine on his knees.

 

Sightless eyes stared back from a shrivelled and desiccated face that grinned mirthlessly at her.


	29. Chapter 29

 

Brennan stepped into the shed and placed the mug of tea down carefully on a bench that was littered with ring stains, dried crumbs and mouse droppings. She bent down to study the figure. The body appeared to have mummified naturally and she estimated that he had probably been there for several months. There had been plenty of insect activity and an examination of that would no doubt yield a more accurate figure. The skin was brown and drying out, the mice had inflicted some damage too, the fingertips had been gnawed.

 

She peered around at the back of the skull; there was no sign of trauma, no blood, no wounds at all. She sighed; unless a tox screen showed something he most likely died of natural causes. The question now was what about Molly?

 

One thing was certain, she needed to tell Booth and then they would have to report it to someone. She cringed slightly as she anticipated her partner’s reaction. She raised her eyes skyward to a heaven she did not believe in and hissed in exasperation to a God that did not, for her, exist, “Why me?”

 

She retraced her path to the kitchen door and mentally braced herself.

 

“How was Arthur this morning, dear, I expect he was surprised to see a pretty thing like you with his tea?”

 

“He uh, he didn’t say anything Molly, he seemed to be asleep and I didn’t like to wake him. I just left the tea on his bench.”

 

“Oh yes he sleeps a lot these days, hardly get a word out of him now.”

 

“Booth,” she said, desperately trying to signal to him that something was wrong, “there’s a lovely rose out here that we missed last night come and see, maybe we can find one like it when we get home.”

 

Booth looked at his partner for a moment; she seemed to have developed a strange twitch. Then he realised that she was trying to tell him something, with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach he decided he’d better play along.

 

“Ok Bones, you’d better show me.” He rose to his feet and followed her out of the door again.

 

“What on earth’s the matter Bones, you were twitching like a Mexican jumping bean in there, what have you found?”

 

She led him down the garden path and he just hoped that wasn’t a metaphor.

 

When they arrived at the shed she pulled back the door.

 

He jumped back. “Geez Bones! Have you got like dead body radar or something?”

 

“I’m sorry Booth, truly I am.”

 

He regained his composure, “I assume this is Arthur?”

 

“One would have to presume so although obviously a formal identification will be needed.”

 

“What killed him? And more to the point when?”

 

“Several months ago at least, and there are no signs of injuries that I can see, though my kit is in the car so I haven’t been able to examine him that closely yet.”  

 

“You think he just died naturally, sat here in his shed?”

 

“It seems probable, though a tox screen will be needed, and an autopsy, to be certain.”

 

He sighed, “Poor Molly, do you think she really doesn’t realise he’s dead?”

 

“I don’t know Booth I’m not an expert but she could be displaying signs of dementia. She still refers to him in the present tense and why would she have sent me down here if she was trying to hide him. If you look at the bench I think she’s been bringing him food and drink for months.” She pointed to some slightly chewed envelopes scattered on the floor by his feet. “She’s even brought him the mail.”

 

Booth bent down and nudged one of the rodent damaged envelopes a little closer with his pen, “Looks like a Christmas stamp and the date of the postmark could be December, though it’s faint.”

 

He straightened up, I guess we’ll have to report it then Bones, though I don’t know if they’ll even have a police station in a place this small.”

 

“Maybe I can get Molly's doctor to help out.”

 

“Good idea, Bones.” He shook his head sadly, “Best get on with it then.”

 

They shut the door on Arthur and strolled back to the house, “I wonder what will happen to poor Molly?” Booth mused out loud.

 

“That will probably depend on how well they think she can cope on her own and, if she has dementia, how fast it’s progressing. Hopefully she’ll be able to stay independent a little while longer as long as she’s not a danger to herself. Perhaps a carer can help. After all Booth we don’t even know if she has any family.”

 

“You’re right Bones we’ll have to leave it to the experts, it’s just sad to see that happening to anyone.”

 

“I think it’s the sort of thing we all dread in our old age Booth.”

 

They went back indoors and returned to their room to pack up their few things. Booth went back to the car with their bags and to collect her forensic case, whilst Brennan went back to the kitchen to see Molly.

 

Molly was, as usual, brewing more tea.

 

“All packed dear, have you time for one more cup of tea?”

 

“I think so. Molly, can I ask you something?”

 

Molly laid out a second cup for Brennan. “Of course.”

 

“When was the last time Arthur talked to you or came into the house?”

 

Molly poured the teas and sat down, “Oh now that’s a while ago, before Christmas I think. He went down to the potting shed to plant up some lilies for the summer.”

 

“And he hasn’t come back since?”

 

“No he loves it down there.”

 

“Molly did you notice a strange smell from the shed?”

 

“Oh it always smells funny down there, it’s those compost heaps of his,” Molly smiled.

 

“It’s just that I was a bit worried Molly, he didn’t look too well this morning. Has he been sick lately?”

 

“Arthur’s always been as fit as a fiddle, say’s it’s down to the gardening. All he’s ever had was a bit of heartburn lately.”

 

“Do you mind if we get someone to check him, his colour looked a bit odd to me, have you got a doctor here on the island?”

 

“Dr McGregor, he lives beside the winery.” She frowned, “You really think there could be something wrong with Arthur?”

 

“I do Molly I’m so sorry. As soon as Booth gets back I’ll go and see the doctor.”

 

“I’m already back, Bones,” a voice said from the door to the hallway.

 

“Good, why don’t you have a cup of Molly’s tea then while I fetch Dr McGregor?”

 

She rose and headed for the hall, as she passed Booth he murmured, “Nicely handled Bones.”

 

She smiled briefly and set off on her quest.

 

She found the doctor’s surgery quite easily and went in, the receptionist was a cheerful middle aged woman of about 50, there was no one else in the waiting room and Brennan hoped it meant the doctor would be available.

 

“Can I help you?” The receptionist asked.

 

“I hope so. Do you know a couple named Molly and Arthur; they live near the back of the museum.”

 

“Oh you mean, Pink Molly. Yes I do, is something wrong with her?”

 

“No it’s not Molly, it’s Arthur, I was wondering if the doctor could take a look at him.”

 

“He’s got a patient in with him at the moment but he shouldn’t be long if you’d like to take a seat.”

 

“Thanks,” Brennan sat on one of the plastic chairs and perused the waiting room. There were the usual magazines on the coffee table, racks of health advice leaflets dotted around, and anti-smoking posters on the walls.

 

Five minutes later a young and clearly pregnant woman came out of the doctor’s room and waddled over to the receptionist who smiled at her kindly. “Nearly due isn’t it Sally?”

 

“Another week June, and it can’t come soon enough believe me, my back is killing me.” The young mother-to-be replied rubbing at her lower back to emphasise her point.

 

“Well take it easy and let me know what it is when it finally arrives.”

 

“I will, see you later June, bye.”

 

June got up and crossed to the examination room, “I’ll see if he can see you now dear.”

 

A couple of minutes later she emerged and signalled Brennan to go in.

 

Dr McGregor was a jovial looking elderly man with white hair and a neatly trimmed white beard.

 

“Take a seat, now June tells me you’re worried about Arthur Potter, what’s up with him?”

 

“He’s dead.”

 

McGregor sat up startled, “Are you sure, I mean it’s easy to make a mistake, he could have just passed out.”

 

Brennan shook her head, she’d better explain. “My name is Dr Temperance Brennan; I’m a Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington DC. My partner is a Special Agent with the FBI. He and I investigate decomposed corpses. This morning Molly asked me to take a cup of tea to Arthur in his potting shed, when I opened the door I found his corpse. I would judge he’s been dead for at least six months.”

 

“Good God, why didn’t Molly call me?”

 

“Molly doesn’t appear to realise he is dead, I suspect she may be suffering from some form of dementia. I was hoping that you could come and confirm the death and break it to Molly I’m afraid.”

 

McGregor stood up and ran his hand through his thinning hair, “Of course I’ll come right away.” He grabbed his bag from the side of his desk and they hurried out of his room.

 

“June, I have to go and see Arthur Potter urgently, apologise to the next patient for me if I’m not back by then.”

 

They hurried across to Molly and Arthur’s cottage and all four of them went down to the shed. Brennan took hold of the door handle and murmured, “Brace yourself,” to McGregor standing at her shoulder. Booth stood behind, his arm protectively around Molly’s shoulders.

 

She opened the door and the colour drained from McGregor’s face. He gulped.

 

“Are you ok?” Brennan asked softly, stepping inside after him.

 

He nodded and, with Brennan shielding him from Molly, pretended to go through the motions of examining Arthur. After five minutes he sighed, stood up and turned to Molly.

 

“Molly my dear, I’m so very sorry. Arthur has passed away. I think he probably had a heart attack in the night. I’m sure it was quick and I don’t think he will have felt much pain.”

 

“Molly gasped and began sobbing. Booth pulled her to him and fished in his pocket for a handkerchief. He held her, rubbing her back soothingly until her sobs began to subside then passed her the handkerchief to dry her face.

 

“Molly is there anyone we can call to come and stay with you?” he asked gently.

 

“I have a niece at Bamburgh, but she’s just a child.”

 

McGregor looked at Molly, “She’s a bit older than that Molly, wasn’t she twenty one last month?”

 

“Oh, really, yes I suppose you must be right. I just can’t seem to remember things properly some days anymore.”

“I’m sure it’s just the shock Molly, come on, let’s have a cup of tea, call Melanie, and I’ll sort out everything else for you with Arthur.” He took her hand and patted it as he spoke.     

 

Brennan and Booth followed them into the house. Molly was sitting at the table and McGregor put the kettle on.

 

“Dr McGregor, will you need us for anything further, we’d like to resume our trip. I can leave my contact number if you need me to make a statement or something?”

 

“Thank you Dr Brennan; that might be wise, just in case the Coroner needs more information. How long are you here for?”

 

“At least another week, but I could always fax something over from home if that would suffice.” She passed him a card. “Will Molly be ok?”

 

“I hope so, I doubt there’ll be any serious repercussions, but as you said it looks like I need to run a few neurological tests on her for Alzheimer’s or similar conditions.”

 

After McGregor had called Molly’s niece and confirmed she was on her way they said their goodbyes.

 

Before they left they called at the winery and selected a variety of products all of apian origins. There was Lindisfarne Mead of course, jars of honey, beeswax candles, beeswax polish and even beeswax soap. Booth added a few confectionery items such as biscuits made with oats and honey and they soon had two more large carriers to load into the car.

 

They climbed in and for the second time headed to the causeway. This time they made it across. Booth glanced at the time, just after twelve. He smiled to himself; it would be a long time before he forgot the twenty-four hours they had just spent on Lindisfarne.


	30. Chapter 30

Booth glanced at his partner as they headed back south on the A1, she was a little quiet.

 

“You ok, Bones?”

 

She gave him a small smile, “I’m fine Booth, it was just a little sad this morning having to do that to Molly.”

 

He gave her a sympathetic look, “I know Bones, and I’m very proud of you for doing it the way you did. The Dr Brennan I first met would have just marched in there and told her flat out that she’d been feeding and talking to a corpse for the last few months.” He laid his hand on her knee and gave it a comforting squeeze. “I’m sure she’ll be fine now, I think we can trust Dr McGregor to see she gets the help she needs.”

 

“Thanks Booth; and you’re right I probably would have done that. You’ve been good for me, you know.”

 

“And you’ve done me good too Bones.”

 

“How?”

 

“My coolness rating with Parker has gone off the scale.”

“I don’t know what that means?”

 

“Since I started working with you Parker thinks I’m the coolest dad in town,” he grinned.

 

“Parker likes me?” She sounded surprised.

 

“Parker thinks you’re great, you’re the woman who knows everything.”

 

“Booth, I’m far from omniscient.”

 

“Not to Parker, you can answer every question he asks you and you never patronise him.”

 

“Only because they’re all about dinosaurs or stars.” She smiled at the memory of his last visit to the Jeffersonian. Parker really was a very bright little boy, and he had his father’s charm too. One day the girls were going to be queuing up.

 

“Only one problem though, Bones.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

He chuckled, “Rebecca tells me he’s decided he wants to be a scientist. You’ve turned my son into a squint.”

 

She grinned at him, “You love squints.”

 

He squeezed her leg again. “I love _this_ squint; I’ll leave Hodgins to Angela.”

 

“He’ll be gutted.” She said in a sad little voice.

 

Booth looked at her and saw the mischievous twinkle in her eye and laughed out loud.

 

 

They left the A1 at Newcastle and headed west towards their first stop on Hadrian’s Wall, Corbridge.  They planned to find lunch, then check out the museum and fort. After that they would follow the line of the wall westwards stopping at the main sites along the way.

 

Corbridge proved to be a delightful small town full of old and interesting shops, after parking the car they wandered through the main street and found a tea room where they had a light lunch. They walked around a little further after lunch, taking a look at the bridge over the River Tyne that gave the place its modern name. It was a beautiful stone bridge, a series of pinkish grey low arches leapt across the fast flowing waters of the Tyne. The river here was young and lively in contrast to the slow lazy waters of its older self at Newcastle.

 

They made a brief stop at the parish church with its Saxon tower and a large arch apparently taken from the old Roman encampment. Adjacent to the church was a strange tower-like structure, like a small castle keep. A plaque on the walls told them it was the Vicar’s Pele.

 

“And what on earth is one of those?” Booth asked.

 

“It’s a fortified house for the vicar,” Brennan explained. “There are a number in Northumberland as a result of a rather troubled and violent history. This one is built from re-used Roman masonry.”

 

“See Bones,” he grinned, “you do know everything.”

 

She shook her head, “No Booth, in this case I just read the tourist leaflets.”

 

He threw an arm around her shoulders, “You know I wouldn’t mind one of these. You and I could hole up in there for ever and no one could ever disturb us.”

 

“We’d get bored.”

 

“I can think of lot’s of things we could do.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Later Booth.”

 

They turned and made their way back to the car. “Is that a promise Bones?”

 

They set off again taking the main road north from Corbridge until they met up with the smaller road that ran alongside the Wall itself. They turned westwards and followed the country road. At first little was visible, the road passed along flat farmland to the south and hilly fells to the north. The fields on the southern side were interspersed with small plantations of conifers, to the north the land was tussocky grassland liberally scattered with rocks and craggy outcrops, little could graze there except the tough hill sheep.

 

Eventually Booth realised he could see long straight lines in the turf, the remains of ditches and banks running alongside the road, first on one side and then the other as the road veered slightly north in its path.

 

“Is that part of the wall do you think Bones?”

 

She studied her map, “No Booth we haven’t reached the wall yet, I think those are the ditches and banks that ran alongside the road that led to the Roman crossing of the Tyne at the site of the fort.” 

 

As she said that, the road bent further north and they found themselves crossing a more modern bridge over the river followed by a left at the roundabout. The signs for the Roman site came into view a few hundred yards further along on their left. Booth pulled the car into the small car park, tucking it under the shade of the trees.     

 

The Roman fort and museum were around four miles from the town itself. It was an extensive site on a large flat meadow alongside the river adjacent to the site of the old Roman bridge. The remains were easy to understand, the drainage channels and water storage trough from the old collection system being easy to spot. The granaries were also well preserved. It was clear the place had been both an important trading settlement as well as a supply fort for the Wall.

 

Down towards the waters edge outside the fort proper, were the remains of the baths and latrines and looking across the river they could see the more recent excavations which had exposed the ramp and footings of the original Roman river crossing.

 

The museum was full of finds from the numerous excavations; the most notable being the Corbridge Lion, a sculpture of a lion attacking a stag. It once formed the fountainhead for the water pouring into the huge storage trough through the lion’s mouth.

 

When they had seen their fill they took to the road again as it headed north eastwards towards the Wall. Again Booth could see the ditches and banks along the sides of the roads. Then as the road took a left turn he realised that not only were there banks and ditches to the south but he could see traces of stonework peeping from the turf.

 

“Hey Bones that looks like the Wall, though there doesn’t seem to be much left.”

 

“Yes I believe it is. A lot of the Wall has been robbed out over the centuries but there are some much better preserved sections a little further on. Now in just a moment we should see the signs for the fort at Brocolitia, modern Carrawburgh. I’d like to look at something there.”

 

“Ok Bones, just tell me when to stop.”

 

“There Booth, there’s a small parking area.”

 

Booth pulled off the road into a tiny car park next to a low raised mound covered in grass.

 

They got out and Brennan pointed to the mound which Booth could now see was an area the size of a soccer pitch raised up around six to eight feet above the surrounding fields.

 

“There’s the fort.”

 

“Not a lot to see Bones.”

 

“I haven’t come to see the fort Booth, follow me.”

 

“Anywhere Bones, you just lead the way.” He tucked his hands in his pockets and followed her out of the car park and along a grassy track along the side of the mound. At the bottom corner the track headed diagonally across and down a sloping field to a damp looking valley bottom dotted with clusters of sedge.

 

“Er Bones?”

 

She looked round at him puzzled, “What?”

 

He pointed in front of her.

 

“Booth they’re only cows, they won’t hurt us.”

 

“Pretty big cows Bones; and they’re eyeing us up look.”

 

She marched on laughing, “Come on Booth, or do you want me to let it slip next time I visit the Hoover Building that you’re frightened of a few cows.”

 

He followed in her wake. “I am not frightened of cows Bones. They can crush people though. And then there’s the horns.”

 

“For a sniper you’re not very observant today. Theses cows don’t have horns.”

 

“No, but there’s one following me now.”

 

A smirk appeared on her face. “I thought you were used to attracting female attention?”

 

“They don’t usually drool Bones.”

 

“That’s not what I’ve seen.”

 

Fortunately for Booth they had reached a small gate in the corner of the field. They passed through and he looked back into a pair of brown eyes even larger and more soulful than his own.

“Sorry Daisy, I’m taken.”

 

The Cow looked back at him, snorted, fluttered her long eyelashes, then turned and with a flick of her tail flounced back up the field.

 

He smiled and turned back to Brennan.

 

She was standing watching, her shoulders shaking as she tried smother her giggles.

 

“I think you broke her heart Booth.”

 

“Nah, she’ll get over it.”

 

In front of them was a small rectangular walled enclosure with two rows of low square pillars inside, arranged either side of a central passage. 

 

“What is it Bones?”

 

“A Mithraeum.”

 

“A what?”

 

“A temple to Mithras, one of the favourite deities of the Roman military.”

 

She flipped open a guide book she’d purchased from the Museum shop at Corbridge and quoted, “It is a typical Mithraeum with a small antechapel, screen and nave flanked by benches leading to a temple sanctuary containing three altars. Each altar is dedicated by a cohort officer who was stationed at the fort sometime in the third or fourth centuries AD.”

 

“These small concrete pillars mark where the original wooden roof supports once stood. The benches along each side were made of clay and coated with plaster.” She walked up to the top end and studied the three altars.

 

“Look Booth.”

 

He joined her; the depression in the central altar for offerings was full of coins from all over the world. Out there in the middle of nowhere with no security, people were offering coins to the old gods - and even more remarkably they didn’t get stolen.

 

“So what was it about Mithras that made him such a favourite with the army?”

 

“Well Mithraism was a mystery religion; you had to be initiated into it so very little was written down. It appears to have treated all it’s worshippers as equals and there was emphasis on truth, honour and courage, and a demand for discipline. That probably appealed to the soldiers. The worship of Mithras seems to have been especially popular on the northern and western frontiers of the Empire and the temples are always arranged like this. Three are known from Hadrian’s Wall and one has been found in London.”

 

Booth took a coin from his pocket and tossed it into the pile.

 

“Booth, it’s superstitious nonsense.”

 

“Soldiers are a superstitious lot Bones, they like to hedge their bets.”

 

 

Their next port of call was a lot busier; the fort at Housesteads was one of the most famous sites on the wall. Here the Wall marched up the hillsides and bestrode the long escarpment for several miles. It was well preserved here too. They parked the car at the visitor centre alongside the road and began the steep climb up the hill.

 

The fort was perched alongside the Wall on the top of the hill. The Wall formed its north side and over it the land dropped away in an almost sheer cliff. It was an excellent defensive position. They strolled among the other tourists, admiring the granaries and the large hospital block.

 

The site was busy and a large group of teenagers were holding an impromptu game of soccer until one of the teachers confiscated their ball and lectured them on irresponsible and inconsiderate behaviour. They broke up into small groups and hoisting their backpacks over their shoulders dispersed sullenly to the various corners of the fort to fill in their worksheets once more.

 

Brennan and Booth were steadily working their way around the perimeter of the large fort when from the corner ahead came a scream. Booth instinctively ran towards it with Brennan close behind. It came from the elaborate and well preserved latrines. Booth found an elderly lady in a state of shock staring down into the deep drain that ran around the multi seated latrine. He looked into the muddy sludge at the bottom. The grinning skull stared back at him mockingly.


	31. Chapter 31

“I don’t believe it!” Booth looked round for his partner. She was already rummaging in her bag for a pair of latex gloves.

 

She nodded at the distraught woman, “Booth look after her, and you’d better send someone for the site manager or whatever they have here. We may need to close the place off.” She slithered carefully down into the drain and began looking at the remains.

 

Booth looked around, already a crowd was converging on the latrine, among them he spotted a young man in an English Heritage staff polo shirt.

 

“Get the manager, and do something to keep the crowds away, if this is a crime scene the police won’t want people trampling all over the place.”

 

“I don’t take orders from you mate. What do you know about it anyway, and what’s she doing down there you’re not allowed to climb on there.”

 

Booth fished out his badge, he hoped the kid was impressionable enough not to realise it carried no authority this side of the Atlantic. “Special Agent Booth, FBI. Now get your boss over here. And ‘she’ is Dr Temperance Brennan the worlds best Forensic Anthropologist, and my partner.”

 

Faced with Booth’s display of seeming authority the kid decided it was no longer going to be his problem, he wasn’t paid to argue with the FBI, that’s what his boss was for. He jogged off in the direction of the site museum and offices.

 

Booth helped the elderly lady over to a low wall where she was able to sit and a couple of younger women took over for him. He returned to his partner.

 

“What do you make of it Bones?”

 

“Well it’s pretty filthy and covered in sludge but the remains appear to be totally skeletonised. It’s also rather dark down here I could use a flashlight.”

 

Booth looked around, “Has anyone got a flashlight she could borrow?” He asked of the crowd.

 

A young man dressed for a hiking trip fished in his pack and handed over a Maglite. “You can borrow this if it’ll do.”

 

Booth took the flashlight and switched it on, “Thanks.” He handed it down to Brennan, “Here you go Bones.”

 

“Excuse me, can I ask what’s going on here?”

 

Booth turned, a suited man in his late forties was standing on the edge of the latrine, his lapel badge proclaimed him to be ‘R. Johnson, Site Manager’.

 

Booth stepped up onto the turf. In a low voice he explained what had happened, from the first scream to them finding the bones.

 

“I see, and they’re definitely human, not a dead sheep or something?”

 

“Take a look.” Booth led him over to the drain and he peered down.

 

“Oh my God! I’ll have to call the police and close the site at once.”

 

“Good idea.”

 

Johnson called several of the site staff over and briefed them. They began to usher the gawping tourists away towards the exit and prevent any new visitors from entering the fort. Refunds were promised and gradually the visitors began heading to the ticket booths at the entrance to get their money back. Finally Booth and Brennan and the staff were the only people left on the hilltop.

 

Johnson returned, phone in hand. “I’m going to call the police what should I tell them?”

 

Brennan stuck her head out of the drain. “Actually that may not be necessary.”

 

“What do you mean Bones, the remains are human.”

 

“Yes, male, Asiatic features, age approximately thirty to forty.”

 

“Any indication of cause of death?”

 

“No bone trauma. The bones are in excellent condition.”

 

“So, natural causes then. How long ago, it must be a while since there’s no flesh left.”

 

“I would imagine date of death was several years ago, the bones however have been here only a few hours.”

 

“What?”

 

“The bones Booth have no flesh because they have been professionally cleaned.”

 

“Why would anyone do that?” Johnson looked utterly confused.

 

In answer Brennan reached down and lifted the left humerus up, to Booth’s and Johnson’s amazement it was followed by the radius and ulna, carpals, metacarpals and phalanges; all in perfect articulation.

 

Booth looked closely, “They’re wired together!”

 

“Yes this is a teaching skeleton, the sort found in classrooms the world over; they’re usually Asiatic in origin.”

 

“Bu who on earth…?” Then something clicked in his head, “Those kids that were here!”

 

“I suspect that may be true.” Brennan said, depositing the arm on the side of the trench and reaching down for the next portion of the skeleton.

 

Booth turned to Johnson, “Has the school coach left yet?”

 

Johnson looked down towards the car park. “No, I’ll get them to hold it.” He dialled a number and barked some orders down the phone.

 

“Bones are you ok here for a bit?”

 

“Yes Booth, you go and collar the culprits. I’ll get the rest of the bones out.”

 

Booth and Johnson headed speedily down the long hill towards the exit.

 

When they reached the car park they found the teacher arguing with the attendant and demanding to know why they were being delayed. Seeing his boss approaching the attendant heaved a sigh of relief.

 

“Here’s the boss you’ll just have to ask him.”

 

The teacher turned angrily to the two men approaching. “What on earth is the meaning of this, we have a strict deadline to keep to on this trip. You have no right to stop us leaving.”

 

Booth intervened. “Tell me sir, does your school have a biology lab?”

 

Taken aback for a moment the teacher paused. “Of course, why?”

 

“Could you call the school and ask if they are missing their teaching skeleton?”

 

His face registered first surprise then grim realisation and he pulled out a mobile. “Amanda, yes this is Jim Sharratt here, yes on the trip. Look Amanda I need to speak to Graham at once. Yes I know he’s in class but this is extremely urgent will you fetch him please. Ok I’ll hold.”

 

He turned to Booth, “Shouldn’t take long.” Booth nodded.

 

There was a noise from the phone, “Graham, yes it’s Jim. Graham have you checked the store room today. Can you do it now please I think something may be missing.”

 

Another pause.

Angry sounds at the other end prompted him to reply, “Yes Graham I thought it might be. Yes I do know where it is. It’s here. That’s right, here. The little horrors must have smuggled it in their backpacks. Yes, it’s caused absolute chaos here, nearly gave some poor woman a coronary and the whole place has had to be evacuated. I hate to think what the Head will say.” There was a pause, and some mutterings from the other end. “Yes I’d have those three down as prime suspects too. Just wait till I get my hands on them. Thanks Graham.” He closed the call.

 

“Just give me a moment would you.”

 

He climbed up into the bus and barked out three names. Three teenage boys got up, picked up their packs and followed him off the bus.    

 

“Ok you three, just what do you think you are playing at, you nearly scared that poor woman to death.”  

 

They said nothing.

 

“I see, playing dumb. Right put your bags down and open them up.”

 

“You ain’t got no right to search us!”

 

“I suggest you check your copy of the school rules Cartwright, I have every right; and when you address me you will call me Sir. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

“Right now open the bags.”

 

The three bent down and unzipped their packs, Sharratt started to remove items from the first one. “This is a rather large pack for so little baggage Barton?” He said surveying the clipboard, pens and lunchbox on the floor.

 

“Only one I’ve got Sir.”

 

“Hmm.” He moved to the next boy’s bag. The boy looked uneasy.

 

“Well, well. What have we here Jones?” He brandished a packet of cigarettes. “You know these are not allowed on school premises and that applies to trips as well.”

 

He searched further but again there was little else to remove.

 

The third boy, Cartwright, was looking rather smug. His mate had been dumb enough to bring his fags but that was his problem.

 

He stood back as Sharratt removed his lunch pack, mobile phone and bottle of Coke, there appeared to be nothing else and Cartwright was grinning. Then the teacher saw something in the corner of the bag and put his hand back in. He withdrew it with a small white object between his fingers.

 

He stood and glared at Cartwright. “Just what is this boy?”

“I believe it’s the missing distal phalange from the skeleton’s left foot.” Brennan said taking a step closer and holding out her hand.

 

He placed the bone on her palm.

 

She nodded, “Yes this is it, you can see the hole for the wire here, it must have snapped when you tried to fold the bones into your bag.”

 

“Cartwright you idiot, you said we’d not get caught!” Barton yelled at him.

 

Cartwright flushed an angry red. “You can talk, the whole thing was your stupid idea in the first place!” he spat at his erstwhile friend.

 

Sharratt glared at them. “Shut up the lot of you. Now get on the bus and stay there until I sort out what happens next. I can tell you one thing though it’ll be a miracle if you get away without a suspension, dragging the good name of the school through the mud like this.”

 

He looked back at Booth, Brennan and Johnson. “I’m terribly sorry about all this. I suppose we’d best go and contact the Head and see what we can do; this must have cost you a pretty penny refunding all those visitors for a start.”

 

Johnson nodded, “You’d best come up to my office.” He turned to Brennan and Booth. “Thanks for all your help this afternoon. It’s lucky you were here to look at that skeleton or I’d have had the police out as well.”

 

“You’re welcome, I’m glad I could help, and thankful it wasn’t a real body this time,” Brennan replied. She handed the small bone to Sharratt, “You’d better have this back, it can be repaired. The rest of the bones need a good clean but they’ll be fine. I know skeletons are quite expensive to replace.”

 

“Thank you Miss….?”

 

“Dr Brennan.”

 

“Dr Temperance Brennan, the writer?”

 

She nodded, “Yes.”

 

“My wife’s a big fan of your books, she loves all that stuff. She’ll be amazed when I tell her about today.”

 

“Thank you I’m glad she likes them. Now if there’s nothing more you need us for we have another site to visit and if we don’t hurry it will be closed.”

 

“Which site is that?” Johnson asked.

 

“Vindolanda,” Booth said, “I want to see where they found those tablets.”

 

Johnson pulled out his phone. “I’ll give the director there a call and ask him to keep the site open for you, it’s the least we can do.”

 

Booth smiled, “Thanks, we’ll head off now then.”

 

They climbed back into their car and Brennan pulled out the map.

 

“Ok Bones, which way?”

 

“Carry on up this road for about three miles then we turn left for half a mile, then left again for another mile. It shouldn’t take long to get there.”

 

“Tell me Bones do you think we can go for the rest of the day without finding another body?”

 

“I certainly hope so Booth. There’s only one other body I want to examine today.”

 

He raised an eyebrow, “And that would be?”

 

Her eyes raked him slowly up and down, “I’m looking at it,” She smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the car park at Vindolanda, Booth glanced at his watch, then remembered he needed to get a new battery fitted and looked at the car clock instead, it said 5.30. The sign at the entrance indicated that the site closed at six, Booth hoped Johnson’s request had fallen on favourable ground.

 

They made their way into the entrance building and ticket office, a middle aged man was standing to one side and he smiled as they walked up.

 

“Agent Booth and Dr Brennan?”

 

“That’s us,” Booth smiled.

 

“My name’s Dr Clarke, I’m one of the Trustees here, Richard gave me a call and asked me to show you round.” He shook their hands. “If you’d like to follow me I’ll take you through.”

 

They followed him through to the other side of the building, which had been designed like a Roman house, and out past an ornamental pool. The path led along the line of the original road into the Vicus, the Roman town that grew up outside the fort itself. Dr Clarke pointed out the site of the current excavations outside the fort, recent finds had included two interesting inscriptions and a portable altar dedicated to a Syrian goddess.

 

“She’s a bit far from home then, why pick a Syrian goddess up here?” Booth asked Clarke curiously.

 

“Hadrian’s Wall was garrisoned by auxiliary regiments of the Roman Army, rather than the legionaries. Most auxiliary regiments were raised in provinces of the empire and all the troops would come from that area. The Roman policy with auxiliaries was that they never served in their home province; that was to lessen the risk of revolt among the troops and provincials. The troops sent to man the wall came from Gaul but since they served all over the empire they often adopted religious customs from elsewhere.”

 

“Like Mithras.”

 

“Yes, Mithras originated in Persia we believe.”

 

They carried on down the street, to their right were the remains of a large mansio, or guest house, for visitors to the fort, it had its own small bath house. Across to their left were the much larger remains of a substantial public baths. Eventually they came to the fort itself, there were sizeable stone walls marking out the characteristic playing card shape and the main buildings in the centre were clearly visible, they had been excavated several years ago.

Just inside the west gate were the newly excavated granaries, with masonry standing up to five feet high, and a beautifully preserved stretch of the main street; or Via Principalis, with large flagstones still in situ.

 

“Where were the tablets found?” Booth asked their guide.

 

Clarke smiled, “Ah yes the tablets. They were found in rubbish pits over there,” he pointed towards the fort. “Fortunately the Roman Army had a habit of dismantling their old buildings and levelling the site with a layer of clay before rebuilding. As a result the anaerobic conditions created on a damp site like this below that clay layer have preserved a wealth of organic remains. When we get down to the museum you’ll see what I mean.”

 

They strolled on through the fort, by now the only visitors left on the site, and followed the signs to the museum. The footpath began to descend into an idyllic wooded valley with a stream running through it. The stream had been dammed to create a small ornamental pool the air above which flashed with the iridescent hues of darting dragonflies. Scattered along the path down the hill were replica Roman buildings. They housed tableaux of Roman shops, workshops and the like. At the bottom, overlooking the pool was a small temple.

 

Eventually they arrived at the museum. Once the house of the owner and original excavator of Vindolanda it had been extended and now housed the museum, shop and offices of the Trust that ran the site.

 

Clarke led them in; they passed through the shop and into the exhibition itself. Booth was astounded at the sheer variety of finds.

 

“As you can see the conditions have preserved wooden objects, including pieces of furniture as well as the tablets, leather shoes and other finds, textiles, hair, and even this,” he pointed to a most peculiar object, blackish in colour.

 

Brennan smiled, “It’s a wig, but what is it made from?”

 

“A local plant called hair moss. We also have the only known surviving piece of a helmet crest made from the same plant,” he pointed to a curved piece of fringe lying in a glass case.

 

They wandered round the museum for some time, Brennan was particularly taken with the fragments of painted Roman glass, a rare survival, and there was one tiny woven sock that was clearly baby sized.

 

“It’s things like that that make you realise that they weren’t so different from us Booth,” Brennan murmured. “Nearly two thousand years and nothing much changes.”

 

He put his arm round her and hugged her gently, “Not the important things anyway Bones.”

 

Eventually they had seen everything and purchased several books and souvenirs from the shop. Clarke wandered back up to the main entrance with them, this time taking a route that skirted the boundary of the site so that they could take a look at the reconstructed Roman watch tower that stood in the corner. The view of the site from the top in the low evening sunlight helped to make the layout of the place even clearer. Sometimes the plethora of low walls just became confusing at ground level.

 

They reached the exit and thanked Clarke for his time and trouble, Brennan also insisted on making a generous donation to the Trust’s excavation funds. Clarke had told them earlier that given the depths of deposits and complexity of the site it was expected to take over a hundred years to fully excavate.

 

They returned to their car, it was almost seven thirty and high time they decided where they were going to stay overnight.

 

“Any ideas Bones?”

 

“I’m not sure, I did see a hotel or two as we came up the main road a couple of days ago, you know the sort of thing, they tend to cater for commercial travellers, we’d probably be able to get something there. Just a minute.” She rummaged in the glove box for a second time and pulled out a book. The front cover proclaimed it to be the 2009 AA Handbook.

 

“What’s that Bones?”

 

“The hire car is covered for Breakdown and recovery by the Automobile Association. If we have a mechanical problem we call the number on this card here.” It was tucked into the inside cover.

 

“Yeah but we haven’t broken down, we just need a place to stay.”

 

“I know Booth but the handbook also has maps and hotel guides in it.”

 

She thumbed through first the maps and then the gazetteer. “Here, Darlington.”

 

“Didn’t we pass there on the way up?”

 

“Yes, and the book lists several hotels there, I’m sure we can find something suitable.”

 

“How long to get there though, Bones?”

 

“I would say an hour and a half if we take the direct route across the A68, it goes straight to Darlington.”

 

“Ok Bones let’s get moving then.”

 

The road that Brennan had selected, though a main route, proved to be anything but straight as it wound its way up and across the Northumbrian hills. It was however spectacularly scenic and blessedly devoid of much other traffic.

 

You picked a good one here Bones,” Booth chuckled as he swung the car through yet another series of double bends.

 

“It looked a lot straighter on the map Booth.”

 

“Yeah but what’s the scale of the map? It’s probably too large to show all these twisty little bends.”

 

She looked at her road atlas and nodded, “You’re probably right. Still it is the shortest route.”

 

They had passed the large Derwent Reservoir and gone through the small town of Castleside and were about two thirds of the way to Darlington when the engine spluttered the first time. A minute later it spluttered again and cut out.

 

“What’s wrong Booth?”

“I don’t know, I’ll go take a look.” He climbed out and opened up the engine. After a few minutes he returned to his seat. “Can’t see anything obvious Bones, though Diesel engines are not my specialty.”

 

“Booth, I’ve just had a thought.”

 

“Ok spill.”

 

“That means tell you, right Booth?”

 

He smiled, “Yeah Bones, you’re learning.”

 

“I’ve said before I have a deceptively …”

 

“Steep learning curve, yeah I know Bones. So what is it?”

 

“It’s a graphical representation of the rate at which…”

 

“The thought Bones, what was your thought?”

 

“Oh, yes. When did you last fill up with gas?”

 

His face fell, “I didn’t. The car was full when it was delivered and the police said they’d filled it when they brought it to Wetherby for us. I never…”

 

“Checked how much we’d used since?”

 

Booth slammed his fist on the steering wheel in frustration. “Dammit!”

 

Brennan opened the AA handbook and pulled out the card. She picked up her phone and was about to dial when she realised there was no signal.

 

“Booth can you get a signal on your phone?”

 

He pulled it out and tried. “Nothing. I’ll try outside.”

 

He walked up and down for five minutes waving the phone around and then got back in. “Useless. We must be in a complete black spot; I guess it’s all the hills.”

 

“I remember seeing a gas station in that last town we passed about five miles back.”

 

“Yeah that’s probably the closest one, but it looked closed when we passed. They probably don’t open 24/7 in a place like this. I reckon we’ll have to wait till morning.”    

 

Brennan took out the car handbook and opened it at a particular page. “It’s just as well I found this earlier then isn’t it Booth?”

 

She reached forwards and pressed a switch on the console. The rear seats reclined to almost horizontal the headrests lowered and the footrests lifted to form comfortable beds.

 

“Wow Bones I never realised they could do that.”

 

“That’s because you never read the manual.” She smirked.

 

“I suggest we get some of our extra clothes out as blankets and we’ll have to eat some of the food we’ve bought as gifts but the biggest problem is drink. I have a small bottle of water but other than that we only have the mead.”

 

“You should have been a Girl Scout Bones.”

 

“I might have joined if I’d stayed anywhere long enough but that was never possible.”He saw a sadness flicker through her eyes and felt bad for her and for his insensitivity.

 

“I’m sorry Bones, I should have thought…”

 

She laid a finger on his lips and silenced him.

 

“Booth it’s not your fault, none of it was your fault, and you are not responsible for my past. I’ve learned to live with it. I won’t deny that sometimes things hurt, or that I wish things could have been different. But the past is done. You have helped me more than you could know, first with my mother and then with my father. Without you I would still have no family. So no more apologies. You don’t need to worry about some innocent comment that might hurt my feelings. You’re forgiven for all of them in advance.”

 

 He stroked his hand through her hair and down the side of her face, sliding his fingers behind her neck and pulling her closer. “Thanks Bones.” He lowered his lips to hers and kissed them gently, tenderly.

 

She returned his kiss, feeling a familiar warmth in her body. She pulled away slightly. “Shall we take this to the back seat? I believe I have an examination to perform.”

 

"This body is all yours Bones, examine away."


	33. Chapter 33

Booth opened a sleepy eye and stared deeply into the eyes looking curiously back at him. He blinked for a moment, unable to remember exactly where he was and then a slight movement from the warm body beside him made him smile. He looked again and the deep brown eyes stared back.

 

He pulled a handful of assorted clothing up and over her delicately exposed form and muttered, “No peeking, what are you some kind of voyeur?”

 

The movement seemed to be enough, the sheep snorted leaving damp stains against the glass and turned away to find something else to occupy its boring existence on the grassy bank.

 

The movement had also started to wake Brennan.

 

“What’s wrong Booth?” she said sleepily.

 

“We had a Peeping Tom Bones.”

 

She sat up suddenly clutching the covers to herself. “What!”

 

Booth nodded outside, “The big fluffy one with the blue markings.”

Her eyes followed his nod, “Booth, they’re just sheep!”

 

“Yeah Bones but I wouldn’t put it past them to be spying for Angela,” he frowned at the sheep.

 

“Really Booth, there is no way an ovine brain has the capacity for that kind of mental acuity, to say nothing of a lack of vocal equipment to transmit its observations to a human third party.”

 

“Look Bones, it’s giving me the evil eye!”

 

She sighed, Booth you are becoming as paranoid as Hodgins. What do you have against domesticated livestock anyway, you don’t like chickens, and now you don’t like cows or sheep either?”

 

“What can I say, I’m a city boy Bones,” he grinned.

 

“I must say they seem to like you though,” she observed thoughtfully as the sheep returned for a long lingering look through the car windows.

 

“Must be my animal magnetism.”

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

“You might have agreed with me Bones, I’m hurt,” he gave her his best puppy dog expression.

 

“Seeley Booth I’ve told you before I refuse to stoke the fire of your ego. Now, you’d better get dressed it’s already six thirty and it will take us an hour at least to walk back to that gas station.”

 

He began wriggling back into his boxers and pants.

 

“Booth you’re shaking the car.”

 

“Well there’s not a lot of room to move in here.”

 

She smiled, “You seemed to manage last night.”

 

“That was taking them off, and I had a better incentive than a five mile hike. Besides I’m trying to keep down; it’s light now and a car could come past. Last night it was getting dark and the windows had steamed up.”

 

“Mm they had, hadn’t they?” Her voice had a slightly dreamy tone.

 

“So why aren’t you getting dressed too?”

 

“I thought I’d wait until you got out, then I’ll have more room. I can put the seats back up too.”

 

He patted the warm leather. “So how did you rate this as a bed then Bones?”

 

“Hmm, it certainly necessitated some interesting manoeuvres but I have to deduct something for the lack of bounce and hitting my ankle on the gear shift. I’ll give it a seven.”

 

“Only a seven, hope that doesn’t apply to me as well?”

“Without you Booth it would have barely scraped a five.”

 

He pulled on his polo, dropped a light kiss onto her lips and opened the door. “Ok Bones it’s all yours, I’m just going to investigate that clump of trees over there.”

 

“Why, are you hoping to find another body?”

 

“Bones,” he shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Oh, oh yes, of course, sorry Booth.”

 

By the time he returned she had dressed and restored the seats to their upright position.

 

“Better now?”

 

“Yeah, much but you gotta watch out for that gorse I can tell you.”

 

Her lips curved into a smirk, “I’ll bear it in mind. We’d better get going.”

 

“Aren’t you staying with the car Bones?”

 

“Why, it’ll be locked and it can’t move anyway. Besides we might be able to get some breakfast.”

 

“I guess that’s true. Ok let’s get going.”

 

It took them an hour and a quarter to reach Castleside and find the gas station. Booth purchased a can of diesel and then they stopped at a small café for coffee and a sandwich, bacon for Booth and toasted cheese for Brennan. Then they set off on the trek back.

 

“It really is beautiful scenery isn’t it Bones,” Booth paused as they rounded a bend and the fells were spread before them in the morning sunshine.

 

“It is, though I suspect it’s bleak here in bad weather.”

 

The sound of an engine drawing up behind them made them turn. A red post van had stopped. Unlike most such vans it was part post van part minibus.

 

The driver wound down his window, “Need a lift?”

 

Booth grinned, “Thanks a lot, that’d be great.”

 

“Saw your petrol can and I figured you must have broken down somewhere,” the sandy haired driver said as they climbed in the back and sat down.

 

“Yeah, ran out of gas about five miles past the gas station last night.”

 

“You’ve had a bit of a hike then. Americans eh? Over here on holiday?” He started the van up and drove on.

 

“Well sort of a working holiday, we’re on our way back to London now.”

 

“Long drive, you’ll need more than that little can full.”

 

“I figure to fill up when I get to the main road.”

“The A1? Take a tip mate, fill up at West Auckland before you get to the A1, it’ll be about 5p a litre cheaper.”

 

“Thanks I’ll bear it in mind; the gas prices are pretty steep over here aren’t they?”

 

The driver laughed, “You should have been here last summer they were even worse.”

 

They drove on chatting about the weather and the scenery for another couple of miles until Brennan spotted their car up ahead. “There’s the car Booth.”

 

The postman pulled up behind it. “Nice car,” He said appreciatively.

 

“Well it’ll be better when I put this in the tank.” Booth grinned, “Thanks for the lift; I didn’t know you Brits delivered mail by bus.”

 

“We use them in the rural areas where there’s not much of a bus service, by the time I come back I’ll probably have a full load of pensioners going shopping to Consett. Then I’ll run them all home when I do the afternoon deliveries.” He waved a cheery hand as he started up and drove away.  “Have a good trip.”

 

“Nice guy,” smiled Booth as he poured the diesel into the gas tank. “Right Bones, lets get moving again it’s almost ten but that ride saved us at least forty minutes.”

 

They set off, as advised by the postman Booth filled the tank to the brim as well as the spare can for emergencies at a gas station in West Auckland. He winced at the bill but was pleased to note later as they drove down the main road that the postman was right, it would have cost him quite a bit more if he’d waited.

 

They took the long drive down to London in turns, pulling in at service stations for snacks, restroom breaks and to swap drivers. Booth had agreed that Brennan should take the last stretch into the city, deferring again to her knowledge of the routes.

 

Brennan’s phone had bleeped as they left the hills; there was a missed call message from Phil at the British Museum timed for yesterday evening. She called him back.

 

“Ah Dr Brennan, I was beginning to think we’d lost you again.”

 

“Sorry about that Phil, we were in a signal black spot when you called and the phone has only just alerted me. What were you calling about?”

 

“I wanted to let you know that our little lady is all cleaned up ready for inspection. Where are you now?”

 

She glanced at a road sign, “Just coming up to Catterick.”

 

“You have got a long drive. Right then, shall I schedule the examination for tomorrow?”

 

“That will be fine, I’ll call you if we are not going to make it back tonight but I don’t see any problem at the moment.”

 

“Good, well have a good journey my dear and don’t rush, she’s not going anywhere.”

 

“We won’t, bye Phil.”

 

“Is bog woman ready then Bones?”

“Yes, Phil’s arranging for me to examine her tomorrow.”

 

It was almost six that evening when Brennan pulled the car into the entrance of the Savoy. She had called the hotel that morning and confirmed that they would be returning that evening for the rest of the week. She nudged her sleeping partner, “Booth, wake up.”

 

He opened his eyes and blinked for a second. “You know Bones I was really enjoying that tropical beach, did you have to wake me up?”

 

“We’re at the hotel Booth.”

 

“Oh, right. Shame, you looked good in that tiny bikini.”

 

“Get the luggage Booth, the valet will want to park the car; you can indulge in your fantasies later.”

 

He dragged himself out of the seat and round to the rear to unload all their bags, they had several more now, full of souvenirs. Once their things were all unloaded he handed over the keys and they headed for reception. This time there was only one room booked, a large suite at the top of the hotel with panoramic views over the city.  Booth stood at the window and looked out, “I’d love a ride on that Bones,” he said, pointing at the London Eye.

 

She smiled to herself; he really was so like Parker sometimes. “I expect we can manage that Booth, once I’ve got the examination finished we should have a few days spare.”

 

They unpacked their things, sent a huge pile off to be laundered, showered, and changed for dinner. After dinner all they felt like doing after their long drive was relaxing.

 

“You know what Bones I think I’m gonna try out that rooftop pool, want to join me?”

 

She was tired and common sense told her to rest and get an early night. But as she was about to say no a vision of a glistening wet Booth in swimming trunks invaded her mind and kicked her common sense out of the window.

 

“Why not? I’ll just change.” She rummaged in her drawer pulled something out and scooted into the bathroom.

 

Booth raised an eyebrow. Whatever she had grabbed didn’t look that large. But he wouldn’t need to wait long to find out so he said nothing, just smiled to himself as he stripped his things off and donned his swimming gear, pulling a large fluffy towelling robe over the top.

 

A few minutes later Brennan emerged from the bathroom wearing a matching robe and with her hair pinned up in a loose knot.

 

Booth pocketed the room key and they made their way up one more floor to the roof garden and pool. The place was deserted. They strolled around the garden taking in the stunning views of the late afterglow from the sunset and the sparkling lights of the city all around and below them. They pulled up a couple of loungers and Booth removed his robe.

 

Brennan held her breath for a moment as she saw her earlier vision about to materialise. He dived into the water, arching like a fish then his head surfaced and she watched mesmerised as his rippling wet muscles powered him down the length of the pool. He turned under water and swam back.

 

He stopped and looked up at her, “Come on in Bones it’s quite warm.”

She nodded and opened her robe. This time it was his turn to catch his breath, she was wearing a tiny black bikini with gold trim and a halter top, it was even better than the one in his fantasy and he had no doubt that Angela had a hand in choosing it. He would thank her later; she really did have excellent taste.

 

She dived in to join him and they swam side by side to the other end. They paused there and Brennan looked at him with a glint in her eye, “Race you Booth. Two lengths?”

 

“You’re on Bones, but you’re gonna lose you know.”

 

“We’ll see shall we?”

 

They set off, down the pool, Booth’s long powerful strokes quickly pulling him ahead. But Brennan stroked faster and at the turn had almost caught him. It was neck and neck all the way back and they finally touched side by side.

 

They trod water, getting their breath back. “I guess we have to call that a draw Bones, you’re a good swimmer.”

 

“I was captain of the school swimming team in elementary school.”

 

“Somehow Bones that is no surprise,” he laughed. It was true; he couldn’t imagine Brennan being satisfied with anything less than captain. 

 

They swam without racing for another twenty minutes then paused for breath at the shallow end standing waist deep.

 

She gazed at his chest mesmerised by the drops of water running down between his well defined pectorals. All she wanted to do was run her fingers down that same delicious path. She reached out and traced the line of the next drop, watching as his skin shivered with goose bumps under her fingertip.

 

He held his breath until she reached his waistband, then his arms snaked round her and pulled her to him. Their lips met and he would have sworn he saw steam rise between them as their bodies melded into one.

 

She felt his fingers stroking her back and a slight tug on the ties of her top. He pulled away an inch or two and it slid down into the water between them. He bent his head and began tracing the faint line it had left on her skin with his kisses. She moaned softly and he knew he could no longer control himself if she moaned again. He pulled back.

 

“Come on Bones, let’s go, the hotel may be discreet but I’d still prefer to do this in private.”

 

Reluctantly she fished her top from the pool and re-tied it; they clambered out, donned their robes, and hurried to their suite.

 

Booth locked the door, shed his robe and turned to her standing in the dimmed lights.

 

He slid her robe over her shoulders and it fell about her feet, followed swiftly by her bikini top.

 

“Now where were we?” He breathed huskily into her ear, eliciting a soft cry as her whole body shivered at his every touch.


	34. Chapter 34

She stood looking down at the body. Never in all her experience had she been faced with remains like these. The woman lay on her back, the face flattened by the compression of the peat. Her hair was in a long braid falling over one shoulder to her waist. It was a deep reddish colour though Brennan knew this was an effect of the bog’s chemicals and unlikely to be her true shade. She wore a simple tunic of coarsely woven wool, under which was a shift of linen. The linen was fragmentary due to the action of the waters, though it had left impressions of it’s weave on her skin. The wool had fared better and a clear check pattern could be seen. Best of all was her leather girdle which was almost completely intact.

 

What caught Brennan’s eye at once were her arms. They lay behind her back. But for that tell tale fact she would have seemingly been sleeping, her eyelashes could still be seen closed and resting on her cheeks.

 

Moving to the light box she pinned up the x-rays taken by the museum. It was fortunate that the acidity levels in this bog had been relatively low. Strongly acidic waters would have decalcified the bones and left the body little more than a hollow skin filled with soft tissues. There would have been nothing left for her to examine and the x-rays would have been useless to her. Luckily most of her bones remained and showed clearly in the light.

 

There seemed to be no doubt; her hands had been tied. They lay behind her crossed at the wrists. Traces of a twisted leather thong had been wrapped around them. Brennan sighed, just this once she had hoped she would not be examining a victim.

 

But a victim of what?

 

Murder, or sacrifice?

 

Normally she would have cleaned and examined the bones by eye, checking her observations under the microscope. Here that was impossible, the integrity of this find could not be compromised in any way. She had to work purely from the scans and x-rays.

 

She began therefore, as she normally began, with the skull. The museum had x-rayed it from several angles and there were also MRI scans.

 

The x-rays showed a multiplicity of fractures, hardly surprising, the skull had been crushed by the weight of the peat. She sat studying them, looking for patterns, attempting to distinguish any perimortem fractures from the post mortem compression damage. She painstakingly drew out the fractures on charts of the skull, marking those which she was sure were post mortem. A pattern began to emerge, a small circular depressed fracture to the right parietal bone. It was a familiar sight, the mark left by a hard blow to the skull, though whether or not it had proved fatal was difficult to determine. No traces of a subdural haematoma could be sought since the skull could not be opened and besides she doubted if any staining would have survived the bog.

 

She noted up the fracture as probably perimortem, there were small fragments of bone round the fracture that had not been displaced. This suggested the periosteum had still been present at the time of injury, indicative of a perimortem fracture.  Then she moved to the x-rays of the facial bones. These were very badly damaged; hardly surprising given their fragility at the best of times. There was however one notable fracture which she thought was not post mortem, a Type I maxillary fracture, separating the upper dental arch from the rest of the face. This strongly suggested a severe blow to the face and was supported by a number of fractures to the nasal bones and maxillae that were clearly present before the majority of the compression fractures occurred.

She took a close look at the body itself and noticed a split in the skin of the upper lip. If she had seen these injuries on a modern victim she would have expected to be looking at a face that had been beaten until almost unrecognisable.

 

She worked her way down the skeleton finding rib fractures, none of which had healed, and significantly, fractures of both ulnae. These were typically defensive injuries.   
  
Her pelvis and legs appeared unscathed although the position of the pelvis was a little wider than usual. She paused; it could be the result of compression but…

 

She returned to the x- rays and pinned up the abdominal ones. The traces were faint and the acid waters had damaged the tiny structures but it was clear, there were foetal bones present.

 

 

Booth leaned back in his seat on the open top tour bus and listened to the guide. They were approaching Westminster Abbey and he looked up at the face of Big Ben as the guide pointed it out. He smiled remembering the lecture from Bones earlier over breakfast. He should not refer to the whole clock tower as Big Ben, that was the name of the bell, not the tower, she insisted. Well the tour guide had just called it Big Ben, so what did it matter though it was just as well Brennan wasn’t here to hear her.

 

His mind drifted again, no doubt Brennan was poring over the bog body, noting down every little discrepancy in her skeleton. He could see her head tilted forwards, gaze directed at the target like a laser, scanning it for tell tale clues. He’d bet his lucky poker chip on her determining cause of death if it was visible in the bones.

 

The tour bus continued its journey, down Birdcage walk, round past Buckingham Palace, a long sweep behind the palace gardens to Hyde Park Corner and then back up Piccadilly to the Circus where Booth decided to hop off. He stood for a moment getting hid bearings and then saw the sign, Regent Street. He set off down the busy shopping street until he spotted the distinctive red and yellow awnings and banners of his destination. Hamleys toy shop, one of the largest in the world and just the place to find a gift for Parker.

 

He scanned the store directory, seven floors. He could eliminate the second and third floors; they covered babies and pre-schoolers, and girls toys. Most of the ground floor too since it was devoted to soft toys. He decided to start in the basement and work his way up. There was a café on the fifth floor and by the time he got up there he figured he’d be ready for a break.

 

By the time he reached the fourth floor; remote controlled vehicles, train sets, model kits and Scalextric he was already carrying two bags, one of which contained an ‘excavate your own dinosaur’ kit which was to be Brennan’s gift to Parker. As he stepped from the elevator all he could hear was the whine of remote control car motors.

 

He browsed around the floor, trying out a number of remote control vehicles and eventually settling on a beautiful James Bond Aston Martin complete with missiles and ejector seat. The noise of the car engines had increased and now he could see why. At one end of the floor a huge Scalextric track had been set up and cars were being raced at breakneck speed.

 

He had to smile, the kids were spectating; it was their fathers who were doing all the racing.

 

 

 

Brennan was putting the finishing touches to her report; tomorrow she would meet with Phil and the other specialists involved and present her findings. Stretching she rotated her pelvis until she felt her back click. Tonight she might decide to use the hot tub that was in the suite. It would restore her back after a day bending over the lab table.

 

She glanced at her watch, it was almost five. Time to call her partner and let him know she was done for the day.

 

She rang. The phone rang several times before it was picked up. All she could hear was a strange whining sound and male voices in the background jeering and cheering in equal measure. Perhaps he was in a pub?

 

“Hi Bones.

 

“Booth, where on earth are you and what is that horrible noise I can hear?”

 

“Sorry Bones, what was that?  I can hardly hear you.”

 

She raised her voice a few decibels, “I said, where are you Booth?”

 

“Aww jeez Bones now you made me crash!” Even over the phone she could hear the pout in his voice.

 

“Booth are you in the car, you’re not driving round the city are you?” Painful visions of the chaos last time paraded through her mind, taunting.

 

“Hamleys Bones, Hamleys. I’m trying out a Scalextric.”

 

She let out a slight breath she’d been holding then rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Booth, will you never grow up?”

 

“Why’re you calling Bones?”

 

“Because I’m finished for today.”

 

“But it’s only five; I thought you’d be there for hours yet?”

 

“I’ve done all I can without direct access to the bones Booth. I’m going back to the hotel now. I’ll see you when you’ve done playing.”

 

“Ok Bones I’m on my way.”

 

She hung up and picked up her things. Checking out of the examination rooms she strolled the few streets back to the Savoy and made her way up to their suite. Since Booth was not yet back she decided to take that hot soak she’d been contemplating.

 

She set the controls on the tub and went to get out of her clothes. She returned to the bathroom naked under her robe and tested the water, perfect. She untied the sash and slid the robe to the floor then she stepped up and lowered one long leg into the water, followed by the other. Sliding down she closed her eyes and sighed, luxuriating in the therapeutic warmth and feeling it seeping through her body. She flicked a switch and felt the jets begin to work their magic on her tired back.

 

 

He put his bags down on a couch and headed to the bathroom where the hum of the hot tub could just be heard. Leaning on the doorpost he smiled as he saw her. She lay in the tub, eyes closed, a sweet smile on her face, oblivious to the world. Or so he thought.

 

“Why don’t you join me Booth, there’s plenty of room.”

 

He needed no second invitation. He peeled off his clothes, tossed them on a chair and slipped into the tub alongside her.

 

“This feels divine Bones, I wish I had one at home it’s wonderful on my back.”

 

“Mmm, I agree. I’ve been thinking about getting one for a while but they seem so big and I had no one to share it with. They’re no fun alone.”

 

“You have me now Bones.”

 

“Do I?”

 

He leaned across and captured her mouth with his, running his fingers through her hair and pulling her to him. “You have me Bones, you’ve always had me, body and soul.”


	35. Chapter 35

Later that evening, after dinner, she sat on the couch next to him re-reading her report on the bog woman.

 

He watched her, slight frown between her eyes, concentrating on the report just as she concentrated on the bones on her examination tables back home. The set of her shoulders emphasised the melancholy air about her.

 

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. “What’s wrong Bones, couldn’t you figure out what killed her?”

 

She turned towards him. Her eyes were lacking their usual sparkle. It had been there earlier in the hot tub, now it was gone. Something about this body had stolen it away.

 

“I know what killed her Booth. I know the agonies she suffered.”

 

“Agonies?”

 

She laid the file on the coffee table. “She was hit Booth, in the ribs and to the face, she held her arms up to protect herself and was hit so hard they were both broken. Her face was beaten to a pulp and she fell back hitting her head and fracturing her skull. Before she regained consciousness her hands were tied behind her back and she was thrown in the bog to drown.”

 

“Bones…”

 

“And the worst part of it Booth is that her killer didn’t just kill her, she was pregnant. He killed her unborn child too.” Her voice cracked a little and he hugged her closer. Her eyes gleamed in the lights now but it was with unshed tears. She swallowed and blinked, making a conscious effort to regain control of her feelings. “I’m sorry Booth, I’m being unprofessional.”

 

“Bones, it’s ok to get upset. You’d have to have a heart of stone not to be moved by that, and I know you haven’t got one of those.”

 

“It makes me angry and frustrated Booth. Angry that someone could do that to her; and frustrated that I can do nothing about it.”

 

“And that’s why you’re so good at what you do Bones, you feel for the victims and you channel that anger and frustration into determination to see justice done.”

 

“I just wish we could do that for her. All I know is that her killer was about five foot six to five foot eight, probably male and almost certainly right handed.”

 

“That’s all eh? Well we’ve found killers with less to go on than that before, now all we need is a time machine and we can go round him up.”

 

“Booth there is no such thing as a time machine.” She looked at him grinning and a small smile graced her face. “You’re trying to cheer me up aren’t you?”

 

“Is it working?”

 

“A little. I know I’m being irrational, I just feel so cheated that this is one case we can’t solve.”

 

“At least you can tell the world her story Bones, that’s more justice than many victims get.”

 

 

The next morning the museum team met to discuss their respective findings so far. The woman was tentatively dated to the Iron Age some 2000 years ago pending carbon dating. Brennan had been able to give her age based on epiphysial fusion as late teens but with the proviso that this could be slightly under aging her since fusion could have been delayed by poor nutrition.

 

She outlined the woman’s injuries and then her proposed explanation for them. Finally she revealed that the victim had been pregnant at the time of death. Measurement of the foetal long bones had enabled her to estimate the age of the foetus as 28 weeks. The pregnancy would have been quite evident to her attacker.

 

She looked around the table at the faces of her colleagues. Their expressions were in varying shades of grim, from anger to grief. Liz was wiping away a stray tear.

 

After a five minute break for coffee, and to allow everyone to refocus, they continued with the evidence of the environmental specialists. They were able to confirm that she had been killed in late autumn and her last meal had been of grain porridge and a little pork. The coldness of the water into which she had been thrown had been instrumental to her excellent state of preservation by inhibiting bacterial growth still further.

 

The meeting continued until lunchtime when Brennan took her leave. The remaining items for consideration were all on the conservation side and were outside her field. She had a copy of her full report and duplicates of the x-rays and scans. If they needed an opinion from her on the skeletal structure she would be able to deal with it from the Jeffersonian. The scans would also enable her to produce a three dimensional model of the skull on which Angela would be able to base a facial reconstruction.

 

As she left the Museum she called Booth.

 

“Booth I’ve finished at the Museum, where are you now?”

“I’m at the zoo Bones. You know, I’m just looking at the meerkats and there’s one here looks just like Sweets.”

 

“Really Booth, don’t you think that’s a little unfair?”

 

“Yeah maybe, the meerkats really don’t deserve it. So, are you coming here or shall I meet you somewhere?”

 

“I really need to take my laptop and these files back to the hotel and lock them away.”

 

“Then I’ll meet you back there, we can get lunch and then decide what to do for the rest of the day.”

 

 

In the end they decided on a quiet stroll along the Victoria Embankment, away from the hustle and bustle of the shops and traffic. Starting out at the hotel they followed the Embankment past Cleopatra’s Needle westwards along the course of the Thames towards Westminster Bridge.

 

The tide was out and the mud banks at the side of the bridge were exposed. Numerous gulls were squabbling over what pickings they could scavenge from the jetsam left by the retreating waters. A particularly vicious fight had broken out over the contents of a black bin bag. The sharp dagger like beaks of the gulls had torn it open and the birds were beginning to drag out pieces of the contents. Brennan watched as one large and aggressive gull tugged hard at a prize which it finally dragged clear of the bag.

 

“Booth look!” She pointed to the gull and its trophy.

 

He squinted into the late afternoon sun to see what had got her attention and groaned. “Bones is that a hand?”


	36. Chapter 36

Brennan crouched in the slimy stinking river mud painstakingly extracting body parts from the bag and transferring them to a body bag. Her time was limited since the tide was turning and in another hour the mud would be under water again.

 

Booth was watching from the steps that led down to the water, and even from that distance he was unsure which smelt worse, the river sludge or the contents of the bag. He knew he was going to need a long hot shower just to get rid of the pervasive stench. He could never understand how Brennan managed to tolerate it.

 

She had inveigled herself onto the recovery team by the simple expedient of being there when time was of the essence, and calling up Sir Norman in Yorkshire and passing her phone to the detective who turned up when they had called the body in. Apparently he was easily persuaded to take advantage of her expertise. An ability to identify the remains as female, Caucasian and mid twenties just from a stinking heap of bones and flesh had undoubtedly helped too.

 

Finally she extracted the last body part, the head, and placed it in the bag. She zipped it closed and the coroner’s team lifted it carefully up the steps and into a waiting mortuary van. Brennan gathered up the remnants of the bin bag and bagged them up for forensic analysis. One last check of the mud bank for stray fragments and she was satisfied she had everything possible. She made her way to the steps, every movement accompanied by a sucking plop from the sticky sediments. She reached the safety of the stone steps and removed her gloves, reaching out to Booth. He took her chilly hand and helped her up the slimy steps until she reached the drier ones above the high water line. The absence of a rail made the steps hazardous, as had been evidenced by an unfortunate forensics tech earlier, who had slipped and ended up covered in ooze.

 

Reaching the top she sat down on a riverside bench and eased off her borrowed wellingtons. Booth handed over her sneakers, she slipped her feet in gratefully, the wellingtons had been a little tight, as well as rather cold.

 

“Now what Bones, it’s getting rather late. It’ll be dark soon.”

 

“Inspector Randall is going to call for me in the morning to go over to the morgue and examine the remains.”

 

“You know Bones I think I like working over here with you, you actually work civilised hours.”

 

She smiled, “Only because I have to fit in with their lab staff. I did offer to examine them tonight but he said they wouldn’t be able to provide the back up staff at the lab.”

 

“I’ll just bet you did Bones. Luckily for me you are not in charge of the lab here so I can get you all to myself for dinner.”

 

“Booth I only work late because we are trying to catch killers, time can be important. They don’t seem so bothered over here.”

 

“I’m sure they can work round the clock if the case warrants it Bones, in fact I know they can, they were up all night when you were kidnapped. Come on let’s get back to the hotel and clean up. I can smell those remains still and I haven’t even touched them. I need a good hot shower.”

 

“I’m going to take the tub, bending over the remains has stiffened my lumbar vertebrae somewhat and the tub will be soothing.”

 

“Want me to scrub your back?”

 

“Mmm, that would be good.”

 

 

 

“Just a little lower Booth. Ahh that’s perfect.” She leaned forward in the tub, eyes closed and a dreamy expression on her face, as he worked the soapy loofah into her spine.

 

He sat on the side of the tub, a towel round his waist and grinned, if she were a cat she’d be purring right now.

 

“Why don’t you get in here with me Booth?”

 

“I won’t say I’m not tempted Bones but If I did we would never get down to dinner and we’d end up looking like a couple of old wrinkled prunes.”

 

“I suppose you’re right.” She looked at her hands; her fingertips were already creasing from the hot water. “I’d best get out.” She stood up, water cascading from her creamy skin, like Venus rising from the waves. “Pass me a towel Booth.”

He stared, she was breathtaking.

 

“Booth!”

 

Startled back to reality he grabbed a large towel and handed it over. She wrapped it around herself and picked up a smaller one to dry her hair.

 

He watched, mesmerised, as she walked over to the dressing table and began to comb out her hair before drying it. Small rivulets of water dripped from the ends and trickled slowly down the delicate curves of her back. If he didn’t stop ogling now and get dressed himself they would never leave the room. The evidence was plain from the way his towel was struggling to stay in place. He dragged his eyes away and began reciting army regulations to himself in an effort to control his desires.

 

He had managed to re-establish a modicum of self control by the time he had shaved and dressed. He thanked the Lord he had when he saw Brennan, she was wearing a sapphire blue knee length cocktail dress with narrow straps and a sweetheart neckline. She had teamed it with matching sandals and a blue Venetian glass necklace acquired on one of her many trips. It made her eyes seem bluer than ever.

 

“Bones you look stunning.”

 

She smiled, “Thank you Booth, you look very good yourself. I figured I’d best look respectable for the Savoy, besides Angela will never forgive me if I don’t wear all the dresses she made me pack at least once.”

 

“Are they all as gorgeous as this one?”

 

“I’ll let you be the judge of that Booth.”

 

“I look forward to it.”

 

He ushered her out of the suite and they took the elevator down to the River View Restaurant.

 

The music was playing softly as they took their seats and studied the menus. Outside the sky was a deep midnight blue and a few stars were twinkling. Only the brightest were able to penetrate the glow of light over London though and Brennan suspected that the few she could see were planets. Almost certainly one of them was Venus and she smiled to herself at what Booth would say if she told him the Goddess of Love was shining above them.

 

They made their selections and the waiter departed.

 

Booth rose to his feet and held out a hand. “Dr Brennan would you grant me the honour of the next dance?”

 

She placed her hand in his. “I would be delighted Special Agent Booth.”

 

She stood and he led her to the small intimate dance floor. As they slow danced to the orchestra he murmured in her ear, “I see I rated my full title tonight.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean?”

 

“You called me Special Agent, you don’t usually do that, I don’t usually rate Special from you.”

She looked at him shocked, “Booth of course you’re special; you have always been special to me.”

 

He raised an eyebrow, “Really, Bones?”

 

“Really Booth, I thought you knew that.”

 

“You never said.” He pulled her close again.

 

“Well I’m saying it now.”

 

“Thanks Bones.”

 

After a couple more dances Booth reluctantly had to let her go as their first course arrived. He loved dancing with her, it was one place she let her hair down and allowed him to hold her intimately in public, and although he would never tell her for fear of a lecture on his Alpha Male behaviour, he also relished the envious looks he got from the other men in the room.

 

 

It was rather fortunate that both of them were capable of functioning on minimal sleep, when the alarm woke him rudely from a deep, and very pleasant, dream Booth realised they had both got rather carried away last night, four hours sleep was not a lot.

 

“Bones, time to get up. Don’t forget the inspector’s coming at nine.”

 

He rolled over towards his partner and saw an empty bed. The door from the bathroom opened and she strolled out showered, dressed and fresh as the proverbial daisy.

 

“Ah you’re awake, good. I thought you were never going to rouse. You slept right through my alarm at six.” She crossed to the windows and drew back the curtains letting in a blaze of early morning sunshine.

 

He slapped a hand over his eyes to protect them from the sudden onslaught. “You’ve been up since six! Jeez Bones are you sure you’re human?”

 

She grinned at his discomfort, “You seemed to think so last night Booth and you were examining me pretty closely.”

 

He smiled as the memory returned, “Now you know how it feels to be on your lab table.”

 

She frowned slightly, “Booth, nothing on my lab table is still capable of feeling.”

 

“I was speaking figuratively Bones. I suppose I’d best get up then before you use your mutant powers on me.”

 

“I think you should definitely get in there and take a shower, perhaps it will clear your head; so far you are talking incoherent nonsense.”

 

He dragged himself out of the bed, it really was very comfortable. “I’m tired Bones that’s all, I only had four hours sleep.”

 

She smirked at him, “And whose fault was that?”

 

“Hey it takes two to tango Bones.”

 

She bent over her case checking the contents for later, the mischievous smile on her face hidden, “Booth we did a lot of things last night but I don’t recall any of them being a tango.”

 

He rolled his eyes and marched naked into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

 

Twenty minutes later he emerged, having both woken himself up and calmed himself down. He dressed quickly in jeans and a T-shirt and they made their way down to breakfast.

 

 

Randall arrived as scheduled at nine and drove them both over to the morgue, normally Booth would have been quite happy to leave her to examine the remains whilst he did a little more sightseeing. However it had not escaped his notice that Randall had been casting speculative glances at his partner so he decided to wait for her this time. He found a stool in the corner of the autopsy room. He almost regretted his decision as soon as the body bag was opened but he managed not to gag and started to breath through his mouth as Brennan had advised him in the past. It helped a little.

 

Brennan laid the remaining body parts out in their correct anatomical positions and began her examination, the coroner’s assistant taking the notes for her as she went. The skull yielded some interesting details. The teeth had some dental work but she was able to determine that it was not typically British or American in style. The face, or at least the skull underlying it, had high, possibly Slavic, cheekbones. The remaining hair that clung to the shreds of decaying flesh was long and blonde.

 

Brennan replaced the skull and moved down the body noting a couple of healed rib fractures. The pelvis confirmed sex as female. There was one very distinctive thing about the right femur; the large and unhealed break running through it. She examined it carefully and was able to see that the first tiny bits of remodelling were evident so the break was pre mortem. However, marks and damage to the surface of the bone indicated a severe bacterial infection.

 

Brennan sighed, it seemed as though she had suffered a serious compound fracture of the femur followed by an infection at the site of the injury. Brennan suspected that the infection had led to death from blood poisoning.

 

The big questions now were; who was she? And, why did she receive no medical treatment?


	37. Chapter 37

The door of the autopsy room opened and Randall entered. Brennan was just taking the last samples for DNA analysis before the bones were cleaned for her to re-examine and prepare for a facial reconstruction.

 

He stood whilst she finished labelling the samples, his eyes glancing round the room. They fixed on Booth sitting in the corner watching silently, like one of the sphinxes on the Embankment guarding Cleopatra’s Needle. The agent was powerful Randall noted, but it was a coiled power like a cat waiting to pounce. He was watching Brennan’s every move. Randall sighed inwardly; it looked as though the two were an item. There was no chance for him here. Though if he got her alone he would ask, there was no harm in testing the waters after all.

 

Brennan looked up from her task and noticed him focussed on her partner, she cleared her throat and his attention switched back.

 

“I have some preliminary findings Inspector if you would like to note them down?”

 

Randall pulled out his notebook and jotted down the details of age, sex, height, possible race, and injuries.

 

“So death was the result of infection in her broken leg?”

 

“That would appear to be the case; the chemical analysis of the remaining soft tissues should shed some further light on that. I will have the bones cleaned next and then I should be able to get the skull prepared for a reconstruction. I can have one of my colleagues at the Jeffersonian do that if you like it may be quicker?”

 

Randall nodded, “that’s fine by me. Someone recognising her picture may be our best hope of an ID on this one. Any idea on time of death?”

 

“At least four to five weeks if she has been in the water all the time, the cold slows decomposition and being sealed in a bag prevents access by insect predators. All the effects here appear to be due to bacterial activity only, there were very few insects on the remains I’ve sent them to forensics but I suspect some of them had only arrived on the body after it was washed up and the bag torn open.”

 

“Well that’s something to go on at least, thanks.”

 

Brennan looked at the shattered femur, “Why would she not have received medical treatment though, the break was extremely severe and unlikely to heal adequately on its own even without becoming infected.”

 

“Money?” Booth suggested crossing over to the autopsy table.

 

Randall shook his head, “Not here Agent Booth, the NHS would treat her for free whatever her status. No, the most likely reason is that she was here illegally. She would have got treatment regardless but it’s likely that the immigration service would have been notified.”

 

Brennan frowned, “Surely the risk of deportation would have been outweighed by the pain she was in?” 

 

“To her probably, but I doubt she was the one making the decisions. Whoever smuggled her into the UK would have much more to lose. She was expendable.”

 

“You think she was trafficked then?” Booth asked him.

 

“Tall, blonde, Slavic. Ideal brothel material. The traffickers con them into thinking they’re coming here to work as nannies or something. The next thing you know they’re being sold on to pimps and told they have to pay back the cost of their transport, and then more. Often they’re told their families back home are at risk if they don’t co-operate.”

 

“So if a girl got injured they’d just let her die and then dump her body like a piece of trash.” Booth said grimly.

 

“Can’t the girls just run away and go to the authorities for help?” Brennan mused.

 

“The pimps keep them under control with drugs; we’ll probably find her results come back positive for coke or heroin. They’re also violent and think nothing of beating the girls if they try and escape.”

 

“She had two healed rib fractures consistent with a punch to the thorax.”

 

“Figures.”  Randall straightened his tie, “Right, I’d best let the Chief Inspector know what we have so far. How long until we have a face for her?”

 

“It will take a few hours to clean the bones; I can prepare the markers tonight and send them to Angela this evening so we should have a face some time tomorrow morning.”

 

Brennan packed up her things and left the remains to the lab techs with her phone number to call as soon as the bones were cleaned. Then the three of them left the room.

 

“Randall, is there a rest room around here before we leave?” Booth asked.

 

“Just along here Agent Booth.” Randall pointed along the corridor.

 

“Great, I won’t be long Bones.” He hurried off along the corridor and through a door to his left.

 

Randall and Brennan strolled on towards the elevator.

 

“Dr Brennan can I ask you something personal?”

 

She was a little startled but nodded at him to continue.

 

“Are you and Agent Booth an item?”

 

For a moment she debated, should she stick to the ‘we’re just partners’ line in an effort to be professional.  No, why lie, they had proved already they could still work together and besides this wasn’t DC, no one here had any influence on their careers. She smiled at Randall, “Yes we are.”

 

His face fell slightly and she felt a little sympathy, but it was clearly for the best. It would only cause complications if Randall flirted with her.

 

He smiled ruefully, “I see, so there’s no chance of going out for a few drinks then.”

 

She shook her head, “I’m sorry Randall but I wouldn’t do that to Booth.”

 

She heard the door open and Booth emerged heading towards them cheerfully.

 

Randall watched him, he moved with an innate confidence that was hard to resist. He glanced back briefly at Brennan. “Actually Dr Brennan it wasn’t you I was going to invite.”

 

Before she could think of a reply Booth had joined them and she pushed the button to call the elevator. When it arrived all three stepped in, Booth with his arm possessively wrapped round her waist. She laughed inwardly at his all too obvious territorial display; she couldn’t wait to tell him the truth.

 

They only had two floors to go so it was a matter of moments before they exited. Randall said he was returning to his office to report their progress. “What are you two going to do?”

 

She looked at Booth who shrugged, “Up to you Bones.”

 

“Well I don’t want to go too far in case the lab call early, so probably a little more sightseeing, and I need to call Angela later to let her know I’m sending more measurements over.”

They went their separate ways with Brennan promising to call Randall as soon as there were any developments. Hailing a taxi they returned to the hotel for lunch, still undecided about their plans for the afternoon.

 

In the end they decided on a visit to Covent Garden which was only a few minutes walk from the hotel. The place was bustling with tourists in and out of the shops. They were mostly small specialist retailers selling a mixture of handcrafted goods, natural beauty products, traditional toys and the like. They purchased a few more items as gifts and to replace the biscuits and confectionery they had perforce eaten when stranded in the car a few nights before. The lab had still not called when they got back to the Savoy so they decided to take a stroll along the other stretch of the Victoria Embankment towards Blackfriars Bridge.

 

As they wandered along the river with the two towers of Tower Bridge in the distance Booth checked the river, this time the tide was still fairly high, no mud banks could be seen.

 

“What are you looking for Booth?”

 

“Just checking Bones, I don’t want to find any more bodies; luckily the tide’s not out yet.”

 

“Booth I don’t find them on purpose.”

 

He chuckled, “Sometimes I wonder Bones you seem to attract them like a magnet.”

 

She nodded; I have to admit it has been an eventful trip. Maybe we should go somewhere quieter next year.”

 

He laughed, “Where did you have in mind Bones, Iraq?”

 

She grinned. “By the way Booth Randall asked if we were ‘an item’”.

 

“See I knew he was checking you out. What did you tell him?”

 

“I said we were, he seemed a little disappointed.”

 

“I’ll bet he was.”

 

“He said he had planned on having a few drinks.”

 

“Yeah well he’ll have to drink alone.”

 

“That’s what I told him. I felt a little sorry for him actually.”

 

“Don’t he’s not bad looking, he’ll find another girlfriend soon enough.”

 

“I don’t think so Booth, you see it was you he wanted to ask out.”

 

He spun round to face her as she covered her mouth with her hand trying to smother the giggles. His face was priceless.

 

“You aren’t kidding are you Bones?”

 

She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak yet.

 

“And I sat through that stinking examination because I didn’t want to leave you alone with him.”

She recovered a little of her composure and swallowed. “Shall I tell him you think he’s ‘not bad looking’?”

 

“You do that Bones and you’ll be next on that autopsy table.”

 

She looked up at him with a seductive smile on her face, “Is that a promise Booth?”

 

He pulled her to him, not caring about the passers by, “Dr Brennan you never cease to amaze me.”

 

“So is it?”

 

“Only if you’re wearing that lab coat.”

 

“And nothing undern….”

 

The rest was lost in the kiss.

 

 

They were dragged rudely back to reality by the insistent ringing of her phone.

 

He pulled reluctantly away, “I wish they’d never invented those things sometimes.”

 

She pulled it from her pocket. “Dr Brennan.”

 

“Good, I’ll get my kit and be with you as soon as possible.”

 

“I take it your bones are ready?”

 

She nodded slipping her phone into her pocket and taking his hand as they headed back towards the hotel. “Are you coming this time, now you know I’m safe from Randall; I mean there’s no need if you’d rather stay here.”

 

“I’ll come Bones, I may as well, and you don’t know how late you’ll be working. You might need someone to ensure you eat dinner.”

 

 

As he sat on the stool in the corner of the room again he was at least able to breathe easily this time, the stench of putrefied flesh was gone. Gleaming bones lay on the table as she examined them slowly. It was such a familiar picture but one he never tired of seeing as she lifted a rib and scrutinized it from all angles to determine the precise degree of healing that had taken place.

 

She found one new injury, a slight fracture of the right ulna. The bone had cracked but not broken completely and the residual flesh had covered the signs before. She noted it down, it was probably defensive and if she had indeed been beaten it would be consistent with the rib fractures. The femur was unlikely to have resulted from a direct blow and the most likely cause was a fall. That of course could have happened during a beating but that was Randall’s task to determine, not hers.

 

She put down the last of the other bones and turned to the skull, it was slender and gracile in form, she would likely turn out to have been a beautiful young woman Brennan thought.

 

She sat at the bench with the skull and began to take measurements which she fed into the lap top beside her. Those together with scans of the skull would be sent to Angela soon. Again the time difference was a blessing. Angela would be able to prepare her reconstruction before it got too late in DC. She would not have to ask her friend to give up her Saturday night out to work on it for her. While Angela worked she herself could sleep and no doubt the pictures would be on her lap top by morning.


	38. Chapter 38

The face of the ice queen stared out of the screen; almond eyes, pale blue-grey in colour, high cheekbones creating a slender angular profile. She could have been a catwalk model.

 

Brennan, Booth and Randall were gathered around the lap top in his office.

 

“A waste,” Randall murmured.

 

Booth looked at him, maybe the guy swung both ways?

 

Brennan made a few clicks with her mouse and the image file was transferred to Randall’s desktop. He saved it down and then printed some copies. Finally he e-mailed it to the UK Human Trafficking Centre with a request for them to publicise it and pass him any information on known or suspect traffickers currently operating in London.

 

“Right let’s hope that can garner some leads. Next I want to get over to the River Police and see if they can suggest a dump site for the body.”

 

Booth looked puzzled, “What makes you think they’ll know that?”

 

Randall grinned, “Because those guys know the river like the backs of their hands. They know every current and tidal flow, the sandbanks and shallows and how it behaves whatever the weather. If anyone can tell us where a body washed up at Westminster Bridge entered the water it’s them. Would you like to tag along?”

 

“Sounds fascinating,” Brennan smiled. “We may as well, I have nothing else to do today and it could give me a better idea of how long the body has been in the water.”

 

“Sure Bones why not?” Booth figured he was safe if he had her there. He had carefully positioned himself on her other side around the lap top.

 

“Ok I’ll get the car and meet you out front in ten minutes.”

 

Randall headed off to the garage and they took the elevator down to the front desk.

 

“Booth, can you please stop acting like a scalded cat every time Randall gets within three feet of you?”

 

“I can’t help it Bones, he makes me nervous.”

 

“Booth, I wish I hadn’t told you now.” She sighed, “I’m quite sure he won’t proposition you you know. The way you hugged and kissed me in the lobby when he called for us this morning was more than enough to show you’re not interested. He’s not a fool.”

 

“Ok Bones I’ll try and act normal.”

 

“Good, because it’s becoming a little embarrassing.”

 

Randall pulled up in front of them and they got in the back seat.

 

Booth clapped his hands, “So where are we off to Randall?”

 

“Wapping. That’s where the Marine Support Unit has their HQ.”

 

“I thought you said it was the River Police?”

 

“Same thing, they just changed the name. They do more than just police the river these days. They do Marine Intelligence and Underwater search and rescue as well, London has hundreds of miles of canals and other waterways apart from the Thames; they cover them all.”

 

It took a good half hour to drive through the busy streets down the river to Wapping. Eventually Randall pulled up at a large building that projected out into the Thames. The sides were covered in white decorative glass fibre panels.”

 

“Charming little box isn’t it?” he said wryly looking up at it.

 

“You’re not a fan of modern architecture then?” Brennan asked.

 

“Nope, I find it pretty soulless; give me a nice piece of Wren or Nash any day.”

 

“Well you’re well blessed in London.”

 

He nodded, “yeah I spend a lot of my off duty time sketching it. It helps me unwind after a case like this.”

 

“I prefer the gym myself,” Booth shrugged.

 

“I noticed,” grinned Randall. “Ok let’s go see if Jim’s there, he’s our best bet. Been on the Force here for over thirty years and born and bred on the river.”

 

They found Jim down by the pier, working on one of the launches moored there. He was around fifty with grizzled hair and the sort of leathery weather beaten skin that indicated a life spent out in the elements. He nodded as he saw Randall approaching.

 

“Morning Mark, what brings you down here, thinking of joining the MSU?”

 

“Jim you know I get seasick in a puddle. I’ve come to pick your brains.”

 

The older man laughed and jumped down onto the pier, “You might have a job finding any these days lad.”

 

“That’s rot Jim and you know it. I need to know where a body washed up at Westminster Bridge could have entered the river.”

 

“Westminster eh? That’s not common, ‘s usually Limehouse. Which bank, and upstream or downstream of the bridge?”

 

“North bank and downstream.”

 

“Must have got pushed in by the eddies then when the tide went out. Doesn’t happen often but the wind could have done it. When was this?”

 

“Thursday evening.”

 

“Hmm, yeah the wind would have been right then. Well I would say probably Battersea.”

 

“That close, the body looked like it had been in the water a lot longer than that?”

 

“Any further upstream and it would likely have washed up at Wandsworth. I’d start looking around the power station, maybe under the rail bridge; it’s a quiet spot, deserted at nights too.”

 

“But how long to reach Westminster?”

 

“Not long, a week maybe, of course the body could have been weighted down for a while then broken loose a few days ago.”

 

“Yeah, good point Jim. I’ll see if forensics can find anything to confirm that. Thanks for your help.”

 

“Any time son, give my regards to your old man when you see him.”

 

“Will do; bye Jim.”

 

He led them back to the car. “Battersea eh, may as well take a look; though I doubt there will be any traces, and down there there’ll be no passers by to spot anything. Jim’s right it is a good spot.”

 

This time they crossed the river and headed towards the distinctive silhouette of the old power station.

 

Booth looked up at the huge brick structure, “You know that building looks familiar, I think I’ve seen it on an album or something.”

 

“Pink Floyd, Animals. They had a picture on the cover with a huge pink pig floating above it,” Randall nodded.  

 

“Yeah that’s the one.”

 

They wandered down through the piles of industrial debris that littered the wasteland around the power station towards the bridge carrying the railway lines into Victoria Station from south of the Thames. Under the arches of the bridge it was damp and chill with a smell of stale urine and rotten vegetation. The ground was littered with disused needles and scraps of burnt tinfoil.

 

“Looks like the junkies are the only ones to come here these days. I’ll have to call the council and get them to clear these needles. Watch yourselves they could be infected.”

 

Brennan picked her way among the litter, checking the ground for anything out of place. “Perhaps they saw something?”

 

“If they did they must have been too stoned on crack to pose a threat or we’d be finding their bodies too. These traffickers don’t balk at killing.”

 

Booth was examining the water’s edge near a pile of concrete rubble. Suddenly the air was filled with a thunderous roaring and the steel bridge above his head rattled and vibrated to the passage of the train. He couldn’t hear himself think for a second let alone tell Randall what he had just spotted.


	39. Chapter 39

The train passed and the rumbling faded into the distance. Booth crouched down by the old wooden pilings that lined the riverbank. It looked at one time as if there had been some sort of jetty here. But the timbers had long since rotted away leaving jagged spikes of broken piles jutting out of the water.

 

“Randall, take a look over here.”

 

The inspector left the pile of trash he was examining and crossed to the water’s edge.

 

“Seen something?”

 

“Not sure, look,” Booth pointed at one of the splintered timbers about five feet out from the bank. Fluttering in the breeze was a torn ribbon of black plastic.

 

Randall scratched his head. “It looks like a scrap of bin bag but have you any idea how many millions of those are floating around the streets of a city this size? I can’t send the divers down there just on that.”

 

Brennan joined them, “If we retrieve it we could see if it matches any of the tears in the bag recovered from the mud bank. If it is a match then you could look for more evidence, if not then we haven’t wasted much effort.”

 

“Well that makes sense Dr Brennan, the question is can we reach it without falling in the river.”

 

“I think I have an idea, just a minute.” She wandered back out onto the waste land and made for one of the piles of debris from the old demolished outbuildings that littered the place.

 

“Booth, give me a hand with this will you?”

 

Booth followed her and saw her hauling at what looked like an old wooden door. “Planning on making a raft Bones?”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Just help me get this over to the bank.”

 

Between them they carried the old shed door across to where Randall waited, looking bemused, “Now what?” He asked.

 

“I trust you are both familiar with the principle of the cantilever bridge?”

 

They nodded.

 

“Then we lay this down with one end a few feet over the water, you two weigh it down at this end and I crawl out and retrieve the evidence. Simple.”

 

“I’ll crawl out Bones I don’t want you falling in the river if it breaks.”

 

“That’s irrational Booth, I’m by far the lightest weight I should do it.”

 

“Dr Brennan is quite right, I’m not sure we could counterbalance you Agent Booth.”

 

“Ok then Bones, but be careful.”

 

“I’m always careful.”

 

“Really Bones?”

 

They laid the door down projecting about half its length over the murky dark water and the two men sat on the end. Brennan crawled out; the door creaked alarmingly, after all the wood was old. But it held and she was able to reach out and unhook the plastic from the splinter in which it had wedged.

 

Edging backwards with her prize she stepped back onto the bank and they pulled the door back in.

 

They looked at the scrap; it was about six inches long and had one short straight edge. It looked as though it had ripped from the top edge of a bag. Brennan wrapped it in a plastic evidence bag and slid it safely into a pocket.

 

Randall looked around, “I don’t see anything else that appears significant we may as well take that back to forensics and see if it matches. If it does we have time to get some divers out here to see if there’s anything else down there. I’ll have a word with the drug squad too and see if they know anything about who uses this shooting gallery regularly. We might be able to get one of them lucid enough to remember something.”

 

They wandered back to the car and he drove them back. They made their way along to the forensics lab. Randall found the technician to whom analysis of the bin bag had been allocated and asked him about the fragment of plastic they had recovered.

 

Brennan passed the tech the bag.

 

“There are plenty of tears made by the gulls but you say this was found elsewhere. Right, lets see if it fits.”

 

He led them across to where the bag was spread on an examination table. Extracting the plastic with tweezers he looked at it for a moment and then down at the bag. He turned the piece over and laid it down; it fitted perfectly into a long v-shaped rip in the rim of the bag.

 

“I’ll check it under the microscope but I would say that was a visual match.”

 

“Ok I’ll get the MSU boys to take a look under the water, see if there’s anything else down there connected to our victim.”

 

Leaving the lab they returned to Randall’s office where he made two calls, one to the MSU and one to the Drug Squad.

 

Putting the phone down he nodded, “The MSU will be down at Battersea with their diving gear in around an hour and a half. The Drug Squad will check with all the units active in that part of the city and get back to me later if they can establish any names. Since that effectively leaves us at a loose end for a bit I suggest we nip round to the pub and get something to eat.”

 

“I just hope they have a vegetarian option.” Brennan said, as they headed out.

 

“Well there’s bound to be chips and sometimes I think they do a vegetarian lasagne.”

 

They entered the busy bar and Randall turned to Booth, “What’ll you have to drink?”

 

“Just a beer for me,” Booth said and looked at Brennan enquiringly.

 

“I’ll just have a club soda.”

 

“See if you can find somewhere to sit while I get those then,” Randall suggested, joining the queue at the bar.

 

Booth and Brennan looked around the room. Booth felt a tug on his arm and turned. Brennan was heading across to a table by the window where a couple were just leaving. She and Booth slipped into the still warm, vacated, seats and Booth pulled up a spare stool for Randall.

 

“I’ll go give him a hand with the drinks Bones.”

 

Five minutes later the two of them returned, Booth carrying their two drinks and Randall clutching a coke and a handful of menu cards. He passed them one each and they scanned the typical pub menu; an assortment of sandwiches, jacket potatoes with fillings, burgers and pies, and a couple of Italian dishes, all accompanied by copious quantities of chips.

 

Booth opted for the steak pie and chips, Brennan the egg mayonnaise sandwiches. Randall settled on a jacket potato with cheese. He went across to the far end of the bar where meal orders were placed, gave the details and their table number; 15.

 

Dropping back onto his stool he took a long drink of his coke, “Ahh that’s better. They’ll bring the food out, it shouldn’t be too long they’re pretty quick in here, they know every one’s in a hurry at lunchtime.”

 

As he predicted, the food arrived after about fifteen minutes. As they ate Brennan had a thought, “Randall, do you know Cate Pritchard?”

 

Booth looked at her puzzled, why on earth mention Cate? He hoped she wasn’t going to rake that up again. Cate had flirted with him ok, but he hadn’t been interested no matter what Brennan thought at the time. He thought they’d straightened that out and Brennan had seemed friendly enough with her by the time they left London.

 

Randall nodded, swallowing a mouthful of his lunch he said, “Yeah I know Cate a little, used to see her round the building. Why, do you know her?”

 

“We worked with her last year on a case over here.”

 

“I remember hearing something about that, wasn’t that when her boyfriend Wexler was killed?”

 

Brennan nodded.

 

“So that was you two, I heard she was working with the Americans but I never heard any names.”

 

“Is she still here?”

 

“Only occasionally, she’s working on secondment with the Anti-Terrorist Unit now, spends a lot of her time down at the Home Office. I think she felt she needed a change after Wexler died.”

 

“Brennan nodded sympathetically, “That’s understandable. Do you happen to have a phone number for her?”

 

“Not on me but I should be able to find it back at the office. Why?”

 

Brennan smiled, “I just thought I’d say hi and see how she is, since we’re over here again.”

 

“I’ll look it up for you when we get back. Speaking of which, if everyone’s finished we may as well get back to Battersea, the divers will be there soon.”

 

 

 

Back under the railway bridge Brennan and Booth were sitting side by side on the old door, that way it was clean and they avoided any needles. They watched as the divers slipped into the dirty water again. The conditions were difficult. The water was cold, there was a lot of debris on the river bed and visibility was almost zero in the churned up river silts. Investigation consisted largely of feeling around and bringing up anything that wasn’t waterweed. So far they had an interesting collection of shopping trolleys, beer bottles, broken toys, a bent bicycle and the left leg from a shop mannequin.

 

Randal was pacing up and down out in the open, talking on his phone with the Drug Squad.

 

The diver surfaced again, this time he was holding something black. He passed it to his colleagues on the bank and it was clear it was heavy.  It clunked on the ground. All Brennan noticed was the rope tied round the neck of the bin bag. On the other end of the rope was a knotted loop where it could have been tied around something else.

 

Randall noticed the activity and ended his call. He came over and the three of them watched as the diver slit the bag open down one side and the contents spilled out.


	40. Chapter 40

Filthy river water spilled onto the ground followed by a number of large lumps of broken concrete. Brennan crouched down and reached in among the rubble. Her gloved fingers closed on something and she carefully rolled the concrete away from it until she could withdraw it without further damage. Her hand emerged holding a sodden red booklet.

 

“Looks like a passport,” Randall observed as she lay it down on an evidence bag and gently wiped the silt from the cover.

 

She looked at the remnants of the gold lettering, “Republic of Albania,” she confirmed. It was written in Albanian and English above a double headed eagle on a shield.

 

She opened it very carefully, the last thing she wanted to do was damage it. The photograph although badly water damaged was of a young blonde woman. The name, which had been handwritten in ink, was illegible where the ink had washed away.

 

She looked up at Randall, “It could well be hers, but we need to get it to forensics. They should be able to enhance the photograph and recover the writing.” She placed the passport into a fresh bag and sealed it, then she returned to the contents of the bag beside her. She removed the remaining boulders one by one and felt through the silt at the bottom of the bag. There was something there. She took it in her fingers and withdrew it carefully. It was a tarnished silver crucifix. She placed it in a third bag and made one final check of their find. She paid particular attention to the rope that tied the neck of the bag. The knot on the other end was identical but a little slacker, the likely reason why the body had eventually broken loose.

 

Finding nothing else in the bag but silt she bagged it up and rose to her feet stripping off her gloves and stuffing them in her pocket to bin later.

 

They waited while the divers made two more searches, but nothing else of significance was found and Randall decided to call it a day. He thanked the divers and he, Booth and Brennan got back into his car with the new evidence and returned to the Station. They took the finds up to the lab and then reconvened in his office. Sitting at his desk he booted up his computer and checked his e-mail.

 

There was a message from the Trafficking Unit confirming that they had circulated the picture of the victim around all the relevant national and international agencies; if there were any developments they would contact him immediately.

 

There was another message from the Drug Squad that they had a handful of names of addicts who regularly used the bridge area and they were trying to trace them for questioning. Unfortunately none of them had a fixed address so it was likely to prove a slow job.

 

Randal turned off his computer and sighed, he looked at his watch, it was almost seven, “I think that’s all we can achieve tonight folks, might as well get some rest and start again in the morning. Do you want a lift back to your hotel?”

 

Booth shook his head, “No thanks we’ll get a taxi; you get home yourself.”

 

“Cheers, I must admit the Savoy would be a bit out of my way. Oh, I almost forgot Dr Brennan,” he rummaged in his drawer for a notebook and flicked through the pages before scribbling something on a post-it note. He handed it to her, “Cate’s numbers, the first is her office, the second her mobile.”

 

She slipped the note into her pocket, “Thanks Randall. Maybe we’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, I’ll call you as soon as there’s anything new.”

 

 

Booth watched the familiar, and not so familiar, sights of London glide past through the cab windows; it was definitely more relaxing to let the cabbie drive. His musings were interrupted by Brennan’s question, “Sorry Bones?”

 

I said, “You seem to have relaxed around Randall now Booth. First thing this morning you jumped like a scalded cat every time he got near you.”

 

“Yeah, well he seems like a decent bloke, and he didn’t try anything so…”

 

“What did you expect him to do, fondle your genitalia in public?”

 

“Bones!” a flush crept up his neck into his hairline.

 

“What’s wrong it’s a perfectly correct term for the male reproductive organs?”

 

Booth’s face reddened further, “Bones, the cabbie can hear you!” he hissed.

 

“Booth you really are prudish when it comes to discussing human anatomical attributes.”

 

“It’s just not something I wish to discuss in public.”

 

“There’s no need to be ashamed of them Booth.”

 

“I’m not ashamed,” he cringed as she persisted; she was like a dog with a bone sometimes. Not that she’d know what that meant, he grinned wryly to himself.

 

“I should think not, you have very impressive …”

 

He finally silenced her with his mouth; he had soon figured out that it was an infallible way to end one of her anthropological diatribes. It was also a whole lot more enjoyable than arguing back.

 

He finally pulled away as the cab rolled to a halt outside the Savoy.

 

They climbed out and Booth turned to pay the cabbie.

 

“Nice move mate,” he winked at Booth.

 

Booth handed over a note, “Thanks, keep the change.”

 

The cabbie looked at the twenty pound note in his hand and raised an appreciative eyebrow,” Cheers guv. Have a good night.”

 

 

Brennan threw herself on the couch and kicked off her shoes; she wriggled her toes, leaned back against the cushions, closed her eyes and sighed.

 

Behind her Booth took two beers out of the fridge and opened them, he rounded the end of the couch and handed one to her, lowering himself beside her and tugging at his tie to loosen it.

 

“You know Bones I really don’t feel like getting dressed up and going down to that restaurant tonight, wonderful as the food was last night. How about we just order from room service?”

 

She opened her eyes briefly, “Uh huh, suits me Booth,” she said and closed them again.

 

Booth smiled at her and reached for the menu on the coffee table alongside him. It was extensive; they could virtually order anything from the normal restaurant menu. He looked at his partner, “What would you like Bones?”

 

He was rewarded with a gentle snore. He replaced the menu and put down his own beer. He picked hers up from the floor where she’d stood it and put it safely on the table. Then he got up, rearranged the cushions and gently lifted her legs up onto the couch. He slipped a spare pillow under her head and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

 

He would take a shower, then order the food, and if she had to be woken when it arrived? Well he’d let her have a reasonable nap so he wouldn’t feel too guilty.

 

He drained his beer, tugged off his tie altogether followed by the rest of his things and headed into the shower.

 

Twenty minutes later he emerged in a towel. Brennan was still sleeping. He dried himself and pulled on fresh boxers and some jogging pants, topped off with an old FBI T-shirt. Then he picked up the menu again and crossed to the phone by the bed. He rang through their order and then sat on the bed reading his graphic novel until he heard a knock on the door.

 

He opened it and the waiter pushed the trolley into the room. He showed the dishes to Booth who thanked him and gave him a tip. When the waiter was gone he rolled the trolley over to the couch and gently roused her, “Dinner is served Bones.”

 

She shook her head, yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, “How long have I been asleep?”

 

Booth glanced at his watch, now working again thanks to a jeweller’s in Covent Garden Market.  “A little over an hour Bones. I took the liberty of ordering a salad for you, I hope that’s ok?”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be delicious Booth, what are you having?”

 

“Dover sole.” He whisked the covers off the plates and passed her the salad.

 

“Looks good Booth, Caesar salad is one of my favourites. Your fish looks nice too. What’s under the other two covers?”

 

“Dessert. Pie for me, chocolate mousse for you.”

 

“Then let’s eat, you don’t want your fish to get cold.”

 

They finished their main courses and Booth passed her the dessert, taking his apple pie and digging in eagerly.

 

“This is good, how’s yours Bones?”

 

“Absolutely delicious, not too sweet,” she said scraping up the last spoonful and devouring it.

 

“I think you missed a bit.”

 

“She looked down at the empty dish, “where?”

 

He reached out and cupped her cheek, gently turning her towards his smile, “Here.” He lowered his head and kissed her. She tasted of bitter chocolate. It summed her up very well.

 

Her hands roamed his chest under his shirt and she moaned softly, eliciting an unmistakable response in him. He slid one arm under her knees and another round her body and lifted them both off the couch. Carrying her over to the large bed he laid her down gently then began to unfasten her shirt. When she lay there in nothing but the peaches and cream skin that nature had blessed her with he shed his own remaining clothes and joined her.

 

Unlike the previous two nights their lovemaking this night was slower and more gentle. But it was no less passionate, if anything it seemed more caring, more intimate and reached a deeper level of connection than ever before until they fell asleep locked in a lovers embrace.


	41. Chapter 41

They woke to the sound of Booth’s alarm at seven still wrapped in each other’s arms in the centre of the huge bed. The sun was long up and outside London was already well into its stride on a typical Monday morning.

 

“Morning beautiful,” he said kissing her, “Sleep well?”

 

“Very well, your shoulder makes an excellent pillow Booth.”

 

“Feel free to use it every night Bones.”

 

“I may just do that,” she smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the morning sunshine.

 

 “You want the bathroom first or shall I?”

 

“I’ll go first; my hair takes longer to dry. I can do it while you shower.”

 

She slid out of bed, grabbed her robe and disappeared into the bathroom. He heard the shower start up and smiled, imagining the water pouring down over her shapely form. He shook his head to dislodge the image, if he kept thinking like that he would be in there with her and they would be doing anything but getting clean. He had to get those sorts of thoughts under control before they returned to DC or their professional façade would be blown out of the water.

 

He got up and wrapped his robe round himself, crossing to the large windows and looking down at the bustling city several floors below. Swarms of commuters were already thronging the streets like columns of ants and the traffic was building up to its rush hour crescendo.

 

He strode over to the couch and flipped on the TV to a 24 hour news channel and out from the screen stared the face of the Ice Queen, the channel were broadcasting a police appeal for help in identifying the woman recovered from the river Thursday night. The bulletin moved on to politics then sport as he heard the bathroom door open and Brennan emerged swathed in her fluffy robe and a towel wrapped turban like around her wet hair.

 

“The bathroom’s all yours Booth. What are you watching?”

 

“Just the news, they had our victim’s picture on there with a request for help identifying her.”

 

“Good, I hope someone calls,” she said sitting down to dry her hair.

 

Knowing that the noise would drown out the TV anyway Booth switched it off and headed for the bathroom.

 

Finishing with her hair Brennan picked up her phone and fished out the post-it from her jacket pocket. Opting to use the mobile at this time of day she dialled Cate’s number.

 

“Cate Pritchard here, can I help you?”

 

“Cate it’s Temperance, Temperance Brennan.”

 

“Hi Temperance how are you?”

 

“I’m fine thanks. Listen Booth and I are in London again and I wondered if you’d like to go for a drink before we leave again?”

“I’d love to Temperance, but how long are you here for?”

 

“Until Thursday.”

 

“Oh that’s a shame, I’m just off this morning to an anti terrorism seminar in Strasbourg, some EU initiative that I have to attend, I won’t be back till Saturday.”

 

“That’s a pity, still, we may need to come back again and now I have your number I can call beforehand. How are you Cate? I heard you’d moved jobs.”

 

“Yeah I didn’t really feel like working there much after Ian died and this position came up so I took it. It’s pretty good apart from all these meetings. So what are you two up to this time?”

 

“Well I came to look at a bog body for the British Museum, Booth came for a holiday but things have been a little hectic, at the moment I’m helping out Inspector Randall with a body washed up on a mud bank in the Thames.”

 

“Oh yes, I saw that on the news this morning, you’re working with Mark, how’s Booth handling that?” Brennan could hear the chuckle in her voice.

 

“You mean because he’s gay? Pretty well now, he was a bit panicky at first though, especially when I told him Randall had considered asking him out.”

 

This time Cate couldn’t control her laughter. “Sorry Temperance,” she said trying to stop herself, “that’s priceless. How is Booth anyway, still as hot as ever?”

 

“I believe the appropriate term according to Angela would be ‘smokin’. “

 

Something in her tone made Cate ask. “Temperance have you been mountain climbing?”

 

“On Everest you mean?”

 

“Where else?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well good for you love. And how was the view?”

 

“Objectively speaking Cate I would have to say the ‘view’ was spectacular.”

 

Cate chuckled, “Oh, I have to go Temperance, my airport taxi has arrived. Give my best wishes to Mount Everest and I’m sorry I’ve missed seeing you.”

 

“Enjoy Strasbourg, and look after yourself Cate. Goodbye.”

 

“Who’s off to Strasbourg?” Booth’s voice came from behind her.

 

She turned her head and was rewarded with the sight of her bare-chested partner in just his boxers leaving the bathroom.

 

“Cate.”

 

“How is she?”

 

“She sounds better, but you know me I’m not much of a judge. If she wasn’t going away we could have met up and you could see for yourself.”

 

 “So what’s with Strasbourg?”

 

“Some EU anti-terrorism conference.”

 

“Did you just call her to say hi then?”

 

“Partly, but I wanted to tell her…. something.” her voice was hesitant.

 

“And what was that?”

 

“Oh nothing just girl-talk.” she dismissed the question.

 

Booth’s curiosity was piqued; Brennan wasn’t normally one for idle chit-chat, especially not girl talk, unless it was with Angela.

 

He leaned over the back of the couch and she felt his warm breath on her neck. “Since when do you do girl talk Bones, with anyone except Angela? What was it?”

 

She squirmed a little but he’d wrapped his arms around her from behind, there was no getting away. “When we were here last she told me I should climb Mt Everest.”

 

“And?” he persisted.

 

“I just wanted to let her know I’d done it.”

 

“When? You haven’t been anywhere near the Himalayas…” Then something clicked. “You weren’t talking about mountain climbing were you Bones, what did Cate mean by Mt Everest?” Another click. “Or who?”

 

“You.”

 

She couldn’t see it but she felt his grin spread from ear to ear behind her.

 

“I suppose now you’ll want a bigger belt buckle?”

 

 

Randall called about ten, they’d had a possible ID from the publicity, and the lab results were starting to come in. Could they meet him in his office?

 

Sitting round his desk they studied the forensic reports. As Randall had suspected her tissue had tested positive for heroin. Analysis of the hair samples showed that she had been ingesting the drug for around ten months prior to her death. On the assumption that she had first been given the drug when she arrived in the UK they all agreed it was reasonable to think that she had been brought there some time during the previous August.

 

The lab had been able to extract a DNA sample from the remaining tissue which could be used to verify her Identity if a possible family link was found.

 

The passport had proved rather difficult. Whilst the photograph certainly bore a close resemblance to the victim the name details had only been partly recoverable and a search on the passport itself through the Albanian embassy had confirmed that it was in fact a forgery. All they knew was that the passport had been made for a woman with the name –dita  –a-ku. Although that could easily be as false as the passport itself.

 

The TV appeal had proved a little more useful. Once the crank calls had been weeded out they had a couple of possibles. Randall had followed up the first and it had proved to be a dead end, the Polish nanny suggested had simply moved on to a less demanding family and with a better rate of pay. She had decided not to tell her old employers where she was because the husband had attempted to assault her.

 

The remaining lead was, Randall felt, much more promising. The caller had an eastern European accent and had refused to give her name. She said that if they wanted to find out how the girl had got into the bag they should meet her in the Café Espresso in Harrods at 1pm. Randall felt the call was definitely promising since the bag had not been mentioned in the broadcast. It was now 11.30. Rather than try and park a car in the middle of Knightsbridge Randall suggested they take the tube as they had plenty of time.

 

A two minute walk took them to St James’ Park tube; they waited briefly on the Circle Line platform with its distinctive green blue black and white tiled walls from the 1920s. The whole place had a characteristic smell Booth noticed, it was difficult to pin down but it seemed to be a synthesis of humanity, staleness and, for some odd reason, creosote.

 

Suddenly there was a rush of warmish air down the tunnel accompanied by a high pitched rattling electrical whine and the train slid alongside the platform. It opened it doors and disgorged a mass of commuters and shoppers. They boarded and managed to find space on one of the long bench seats for the three stops to South Kensington. They changed there taking the long escalators down to the deeper platforms of the Piccadilly line, some twenty yards below ground.

 

From there it was one brief stop to the station at Knightsbridge where they took the long subway exit that led towards the famous department store.

 

The coffee bar was on the ground floor, in the middle of the famous Food Hall; and as they wandered through the sections selling tea, coffee, confectionery, sausages, bacon and hundreds of varieties of cheese, their senses were assaulted on all sides by the distinctive aromas of each. Randall led the way to the Café which was located in the hall selling fresh fruit and vegetables from around the globe. They managed to find a table for four in a quiet corner with a good view of the entrance.

 

Randall checked his watch, it was ten to one. Leaving Randall to watch for their informant Booth and Brennan went up to the bar to order coffees. Since it was lunchtime they also bought a selection of Danish Pastries although Brennan was tempted by the roasted vegetable salad.

 

They returned to their table and Booth handed Randall his coffee. “Anything yet?”

 

Randall took a bite of his pastry and shook his head.

 

Five more minutes passed and then Booth spotted a thin dark haired girl walk in, her eyes nervously scanning the room. He nudged Randall who nodded, “Looks likely.”

 

He made eye contact with the girl and nodded his head towards the empty chair. She hesitated for a second and then walked across.

 

“I believe we had an appointment at one?” Randall smiled. She took the proffered seat.

 

“You are police?” she said in a low voice.

 

“Inspector Randall, Scotland Yard. This is Dr Brennan and Agent Booth from Washington. Would you like a drink?”

 

“Espresso please.”

 

“I’ll get it.” Booth rose and headed for the bar again.

 

Brennan smiled at the girl, she looked to be in her late teens, maybe twenty; it was hard to tell she was so slightly built. Her face had the same high cheekbones as the victim, all the more prominent since she was so thin, but she was as dark as the other girl was fair. “What’s your name?”She asked gently.

 

“You can call me Era.”

 

Booth returned with the coffee and sat it in front of her. She took a drink and sighed as the hot caffeine went down. Clutching the cup in her slender fingers she looked at them in turn sizing them up.

 

Randall removed a copy of Angela’s reconstruction and laid it on the table facing her. “Did you know her Era?”

 

She reached out and traced the face with a finger. “Her eyes were bluer, like the summer sky. Ardita was my friend.” a tear trickled down one cheek and fell to the table.

 

Randall passed her a napkin. “What happened to her?”


	42. Chapter 42

Her eyes never left the picture as she spoke, “Ardita and I met when I was taken to the house where she worked. It was September; she had already been there a month then. It was a big old house and the big rooms had been divided to make lots of smaller rooms, they just contained a bed, a chair and a chest for clothes. I was given a room and Ardita was next door. The partitions were thin and we could talk to each other. I realised she was Albanian like me when I heard her talking to one of the men who ran the place.” She took a mouthful of coffee.

 

“They locked me in and took away my passport, to keep it ‘safe’. It was the second day that the men started to come in and I had to give them what they wanted. Ardita had told me it would happen but if I co-operated I would not be hurt. She said she had heard rumours from the other girls that there was a way out, a refuge, but she did not know how she could get out of the house unseen.”

 

“After a week they said I had been a good girl so I was allowed to sit with the other girls in the lounge. Then the men would come and look and choose one of us. One man was not like the others, he was twisted he wanted things that were not normal, do you understand?” She looked up at them and Randall nodded, “I understand Era.”

 

“All the girls were scared of him but we were told he was an important customer and we had to please him whatever he wanted. He never paid and he had any girl he wanted. He chose Ardita.” She paused again and took another drink. “They went upstairs and after a few minutes we heard a cry. Later I found out he had hit her, he cracked her ribs. We were not allowed a doctor. A doctor would have found we were illegal. We bandaged her ribs and put ice on them. She slowly healed and when she did she said she was never going to let that man touch her again.”

 

The next time he came he chose me, we went upstairs and he began by tying me to the bed. Then he began to swear at me and hit me. I must have screamed because Ardita burst into the room and tried to drag him off me.” She swallowed a sob and dabbed her tears again. “He turned on her then, hitting her hard, I could hardly see from where I was, but he hit her again and she fell down the stairs.”

 

“When he saw her lying unconscious at the bottom I think he must have thought she was dead because he ran out of the house. The other girls brought her upstairs and put her on her bed, her leg was broken, we could see the bone. We tried to set it straight while she was unconscious and then bandaged it. We just hoped it would heal on its own.” She shook her head sadly.

 

“She developed a fever. I sat with her for two days and nights, praying for her. She would have been alright if she had not tried to help me. It should have been me with the broken bones, not her. I bathed her with cool water and tried to bring the fever down but it got worse, first she soaked the sheets with sweat and then she began to shiver and shake as if she was cold, but all the time her forehead burned. She cried out in her pain for her mother and her brother. And then she fell silent.”

 

Era paused, staring into her empty cup before putting it down and shaking her head slightly before continuing, “The men came in, they told me to leave. They said they would bury her. But they lied. I watched them wrap her up and put her in the van like a piece of trash. Then they drove away, both of them. I realised that Ardita had given me my chance. Normally one of them always stayed to watch us but it needed two of them to move her body. I got my things and by the time they returned I was gone.”

 

“Where did you go?” Brennan asked.

 

“On the streets at first, as far away as I could. Then some of the street girls told me about something called Poppy.”

 

“The Poppy Project?” Randall asked.

 

Era nodded, “Yes. I met one of their people and they have found me a hostel. They are kind, helping me with the drugs too. When I am better they will help me go home or apply for asylum here.”

 

Randall smiled, “I’m glad you’re getting help, but why didn’t you tell anyone about Ardita before?”

 

“I was too scared when I was on the street, and I thought I would be deported as illegal. Anyway I did not know how to prove what happened, I did not know where she was put. If In had talked and the men were arrested they would have been let go again and then they would come for me.”

 

“And now?”

 

“Now I have official permission to stay until the Project says I am better, and they will protect me if those men try and find me again. But I do not go out much; I am only safe if I stay at the hostel. If they see me they will take me back to another house. I will not be safe until they are all in prison.”

 

“Can you tell me where the house is that you escaped from?”

 

“Have you a pen?”

 

Randall passed her a pen and his notebook. She scribbled an address down.

 

“Where are you staying?”

 

She wrote down another name, “At this hostel, but you must not come there, if they see you there they will realise it is a refuge for us. If you need to talk to me you must phone this number and I will come.” She scrawled a number on the pad.

 

“And do you know Ardita’s full name?”

 

“Marku, and her brother’s name was Besian.”

 

“What about the men who run the house?”

 

“I think one was called Valon, I didn’t hear the name of the other one. I’m not sure but I think they are cousins from the way they addressed each other.”

 

“Thank you Era.”

 

“What will happen to Ardita now?”

 

“Well her remains will stay at the mortuary until the case is closed, so that may be some time. Then they will be buried. Do you know what her religion was?”

 

“Catholic I think she always wore her crucifix. Will you tell me when her funeral is, I should like to be there to say goodbye.”

 

“As long as you let me know where to contact you.”

 

She rose to her feet, “I will; thank you. Now I must get back I have to take my medication at the hostel. I am not allowed to keep methadone myself I have to take it in front of the hostel staff. But it is worth it to keep off the heroin they gave me.”

 

“Do you want us to come with you?”

 

She shook her head, “No it is better if I am not seen with you near the hostel.”

 

“Take care; I’ll be in touch if we need any more details.”

 

Era nodded and turned away, slipping out of the door and quickly disappearing into the bustling crowds of shoppers in the Food Hall.

 

Randall looked at them both, “So what did you make of that?”

 

Brennan nodded slightly, “Well her account of Ardita’s injuries matches the evidence from the remains.”

 

“Sounded like the truth to me, though I wish it wasn’t,” Booth grimaced. “Will you be able to do anything Randall?”

 

“I’ll get onto operation Pentameter and see if they know about the house or these cousins.”

 

“Operation Pentameter, what’s that?” asked Brennan.

 

“They’re working on trafficking specifically for prostitution. If they agree I think we should raid the place and get the rest of those girls out of there. They work with the Poppy Project and they’ll see the girls are looked after, the trouble is finding the people behind the pimps in the house. They will just be small fry; we need the guys who run the operation.”

 

“Like the one who beat Ardita.” Brennan stated. They looked at her. “It’s logical,” she said, “He had free run of the girls, and he was allowed to damage them. It follows that he had control of the pimps and was high enough up the chain to do as he pleased. I think we should go back to Era and get a better description of him.”

 

Randall nodded, “You’re right, I’ll do that.” He pushed back his chair and stood up. “Ok let’s get back and set the wheels in motion.”

 

They returned the way they had come on the tube and as soon as they got back Randall called the Pentameter team. He arranged to meet them a little later that afternoon to go over the information from Era.

 

Then he called the number Era had given him. He spoke to the Hostel and they agreed to ask Era to call him back.

 

Twenty minutes later the phone on his desk rang, it was Era. He put it on loudspeaker.

 

“Era, thank you for calling me, I need you to give me a description of the man who beat Ardita. Can you come here and see one of our artists.”

 

“No! No I will not go to the police station; they watch them you know, in case girls go there. Then they are punished.”

 

“Ok, ok, I understand, then we need to find a place where you are safe.”

 

“How about our hotel suite Randall, no one can get to her there and we could set up a video link with our forensic artist at the Jeffersonian.” Booth suggested.

 

“Era did you hear that, can you come to the Savoy Hotel?”

 

She thought for a moment, “Yes I can do that; I will do it for Ardita.”

 

“Shall we say in two hours then, about five, Dr Brennan will meet you in the lobby, then if they if they see you, you won’t be with me.”

 

“Ok, I will be there.” She hung up.

 

He looked at them, “Right I’ll go see what Pentameter have got, do you two want to get back and sort out that video link?”

 

Booth nodded, “Yeah we’ll see you at the hotel later, come on Bones let’s go contact Angela.”

 

 

 

Two hours later Brennan sat in the lobby of the Savoy idly thumbing through a newspaper as she waited for their visitor. The doors opened and a slight figure entered almost with trepidation. Era looked around the sumptuous surroundings with wide open dark brown eyes as if she had never seen anything like it before.

 

Brennan smiled, downed her paper, and walked over to her, “Hello Era, I’m glad you got here safely. I’ll take you up to our room. Booth and Randall are waiting and we have the computer link set up.”

 

Era’s eyes continued to dart from side to side as they crossed to the elevators. “I have never seen a place like this; it’s like a palace from a fairy tale. I had never been out of my home town until I came to England.”

 

“Where was that then Era?”

 

“Elbasan, it’s in the hills to the south east of Tirana.”

 

“Is your family still there?”

 

She shook her head, “I don’t have any family left. It was just me and my grandmother, then she died. That’s when I decided to leave and get a job in the West. I met a man in the café where I worked who said he could get me a job in England as a nanny. I was such a fool to believe him I know.”

 

“Is that what you want to do, work with children?”

 

“I always wanted to be a nurse, but after my parents died in a car crash my grandmother couldn’t afford to send me to college, I had to work to support us both.”

 

“Your English is very good, you could study nursing here if they let you stay.”

 

“Thank you, my father taught me, he said it was the most important language to learn if I wanted to improve myself. He learned it from British agents during the War when he was a member of the Nationalist Resistance. Then he passed it on to me.”

 

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open on the top floor. Brennan led the way to their suite and ushered Era inside.

 

Randall and Booth were waiting with the laptop set up on a writing desk. Randall also had a large folder labelled ‘Operation Pentameter’ on the coffee table beside which stood a heavily laden tea trolley.

 

“Feeling peckish Booth?” Brennan smiled, gesturing to the trolley.

 

“It’s tea time and I thought we might all get a little hungry so I ordered afternoon tea for four. Looks good doesn’t it. After all we may be here some time.”

 

She nodded, “Good idea. Now shall we get started, Randall what do you want to do first?”

 

“I think it would be best to look at the mug shots first, it’s possible they will all be there and we can save Angela the job of a sketch.”

 

He smiled at Era, “Era sit down here please. I’m going to show you some photographs and I want to see if you recognise any of the men from the house, ok?”

 

“Ok.” She sat next to him and he opened the book in the coffee table. She peered at the pictures, slowly and painstakingly, flipping over each page as she went.”

Brennan poured herself a tea whilst they waited, she looked at Booth, he shook his head.

 

“Randall?”

 

He looked up and nodded, “Please, milk, one sugar.”

 

She passed him the cup and he drank it as he watched Era.

 

She paused, squinting at a page and Randall tensed, putting down his tea.

 

“Yes!” She looked up at them. “These two.” She stabbed her thin finger at two of the photographs. “These are the men who ran the house. This one is Valon.”

 

Randall slipped the photograph from its sleeve and turned it over, “Valon Beshi, born 1963, Tirana.” He removed the other photograph, “Gezim Beshi, born 1966, also Tirana.”

 

“You’re quite sure Era?”Booth asked her.

 

“I am sure.”

 

Randall placed the pictures to one side, “Carry on, let’s see if the other one is in there too.”

 

Era continued her search, page after page. She stopped again and looked up, “This is not the man who hit Ardita but this is the man I met at the café.”

 

Randall pulled the picture out and added it to the pile, “The more the merrier.”

 

Era turned another page, and another. Eventually she reached the end of the book and sighed, “He is not there.”


	43. Chapter 43

Era sat in front of the laptop, Angela’s face was on the screen her eyes downcast looking at her sketchpad as Era described the features of the man who beat her friend. Every so often Angela would hold up her pad for era to see.

 

“Make the nose a little broader.”

 

Angela adjusted her sketch and held it up.

 

“Yes that’s it. Now the eyes they were dark, black. Deep set with heavy straight brows.”

 

“Like those?” Angela asked, showing her the drawing.

 

“A little heavier they were really bushy.”

 

Eventually they were finished and Angela scanned the final sketch into the computer and e-mailed it to them, both to Brennan and to Randall’s office address. Tomorrow they would circulate it. Right now it was time for Era to get home.

 

“Era I’ll call you a taxi shall I?” Brennan asked.

 

“I can’t afford a taxi, I’ll take the tube.”

“Surely a taxi would be safer. Look shall I come with you. I can drop you off at the hostel and then come back here. A woman won’t attract as much suspicion surely?”

 

“That would be very king of you Dr Brennan.”

 

“Temperance, please.”

 

“Thank you Temperance.”

 

“Booth, I’ll leave you and Randall to clear up here and I’ll get Era back home. I’ll see you later ok?”

 

“That’s fine Bones; take care both of you.”

 

 

 

Era gave the taxi driver the street name and they set off, winding through the darkening city into the quiet residential streets further out.

 

“It’s the fourth house on the left,” Era told the driver as they turned into the street.

 

The driver pulled up at a normal looking Victorian terraced house. Era turned to her and smiled, “This is it; I will be fine now, thank you.”

 

“Goodnight then Era.”

 

“Goodnight.” She climbed out of the taxi and hurried to the door where she rang the bell twice.

 

There was a flood of light as the door opened and Era disappeared inside. Brennan released a breath she had been holding and sat back in her seat. “Back to the Savoy please.”   

 

 

 

By the time she returned Randall had taken his leave and Booth was sitting on the couch with a beer watching a movie. She snuggled down beside him and he slipped his arm round her shoulders. “Everything go ok Bones?”

 

“Fine, she’s safely home. I do hope Randall can catch these guys. I don’t think she’ll ever feel entirely safe until they’re in jail. They must realise she witnessed Ardita’s death and them disposing of her body. She’s a threat and they’ll know it.”

 

Booth sighed, “The whole thing makes me feel angry Bones, angry and ashamed.”

 

“Angry I can understand Booth, I feel angry, but ashamed? Why would you feel ashamed?”

 

“This was the work of a man Bones. Sometimes it sickens me to see what my ‘fellow man’ is capable of. And who’s to say we aren’t all the same.”

 

“I say for one Booth. Anthropologically speaking male sexual violence towards women is often connected with environments which foster the idea of male supremacy over women, where sexual domination of women is seen as the norm. Many times the laws of the country are weak in the protection they give to women in the event of rape or sexual assault and in some cases even condone it. Many times this is exacerbated by external violence and conflict such as war and revolution. It is not an inherent behaviour in the male but one which is fostered by cultural stereotypes.”

 

“So why is it happening here?”

 

“Simply put Booth these men have brought their degraded attitudes to women with them, they simply see the girls as a resource to be exploited; as chattels with no rights.” She snuggled closer. “You don’t have to feel guilty Booth; you are not like them in any way.”

 

 “I am a killer.”

 

She looked up and saw the bleakness on his face as he said it. “You were a sniper, you are a cop, there is a difference Booth. You were not and never will be a murderer; you never kill for pleasure or selfish gain. And I’m certain that you would never beat a woman to death, you just couldn’t do it; I know you couldn’t.”

 

“Thanks Bones.”

 

“Of course for some people the perceived threat of violence is a sexual stimulation. Hence the popularity of certain sexual toys such as furry handcuffs.”

 

“Bones! I have never been stimulated by that stuff!”

 

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised at your reaction, you can be quite prudish where sex is concerned.”

 

“I’m not prudish Bones I just don’t feel the need to use artificial aids.”

 

“Well I must agree that you are very stimulating without them.”

 

He turned to look at her, the bleakness had gone and now there was a definite dangerous glint in his eye. She felt a thrill run up her spine.

 

He ran a finger slowly down her jaw and tilted her chin upwards, “How stimulating Bones?”

 

“Very,” she whispered.

 

“Perhaps I should see for myself?” He unbuttoned her shirt slowly and slid it down her arms until she was free of it, as he did so he ran his hands over her skin feeling the goosebumps rising at his touch. Sliding one hand around her back he undid the catch on her lacy bra and freed her of it, the evidence of her arousal now plain as he peppered her silken skin with featherlight kisses all the way to the waistband of her pants.

 

“Booth!” she groaned as he teased her mercilessly with his lips. Then he undid the fastenings on her pants and slid them down followed by her matching panties.

 

“You know Bones I love your underwear, especially when it’s on the floor.”

 

“Booth, stop.” He froze.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

She pushed herself upright and her hands went to his polo shirt, “This is.” She ran her hands very slowly up the sides of his torso gathering the shirt as she went then with one swift tug she whipped it over his head. She gazed at the toned muscles of his abs and caressed them with her fingertips lingering over each scar as she worked her way up to look him in the eyes.

 

“These are the proof Booth, the proof that you are not like those men. Every one of these is evidence of how much you put other people before yourself.” She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, tenderly at first and then with more passion as he responded in kind. When they broke reluctantly, needing to breathe, he pulled her to her feet, flipped off the TV and dimmed the lights and led her to bed.

 

 

 

Brennan woke next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. Slipping out of bed she hurried over to the couch and fished it out of the pocket of her discarded pants from the night before.

 

“Brennan.”

 

“Ah Dr Brennan I hope I didn’t wake you?”

 

“No Randall that’s fine I was already up. Did you need something?”

 

“I just thought I’d let you know that we carried out a raid on the house early this morning, we’ve rounded up the two Beshi cousins and we also caught several of their customers. One of them is a dead ringer for Era’s sketch.”

 

“That’s good news, what happens now?”

 

“Well I shall need Era to give me a formal statement and to identify the three of them. Forensics are stripping down their van for evidence and the Pentameter team are taking witness statements from all the girls that were there. It looks as though they may be able to get leads to several other members of the trafficking gang too since we found quite a lot of documents.”

 

“Well let me know if there’s anything else we can help you with won’t you?”

 

“I will, how much longer are you here?”

 

“Only two or three more days but you can always call me at the Jeffersonian.”

 

“Thank you Dr Brennan, and enjoy the rest of your stay.”

 

As she closed the call she noticed on the screen it was almost 10 am.

 

She looked at Booth; he was propped up on one elbow watching her, “Have you seen the time?”

 

“Bones, I confess watching a beautiful naked woman answer her phone was rather more enticing than looking at the clock. Besides it sounds like we have nothing much to do today.”

 

“That’s true,” she recapped what Randall had told her.

 

“So, any suggestions Bones? I’m sure there must be some more ancient monuments and museums we haven’t seen here yet.”

 

“Oh yes, plenty, but I won’t force you to go round them unless you want to Booth.”

 

“Just promise me you won’t find any more bodies.”

 

“I can’t do that Booth, I don’t know what might turn up, it would be a lie.”

 

“Then lie to me Bones.”

 

“I don’t lie Booth.”

 

“You just lied to Randall, and that’s the second time you’ve lied to a Police Inspector in the last few weeks.”

 

She flushed, “I only said that so he didn’t feel embarrassed for getting us up.”

 

He grinned at her, “I know Bones, I’m only teasing. Are you going to get dressed, because if you don’t I’m going to come over there and carry you back into this bed.

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

He threw back the covers, “Are you calling me a liar now Bones?” he laughed as he darted out of bed.

 

“Seeley Booth put me down this instant!”

 

“As you wish, Dr Brennan.” He dropped her onto her back on the bed and propped himself up on his arms looking down into her eyes.

 

Her blue eyes blazed at him, “You impossible, cocky, arrogant,” he silenced her tirade briefly with a kiss,” adorable, alpha male,” she continued, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

 

Rap, rap, rap!

 

They pulled apart, “It’s the chambermaid!” Brennan hissed. She grabbed for the duvet and tried to drag it over their naked forms as they heard the key sliding in the lock.

 

The door opened and the uniformed maid entered with a large pile of fresh fluffy towels.

 

“Oh Sir, Madam, I’m so sorry I did knock, I thought the room was empty.”

 

“It’s quite alright, just leave the towels on the couch,” Brennan said.

 

“Shall I come back in an hour to clean the room?”

 

“Yes thank you that will be fine.”

 

The maid left and Brennan looked at him, they both collapsed in a fit of giggles. “Booth, your face it was priceless!” her shoulders shook.

 

“I guess we really should get up Bones, I think someone is trying to tell us something, first Randall and then the maid.”

 

“I agree, though not with the ridiculous notion that some supernatural entity is remotely concerned with our sleeping habits.”


	44. Chapter 44

“Booth it won’t take me long I’m sure you can find something to look at in here for half an hour. What about the Egyptian Gallery they have some wonderful mummies on display?” She hurried from the taxi towards the steps at the front of the Museum.

 

He caught her arm as she stepped on the first tread and turned her to face him, “Bones, read my lips, ‘no more bodies’ and that includes ones in the cases in here. Today, and the rest of this holiday, is going to be a body free zone. Do you realise we flew all this way for you to look at one body and we’ve now seen six.”

 

“Five, one was a hoax.”

 

“They were still real bones, Bones.” He sighed, “The point is this was supposed to be a break from work and we’ve been busier than at home. I’d like us to have some time to ourselves, especially now before we get back home and have to face the music.”

 

She smiled, “Booth all I have to do is check and sign off some final reports on the bog body for the museum trustees and then I promise we’ll do whatever you want for the rest of the day.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

He dropped a quick kiss on her lips and smiled, “Well off you go Bones; chop, chop, don’t keep them waiting any longer.”

 

She rolled her eyes and hurried on inside to where Phil was waiting at reception for her.

 

“I’m sorry to drag you back Temperance,” he apologised as she signed in for Security and pinned on her visitors pass. He looked at Booth, “Would you like to come along Booth? You haven’t seen our young lady in all her glory have you?”

 

Booth shook his head, “I’ll pass thanks. I’ve seen enough bodies these past few weeks. I’ll just browse round here until you’re finished.”

 

Deciding that he would just wander round a few of the ground floor galleries near the entrance Booth headed off to his left through an archway flanked by huge stone sculptures of winged, human headed lions that once guarded the throne room of the Assyrian King Ashurnasirpal II almost 3000 years ago. The guardian creatures were almost eleven feet high.

 

This led him into the great galleries that housed the beautiful stone reliefs from the palaces of Nimrud and Nineveh. The quality of the carvings was astounding and the condition of most was almost as if they’d been carved yesterday. There were scenes of Assyrian kings, at war and at play. Some of the finest depicted the great lion hunts and royal banquets. The human figures were somewhat stylised and the fact that this was largely due to convention rather than any lack of ability to carve naturalistically was amply demonstrated by the breathtakingly realistic animals depicted. The lions leapt and fought and the sculptor depicted every strain of every sinew and muscle with care and empathy.

 

Strolling along the walls was like reading a giant comic strip as each scene played out. He was so absorbed he almost jumped out of his skin when his phone rang. As he fished for it frantically he was aware of the disapproving glances of several other visitors as the strains of Hot Blooded echoed from the walls. Cursing his forgetfulness in not switching it to silent and finally opening it to take the call and silence the music he heard the voice of his partner, 

 

“Booth where are you I’ve finished?”

 

“Just around the corner Bones in the Assyrian Galleries I’ll be right back with you in a moment.”

 

He hurried back the way he had come, his long stride making short work of the extensive galleries. Brennan was standing at the Security desk. She had handed in her pass and was clutching a manila envelope.

 

“Don’t tell me they’ve given you homework Bones?”

 

She shook her head smiling, “Photographs, Booth. Detailed pictures of the body, her clothing and belongings to help with Angela’s reconstruction drawings.”

 

They headed outside into the bright sunshine and she asked him, “Where now Booth, your choice remember?”

 

“The big wheel Bones, it’s a nice day and we should get a great view today.”

 

“Ok Booth, well we might as well get a taxi.” She waved her arm at a passing cab and it pulled over. They clambered in. “The London Eye,” she instructed the cabbie.

 

“Right you are Miss.” The cab wove its way through the one way system of central London until Brennan noticed it was heading down the Strand towards the Savoy. She leaned forward.

 

“Could you make a brief stop at the Savoy please I’d like to leave something at reception.”

 

Booth threw her a questioning look and she tapped the envelope of photographs. He nodded his understanding as the cab pulled up at the entrance.

 

“Wait here Booth I’ll only be a moment.”

 

She emerged empty handed a couple of minutes later and got back in the taxi, “There, I wouldn’t want them to get spoiled; they’ll keep them safe at Reception till we get back.”

 

The Cabbie resumed his tour back down the Strand, a sharp left into Northumberland Avenue led to the Embankment and he sped towards the familiar sight of Westminster Bridge. This time instead of climbing down to the water they crossed the famous old bridge to the south bank of the Thames, heading for the huge white landmark standing in Jubilee Gardens. The cab drew up outside the gardens and they got out, Booth paid and tipped the driver and they stood staring up at the giant wheel over 400 feet high.

 

Booth grinned and grabbed her hand tugging her forwards, “Come on Bones.”

 

She laughed, he was like a little kid and he was almost skipping with excitement as he hurried her towards the entrance.  Suddenly he was stopped in his tracks and his face fell. She followed his gaze and saw the notice, ‘All tickets for today and tomorrow fully sold out. Advance bookings now being taken for Friday.’

 

“Oh Booth, If only I’d known I’d have booked in advance.”

 

“It’s not your fault Bones, besides we had no idea where we would be or what we’d be doing even a couple of days ago.” He turned and trudged away still clutching her hand.

 

“Cheer up Booth; I’m sure we’ll get to come to London again. I may be needed to give evidence on one of the cases don’t forget. Look,” she pointed to her right, “I’ll buy you an ice cream.”

 

“Bones I’m not six you don’t have to treat me like a disappointed kid.”

 

“You don’t want an ice cream then?”She went to tuck her wallet away again

 

“Are you kidding Bones, three scoops and everything on top, please.”


	45. Chapter 45

They sat on a bench in the gardens enjoying their ice creams. Brennan was peering at her street map. “How about The Globe?”

 

“Globe, what globe?”

 

“Not globe, _The_ Globe Booth, the reconstruction of Shakespeare’s Globe Theatre. Now that we are already on this side of the river it would make sense to take a look.”

 

“Sure Bones, is it far?”

 

“About a mile and a half if we walk; or we could get a taxi if there’s one nearby.”

 

“Can we eat there, I’m getting peckish?”

 

“I believe they do have a couple of restaurants, but you’ve just had a huge ice cream.”

 

“That’s not real food Bones. Ok let’s see if we can get a taxi.”

 

Fortunately there was a taxi rank just outside the gardens obviously designed to serve the customers of the London Eye. It wasn’t a long wait and they were soon stepping out further down the river bank in Southwark.

 

The Globe looked rather incongruous amid all the modern buildings around it. Timber framed, whitewashed walls and a thatched roof adorning the circular theatre just like the 17th century original.

 

“It’s like something out of a movie Bones. What’s the roof made of?”

 

“Reed thatch I believe. I understand it is the first thatched building permitted in London since the Great Fire in 1666. When the original theatre was excavated fragments were found. This building is largely based on those excavations. The original stood only about 200 yards from where this now stands.”

 

“Bones it looks like there’s a play on this afternoon look at the posters. Shall we see if we can get tickets?”

 

“We can try but I’ll warn you, you may be disappointed again Booth.”

 

“I’ll risk it.”

They wandered over to the booking office; the posters proclaimed that ‘As You Like It’ was being performed at 2pm, in a mere twenty five minutes. 

 

“Any tickets left for this afternoon?” Booth asked the girl behind the desk.

 

“Only returns, how many did you want?”

 

“Just two.”

 

“I have two in the upper gallery but the view is rather restricted, or I have two for the Yard, the view there is much better but you have to stand.”

 

He looked at Brennan, “Are you up to standing for three hours Bones?”

 

She grinned, “I do it in the lab every day Booth, and it is the traditional way to watch Shakespeare.”

 

“We’ll take two in the Yard then, thanks.”

 

“That’ll be £10.00 then please, if you want to take some food and drink in there’s a kiosk just there. At least the weather forecast is dry today.”

 

Booth took their tickets and they crossed to the kiosk where people were purchasing bottles of water and sandwiches to eat inside. Finally they passed through the entrance.

 

As they walked through the wooden passageway and out into the yard Booth realised the significance of the girl’s comment on the weather; there was no roof over the yard it was open to the elements. A note on the back of his ticket informed him that sitting was not permitted and that the performance would continue whatever the weather.

 

The stage itself had a canopy like wooden roof and the three tiers of seats in the galleries that ran around the walls were roofed but rather like a sports stadium the roofing would not keep out winds or driving rain entirely.

 

They did however have a clear view of the stage and were free to stand wherever they liked.

Selecting a suitable spot they decided to share a sandwich before the play started, saving the other for later. Booth split the cheese salad sub in half and passed her the other half. He opened a bottle of water for them to share too.

 

 

 

By half way through Act II Booth found he was thoroughly enjoying himself, there was something about the open air staging and the convivial atmosphere of the crowd around them that made the whole thing come alive. It was so much easier to make sense of the frankly ludicrous and convoluted plot than when reading the text on a page or sitting in a conventional theatre.

 

The most noticeable thing was that everyone, both on stage and off, was having fun. There were shouted comments from the Yard, just as would have happened in Shakespeare’s day; and since this was a comedy the actors were much more at liberty to address ribald comments to the crowd, sometimes directly to those who had shouted out. The inclusive nature of the performance all the more appropriate as Jaques reached what was probably the most famous monologue in the play,

 

 **“All the world's a stage,**  
And all the men and women merely players:  
They have their exits and their entrances;  
And one man in his time plays many parts,  
His acts being seven ages…..

 

As the speech continued listing the seven ages of man Booth felt himself identifying with the lover, the soldier and the justice he described. He’d heard the opening lines before but never really listened to the whole piece.

 

The act concluded and the interval arrived. There was a shifting and shuffling towards the exits for the restrooms. People fished snacks from their bags and began to chatter amongst themselves.

 

“Want the other sandwich now Bones?”

 

“Yes please, and a drink.”

 

He repeated the earlier procedure with the second sub, this time it contained cheese and onion.

 

She took her half of the sandwich and a bottle of water, “I must say you seem to be enjoying the play Booth?”

 

“You sound surprised, I’m not a total philistine Bones,” he said pulling out a second bottle and opening it; inside the confined space of the theatre auditorium it was getting warm despite the lack of a roof. He took a long drink.

 

“I know you’re not but I just never thought Shakespeare would appeal to you.”

 

He smiled, “Actually Bones I was rather fond of Shakespeare at school.”

 

“Do you have a favourite play?”

 

“Henry V.”

 

“Now that does not surprise me at all,” she laughed, “A soldier’s play.”

 

“What about you Bones, which do you like best, something historical like Julius Caesar or Anthony and Cleopatra?”

 

“King Lear.”

 

“That’s heavy going, not much fun either. Why that one?”

 

She looked thoughtful, “I think it’s the way it deals with things I can relate to; the risks of loyalty, the absence of justice, the questioning of religion.”

 

“That’s a pretty bleak outlook on life Bones.”

 

“It’s how I used to feel, especially being in the system.”

 

“And now?”

 

A faint smile crossed her face,” Now I can see that in life, and the play, not all is bleak. Take love; in Lear Cordelia’s actions speak louder than words.” She laid a hand on his chest over the scar from Pam Nunan’s bullet, “I can see for myself that is true.”

 

He wrapped her into a hug and dropped a kiss on her forehead, “I’m glad Bones.”

 

The crowd had now reformed in the Yard and a hush settled, Act III was about to begin. Booth spun her around to face the stage but this time he kept his arms around her, hugging her to his chest.

 

The final three acts seemed to pass in a whirlwind of concealed identities, love triangles and repentance by the Duke for his mistreatment of his brother which set the whole thing in motion in the first place. Eventually the play finished with a round of applause and a standing ovation from those not already on their feet. The groundlings in the Yard let loose a barrage of whistles, cheers and cries of ‘bravo’.

 

As they made their way out among the tide of happy spectators Brennan insisted, “I’m just saying the entire premise of the play is utterly implausible, and as for that happy ever after ending set up by the god of marriage well that is frankly ridiculous.”

 

“Calm down Bones,” he chuckled, “if you want a bleak realistic ending then stick to Lear, but don’t forget this is meant to be a comedy, light and frivolous; and that’s exactly what it was. I thought you enjoyed it?”

 

“Oh I did Booth, but that doesn’t mean I can’t see how unrealistic it is. I mean how many people fall in love at first sight? In that play they all did.”

 

When he said nothing she looked at him. “Surely you don’t believe in that do you Booth?”

 

He stopped and pulled her to one side until they were out of the stream of humanity and behind the now closed ticket kiosk. He ran his fingers down one side of her face a thoughtful expression on his own, “I never used to Bones, but four years ago something changed my mind.”

 

She was holding her breath and just managed to utter one word with her eyes locked onto his, “what?” She whispered.

 

As his lips came down onto hers she heard him say, “I met you.”


	46. Chapter 46

When the taxi dropped them back at the Savoy Brennan retrieved her envelope from Reception before they made their way up to their suite.

 

“Booth do you want to grab a shower first, I’m going to have a quick word with the lab. I’ll let Angela know about these new pictures and fill them in on what happened with Ardita.” She opened her purse and pulled out her phone.

 

He tugged off his shoes, “Sure Bones, do you think you could come and scrub my back in a bit?” He grinned at her as he tossed his jacket onto the bed, followed by his polo shirt and jeans. Finally his superman socks came off leaving him in just the matching boxers.

 

She looked at him, a smile on her lips, “I think I could be persuaded, as long as you live up to those,” she indicated the boxers with a nod of her head.

 

“When have I ever let you down in that department Bones?” He took a couple of steps in her direction.

 

She grinned, “Just like the belt buckle, now get in that bathroom you’re distracting me.” She pushed the button for Angela on her speed dial and pointed sternly at the bathroom door.

 

Booth gave an elaborately Shakespearean bow, “As my lady commands.” He headed into the bathroom.

 

The door clicked shut just as Angela answered, “Hi Sweetie, ringing me to ask me to be maid of honour?” Her voice sounded a little husky.

 

“Angela, don’t be ridiculous we haven’t even talked about that.”

 

“Yet.”

 

“Look before we chat any more I need to ask Hodgins a favour whilst Booth is in the bathroom, put him on please.”

 

“How do you know he’s here?”

 

“You’re breathless and I heard a spring creak.”

 

Angela giggled, “No wonder you and Booth catch so many bad guys. Here he is.”

 

“Dr B?”

 

“Hodgins I need you to do something for me….”

 

 

 

“…..Will do, Dr B, and I’ll text you to confirm.”

 

“Thanks Hodgins, I’ll settle up with you when I get back in a couple of days. Now you’d better put Angela back on before she dies from impatience.”

 

She fielded a few more demands for juicy details, told Angela about the photographs and filled her in on their last case.

 

“Now Angela I have to go, I have a back to scrub.”

 

Holding the phone slightly away from her ear to protect her eardrum she said, “Bye Angela.” and cut the call.

 

Smiling she slipped out of her own clothes and into a robe; then she opened the door to the warm and tropically steamy bathroom. “Did somebody order a back scrub?” she asked, wielding a large rough loofah in her hand.

 

 

 

“Booth, are you planning on getting up at all today?”

 

“Why what time is it?” he mumbled sleepily his face still buried in the down soft pillows.

 

“Eight.”

 

“That’s not late yet, I’m tired you kept me busy last night.”

 

He felt a fingernail scrape gently up his spine, so slowly that his nerves wanted to stand up and scream, “God Bones that ought to be illegal under the Geneva Convention!”

 

The nail danced in circles in the short hairs at the back of his neck and his body just went limp with pleasure. “If you keep doing that I’ll never move.”

 

The nail left and he sighed. Then he felt the duvet being pulled down the bed and the cool air hitting the bare skin on his legs and buttocks. He groaned, “You’re a cruel woman Temperance Brennan.”

 

Then he felt movement and a warm weight settled over him on the back of his thighs. Two soft, but strong and slightly oiled hands began to knead the weary muscles of his back, the fingers feeling for every knot and tightened sinew, working steadily and rhythmically to relax and loosen them. The stiffness and tensions he usually felt began to melt away under their tender ministrations.

 

“That feels so good.”

 

“With your back this should be done regularly.”

 

“Are you offering?”

 

“I may insist.”

 

“In the mornings?”

 

“That’s when your joints are most relaxed.”

 

“You’ll be making early house calls will you?”

 

“I don’t think that will be necessary.”

 

He stiffened under her fingers.

 

“Relax Booth or I may have to start again.”

 

“Bones, did you just suggest we live together?”

 

“Don’t you want to?”

 

“I just thought I might be rushing you too much as it is.”

 

“Booth, I spent four years gathering my evidence, now I have it I can make a decision without prevaricating.”

 

“What evidence?”

 

“When you’re near me my pulse rate increases; when you’re absent I feel bereft; when you smile at me my knees go weak; when you’re angry with me it hurts; when you kiss me my brain becomes irrational; when we make love I can’t even think at all; and when you ‘died’ I felt I had died that day too.”

She stopped her hands and bent down, whispering in his ear, “My evidence tells me I love you Seeley Booth and evidence never lies. You promised to never leave me. I promise never to leave you either,” she placed kisses along his shoulder and across the scars of the exit wound from Pam’s bullet.

 

He pulled his arms down from under his head and braced them on the bed, pushing himself up and sliding her off gently to one side where she lay beside him. Rolling on to his side he looked down at her, she was naked,  

 

“In the words of one of Shakespeare’s contemporaries Bones, ‘Come live with me and be my love’.”  


She smiled, “Marlowe, ‘The Passionate Shepherd to His Love’. But Marlowe’s nymph turned him down.”

 

“Lucky I’m not a shepherd then.”

 

Her arm reached up around his head and pulled him down towards her, “And I’m not a nymph,” she whispered as their lips met.

 

“Bones, what about the maid?”

 

She grinned at him, “I hung the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door Booth; she won’t come in today.”

 

“That’s what I love about you Bones, you think of everything.”

 

“Is that all you love?” she teased.

 

“Isn’t everything enough?”

 

"I think I'd like a practical demonstration Booth."

 

"Coming right up Bones."

 

"So I see."


	47. Chapter 47

He stirred his coffee and looked across the table, “I never thought I’d say this Bones but I’m sorry we have to leave tomorrow, I’m gonna miss England.”

 

“It grows on you doesn’t it?” she smiled, cutting off another forkful of her strawberry cheesecake.

 

“They don’t rush life here, and everything feels so…” He struggled to find the right word.

 

“Old?”

 

“It’s more than that, it’s like an old forest tree, deep rooted, settled, they’ve seen so much nothing seems to excite them much.”

 

“Except football.”

 

He laughed, “Yeah.” He recalled the endless pages of newsprint devoted to the Cup Final, and interminable dissection of the referee’s every decision in print and on TV, that had taken place the Saturday they had been in Wetherby.

 

“Have you finished Booth, shall we go on in?”

 

“Ready for another history lesson Bones.” He pushed his chair back and got up.

 

As they walked away from their table at the riverside café the waitress clearing their crockery smiled as she heard the woman say, “You’ll like this one Booth there’s lots of blood, violence and weapons.”

 

They walked the few yards to the ticket kiosk, purchased their tickets and a guide book for Brennan then made their way through the massive stone gateway. They found themselves standing on a stone bridge over the Tower moat.

 

A crowd of tourists was gathered round a distinctively dressed man in navy and red who was describing their surroundings. They listened for a moment as he detailed the history of the Byward Tower facing them, built by Edward I between 1275 and 1285 it formed part of the outer curtain wall of the fortress and is still the place where the password is demanded by the sentry at night.

 

Deciding to forgo the full guided tour they passed on across the bridge through the Byward Tower and into the Outer Ward. As they passed the guide Booth glanced back at him, his bearing was upright, military looking and Booth would have put his age at around sixty. What caught his attention though was a clear view of the man’s uniform.

 

“Bones, the guy is wearing a dress!”

 

“It’s not a dress Booth; that is in fact the official undress uniform of a Yeoman Warder of the Tower of London. It dates back to their founding by Henry VII in 1485. The full dress uniform is red and gold.”

 

“It looks like a dress.”

 

“Nevertheless Booth the position of Yeoman Warder is highly sought after and is only granted to distinguished ex servicemen of non-commissioned rank with at least 22 years unblemished service. I wouldn’t recommend approaching any of them and calling it a dress.”

 

“22 years service eh? On second thoughts maybe it’s more like a long tunic.” He grinned and slung his arm round her shoulders, “Where next Bones?”

 

“The Bloody Tower I think.”

 

“Language, Bones there are kids about” he scolded.

 

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the plan in her guide book, “That’s its name Booth; it’s somewhat infamous being the reputed burial place of the Princes in the tower allegedly murdered here by Richard III. Though I must point out there is no evidence to prove that allegation whatsoever.”

 

“Yeah well they didn’t have you here to examine the bones did they?” He grinned.

 

“I would be interested to see them.”

 

“No Bones, no more bones!”

 

“Relax Booth the remains were reburied in Westminster Abbey.”

 

As they approached the Bloody Tower, with the Wakefield Tower next to it Brennan pointed out Traitors Gate opposite. Once known as the Water Gate as it led out to the Thames, it gained it’s more colourful name when it became the regular entrance for traitors who arrived by barge to their prison and oft times site of execution.

 

The path led through the arch of the Bloody Tower and into the Inner Ward.

 

They paused for a moment and looked about them, to their right the massive square Norman bulk of the White Tower, built in 1078 by William the Conqueror as both a defence and a refuge, loomed over them, to their left the pristine lawns of Tower Green.

 

They decided to work round clockwise in order to see everything so they headed left across the path between the lawns. Halfway across was a small paved rectangular area marked out with low chains and with a discreet plaque showing it to be the site of the Tower scaffold.

A further notice listed the names of those beheaded privately on that spot for treason,

 

William Hastings, 1st Baron Hastings (1483)

Anne Boleyn (1536)

Margaret Pole, Countess of Salisbury (1541)

Catherine Howard (1542)

Jane Boleyn, Viscountess Rochford (1542)

Lady Jane Grey (1554)

Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex (1601)

 

“I always thought St Thomas More was executed here,” Booth said, puzzled.

 

“More was executed publically outside on Tower Hill but his body was buried in the Chapel of St Peter just over there,” She pointed to the building opposite, “alongside that of Cardinal John Fisher, similarly executed for treason a few days before.”

 

They strolled on round the Inner Ward until they reached the chapel entrance. It was a beautiful Tudor chapel serving as the parish church for the Tower. Under its floors were buried many of the executed prisoners from the Tower. Their names were listed on the wall.

 

“I won’t be a moment Bones,” he looked at her hesitantly.

 

She smiled, “Go ahead Booth I understand, I’ll just wait here.”

 

She watched as he walked towards the front of the nave, genuflected before the altar, then took a seat and bent his head. She might not share his beliefs but even she found the atmosphere of the chapel moving.

 

When he finished his prayers they continued round the Ward to the Jewel House, joining the short queue for entrance. After a short wait they passed inside to see the Crown Jewels.

 

The Jewel house was softly lit with the regalia displayed on velvet in a long glass case up the centre of the room. Fibre optics had been used to light each piece in the case to perfection and visitors travelled along a moving walkway past each section of the display, first up one side then down the other. Guards stood around the room and a quick glance told Booth that although it looked rather like any other museum gallery this place had state of the art surveillance and alarms. Brennan had told him from reading her guide that the glass in the cases was two inches thick.

 

They travelled slowly gliding past case after case of precious jewels, ceremonial plate, swords, coronation robes, and finally the familiar crowns, sceptres and orb used at coronations and state openings of Parliament.

 

Booth looked at the variety of crowns and shook his head, “So many, I thought there was just one you know.”

 

Brennan pointed to a glittering silver and diamond set crown adorned with a huge red jewel and a massive diamond below it, “That is The Imperial State Crown, it’s the one the Queen wears regularly at state openings of Parliament, it was made for Queen Victoria. But that crown,” she pointed to an older looking crown in gold, encrusted with fewer and slightly smaller jewels, “St Edwards Crown, is the one actually used to crown the monarch. It’s much older and heavier and was made for the coronation of Charles II. New regalia was needed as sadly almost all the original jewels were melted down by Cromwell.  It was reputedly based on the crown of Edward the Confessor.”

 

“The size of some of those stones is amazing, that one can’t be real though, surely?” He pointed to a huge glittering teardrop shaped stone forming the head of a sceptre. It was the size of a hen’s egg.

 

“It’s quite real, that is the Star of Africa, the largest single stone cut from the Cullinen diamond, the large diamond in the Imperial Crown was also cut from it.”

 

“No wonder they’re so well protected they must be worth a fortune.”

 

“Priceless. There are several other famous individual gems in the regalia; The Black Prince’s Ruby, The Stuart Sapphire and Edward the Confessor’s Sapphire are all in the Imperial Crown, the Koh-I-Noor diamond is in the late Queen Mother’s crown, there, the Platinum and diamond one.” She pointed to a smaller glittering diamond crown.  “Legend has it that it will bring bad luck to any man who wears it but good luck to any woman.”

 

“If you believe in luck and legends.”

 

“True, but the stone had been fought over for centuries until it was given to Queen Victoria.”

 

Their journey through the Jewel house over they decided to take a break in the shop. Whilst they were browsing Brennan heard a faint bleep from her phone.

 

“Booth I’m just popping into the ladies, I’ll see you in a moment.”

 

“Ok Bones, I think I’ll get Parker one of these board games they look good.”

 

She slipped into a cubicle and pulled out her phone. She read the message from Hodgins and smiled. After texting back her thanks she freshened up and rejoined Booth. He was just completing his purchases and was now carrying a very regal looking deep red heavy paper carrier with silk cord handles and gold lettering.

 

He grinned at her holding it up, “Even the bags here look royal.”

 

“Come on Booth let’s go and see the Armoury.”

 

The Armoury was housed in the White Tower, the entrance to which was up a flight of wooden steps, the doorway being several feet above ground for defence. Perched on the rail and strutting on the grass nearby were several huge black birds with heavy pointed beaks; the Tower Ravens.

 

“Now those I have heard about Bones, the ravens. I just hope they’ve been fed today. Those beaks look quite capable of tearing off fingers.”

 

“I’m sure they have Booth they get a daily ration of fresh meat, usually beef, from the Ravenmaster.”

 

“I thought it was the warders who were the ‘Beefeaters’?”

 

The Ravens get it too, probably more than the warders these days.”

 

Keeping a wary eye on the birds, and his hands in his pockets, he led the way up the steps.

 

The armoury was a gleaming vision of deadly steel, tournament armour, ceremonial armour and genuine battle armour. Each piece designed to serve its purpose either to protect or kill.

 

There were three splendid suits of armour made for Henry VIII, two as a young man when he was fit and athletic, one, considerably larger, for him in portly middle age. The nature of the construction of one set allowed his height to be accurately calculated at 6 feet 1.

 

Along with the swords, spears, maces and halberds was a collection of splendid early hunting and sporting firearms which caught Booth’s eye, especially a unique gun made for Charles I entirely from engraved brass.

 

The tour led them down into the basement where there were collections of cannon and huge bronze mortars and a thousand year old well that provided the fortress with a secure water supply.

 

As they left the White Tower and strolled around the rest of the Ward Brennan looked at her watch, it was close to three.

 

“Booth, unless you want to see any more why don’t we get back, we still have some packing to do and I’d like to clean up before dinner.”

 

“Sounds fine to me Bones, I think I’m done here, let’s go see if we can get a taxi.”

 

 

Back at the Savoy Brennan showered quickly then busied herself packing her bags as far as she could whilst Booth took a shower. She also made a phone call to reception and changed for the evening.

 

When he emerged from the shower he looked at her, “Bones, you brought the Roxie dress.”

 

“I thought we could go out tonight Booth, I’ve ordered a taxi. It should be here in half an hour.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“That’s a surprise, but I think you’ll like it.” She told him, her voice sounding a little nervous.

 

“If you’ve arranged it I know I will Bones,” He kissed her cheek and turned to his wardrobe selecting a suitable dress shirt and suit. “I won’t need a tux will I Bones?”

 

She shook her head, “A suit will do fine Booth, it’s not that formal.”

 

Twenty minutes later they were down at reception when the taxi arrived, they climbed in and Brennan handed the driver a note. He read it and nodded, “Right you are Miss.”

 

They set off heading back in the direction they had come from the Tower earlier that afternoon along the Embankment until they turned and crossed the Thames via Blackfriars Bridge.

 

Booth squeezed her fingers gently, “Another play Bones?”

 

She shook her head, smiling secretively to herself.

 

“You really aren’t going to tell me?”

 

“No Booth; and the puppy dog eyes won’t work either. Be patient, you’ll find out soon.”

 

Over the bridge the taxi took a right and headed back along the other bank of the river until it pulled up. They both got out and she paid the driver.

 

His face split from ear to ear in a huge grin, “Bones you didn’t?”


	48. Chapter 48

She smiled, “Come on Booth.” Taking his hand she led him towards the entrance where a steward was waiting.

 

“Dr Brennan?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Please, follow me,” he led them through and up the steps leading to the pods. This time the wheel had stopped and the VIP pod was waiting at the bottom. She led him into the pod and the steward stepped in,

 

“Everything is here as you requested, and should you need anything you can communicate directly with the control room by pressing this intercom here,” He indicated a control panel on the wall. “Have a good trip,” He smiled and stepped back out, closing the door behind him. The pod gave a slight jolt and began to rise slowly into the air.

 

Booth looked through the glass of the door, his brow creasing slightly, “Bones, there’s no one else here, what have you done?” He turned; she was sitting smiling sweetly at him from the other side of the pod.

 

“I hired the Eye privately. I got Hodgins to arrange it for me whilst we were out this morning. I’ll settle up with him when we get back.”

 

He crossed the pod and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his, “You booked the entire thing….why?”

 

“You looked so disappointed yesterday, and I wanted to thank you.”

 

“Thank me? What for?”

 

She looked down at her hands for a moment, there were so many things she could list but they all really boiled down to one in the end. She looked up again, “For being you.”

 

He pulled her into his arms. “Oh Bones,” he sighed and buried his face in her hair. “You didn’t need to do this.”

 

“I know, but I wanted to, so you may as well admire the view now we’re up here.”

 

“I’m getting a pretty good view here already,” he grinned.

 

“You can look at my bare back any time Booth. You won’t get this view of London again.”

 

He pulled back, “Ok then Bones but you have to look with me.”

 

“Booth there’s a small basket over there would you like to open it.”

 

He did so and pulled out a bottle of chilled champagne and two crystal flutes, passing her the glasses he carefully twisted the cork until it popped into his hand. She held out the glasses and he poured. Replacing the bottle in it’s chiller he took a glass from her and raised it with a smile, “To us Bones.”

 

“To us,” she echoed.

 

They stood sipping the champagne, arms around each other, looking at the panorama spread before them in the last of the evening sunshine. The Thames was a glittering golden ribbon below as the sun began to dip lower, Behind them to the west in the glow they could see Buckingham palace, to their left the Savoy. In the distance in front of them the white walls of the Tower of London and far beyond that the soaring modern towers of Canary Wharf. Turning right they saw the Palace of Westminster and the clock tower housing Big Ben.

 

Suddenly Booth realised that they had reached the top of the wheel, and the pod had stopped moving.

 

“Hey Bones, something’s up, we’re not moving. Maybe we’d better try that intercom,” he reached across to the console.

 

Her hand came up and stopped him, “No need to bother with that Booth.”

 

“You mean….”

 

“I asked them to stop it Booth.”

 

“For how long?” he asked, softly tracing his free hand down the side of her face and along the neckline of the dress.

 

“As long as it takes,” her voice was husky and her eyes reflected the setting sun back at him.

 

“Bones, we’re in a glass box; no blinds, no curtains.”

 

“And 400 feet in the air where no one can see us,” She grinned.

He took her glass and placed them both back in the basket then he slid a finger under one shoulder strap and drew it slowly down her arm. She sighed softly and he reached behind her to find the zip. He brushed the other shoulder down and she let the dress ripple slowly to the floor pooling round her stilettos. Now her arms were free to rid him of his jacket, discarding it to the floor to join her dress in a careless embrace.

 

She gripped his tie and tugged him to her, teasing him with soft half kisses as her fingers deftly loosened it and slid it from his collar. The buttons of his shirt were her next target and surrendered to her without a fight. He stood there silhouetted against the western sky his skin painted liquid gold by the departing sun.

 

He backed her slowly towards the soft leather couch where their remaining clothes met a similar fate and as the sky grew dark over London he made love to her, every inch of her, slowly, until she could take no more and begged him to fulfil her needs completely. Then he acquiesced and brought them both to a shattering release that left them drained.

 

As her breathing calmed and her control returned the tears began to fall without volition.

 

He felt the wetness on her face, “Bones, Bones what’s wrong, did I hurt you?” the anguish in his voice plain to hear.

 

She shook her head, “No Booth you didn’t hurt me, I’ve never felt so wonderful in my life.”

 

 “Then why the tears?”

 

“I don’t know. Some people cry when they’re happy but it’s never happened to me before.”

 

“Then I’m glad I made you cry,” he smiled tenderly and helped her up.

 

She attempted to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand, and only succeeded in smudging her mascara. “So am I Booth.”

 

He fished on the floor for his discarded pants and pulled a handkerchief from the pocket, passing it to her. Then he dressed and handed her her things. She pulled the dress back on and turned for him to zip her up. His fingers were on the tag but before he covered it he laid a kiss on the small of her back. She shivered as a delicious tingle ran up her spine. She stepped over to the console and flicked a switch; low lights came on, just enough to see by but not too bright to spoil the view of the city now twinkling below them.

 

Taking her purse she repaired the damage from the tears then when she was satisfied she looked presentable again she pushed the button on the console and the wheel began to turn once more as they stood arms entwined watching the lights creep closer.

 

“Hungry Booth?”

 

“A little, I suppose we’d best find a restaurant.”

 

“Take another look in that hamper.”

 

Under another linen cloth he found a cold supper carefully packed. “Can we take this with us then Bones; we’re nearly at the bottom again?”

 

“We don’t have to get off yet Booth; the Eye is all ours till eleven.”

 

“Really, in that case…” He opened two of the containers, “This must be yours Bones; the other one has chicken in.” He handed her the Caesar salad and cutlery then poured them each another glass of champagne.

 

As the wheel turned slowly against the midnight blue sky they worked their way through the contents of the basket.

 

“Have you noticed Booth that up here we’re high enough to see the stars, the street lights don’t block them out.”

 

He ate the last of his chocolate mousse and joined her at the window, “So what do you see Bones, you’re the expert.”

 

“Well there are four of the brightest stars visible in the summer skies and at least three planets; you see that reddish star there to the south, that’s Arcturus, the second brightest star visible in the northern hemisphere, the brightest is Sirius but that is only visible in the winter months; below that is Spica, the brightest star in the constellation Virgo. To the right and a little above Spica is something so bright it can only be a planet, probably Jupiter.”

 

She turned to the east where he could see a brilliant white star low in the sky. “That’s Vega, one of the earliest stars to be studied and photographed, and that,” she pointed northwest, “is Capella, it’s actually four stars, two binary pairs circling each other.”

 

“Finally, now that the sun has set you can just see two planets on the western horizon, the higher one may be Saturn; the lower one to the right is almost certainly Venus.”

 

“The Goddess of Love, very apt tonight Bones.” he hugged her close to his chest as he stood behind her watching the starlit sky and pressed kisses to the side of her neck.

 

 

They stepped out of the pod just after eleven and the steward informed them that a taxi was waiting to take them wherever they wished to go next. They thanked the staff and crossed to the waiting cab, “Where to Bones?” he asked as they settled into the back seat.

 

“The Savoy Hotel please." She instructed the cabbie.

 

"You don't want to stay out then Bones?" He asked as the cab set off.

 

"No, it’s late and we fly tomorrow afternoon. I feel we should get to bed.”

 

“I like the sound of that.”

 

Before she could protest her words were stifled by his kiss.


	49. Chapter 49

They woke next morning not to the sound of their alarm as expected, but the sound of Booth’s phone on the nightstand. He reached out an arm and fumbled for it, casting a bleary eye at the clock. It seemed to show 4.55am. The caller ID on his phone showed ‘Cullen’.

 

“Booth,” he answered, his voice still a little croaky from sleep.

 

“Booth have you got a TV set nearby?” Cullen’s tone was brisk yet sombre. Whatever he wanted Booth knew it would not be good news.

“Yes sir, just a moment.” He scrambled out of bed, Brennan now wide awake and looking extremely puzzled watched him turn on the TV and select a news channel.

 

Both of them stared wide eyed at the screen which was showing the burning wreckage of not one aircraft but several. As they watched it became clear that aircraft at several UK airports had been targeted in a simultaneous terrorist attack whilst on the ground. No passengers had apparently been killed although a number of ground crew were in hospital with serious injuries or burns but the disruption was catastrophic.

 

“Booth?” Cullen’s voice in his ear dragged his attention away from the scenes of destruction on the TV.

 

“Yes sir we’re watching right now.”

 

“Booth, the UK government has suspended all flights indefinitely under the circumstances. The aircraft were bombed and there have been threats of further devices placed in an around all UK airports. A full search is underway but it could be days if not longer before things get back to normal. Now I am quite happy for you and Dr Brennan to remain in England but as this may be for some time, given that once flying resumes aircraft and seats will be difficult to find, I have an alternative option for your return. At seven in the evening UK time the liner Queen Mary 2 will be leaving Southampton for New York. The crossing takes a week but you would at least know the date of your return. It could be longer if you wait for a flight. I have a cabin on hold but I need to confirm with Cunard in the next half hour if you want to take it.”

 

“Ok sir I’ll just check with Dr Brennan.”

 

Booth relayed Cullen’s message to her and she thought for a moment. “Booth you need to get back soon for Parker don’t you, and as Cullen says at least we will know where we stand. I really need to get back to the lab and this seems the most sensible option.”

 

He nodded and replaced the phone to his ear. “We’ll take the ship sir; will you let us know when and where we need to go?”

 

“I’ll call you right back once I’ve rung them to confirm it.”

 

Booth hung up and turned to his partner who was watching the TV in horrified fascination.

 

He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, “You ok Bones?”

 

She nodded, “I just can’t see what anyone hopes to achieve by something like that, it’s all so pointless.”

 

“You’re right there,” he sighed. “I don’t think I could get back to sleep now Bones, and anyway Cullen is calling back soon. Might as well get dressed, have an early breakfast and sort out our things for a cruise.”

 

She turned away from the TV, “I’ll go and use the bathroom first then, you’d best wait till Cullen’s called.” She headed into the bathroom and after a few minutes Booth heard the shower start.

 

His phone started to vibrate in his hand. It was Cullen again.

 

“Booth, your booking is confirmed. You need to be at the docks at Southampton by six this evening, an hour before sailing. The booking is in your name. All the necessary documentation is being faxed through so you should be able to collect it from hotel reception shortly. Your hire car can be left at Southampton with the rental company there.”

 

“Thank you sir, will you be letting Dr Saroyan know?

 

“I already have Booth so you can tell Dr Brennan not to worry.”

 

“I will sir thanks.”

 

“Have a good trip Booth and I’ll see you in a week.”

 

Booth closed the phone and replaced it on the nightstand.

 

He looked at the bags he had already packed, a lot of it was dirty laundry after three weeks and now they had to last another week, not just a few hours. Picking up the room phone he called reception.  Briefly he outlined his problem and asked how long it would take to get some extra laundry done. He was told they could do it in a couple of hours if he wanted to have it ready they would send someone up to collect it in half an hour. Booth thanked them and started unpacking shirts, underwear, socks and the like, putting them all into hotel laundry bags.

 

He was just finished when Brennan emerged from the bathroom.

“Bones the hotel are sending someone up in a few minutes to collect this laundry; I’m going to need it for another weeks break. They said they can do it in two hours, so it should be ready by eight. Have you got any that you want doing?”

 

“I have some. Will eight be soon enough?”

 

“Cullen says we have to be at the docks by six, if we leave here by lunchtime we should have ample time.”

 

“Ok I’ll bag mine up; you may as well get ready now.” He nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

She opened her case and filled a bag with shirts and underwear. The sight of a small box of tampons reminded her she ought to make sure she had some painkillers handy and a couple of tampons in her bag just in case her cramps started soon. She just hoped this month would be an easy one. She was reasonably optimistic on that front; she hadn’t been her usual snippy self, although that could be the Booth effect, she smiled to herself.

 

A knock on the door interrupted her musings and she picked up the three bags of laundry and opened the door. She handed them to the maid and confirmed that they would be ready in two hours as an express job. That would give her time to repack their cases properly before they left.

 

She looked at the clock; it was just after six, one am in DC. She debated about calling Angela, it was late but Angela was a night owl, besides she might well be watching the TV now, and worrying about them. She pressed Angela’s speed dial and after a few moments a relieved voice answered, “Sweetie have you seen the news, of course you have that’s why you’re calling, how on earth are you going to get home? If only Hodgie’s jet had the range we’d come and fetch you right now,” Angela paused for breath and Brennan was able to interrupt.

 

“Angela we’re fine, don’t worry. Cullen called, they’ve got us a cabin on the Queen Mary 2 sailing this evening for New York. We’ll be home in a week.”

 

“Bren, you mean you have that gorgeous hunk all to yourself on a boat for a whole week?

Promise me sweetie you won’t even let him out of the cabin, you know how predatory women on cruise ships are.”

 

“Do you really think I need to worry on that score, Angela?”She asked a little anxiously.

 

“In all honesty, no Bren, I was just teasing. Just promise me you two will have fun. At least there won’t be any bodies except his for you to look at.”

 

“I’ll probably get some work done on my next book. I really should get started soon and it will be the ideal opportunity.”

 

“I suppose so, you’d best give him some rest,” Angela giggled.

 

“He’ll get plenty of rest Angela, my period is due.”

 

“Well I wouldn’t put it as bluntly as that when you tell him, most men are pretty squeamish about that word,” Angela laughed at her friend’s no nonsense approach.

 

“I’d better go Angela, I think he’s finished in the shower and we need to go and get an early breakfast. I’ll call you again from the boat if I can.”

 

“Ok Sweetie, have a good trip and give my love to the G-man.”

 

“I will; bye Angela.”

 

Booth emerged from the bathroom and got dressed in comfortable chinos and a polo; then they headed down to the restaurant for an early breakfast and to pick up the documents faxed by Cullen.

 

Over coffee Brennan looked at him. He could tell she had been pondering something in that encyclopaedic brain of hers for several minutes; she had that expression on her face he was familiar with from the examination table. He said nothing knowing that when the frown cleared she would have reached a conclusion at which point she would say something.

 

“Booth,” she began.

 

He smiled, here it came, “Yes Bones.”

 

“Do you think we have time to get a few more formal outfits for the trip? I understand that formal dinners are de rigueur on the larger boats, and we may have to dine with the captain at some point. I’m not sure any of the dresses I have would be entirely suitable and none of them are full length. I know I sound rather like Angela, and the thought of shopping does not appeal, but I don’t wish to embarrass you by being dressed inappropriately.”

 

“Bones you could wear your oldest jeans and t shirt and you wouldn’t embarrass me, but if it would make you feel more comfortable I think we can spare an hour or two. Why don’t we ask at reception if they can suggest a suitable dress shop nearby?”

 

She smiled, “Thank you Booth, that’s an excellent suggestion.”

 

The two receptionists on duty were only too happy to help and were able to suggest two or three suitable shops within a ten minute walk of the hotel. Booth suspected it was not the first time a guest had needed an outfit at short notice. Thanking them they walked out of reception and back upstairs. It was pointless shopping until nine when the shops would be open. They sat on the sofa, Booth watching the news reports and Brennan studying her route out of London. Once again she had persuaded Booth to let her drive until they reached the M3 motorway that led to Southampton.

 

At five past eight there was a knock on the door and the maid stood outside with a trolley, on it were piles of washed and ironed clothing and she had a handful of hangers each bearing one of Booth’s shirts. Brennan pushed the door wide and she trundled her trolley into the room. Booth took his shirts and Brennan relieved her of the remaining clothes.

 

Booth thanked her and tipped her and she took her leave. He shut the door and turned to where Brennan was repacking the cases. He unzipped his suit carrier and added the shirts to the contents; they would travel best in there. Then he removed his cheese collection from the room’s refrigerator and packed the bag into a small holdall.

 

By the time they were done it was twenty to nine and they set off shopping. The receptionist had marked the locations of the shops on Brennan’s street map and they proved easy to find.

 

The first was a little too avant garde for Brennan’s taste but the second proved much more suitable. In the end she was torn between a simple classic long black dress in a softly draping silk with black beading around the neck and on the bodice, and a kingfisher blue satin halter neck with silver braid trim and a side split skirt.

 

“Which do you think Booth?” she asked holding them both up for inspection.

 

“Bones you looked absolutely stunning in each of them I really don’t have a preference. What would Angela say?”

 

She grinned “Angela would tell me to buy them both.”

 

“Then why don’t you if you like them both. I’m sure you’ll get enough occasions to wear them.”

 

“Well there are the formal Jeffersonian events, and the book launches, and the Christmas functions.”

 

“You see, you need two. Now get them wrapped and we’ll get back to the hotel. We can get a quick lunch, pack the car up and check out before one if we get moving.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him, but instead of lecturing him on his bossy behaviour she simply turned and crossed to the shop assistant to pay for her new gowns.

 

He couldn’t believe he’d got away with that and spent the rest of the morning waiting for the eruption, but it never came.

 

Events proceeded as Booth had suggested and by ten past one Brennan was behind the wheel of the Range Rover heading out of central London for the delights of the M25 orbital motorway. They had to travel anti-clockwise on that for a few miles until the reached the junction for the M3. At the first service station on there Booth would take over the driving.

 

As was customary with the M25 they lost half an hour to a tailback following a blockage, in this case caused by a lorry fire, but once past that there were no major problems. They switched over as planned and around three hours after leaving the Savoy they were following the signs along the dockside in Southampton that directed them to the QM2 Dock.

 

In actual fact it would have been hard to miss, the Queen Mary towered over every other ship in Southampton harbour. They pulled into the parking area and Booth took their documents over to the reception office. After several minutes he emerged with a steward in tow pushing a luggage trolley.

 

“All sorted Bones, the steward here will take our luggage on board then I can leave the car keys at the office here and they will return it to the rental company. All we have to do is walk on board.

 

They helped the steward load everything onto the trolley, Booth did one last check of the car to make sure nothing was left behind; then he handed over the keys. He returned to Brennan who was waiting beside it and gave it one last affectionate pat. “I’m really gonna miss this car Bones, especially after that night we spent in it. That’s one special memory,” He smiled fondly.

 

Leaving the car behind, they picked up their hand luggage and headed on board the ship.


	50. Chapter 50

 “Booth what sort of accommodation do we have?”

 

He looked at the boarding card in his hand, “Something called a Holyrood. Doesn’t say anything else. Cullen said it was the only cabin available and that was only due to a cancellation.”

 

They followed the steward on board and into the vast main lobby, Booth stopped in his tracks and his eyes lifted upwards then his head swivelled back and forth gazing at the scene before him.

 

“Bones, just look at this place it’s like a floating palace.”

 

She smiled at his astonished expression, “Come on Booth, we’re keeping the steward waiting.”

 

They followed the steward into the lift and he pressed the button for Deck 9.

 

When the doors opened the got out and waited for the steward.

 

He pushed the trolley out, looked at them and said, “Follow me Sir, Madam.”

 

They trailed him down a long corridor towards what Booth’s sense of direction told him was the stern of the ship. They reached the very end and the steward stopped outside the central one of three widely spaced doors. A sign on the door said ‘Holyrood Suite’; he pushed open the door and led them in.

 

The suite was a duplex, downstairs was a spacious lounge with armchairs, couches a dining table and four chairs, sideboard and flat screen TV mounted on the wall. The floor to ceiling windows along the full length of the far wall looked out to sea across the stern and sliding French windows led onto a balcony running the full width of the suite. A curved staircase led up to a second floor with a large bedroom, two marble bathrooms containing whirlpool baths and showers and with a balcony overlooking the lounge.

 

When he had showed them around the steward said, “I’ll tell your butler you’ve arrived he’ll be along to unpack for you very shortly.” Then he left closing the door softly behind him.

 

Booth looked around the lounge, “Did he say butler? This place is even fancier than the Savoy.”

 

On a table was an ice bucket with a bottle of Champagne chilling and a dish of sugar iced strawberries beside it. “Fancy a drink Bones?”

 

She smiled and crossed to join him from her contemplation of the view of Southampton from the windows. “Why not.”

 

He popped the cork and poured them a drink each. “Cheers Bones,” he clinked his glass to hers. “Have a strawberry.” He picked one up and held it out to her. Her lips closed over it and she sank her teeth into the crunchy sugar coating and through to the soft ripe centre.

 

“Mmm they’re good, try one Booth.” She fed him as he had her. “You’re dribbling juice Booth,” she chuckled and pressed her lips to his kissing them clean.

 

“If you’re going to do that I’ll dribble another,” He said, pulling away and wrapping his free arm about her shoulder. “Let’s take a look outside shall we?”

 

They stepped out onto the long balcony, it looked out across the stern and down below was one of the pools, several passengers were already relaxing on the loungers as stewards wove between them serving drinks and snacks.

 

“I think I’m going to enjoy this trip Bones,” Booth said leaning on the balcony rail and sipping his champagne.

 

A knock on the cabin door drew them back inside; opening it they found a smartly dressed middle aged man.

 

“Mr Booth?”

 

“That’s me.”

 

“I’m George Sir, your butler for this voyage. I’ll unpack your things now if it’s convenient?”

 

“Come on in, the bags are over there.”

 

George looked at the fairly sparse luggage, “Are those all of them Sir?”

 

“Yes, we had planned to fly back to The States but of course after what happened…”

 

“Of course Sir. I’ll get started right away.”

 

“Tell me George is there any way of getting a few more shirts, I didn’t plan on staying away another week.”

 

“Certainly Sir, you will find several shops on the lower decks selling a full range of clothing items and accessories, both gentlemen’s’,” He looked at Brennan, “and ladies’ Mrs Booth.”

 

“Actually it’s Dr Brennan.”

 

George looked mortified, “I’m most terribly sorry Madam, I’m afraid I only got details for Mr Booth.”

 

She smiled, “That’s quite alright, don’t worry about it.”

 

George busied himself unpacking their things and carrying them upstairs to the wardrobes. He reached the bottom of Booth’s case and pulled out a copy of her last book. He looked at it then back up at her. “Excuse me Madam, this is your novel? I thought I recognised you.”

 

“Yes I’m Temperance Brennan.”

 

“You should visit our library whilst you’re on board, the librarian is a great fan of your books; it was he who got me interested in them. Now I always have one with me.”

 

“I’m glad you like them,” she smiled.

 

“May I ask when the next book will be published?”

 

“I’m afraid it will be several months yet, I’m hoping to write a few chapters during this trip. It will make up for the delay in getting home.”

 

George finished their unpacking, then he showed them where the intercom was to connect with his quarters. He filled them in on the requirements for the formal dinners and took Booth’s Tux away to give it a press before the evening. With a final “Please call me if there is anything at all that you require.” He left them alone.

 

They spent the next hour exploring their new environment, Booth was delighted to find the DVD player and in-suite bar but what got him really excited, much to Brennan’s amusement, was the Xbox.

 

As she sat setting up her laptop she wondered just what the reasoning was that gave a pseudo religious title like HALO to the violent shoot-em-up game with which Booth was currently occupied.

 

She shook her head and checked her watch; she had time for an hour’s writing before dinner.

 

She had completed half a chapter when she heard the sound of the ships’ foghorn. “Booth I think we’re about to sail, do you want to take a look?”

 

He paused his game and got to his feet, “Yeah Bones, it’s traditional isn’t it.”

 

They opened the doors and strolled onto their balcony, nodding politely to the couples on the balconies either side. By now they could hear that the hum of the engines was louder and the ship was almost imperceptibly inching away from the dockside. A crowd had gathered on the quay, a mix of friends, relatives and sightseers. They were waving at the passengers lining the balconies along the port side of the ship.

 

As they edged out into the wider waters of the Solent a sea breeze ruffled Booth’s hair. Brennan gave a slight shiver in his arms at its coolness and he wrapped them tighter around her. She snuggled back into the warmth of his body and sighed.

 

They watched as the green of the English coast began to fade into a misty greyness in the distance, they were well out into the Solent now with the Isle of Wight off to starboard and the busy naval docks of Portsmouth to port. Soon they would reach the open Channel and head along the busy shipping lanes towards the Atlantic.

 

Booth looked at his watch, “Time we got dressed for dinner Bones.”

 

At around eight thirty they made their way to their reserved table in the Queens Grill, Booth looked immaculate in his tux which George had cleaned and pressed to perfection, and Brennan was stunning in her new blue gown. Booth noticed a number of male heads turning as she walked to their table, and his ego couldn’t help but be flattered that the most beautiful woman in the room was on his arm.


	51. Chapter 51

After dinner they strolled around the lower decks, getting their bearings and sampling a couple of the numerous bars but carefully avoiding the casino. There was certainly plenty to see and do for the next week.

 

Finally they wandered back to their suite. Climbing the stairs to the bedroom Brennan noticed something.

 

“I think George has been back Booth, look,” She pointed at the bed. The covers had been turned back and chocolates lay on the pillows.

 

“Nice touch. I wonder if they do that every night,” He said, shedding his jacket and tie onto a chair.

 

Brennan carefully removed the chocolates to their nightstands, unzipped her dress at the waist and turned her back to him lifting her hair up,

 

“Could you undo the neck clasp for me, it’s a little fiddly.”

 

“Sure,” He smiled, he was glad it was fiddly; he loved the back of her neck. He undid the clasp, allowing her dress to slide to the floor, and kissed the soft velvety skin beneath it, thanking God that he no longer had to restrain himself.

 

Unseen by him a mischievous grin crossed her face as he showed no sign of pulling away and his teeth began to nibble at her earlobe. She let go and dropped her hair right over his face.

 

“Bones!” he spluttered shaking hair from his mouth.

 

She giggled; maybe she’d had one Champagne too many, she felt a little giddy tonight.

 

“You are so going to pay for that.” He pushed her forward face down onto the bed and climbed over her, holding her down. He brushed her hair to one side and began again, kissing and nibbling his way from her hairline down her neck, covering every inch of her bare back until she was squirming.

 

Her muffled voice squealed from the covers as he moved around her right side under her ribcage, “Stop it, please Booth, it tickles!”

 

He let her go and she rolled over looking up at him with bright blue eyes.

 

Their eyes held for a moment before he bent his head, “I love you so much Temperance,” he breathed as he kissed her deeply.

 

As the skies turned a deep blue, and the stars glittered overhead, the Queen sailed serenely on her way west, her vast bulk as stable as a small island in the waters. Only one thing was rocking that night.

 

 

Brennan leaned on the balcony rail staring as the wake of the ship spread out behind her in a long trail dotted with swooping gulls scavenging for food churned up in the waves. An early morning visit to the bathroom had confirmed that she was still not bleeding and a check of her diary had confirmed her suspicions. It was indeed three years since her implant had been inserted; it was due for renewal in a few weeks time. She had become so used to it that it hadn’t crossed her mind it could be losing its effectiveness. She had opted for it because it was so much easier than trying to maintain regular pill supplies when she was travelling all over the world. It had proved one hundred percent reliable, so far. Now she just wasn’t sure and it was unsettling.

 

A year or two ago she would have had no doubts about her next course of action, and rationally she still knew that her lifestyle and a child would be incompatible unless she made major adjustments to the former. But now a new voice had entered the debate and her logic was under attack. Every argument her brain threw up the other voice countered with ‘but’.

Once there had been no ‘buts’. Once, before Booth.

 

“Penny for them?” his voice said behind her.

 

“They’re not worth that, you can have them for free today,” she said still staring at the ocean.

 

“Hey you got that one.”

 

“I told you I’m learning.”

 

“Ready for breakfast?”

 

“Yes,” she turned away from the sea and he noticed that this morning there was a far away look in her eyes, as mysterious as the dark waters of the deep Atlantic.

 

After breakfast they decided to take advantage of the still fine weather and explore the exterior. The Queens Grill where they dined the night before and breakfasted that morning was on deck seven. This was also the promenade deck on which it was possible to make a complete circuit of the ship.

 

They stood for a while, hand in hand, at the bow, just to the side of the screen. The strong westerly winds generated by the speed of the ship whipping into their faces and tangling her hair.

 

“Are you happy Bones,” he said suddenly after several minutes’ silence.

 

She glanced across, his face was serious, concerned. “Why do you ask?”

 

“You seem preoccupied this morning.”

 

She turned towards him and lifted the hand she was holding, pressing it to her heart. She wrapped her free hand around his neck and pulled him to her kissing him gently. She could taste the salt from the winds on his lips and knew he could probably taste hers. Pulling away she smiled sweetly at him. “I’ve never been happier Booth,” She sighed, “I’m just thinking about how all this is going to be over in a few days and how everything is going to change. I hope I will be able to cope with it all.”

 

“I’ll help you Bones, you know that don’t you?”

 

“I know.” She turned away from the bow and they set off down the more sheltered starboard side of the ship towards the stern. Along here they were sheltered from the south westerly winds by the bulk of the ship itself. The closer they got to the stern the calmer it became.

 

They were three quarters of the way to the end when Brennan stopped suddenly.

 

He looked at her; she seemed to be breathing in deeply. “What’s wrong Bones are you feeling seasick?”

 

She shook her head, “No Booth, can you smell it?”

 

He looked at her she had that frown of concentration she wore in the lab. “Smell what?” he asked suspiciously.

 

She looked at him, knowing he would hate her answer. “Decomposition.”

 

“No Bones, you’re wrong, you must be. It’s just the sea, a rotting fish or something.”

 

“Booth we are over twenty metres above the waterline you’d never smell a dead fish from here it’s far too small.”

 

“A whale or something then, I don’t know.” He leant over the rail scanning the waters far below in the hope of an explanation. Nothing. He hung his head, his shoulders slumping.

 

“You’re sure Bones?” he said resignedly.

 

“I’ve worked around decomposing corpses for long enough to recognise it.”

 

In truth so had he, besides as she said that a light breeze carried an unmistakably sweet and unpleasant odour into his nostrils. He turned to face her. “Where is it coming from, I can’t see flies buzzing around anywhere?”

 

“I doubt you would out here.” She stood turning around and sniffing at the air like some human radar scanner. Then she lifted her head and pointed to the lifeboat hanging from the davits above her head.

 

He groaned, “Not the lifeboat Bones, have you any idea how corny that is?”

 

“Booth I am not the one responsible for whatever is decomposing up there, corny or not that is where the odour emanates from.”

 

“It’s just, well I can visualise their faces when I tell them they have a body in a lifeboat. They’re going to think I’ve been at the bar all morning.”

 

“Perhaps we should enlist George’s help, I’m sure he would know the best person to approach on a security matter.”

 

“Actually Bones, that’s not a bad idea.”

 

“Well I am a genius.”

 

Noting which lifeboat was suspect they made their way quickly back to their cabin where Booth called George on the intercom.

 

Within three minutes there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come on in George, Bones and I need to ask your advice.”

 

George looked puzzled for a moment, “Bones Sir?”

 

“He means me George, it’s a nickname.” Brennan said from her seat on the couch.

 

“Ah I see, very witty Sir. What may I help you with?”

 

“I’ll be blunt George. Bones here thinks there is a body in one of the lifeboats. Now I know it sounds crazy but you’re aware of her credentials and I can assure you that when she says she can smell decomposing flesh she’s right. Actually I smelt it myself too.”

 

“I have no doubt Dr Brennan is well qualified to judge. What did you want me to do though?”

 

“Can you tell us who to report it too, preferably someone who won’t send for the men in white coats the minute I tell them.”

 

“Booth, in case you haven’t noticed all the crew members on the ship are wearing white coats.”

 

“Bones it’s a metaphor, it means they won’t think I’m mad.”

 

“Oh I see, I do wish you’d warn me when you are going to use those it’s very confusing.”

 

Vaguely wondering how he could possibly go about scheduling his use of metaphors in advance, he rolled his eyes at George who winked in sympathy.

 

“Well George, any suggestions?”

 

“I suspect that this will have to go all the way to Captain Warner but perhaps first you should speak to Chief McRae, he’s head of security.”

 

“OK where will we find him?”

 

“Usually in the security centre off the Bridge. I can escort you there if you wish?”

 

“Let’s get this over with, come on Bones.”

 

George led them along the corridor to the bow of the ship, taking the lift up to deck 12. There he led them threw a door marked ‘Crew Only’ which he opened with a swipe of his ID card. Inside a uniformed crewman sat at an office reception desk.

 

“Morning George, what brings you up here?”

 

“I need a word with the Chief, it’s a security matter.”

 

“Ok I’ll call him for you, hold on.” With that he picked up a phone and pressed a button.

 

“Chief, it’s Philip on the desk, I have George Fletcher out here to see you, a matter of security he says, he’s a couple of passengers with him.” He listened for a moment then put the phone down.

 

“He’ll be out in a minute or two.”

 

Soon the other door to the office was opened; the one marked ‘Authorised Personnel only’, and a well built man in his mid forties stepped through.

 

“George, what’s the trouble not another theft I hope?”

 

“No Sir.  Sir I’d like you to meet Dr Temperance Brennan and Mr Booth, they’re staying in the Holyrood. They’d like to tell you something.”

 

McRae shook Brennan by the hand then turned to Booth. “Pleased to meet you both, what did you have to tell me Mr Booth?”

 

“Actually it’s Special Agent Booth, FBI.” Booth drew out his badge and showed it to McRae who nodded.

 

“Something tells me I’m not going to like this am I?”

 

“I believe there is a dead body in one of your lifeboats.” Brennan stated bluntly.

 

He looked at her, disbelieving. “Those boats are sealed how can you tell?”

 

“There are distinct traces of Putrescine and Cadaverine emanating from the lifeboat in question, it’s quite unmistakable.”

 

“Bones, please, talk in a language mere mortals can understand.” Booth pleaded.

 

She looked at him and sighed, then turned back to McRae. “It smells.”

 

“It could just be a dead rat, what makes you think it’s human?”

 

“Experience.”

 

“Dr Brennan is a forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian.” George explained.

 

“I have spent many years examining bodies in advanced states of decomposition; the smell is quite unmistakable to me.”

 

McRae sighed. “Well you’d better show me which one it is we’ll have to lower it and open it up. If you’re right, then I’ll need to call the doctor as well. Fortunately we do have good medical facilities on board, including a refrigerator in the event of sudden death at sea.”

 

He looked speculatively at Brennan, “You have experience with bodies?”

 

“Dr Brennan identifies bodies for the FBI, we’re partners,” Booth interjected. He knew in his gut what the next question would be.

 

“I don’t suppose you’d consider taking a look at this one for us, our Doctor is excellent but I don’t think he has much Pathology experience.”

 

Booth sighed to himself, his gut was right, and he didn’t need to even guess at her answer.


	52. Chapter 52

Even McRae had to admit he could smell it when they returned to the promenade deck.

 

A few radio messages later and both ends of the deck had been closed off; the signs said ‘for essential maintenance’ and the blinds on the windows alongside where they were working had been shut. Several crewmen had lowered the lifeboat to the level of the deck and hauled it closer in, tying it off against the rail so that they could climb on top and open the covers.

 

As soon as they opened the covering panels on the lifeboats the smell was choking. A couple of the crew, experienced sailors, who had probably weathered their share of rough seas without trouble, heaved their breakfasts over the side in classic fashion.

 

The enclosed space had clearly concentrated the gases to a point at which they escaped their confines to assail Brennan’s nostrils. Brennan told them to pull the covers right back and leave the boat for a few minutes, the breeze was then able to carry away most of the concentrated odorous gas and the scene became more bearable.

 

Booth helped her onto the lifeboat, resplendent in a pair of borrowed overalls and an orange lifejacket, ‘just in case’. Luckily this had been at McRae’s insistence; Booth knew she would never have acquiesced to the cumbersome thing otherwise, despite balancing precariously some 75 feet above the waters of the North Atlantic.

 

She peered into the lifeboat, then stepped carefully down inside, making sure she did not touch any part of the corpse.

 

“What have you got Bones?” Booth called, falling into their usual working pattern.

 

“The remains appear to be wrapped in white cotton cloth. I’m just going to lift back the edges.”

 

He waited for a few minutes, knowing that he had no chance of rushing her when in ‘work mode’ like this.

 

Her voice, echoing slightly, carried from inside the boat, “Male, mid twenties, the body is in a state of advanced putrefaction. There appears to be little or no insect activity evident. I can see multiple rib fractures but for anything more detailed I shall need to clean the bones.” 

 

Her head popped up out of the boat, “Dr Carroll can you pass me that body bag please.”

 

The ship’s doctor was in his thirties and Booth had no doubt he was popular with the female passengers with his blond hair and blue eyes.

 

Brennan took the bag from him and disappeared back down into the boat. She unzipped it fully and eased the body, winding sheet and all gradually into the bag. When she was done she zipped it closed and stood up wiping her brow, the borrowed overalls were heavy and extremely warm.

 

“Booth, pass me the board to slip under this bag.” He did so and she pushed the support into position. “Ok we can lift it out now.”

 

Two of the crew passed her ropes down from the deck above and she secured them around the ends of the long board, just catching the ends of the body bag with them to ensure it did not slide off. Then she signalled them to lift. Slowly the board and its cargo inched its way up and out of the lifeboat. Once free of the boat they swung it gently over on to the deck and untied the rope. The entire thing was then draped in a tarpaulin and they headed for the nearest service elevator.

 

Down below the public decks the body was taken quickly to a room in the medical wing that was now set up as a makeshift mortuary. The body bag was transferred to a table and the crew left to continue the clean up of the lifeboat leaving Brennan, the doctor, Booth and Chief McRae as the only people present.

 

“Ok Bones, what’s the plan of action?”

 

“After a closer examination of the remains I’ll start with samples of the remaining tissue and clothing. Given the limited facilities here we may have to retain those for examination later. Then I need to clean the Bones and make a thorough assessment of his injuries. At that point I may be able to determine cause of death. As to identity I can send x-rays and measurements of the skull to the lab to have dental records checked, and enable Angela to attempt a facial reconstruction. I think that will keep me busy for the rest of today.”

 

“How about time of death?”

 

I’m not prepared to be specific yet Booth, given the confined space in which the body was hidden and the unusual temperature conditions it may have experienced, however I would normally expect putrefaction to this degree to take between 10 and 20 days.

 

Booth glanced at McRae, “Did anyone go missing in the last 3 weeks?”

 

McRae shrugged, “Not that I know of but we have staff changes each time we’re in our home port so people do leave and would not necessarily be noticed.”

 

“Right then we’ll leave you to it Bones. McRae you and I are going to check the pay records for leavers. You do have those here don’t you?”

 

“Oh yes they’ll be on the Purser’s computer system.”

 

“See you later Bones, enjoy yourself.”

 

“Booth, this work is extremely satisfying but I wouldn’t term it enjoyable.”

 

“You could have fooled me Bones,” He grinned, heading out of the medical wing with McRae.

 

She stared after him then shrugged, “Dr Carroll shall we begin?”

 

Carroll looked at her, the exposed skin over his face mask tinged distinctly green, this was one reason he’d not pursued pathology further, and when she unzipped that bag he just hoped he could hold on to his breakfast.  He could take any amount of blood in his stride but putrefaction made him heave. He gritted his teeth and nodded, “Ready when you are Dr Brennan.”

 

She slowly unzipped the bag exposing the dark decomposed flesh swimming in a puddle of its own juices. Picking up a scalpel and a bag she began to remove samples of soft tissues. Although she appeared oblivious to all else around her, her mind registered the fact that Carroll had made a very rapid exit towards the bathroom.

 

She had finished her sampling and made notes of her initial findings by the time he reappeared dressed in a fresh set of scrubs and a clean mask.

 

“Feeling better?” She said, not looking up from her clipboard.

 

“Yes, a little. I’m terribly sorry Dr Brennan I feel so embarrassed behaving like a green medical student.”

 

“It’s not important, it usually takes some time to accustom oneself to the odours of decomposition and I presume it is not a frequent occurrence in your line of work here.”

 

He shook his head, “Thank goodness.”

 

She nodded. “Right can you please start filling those containers with water; I’ve done all I can now without cleaning the bones. As you have no boiler then soaking will have to suffice.”

 

He picked up one of the large plastic tubs and turned on the hose.

 

Up on deck 3 in the Pursers office Booth, McRae and the Purser were trawling through the pay and personnel records of everyone who left the crew over the previous month; it was a surprisingly long list. Booth broke the list down by age and sex. He then reduced the list by removing any females and men obviously way outside the age range of the victim. He was left with a shortlist of ten.

 

“Ok, can you pull up the personnel files for these ten and print them off for me?”

 

The purser nodded and began tapping his keyboard. Soon sheets of paper were spewing from the printer and Booth was gathering them up into labelled manila folders that he had prepared.

 

When he had his potential victims sorted the next job was to try and trace the current whereabouts of each man. Chasing them up was not practical from a ship in mid Atlantic so Leavor, the Purser, put a call through to colleagues in the Head offices in Southampton. He asked them to contact each of the ten possible victims, using a cover story about checking their details were correct on the Company pension scheme records.

 

“I think that’s about all we can do now until they get back to me.”

 

Booth nodded, “That’s fine thanks, I’ll go back down and see how Bones is getting on with the body, maybe she has some more clues on his ID.”

 

Booth and McRae wandered back down to the temporary mortuary and found Brennan carefully picking decomposed flesh from a rib. The smell had eased somewhat, thanks to the soaking and an efficient set of extractor fans, though it was still anything but fragrant.

 

She had already cleaned the skull and Carroll was in a neighbouring room x-raying it from every conceivable angle.

 

“How’s it going Bones?”

 

“Slowly,” she said, without taking her eyes from the bone. “Boiling is much faster.”

 

“Anything else you can tell me yet?” He asked hopefully, not really expecting a lot. He knew her too well for that.

 

“Unless any of the smaller bones reveal more after cleaning the bones exhibiting severe trauma appear to be concentrated in the torso, there are multiple fractures to the ribs, pelvis and to a lesser extent the vertebrae.”

 

“What could cause that Bones?”

 

She rolled her eyes at him, “You know I don’t speculate Booth, I have not examined the cleaned bones yet and until I do I will not be in a position to suggest anything.”

 

“Come on Bones all I’m asking for is a general idea of the sort of event that could cause injuries like that.”

 

She paused in her cleaning and sighed, “There are other possibilities but the commonest cause of multiple rib fractures is crushing.”

 

“Thank you Bones, you see I knew you could help.”

 

“Booth I am not saying our victim was crushed, and even if he was there is no way of determining at this stage how such an incident occurred. I shall need to x-ray the whole skeleton and send the details back to Angela to determine the forces required to fracture the bones in this way and then consider any possible scenario.”

 

“Have you told Angela yet?”

 

“In case you hadn’t noticed I have been extremely busy today and besides there is no mobile signal on board.”

 

“Do you want me to e-mail the lab then, there’s not much more I can do until we have an ID on the victim.”

 

“Yes, use my laptop in the room.”

 

“Ok Bones, don’t forget to eat down here, it’s almost five now you’ve been down here for six hours and had nothing since breakfast.”

 

“I’m fine Booth.”

 

Nevertheless I’m dragging you back to the room in an hour to eat, we’ll order room service. Then you can come back and play with your Bones. I imagine the doctor is hungry too and would be glad of a break; you can be a bit of a slave driver you know.”

 

Her mouth twitched into a grin, “Actually Booth I think Dr Carroll might prefer not to eat at present, he is still a little green from vomiting up his breakfast.”

 

“You know you can be a cruel woman Temperance Brennan, have some pity, the poor guy probably sees nothing worse than a broken bone or appendicitis in a place like this then you come in here spreading rotting flesh all over his pristine hospital.”

 

“I know Booth, and I apologise Mr McRae for making fun of your colleague.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Dr Brennan I’d have loved to see it myself, Martin has rather an over-inflated opinion of his own charms. It would have been nice to see his ego taken down a peg or two.”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by the subject himself returning from the x-ray room with the cleaned skull on a tray. Under his arm was a folder full of x-rays. He replaced the skull on a side table and passed her the folder, she flicked through. “These look excellent thank you Dr Carroll. Have you got the digital version yet?”

 

He fished in his lab coat pocket and handed her a disc, “They’re all on here for you to send to your colleague.”

 

“Thank you. Do you think you could continue with these ribs whilst I make the measurements to go with the x-rays?”

 

“Certainly, Dr Brennan.”

 

Booth and McRae couldn’t help but notice the expression of disgust in his eyes as he surveyed the pile of slimy fragments of flesh she had been removing and the number of ribs still to clean. They exchanged knowing looks as they left the room.

 

McRae turned to him as they stood in the elevator taking them up to the ninth floor, “I’ll arrange for you and Dr Brennan to have temporary security passes so you can come and go from the crew areas as necessary. Fascinating as I find all this I have too many other duties to accompany you everywhere and I don’t think we should spread this around any further than necessary at this stage.”

 

Booth nodded, “Thanks for all your help.”

 

McRae’s lips twisted into a wry smile, “I should be thanking you, if you weren’t on board we would probably have had to return to port and the whole ship would have been impounded until the police had finished with it. It would have cost the company a small fortune.”

 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Booth went to step out.

 

“Let me know how it’s going and I’ll get those passes delivered to your suite shortly.”

 

Booth nodded as the elevator doors closed, taking McRae back to the bridge. Then he turned and headed down the corridor to their suite preparing to face the third degree from Cam and Angela.


	53. Chapter 53

Booth booted up Brennan’s laptop and e-mailed the lab.

 

**_Cam_ **

****

**_I know you won’t believe this Cam but Bones has found a decomposed Body in a lifeboat. She’s going to send Angela X-rays and measurements and we need your help to ID the victim. She also needs Angela to calculate a scenario for the injuries which she says are typical of crushing._ **

****

**_Booth_ **

**Booth**

**You have got to be kidding me, another one! Isn’t that six now in three weeks?**

**I’ll warn Angela. I suppose Brennan’s up to her armpits in remains at the moment?**

**Cam**

**_Cam_ **

****

**_You know Bones Cam, she’d be miserable if she wasn’t though. I’m not leaving her down in that medical wing for long though, I don’t trust that doctor._ **

****

**_Booth_ **

**Booth**

**Do I detect a hint of the green eyed monster Booth? Apart from the body how’s the boat?**

**Cam**

**_Cam_ **

****

**_Yeah, well he could be a suspect. The ship is spectacular I just hope I get to have some fun on it before we reach New York. Better go now and check on Bones. Bye._ **

****

**_Booth_ **

He logged off and checked his watch; Brennan’s hour was almost up. There was a knock on the door and he opened it to find a crewman standing there clutching two plastic cards.

 

“Agent Booth Sir?”

 

Booth nodded.

 

“Chief McRae asked me to give you these and,” he pulled a folded sheet of paper from his top pocket, “a set of deck plans which cover the whole ship, not just the passenger areas.”

 

Booth took the passes and plans, “Thanks very much that’ll be a great help.”

 

The crewman saluted and strode back down the corridor.

 

Booth looked at the plans. He located the medical wing and marked it clearly with his pen. Then he looked at the location of the lifeboat where the body was found. It was conveniently close to a door leading to a service stairwell. It was a fair bet the killer had used that to bring the body onto the deck. What was puzzling was how the body had been dumped in the lifeboat, it took two sailors to haul it in that morning, surely one man couldn’t have done it alone?

 

He shook his head and filed that puzzle for later, right now it was time to go and make sure his partner ate.

 

Down in the improvised morgue Brennan had the measurements ready for Angela and Carroll had progressed to cleaning shattered pieces of pelvis. Fortunately for him his nose now seemed to have shut down in protest. At least he no longer felt quite so sick.

 

As he watched Brennan carefully measuring and noting down results he sighed inwardly. The woman was amazing. She was absolutely gorgeous and the fact that she seemed utterly oblivious to it only amplified the effect. She was also completely out of his league. Even if her relationship with the Agent hadn’t been obvious his performance earlier would have knocked him out of the running.

 

Suddenly he realised she had spoken to him. “I’m sorry Dr Brennan what did you say?”

 

“I asked if you have the facilities here to perform a test for human chorionic gonadotropin?”

 

He blinked for a moment his brain rapidly flicking through its internal library for the reference, ah yes, got it. “Only a basic urine test I’m afraid.”

 

She thought for a moment, “That will suffice for the present, would you perform one for me?”

 

“It’s most effective on a morning sample, would you like to bring one tomorrow, I’ll give you a receptacle.”

 

She nodded, “Thank you, I will.”

 

He returned to his pelvis, and that as they say is that, as far as my chances go, he thought picking at the softened, blackened tissue.

 

The next few hours passed in rather a typical fashion for Booth and Brennan, he arrived in her ‘lab’ and dragged her off to eat. Although the restaurant had a somewhat more extensive menu than the average diner, and the tables all sported white damask cloths and silver cutlery. She then returned to her remains and he returned to the lifeboat deck to try and figure out how the body was dumped.

 

Drawing a blank he checked out the service stairs, he wondered if there might have been traces of blood, though until he got Brennan’s final report he wasn’t sure if the victim would have bled; probably not unless a bone had punctured the skin. The floor and walls looked spotless, like everywhere else on the ship. A small army of domestic staff saw to that.

 

With nothing else to do and knowing that Brennan would flatly refuse to leave until late, he decided to see if the Purser had contacted all the potential victims or not.

 

When he reached the Purser’s office Leavor was on the phone again. As Booth listened it was clear that this was the call they had been waiting for. He stood patiently waiting for the Purser to finish. As the phone was lowered he spoke up.

 

“Any success?”

 

Leavor swivelled round in his seat to face him, “Some I suppose. Out of the ten possibles they managed to contact six directly. One more was not there but his mother confirmed he was on another ship so that just leaves three.” He passed Booth a slip of paper with three names on.

 

Booth nodded, “Well that’s better than ten. Can you tell me what jobs each of these three had on board?”

 

Leavor nodded and swung back to his keyboard.

 

“Ok Atkinson, worked in engineering, he was a gas turbine specialist fitter. He’d worked on several voyages, good record, never any trouble, left around the start of May.”

 

“Patterson, he was a croupier in the ships casino, he’s the youngest of the three, his record shows he left us in the middle of May before the Mediterranean cruise.”

 

“Lastly Cassard, French, worked in the ship’s laundry, left 25th May after the Mediterranean cruise.”

 

 “Thanks,” said Booth, closing his notebook. I think that’s all we can do for now until we get a face.”

 

“I thought he was all.....well, you know, rotted?” Leavor said, a curious eyebrow raised.

 

“Doesn’t matter to the squints they can reconstruct the face from the skull.”

 

“Squints?”

 

“Dr Brennan’s team back at her lab at the Jeffersonian. They ‘squint’ at things,” he added, with a grin.

 

“Nice nickname I bet they love it?”

 

“Oh I think it’s grown on them now. Well I’d best drag her away from her bones; I’ll let you know if I need anything else.”

 

Leavor nodded, “You know where to find me.”

 

 

Booth breezed into the morgue, “Time to go Bones, we both need to eat and you need to send that stuff to Angela.”

 

She turned to smile at him, pulling off her gloves and dropping them in a clinical waste bin, “Luckily for you Booth I’ve just finished obtaining the last measurements and x-rays to send her.” She half turned to the other man, “Dr Carroll, thank you for your help, I’ll see you in the morning to continue checking the last of those lower limb fractures.”

 

“Yes Dr Brennan, I’ll clear everything away down here, you get something to eat.”

 

“Goodnight.”    

 

As they rode up to deck nine in the elevator he asked her, “I thought you said the fractures were all in the ribs and pelvis, now your saying he had broken legs too?”

 

She smirked, “You do listen.”

 

“I hang on your every word Bones,” he grinned, wrapping his arm round her waist and tugging her to him.

 

“There are clear signs of healed fractures to the lower limbs, both tibia and fibula on both legs. I also suspect damage to the tarsals although there is a little more cleaning to do there before I can be sure.”

 

“Wow sounds like it’s a wonder he was still walking?”

 

“Fortunately the bones appear to have healed well but I imagine he was still in some pain at times. At least it should help with identification. He clearly received good treatment; there will be hospital records somewhere.”

 

“Well we’ve narrowed our shortlist down to three; the other seven are all alive and well.”

 

“Then we need Angela’s face as soon as possible. I’ll send the details straight away before dinner.”   

 

The elevator doors slid open on their floor and they made the long walk down the corridor to their room.

 

Booth slid the key through the lock and pushed open the door, George was standing by the coffee table. On the table was a pile of boxes and George was in the act of writing on a pad.  

 

He looked up, “Ah Sir, Madam, good evening.”

 

“Evening George, what have you got there?” Booth looked at the pile of boxes on the table. “Shirts?”

 

“Yes Sir. Anticipating that you would be somewhat occupied elsewhere today, and bearing in mind your question yesterday, I took the liberty of visiting the gentleman’s outfitters and bringing you a selection of shirts to peruse.”

 

Booth was flipping open box lids and studying the contents, “Nice shirts George, and my size too.”

 

“I checked your collar size beforehand from the shirts in your wardrobe. I hope that was not presumptuous of me?”

 

“Of course not. What do you think Bones, which do you like best?”He held up two of the boxes for her to see.

 

“Well white is always good but I rather like that very pale blue one as well.”

 

“That settles it, I’ll take these two in white and that blue one. Can you get a bill brought up George?”

 

“Of course Sir,” George nodded, gathering the remaining shirts. “I also had Sir’s tuxedo cleaned and pressed, there is another formal dinner tonight.  It’s hanging in your wardrobe.”

 

“Thank you George I wish I had you permanently. I can see why Hodgins appreciates his staff so much.”

 

“Thank you Sir, I’ll return these now and I’ll leave the bill for you when I return to turn down the bed later. Enjoy your dinner.” And with that he disappeared through the door.

 

Brennan crossed to the table and opened her laptop, “I’m going to send this data to Angela, do you want to get ready for dinner Booth?”

 

He picked up his new shirts. “Might as well, don’t be too long though.”

 

She shook her head sadly, “I’ll be as long as it takes Booth, no more no less.”

She logged on and e-mailed Angela.

 

Angela was obviously waiting in her office expecting a message because within two or three minutes a reply popped up.

 

**Bren**

**How are you sweetie; and more to the point how is Booth? ;)**

**Angela**

**_Angela_ **

**_We’re both fine, stop fishing Angela I have data to send you.  Cam did tell you about the remains I assume?_ **

****

**_Brennan_ **

**Bren**

 

**She told me, only you Bren could find a body in the middle of the ocean! She said you wanted a face and a scenario for some crush injuries.**

**Angela**

**_Angela_ **

****

**_Possible crush injuries Angela._ ** **_I still haven’t finished the full examination of the legs but since there appear to be no new injuries that were perimortem you should be able to use the data in the Angelator._ **

****

**_Brennan_ **

**Bren**

**Ok Bren send it over.**

**Angela**

**_Angela_ **

****

**_Sending now._ **

****

**_Brennan_ **

 

She waited whilst the bar crawled slowly across the screen for a good five minutes before the message appeared ‘file transfer complete’ then she sent one last message.

 

**_Angela_ **

****

**_Have you got it safely?_ **

****

**_Brennan_ **

 

**Bren**

**Yeah, safe and sound. I’ll work on the face first and send it to you for morning.**

**Angela**

 

**_Angela_ **

****

**_Thank you_ **

****

**_Brennan_ **

**Bren**

**Have a good night, do everything I would do and a few things I wouldn’t** **J**

**Angela**

 

Brennan rolled her eyes at the screen as she closed her e-mailbox. Time to get dressed for dinner.

 

She climbed upstairs to her bathroom. Booth was coming out of his a towel round his hips and a freshly shaved pink glow on his face, he smelled of her favourite cologne and she took a deep breath.

 

“Like it Bones?”

 

“Mmm it’s always been my favourite.”

 

“Well come here and have another sniff,” he held his arms out.

 

She shook her head, “Whilst I am certainly tempted I really want to shower away the smell of that room first.”

 

He pouted, “Have it your way, I suppose you’re right, but I’ll collect on that hug later.”

 

She laughed as she entered her bathroom, “I’m counting on it Booth, I’m counting on it.”


	54. Chapter 54

As she lay panting slightly alongside Booth that night, her body still humming from her release, she slid her hand across her abdomen, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

 

She felt strangely calm, on the odd occasion years ago when she had been late and had reason to worry she had been in a state of nervous panic at the thought of pregnancy. Why not now?

 

‘Stupid thought Brennan,’ she chastised herself, ‘the reason is lying alongside you.’ Her eyes opened wider as she stared at the ceiling, did she really just admit to herself that she wanted his child?

 

A soft snore from her partner indicated that the soporific effects of oxytocin combined with sea air had kicked in. She smiled, she had a feeling that it was going to be some time before her over active brain allowed her to join him.

 

In fact she had only managed to grab three hours of fitful sleep before her alarm sounded. She groaned under her breath as Booth flicked the off switch and sat up. He stretched and then bounced out of bed turning to see her still cocooned in the duvet, eyes closed.

 

“Come on Bones, it looks like a lovely day out there.” His cheerful call chided her.

 

She snuggled down further.

 

“What’s up Bones?” a tone of anxiety creeping into his voice.

 

“You, apparently.”

 

“This isn’t like you Bones, you’re not sea sick are you?” He sat back on the bed and leaned across stroking her hair gently.

 

“No Booth, I just didn’t sleep well that’s all.” She began to wriggle her way out of the covers.

 

“Then stay in bed for a bit longer.”

 

Shaking her head she pushed herself up, “No Booth, I have to get back down to finish the examination, I’ll wake up in a minute. You go and get ready.”

 

“If you’re sure Bones, those remains aren’t going anywhere you know.”

 

 “The killer may be though.” She said, getting to her feet and heading for the other bathroom.

 

 

She finished her ablutions and picked up the small sample bottle. It was slightly warm still. She looked at the pale amber contents and wondered what they had to tell. Unlike her beloved bones she couldn’t tell just by looking. She shook her head and slipped the bottle into the pocket of her bathrobe. She would know soon.

 

 

Unfortunately for her it was not to be as soon as she expected. That morning Booth decided to wait in the morgue watching them work. His excuse was that he had nothing further he could do until an ID was found so he might as well keep her company. She had a sneaking suspicion that he wanted to keep an eye on Carroll. After an hour during which she and Carroll had finished cleaning the remaining bones, she turned to him and said, “Booth would you go up and see if Angela has sent anything yet?” They had checked before breakfast but there had been nothing through then.

 

“Ok Bones, what do you want me to do if there is a face, there’s no printer in our room?”

 

“There’s a flash drive in the lap top bag, load the file onto that I’ll print it off down here, if that’s ok with you Dr Carroll?” She asked the medic.

 

“Fine by me Dr Brennan.”

 

“I’ll see you shortly Bones.” Booth disappeared through the door and after a couple of minutes Brennan removed her sample from her pocket. She held it out to Carroll.”

 

“I’ll just go through to the consulting room and test it for you Dr Brennan.” He hastened into the next room.

 

Brennan continued to study the fractured tibia and fibula. The breaks on so many bones of the lower leg suggested to her that he had once fallen from a considerable height. The fractured tarsals that he had landed on his feet, the sudden impact had done a lot of damage.

 

Dr Carroll returned to join her.

 

“You have a result?” she paused in her examination.

 

“Yes, Dr Brennan. The test was negative.”

 

“Negative? You’re sure? No, no my apologies, of course you’re sure.”

 

“You seem rather surprised; you were expecting a positive result then?”

 

“I don’t really know but I am five days overdue now.”

 

“That is unusual I assume?”

 

She nodded.

 

“If I may ask Dr Brennan, as a physician of course, what form of contraception have you used, if any?”

 

She tapped a hand on her arm, just above the elbow. “I have an implant here. It has been in almost three years and is due for renewal in June.”

 

He nodded, “It is possible that its protection is weakening. It could also account for your irregularity this time. However I must stress that given the short interval between your last period and this test, combined with natural variations in the ovulation cycle, means that the test can give a false result. The concentration level of hormone may be too low yet. I can only recommend that if you still fail to start your period by the time we reach New York you take another test.

 

She resumed her bone analysis, “Thank you Dr Carroll,” she said as a small cold lump seemed to settle in her stomach.

 

“I’ll x-ray those bones when you are finished with them.”

 

“Take them now; I think I’d like to get a little air. I’ll be back in half an hour.” She dropped her gloves in the bin and hung up her lab coat.

 

 

“Bones I think we have an ID.” Booth breezed into the examination room and pulled up short, no one was there, not even the victim.

 

“Bones!” he shouted.

 

A door opened and Carroll stepped through. “Ah Agent Booth.”

 

“Where’s Bones, is she through there? I think we have an ID, Angela came up trumps as usual.”

 

“Dr Brennan went to take a little air, she said she would be half an hour,” he glanced at his watch, “Though that was forty minutes ago.”

 

“Did she say where?”

 

“No she didn’t but the nearest place from here would be the promenade deck.”

 

“Right.” Without another word Booth spun round and headed for the elevators.

 

The promenade deck was huge when you had to search it all and it was twenty minutes before he spotted a small figure standing alone at the bow. As he drew closer he saw the wind whipping her hair. She stood, foursquare on to the bow, arms wrapped around herself. She would have looked as though she were defying the ocean itself were not for the slight droop to her shoulders. All his instincts told him something was wrong and with a sense of foreboding he moved to stand behind her.

 

“Bones, are you alright?”

 

“Just look at it Booth, miles of nothing but water as far as the eye can see. What drove them?”

 

He frowned trying to follow, “Who Bones?”

 

“The first men who set off across it, with no idea what was out there, or even if anything _was_ out there.”

 

“The same thing that drives all of us Bones, curiosity. An insatiable curiosity to know what, where, why, when, who and how.  Without it we’d still be in the stone age, if we’d even made it that far.”

 

She nodded.

 

“What are you doing out here anyway Bones you must be freezing in that wind?”

 

“I’m fine; I just needed some air to clear my head.”

 

“Had enough?”

 

“She smiled, “Yes.”

 

“Good because I think we may have an ID on our vic.”

 

“Booth why didn’t you say so instead of wasting time chatting.”

 

She headed rapidly towards the door leading back inside, leaving him trailing in her wake shaking his head. He was amazed how quickly her moods could shift, now she was in work mode again, all business. He was pretty sure though that the redness around her eyes and the glistening hints of tears had not been the result of the wind.


	55. Chapter 55

He watched her all morning as she printed out the picture from Angela and compared it to the personnel files. It certainly looked like Philippe Cassard. Now they had to wait for the FBI to persuade the French authorities in St Nazaire to release his medical records to check against the remains. At least the old leg injuries should be conclusive.

 

She appeared to be her usual self and to anyone but him her act would have been convincing. But he knew her better, something was off, and her eyes had lost their sparkle. She was snippy with the waiter at lunch when he forgot and brought her cows milk instead of soy. That usually happened only when she was on her monthly…..

 

Booths brain suddenly began doing rapid calculations. They had been away now for almost a month and she hadn’t had a period. This time he could be absolutely certain of that. He looked at her; that must be it, she thought she was pregnant. No wonder she was panicking she always said didn’t want children. No wonder she wasn’t really talking to him. She obviously blamed him. And yet she seemed more sad than panicked. He sighed inwardly, they needed to talk, and soon. If they didn’t sort this out by the time they reached New York he was afraid she would retreat back into her emotional fortress yet again.

 

He was glad when she suggested returning to their suite after lunch.

 

“I’m still a little tired Booth and until we get those medical records there’s nothing more either of us can do. I may as well try and take a nap.”

 

“Sure thing Bones, I’ll wake you if anything comes through.”

 

They strolled back upstairs and she tossed her jacket down on the sofa and slipped off her shoes. Then she climbed the stairs to the bedroom. Booth switched on the laptop and left it on standby waiting for any messages that might be sent. Then he stretched out in his stockinged feet on the couch with the ship’s newspaper to catch up on the international news. After ten minutes he tossed it down, he’d read the front page three times but not a word had made sense.

 

He frowned as his ears picked up a faint sound. Sliding quietly off the couch he padded to the stairs. Listening carefully he heard it again. Stealthily he crept up stairs, careful to make not a sound. The noise was now unmistakable.  He looked into the bedroom and his heart almost broke, she was face down on the bed her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.

He lowered himself to his knees beside her and reached out, almost afraid to touch her. He stroked her hair, “Bones, oh Bones, why didn’t you tell me? I’m so sorry I should have been more careful I know you don’t want children.”

 

She raised a tear stained face from her sodden pillow and shook her head. “I’m not pregnant Booth.”

 

His face creased into a puzzled frown, “Then why are you crying, was it something I did?”

 

She pushed herself up and he drew her into a hug, brushing the damp strands of hair out of her reddened eyes. “Please tell me Bones.”

 

She took a deep breath and said “I’m crying because I’m not pregnant.” Seeing the shocked look on his face she continued, “I thought I was and Dr Carroll did a test for me this morning. It came out negative.”

 

“But you always said you didn’t want children I thought you would have been relieved?”

 

“So did I, and I didn’t want children, until I thought it was your child Booth.”

 

He pulled her closer and wiped a few last tears from her cheek with his thumb.

 

“Now I just feel so empty, like I’ve lost something. It’s irrational how can I lose something I never had.”

 

Bones it’s ok, it’s not irrational, you did lose something.”

 

She gave him a confused look. “What?”

 

“Hope, Bones. You lost a little bit of hope. But it’s not too late, to get it back. If you want to?”

 

“How?”

 

He kissed her soundly then pulled back smiling. “We just keep trying Bones.”

 

“I like the sound of that.” She pulled his lips back to hers and nibbled at them hungrily.

 

“Bones?” he murmured as she moved her ministrations to his ear.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Have you started your… you know?”

 

“My period? No not yet.” She carried on torturing his neck.

 

“That makes you almost a week overdue.”

 

She looked at him astonished, “Yes, but how do you know that?”

 

“I can count Bones, and after working with you for four years don’t you think I’ve picked up on your PMS days.”He grinned.

 

“I do not get PMS days!” she insisted.

 

He shook his head, “You so do Bones.” He laughed at her indignant face.

 

His smile faded to concern and he asked, “What did the doctor actually say about the test?”

 

“He said it was sometimes possible to get a false result testing so early and if I still don’t start my period by the time we reach New York I should take another test.”

 

He stroked her face with one hand and placed the other gently on her stomach. “So you might be pregnant after all?” He whispered.

 

She shook her head, “Booth that’s just clinging to a false hope, better to be rational. The tests are usually right.”

 

“Bones, you’re the head person and I’m the heart person. You be the realist, I’ll keep on hoping.”

 

She gave a small smile, “And I will hope you’re right.”

 

‘You have e-mail’, a woman’s voice called across the lounge below. Making them both jump a little.

 

“You ok Bones?”

 

She nodded, “Yes I’ll just go and clean up this mess,” she pointed to her face. “You go and see what that is.”

 

He gave her a tender kiss, “Bones you could never look a mess to me.”

 

 

The e-mail was from Cullen. Cassard’s family had confirmed he had not been home since he left the ship. They had assumed that he had simply signed on to another crew and were unconcerned at his absence. They had given permission for his records to be released and they were attached to the message.

 

Booth opened the attachment and found, unsurprisingly really, that it was all in French. He was just about to try an online translation programme when Brennan joined him.

 

She scanned the pages, “Looks like our man Booth. See here, in November 2003 there was an accident in the shipyard and he fell from a walkway 50 feet, breaking numerous bones in both legs.”

 

“I think I remember that on the news now Bones, I think there were a lot of fatalities too.”

 

Booth did a quick search of the internet and found several references to the incident.

 

“They were visiting this ship Booth, friends and relatives of the shipyard workers who built her. Do you think there could be some connection?”

 

“It’s worth checking out I suppose. So you think it’s Cassard then?”

 

“The injuries appear to match,” she said, reading through the scanned pages of hospital notes in spidery French handwriting.

 

“Ok, well we’d best get this printed out and show it to McRae, then I’d like to visit the laundry and talk to his colleagues, see if anyone had a grudge against him.” Booth picked up the flash drive and began to transfer the file.

 

 

McRae, Booth and Brennan all arrived in the temporary Morgue where Carroll was looking at the latest set of x-rays from the victim.

 

“Dr Carroll could you take a look at these please and tell us if the injuries are a match to the remains, I’ve translated the notes in case your French is a little basic.”

 

“Dr Brennan, my French is pretty well non-existent.” He smiled taking the file from her and looking from page to x-ray and back as he checked each of the healed fractures.

 

When he was finished he turned nodding, “Yes they’re a match, this is Philippe Cassard. I’ll prepare the necessary death certificate. Whilst we don’t know the exact modus operandi yet I think Dr Brennan and I can agree that the multiple fractures to the torso were the cause of death.”

 

She nodded, “I agree, usually severe crush injuries result in traumatic internal organ damage leading to severe bleeding and, or multiple organ failure. All of that being soft tissue damage is thus impossible to verify here, but the skeletal fractures are severe enough to infer that scenario.”

 

“Bones did you just make an assumption?”

 

“A logical deduction Booth, based on the residual evidence, not an assumption.”

 

He smiled wryly, “Of course Bones.” He turned to the Chief Officer. “Mr McRae I should like to see where Cassard worked and speak to his former colleagues if I may?”

 

McRae nodded, “Follow me.”

 

He led them both to the stern of the ship and down one further level. They could feel the heat and smell the scent of soap and hot linens as they approached the doors. McRae opened them and they were engulfed in warm steamy air and deafened by the rumble of the machinery. Large wheeled laundry carts were lined up waiting to be loaded into the industrial sized washing machines.  Another queue of carts waited for the dryers. Next to the dryers a group of workers were passing sheets and tablecloths through a large roller press.

 

On the far side was a separate batch of machines, smaller in scale and it appeared that this was where passenger’s laundry was handled. A man in overalls was carefully folding suit pants and laying them into a large steam press. He pressed a button on the side and the padded top came down squeezing the creases in sharply in a cloud of hot steam. Booth watched; that was how they got such perfect creases in the pants of his tux. It must apply far more pressure than he could ever do with an iron.

 

McRae had been talking to the supervisor and beckoned them over.

 

“Clive here tells me there are seven staff here now who were here when Cassard worked here.”

 

The supervisor nodded, “Why don’t we go into my office out of this noise and sit down.”

 

They followed him to a small room the walls of which were covered with staff shift rotas, calendars, postcards from exotic climes and photo’s of a large black Labrador. He noticed Brennan’s eyes studying them. “That’s Midnight; her job is to keep my wife company while I’m away.”

 

“She’s a beautiful dog.” Brennan smiled.

 

He nodded, “Her grandmother was a Supreme Champion.”

 

“Clive when did you last see Cassard?” Booth began, flipping open his notebook.

 

Clive thought for a moment, “I think it would have been at the end of his day shift the day before we docked at Southampton after the Mediterranean Cruise. Just a minute.” He pulled open a drawer and lifted out a thick file. He flicked through. “These are the old staff rotas for May. Ah here we are.” He handed Booth a sheet. “That’s his rota for the cruise. As you can see his last shift ended at six the day before we reached port. He had a day off that day. I saw him heading off towards the crew quarters as I came down to check for the evening shift. I only saw his back but I knew it was him from his limp.”

 

“His limp?”

 

“Yeah he limped badly in one leg from the breaks he got in the accident.”

 

“What accident was that?”

 

“The motorbike crash he had when he was nineteen. Broke both legs he said, and the right knee still gave him a lot of pain. Good worker though. I used to try and give him jobs where he could sit down until the machine needed reloading.”

 

“Did he have any friends on board?”

 

“Not really, he was a quiet sort. His English was pretty good so it wasn’t a language problem. He just liked to keep himself to himself I guess.”   

 

“No girlfriends?”

 

“There was one lass; in the gym. I think he used to go for massage on his legs to keep the tendons loose. Her name was Chrissie I think.”

 

“Is she still on board?”

 

“I think so but I don’t frequent the gym myself. The Purser could check for you though.”

 

“Was there anyone he didn’t get on with?”

 

“Not that I saw, not down here anyway. As I said he was quiet, did his job and kept himself to himself.”

 

“Ok Clive thanks. Can you send the others in one at a time?” 

 

Clive nodded and left the office to find the first witness.

 

They talked to the seven laundry workers in turn, all had a similar tale to tell. Cassard worked hard, was quiet and didn’t tend to socialise much. They put that down to his troublesome legs. He was a decent hardworking colleague and no one knew anyone who would have wanted to harm him. One of them was, however, able to confirm that Chrissie still worked at the ship’s gym. He’d seen her in the staff dining room with her boyfriend who, they thought, worked in engineering.

 

When the last of them had gone Clive came back in. “Any progress?”

 

“I think we need to talk to Chrissie next, and her boyfriend.” Booth said getting out of the chair.

 

“Marc?”

 

“You know him?”

 

Clive grimaced, “Yeah, big chap, works in engineering, into bodybuilding. Spends half his time admiring himself in mirrors.”

 

“You’re not a fan then?”

 

Clive snorted, “You could say that. I should also add that he’s got three of the chambermaids pregnant over the last few years and dumped them all.”

 

“A real gent then?”

 

“Oh yeah.”


	56. Chapter 56

They found Chrissie supervising an aerobics class for a group of lycra –clad senior citizens all desperately trying to undo years of over indulgent living in one short week. They waited until the routine finished and Chrissie silenced the music. She wandered through her class of puffing pensioners, patting backs and dishing out encouragement as they trailed one by one back inside to the changing rooms. Then she approached them her eyes flicking appreciatively over Booth’s frame as she did so. Brennan felt her hackles stand to attention.

 

She switched her gaze back to the Chief Officer as she reached them. “Mr McRae what can I do for you this afternoon?”

 

“I’d like you to tell Agent Booth and Dr Brennan what you know about Philippe Cassard.”

 

“Philippe? Why is he in some sort of trouble?”

 

Booth didn’t answer her question, “When did you last see him?”

 

She tossed her long reddish (dyed, Brennan noted) hair over one shoulder and smiled at Booth “When he came off his last shift. He came to see me for a massage,” Her voice dropped to a purr, “He said my massages were very soothing on his legs.”

 

“Why his legs?” Booth feigned ignorance.

 

“Because of his injuries, especially to his ankles.”

 

“How did he get injured?” Brennan asked.

 

Chrissie flashed her a smug look, “He told everyone else he had a Motorbike crash but I could see they weren’t so he told me the truth, he hurt them when he fell off the walkway. I was trained as a physiotherapist you see, I know a lot about bones.”

 

“Why would he lie about his injuries?” Booth was puzzled.

 

She shrugged, “He said he thought a fall sounded a bit dumb, a motorbike crash made him sound more daring. He was quite sweet really; if it hadn’t been for his limp knocking his confidence he’d have had plenty of girls.”

 

“Were you and he intimate?”

 

Booth winced, she could be so blunt, though it was the next question he was going to put, albeit more subtly.

 

Chrissie didn’t seem fazed however, and shook her head, “I have a boyfriend.”

 

Booth nodded, “Marc.  How did he like you giving Philippe massages?”

 

“He wasn’t threatened by Philippe. Marc is twice his size after all; he could squash him with one hand.”

 

“Did he say that?”

 

He didn’t need to he knew I wasn’t interested in Philippe. Besides he was the only other one who knew about Philippe’s fall. They talked about it once; Marc had been there too, visiting his father, he was an engineer with the shipbuilders.”

 

“But he didn’t fall from the walkway?”

 

“No, his father wouldn’t let him use it for some reason.” 

 

 Booth gave a nod, “Thanks Chrissie, where can we find Marc?”

 

“He’ll be in Engineering, he’s on duty till ten tonight.”She looked up at him through heavily mascara’d lashes, “I’m free though if you feel a little stiff.”

 

“I think it would be inadvisable for you to be standing and bending over so long in your condition. Pregnant women are very prone to backache.”Brennan stated.

 

Chrissie looked stunned; her hand flew to her still flat stomach. “How? I’m not showing yet. How did you know?”

 

“It was quite obvious when you walked over here; your sacroiliac joints have started to move.”

 

Chrissie frowned, then remembered something, “Oh yes you’re a doctor or something.”

 

“Actually I have three doctorates, I’m a Forensic Anthropologist.” Brennan spun on her heel and headed to the elevators. Booth grinned as he and McRae followed.

 

As the three of them headed down to Engineering Booth looked at her, “Way to go Bones.”

 

She looked a little sheepish, “I’m sorry Booth I’m afraid I just couldn’t stand it any longer. She was standing there carrying another man’s child and she was practically drooling all over you. It was making me feel almost nauseous.”

 

He grinned, “It’s ok Bones.”

 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. McRae led the way towards Engineering.

 

As they both followed him Booth leaned across and whispered in her ear, “Actually Bones it was kinda hot.”

 

McRae pushed open the doors into Engineering and led them inside. Booth stood staring around him astonished.

 

“It looks like the Bridge of the Starship Enterprise.”

 

Brennan raised an eyebrow at him, “I have no idea what that means but I am assuming it refers to the fact that there is an absence of sweaty, half naked boilermen shovelling coal. This is a modern ship Booth what did you expect?”

 

McRae strode across to the Chief Engineer who pointed out a tall muscular figure standing monitoring a large machine and making notes on a graphics pad as he went.

 

They followed McRae across the room. “Marc Boissier?”

 

“Oui,” He looked up from his pad and then recognised the man in front of him.

“Sir, can I help you?”

 

“Yes you can leave that and come and answer a few questions for us.”

 

Boissier passed the pad and stylus to a colleague and McRae led the way to a rest room where another engineer was taking a coffee break. “I need this room for a few minutes lad.”

The engineer downed his coffee and left rapidly.

 

McRae looked at Boissier, “Take a seat,” he ordered.

 

“Yes Sir. May I ask what this is about?”

 

McRae looked at Booth and nodded.

 

“You can start by telling us what happened to Philippe Cassard?”

 

“He left the ship.”

 

“Actually he didn’t he’s been right here all the time. But you knew that didn’t you?”

 

A small flicker in Boissier’s eyes told Booth he had hit home.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about; he said he was going home after the last Mediterranean Cruise. As far as I know he left in Southampton. Did something happen to him?”

 

“You tell me, did you walk in on Chrissie giving him a ‘massage’?” Booth put audible quotes around the word.

 

Boissier laughed, “That little loser, you think I was jealous of him? Chrissie won’t cheat on me.”

 

“Is that why you get them all pregnant, are you planning on dumping her too when something else catches your eye.” Booth growled.

 

“Hey it’s their fault for not taking precautions.”

 

“You could.” Brennan pointed out.

 

“What wear one of those things! You gotta be kidding I like to feel how good it is, don’t you babe?” He smirked at Brennan.

 

She barely had time to open her mouth before Booth’s hand was pinning Boissier to the wall by the throat.

 

“Now I’ll ask you again, and you can answer without insulting my partner, why did you kill Cassard?”

 

“Boissier’s face was reddening as he gasped out, “He threatened me.”

 

Booth’s hand released him and he slumped back in the chair rubbing the redness on his neck.

 

“What did Cassard possibly have to threaten you with?” Booth said incredulously.

 

Brennan put her hand on his arm and threw him a look that told him she had figured something out.

 

“His injuries; and your lack of them.” She looked at Boissier who stared back at her warily.

 

“He knew that your father had prevented you using that walkway, he must have known it was faulty and he did nothing to prevent those sixteen people dying. I suppose he threatened to tell the authorities what he knew?”

 

Booth threw her a look of admiration, she’d cracked it, and now he knew what Boissier had done next. He took over,

 

“So you shoved him in the laundry press and crushed him to death to save the family honour. Then you carried him up and dumped him in a lifeboat. The only thing I can’t figure is why you didn’t just throw him overboard?”

 

Boissier gave a wry laugh, “In Southampton harbour? He’d have been found in hours, bodies don’t wash away in a place like that.”

 

“How did you plan to get rid of him then, he couldn’t stay in the lifeboat forever?”

 

He shrugged, “Easy, first good Atlantic storm I was going to cut the lifeboat loose, they’d never find it especially if I opened the top first. It would sink without trace.”

 

Booth looked at McRae, “Have you a Brig on this ship?”

 

McRae nodded, “I’ll call security.” He pulled out his radio and made the call.

 

Boissier sat with his head in his hands, dark hair sticking out between his fingers, muscles bulging in his biceps. As an anthropologist she could see why women were attracted to him. As a woman herself having seen his true colours he repelled her. She couldn’t help comparing his attitude to his pregnant girlfriends with Booth’s attitude towards her earlier that day. Poor Chrissie, she was on her own.

 

 Five minutes later two burley security guards arrived and led by McRae, frogmarched him away to the brig.

 

“I guess that’s it then Booth, I’ll tell Angela not to bother with the Angelator scenario.”

 

“Let her play Bones, besides it will back up the confession and prove what the murder weapon was for the court case.”

 

She stifled a yawn,” Ok Booth I suppose that makes sense. I’ll tell her to programme in the laundry press.”

 

“Tired Bones?”

 

“I am rather, I never got my nap.”

 

He slipped an arm round her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, “Why not take one now, I may even join you.”

 

“Booth, I strongly suspect that in such an event we would both fail to get any sleep.”

 

He led her towards the elevators again arm still in place, “It’s a risk I’m willing to take Bones.”

As it turned out she was wrong and when George entered their suite to turn down the bed as usual, he found it occupied. He smiled at the picture of them curled up together, her head on his chest and his arm protectively wrapped around her, then silently left the room taking the chocolates with him as if he had never been there.

 

It was six the next morning by the time she woke. She was alone in the bed and a quick look over the indoor balcony showed Booth, dressed, outside, leaning over the balcony rail watching the ship churning its way across the ocean. She felt refreshed but hungry and realised that they had completely missed dinner last night.

 

She showered and dressed quickly then went outside to join him.

 

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and whispered in his ear, “Good morning.”

 

He turned in her arms and pulled her to him kissing her lightly, “It’s even better now.”

 

She leaned against his chest and listened to his heart beating steadily; it was the most wonderful sound she knew.

 

“How are you this morning Bones?” He murmured, and she knew what he was asking her.

 

“Still nothing,” she said and smiled as she heard his heart beat just a little faster at her words.

 

“Then we’d best get down to breakfast, we missed dinner last night and you need all the nourishment you can get, just in case.”

 

“I confess I am a little hungry this morning.” She agreed, reluctantly removing her head from its resting place and feeling the cold air of the ocean on her warm cheek.

 

“Come on then baby,” He grinned.

 

“Don’t call me baby.”

 

“I wasn’t talking to you Bones.”


	57. Chapter 57

After breakfast they spent most of the morning tying up loose ends on the case. Brennan sent Angela the details of the laundry press and a little later Angela e-mailed them back to confirm that the press was capable of exerting enough force to generate the pattern of fractures seen in the victim.

 

She returned downstairs to the medical wing and she and Carroll completed the final paperwork to certify identity and cause of death. They packed the sealed tissue samples, remains of clothing and other evidence into cool boxes which would be transferred to Brennan’s lab in due course. They would be needed as evidence in court when Boissier came to trial. Most likely they would all be shipped back to England later since the murder had taken place in UK territorial waters.

 

Booth spent the time she was down below in taking formal statements from witnesses with the help of McRae and the Purser. The worst witness he had to interview again was Chrissie. He had to admit that he felt some sympathy for her, pregnant and now without the support of her boyfriend currently sitting in the brig. It was clear from the state of her face that she had spent most of the last few hours weeping.

 

 

By mid afternoon they had completed everything they could do on board and the only thing that remained was a meeting. McRae had told them that the Captain would like to meet with himself, Dr Carroll, and the two of them to discuss their findings.

 

Sitting around the table in the wardroom with Captain Warner Booth gave him a detailed account of the events of the last two days. Brennan filled him in on the evidence extracted from the remains and the procedures used by the Jeffersonian to reconstruct the face and confirm the actual cause of death.

 

When they had finished the Captain sat back in his seat and shook his head, “You know Dr Brennan if I had read all this in one of your novels I would have said it was highly implausible. It proves the truth of the old adage I suppose ‘truth is stranger than fiction’.

 

“I’m just glad that Boissier confessed so quickly.” Booth said, closing the file again. “After all his father’s involvement is going to come out in court now, he can’t cover it up any longer.”

 

Warner raised an eyebrow and looked at the agent, “I rather think I would have done the same had you pinned me to the wall by the throat Agent Booth. However I suspect there is another reason he was prepared to unburden himself to you. Last week I had the unfortunate duty of informing Marc Boissier that his father had died from a severe stroke whilst we were on our Scandinavian cruise. It’s one of those messages I feel it my duty to deliver in person. Fortunately it is an infrequent occurrence. Possibly with his father now beyond the reach of prosecution he preferred to clear his own conscience too.”

 

Booth nodded, “That does make sense. What will you do with him now?”

 

“Make him comfortable in the brig until we reach port in three days time and then I should imagine he will be turned over to the UK authorities and flown home. I understand that two detectives will be flying out to New York to escort him back once the air travel restrictions have been lifted.” He pushed back his chair and rose to his feet.

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me I have a ship to sail, thank you both for your assistance it was extremely fortunate that you were with us on this voyage. I should also appreciate it if you would join me at my table for dinner tonight?”

 

Brennan smiled, “We would be delighted Captain, what time should we be there?”

 

“We usually dine at nine, I’ll have invitations delivered to your suite; the event is black tie by the way.”

 

Booth nodded, “That will be no problem, Captain, we’ll see you this evening.”

 

They shook hands and went their separate ways. Once they were back in the public areas of the ship Brennan turned to him, a slightly anxious look on her face,

 

“Booth, I need to go shopping, I only brought those two formal dresses and I’ve worn them both. I need to find something for tonight.”

 

He laughed, “I’m sure nobody will mind if you wear one again Bones. Heck I sure won’t they’re both gorgeous.”

 

“I can’t do that, not to the Captain’s table. And I may need shoes to go with it.” She fretted.

 

They got in the elevator and Booth pressed the button for deck 3, Brennan patting her pockets till she found her wallet and checked her credit card was inside.

 

He grinned at her, “Calm down Bones, we’ll go down to the shopping deck, I’m sure they can kit you out, though I thought you hated shopping?”

 

She looked at him a stunned expression on her face, “I do hate shopping, oh God Booth I’m turning into Angela.”

 

He laughed as they stepped out into the bustle of deck 3, “Don’t worry Bones I’m sure it’s just hormones.”

 

Still irritated with herself over her uncharacteristic outburst it took her some time to find a dress to her liking. Eventually Booth pulled out a sleeveless turquoise blue silk gown with hand painted butterflies dancing in a swirl from shoulder to floor and embellished with tiny seed pearls and crystals. It was not too low cut at the front for a formal occasion but the back was virtually absent apart from narrow interlacing silver straps.

 

“How about this Bones?”

 

“It’s beautiful, look at the work in that decoration.”

 

“Go try it on,” he smiled encouragingly at her and thrust the dress into her hands.

 

She turned and headed into the changing room. A few minutes later she emerged. “What do you think Booth?” she asked turning round slowly in front of him. When he didn’t answer she looked back over her shoulder. He stood there speechless, a stunned expression on his face. It told her all she needed to know. She smiled and stepped back into the cubicle to take off her new dress.

 

After the time it took to find the dress it was as well she decided she already had suitable silver shoes to go with it since it was now after seven thirty and they needed to get ready.

 

Back in their suite they each headed into a bathroom and after a couple of minutes two showers could be heard running.

 

“Bones,” he called across the room.

 

“Yes Booth?”

 

“Why are we using separate showers?”

 

“Because we’re in a hurry.”

 

“Wouldn’t it be quicker to share?”

 

“No Booth.”

 

“I can behave.”

 

“It’s not you I’m concerned about.”

 

“Oh.” Booth’s face split into a grin from ear to ear as he turned off the water and stepped out wrapping himself in a towel and crossing to the basin to pick up his shaving cream, leaving a trail of damp footprints from the water trailing down his calves.

 

He heard her shower switch off, after a few minutes the sound of a hairdryer replaced it. Leaving the bathroom he donned his goofiest boxers, the ones that said ‘FBI Agents do it in Kevlar’, if he had to wear the black socks that were de-rigueur with his tux for a formal dinner he would make up for it with the boxers. Similarly he tucked ‘cocky’ safely away in his drawer.

 

“I think that sounds extremely uncomfortable Booth, or is that some form of euphemism for safe sex?” She could barely suppress the giggle in her voice as she read the slogan emblazoned across his well formed gluteals.

 

“Bones have you got sex on the brain this evening? Stop reading my butt and get ready or we’ll be late.”

 

“Well you shouldn’t wear such distracting underwear,” she smirked, dropping the towel to the floor and turning to reach for her dress.

 

Booth stared at her white lace panties, “Neither should you,” he said, wondering if he had time for another shower, cold this time. 

 

She shimmied into the dress and he clamped his eyes shut, willing his body to behave. Turning away he donned one of his new shirts and pulled on the pants of his suit. Then he attempted to tackle the black silk bow tie. He muttered curses under his breath, it just wouldn’t go right.

 

Hearing his irritation she crossed the room, “Here, let me.” Her long nimble fingers tied the silk into a neat even bow. “There.” She ran her hand down the front of his shirt smoothing out imaginary creases.

 

He looked down at her; still barefoot, she wore her mother’s silver earrings and hadn’t yet applied her make-up. She didn’t need it; her skin had a luminescence tonight. He ran his fingertips down the side of her face, so soft, like a ripe peach.

 

“You’re glowing tonight.” He murmured.

 

She smiled, “I feel complete.”

 

“Complete?”

 

She nodded, “I’ve always felt as though something was missing. I always thought it was my family, and in a way it was. I was missing having someone to love me just for being me. I’m not missing that any more.”

 

Their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss. When he broke away he whispered, “I promise you you will never feel like that again.”

 

“And neither will you,” She promised, as she kissed him again.  

 

As she pulled away again she smiled, “I think we’d best finish getting ready otherwise we may never get there at all.”

 

 

The Captains dinner proved to be a very pleasant evening, there were three other couples there, and the Captain had invited the Librarian and his wife who ran the art gallery on board. Brennan found them congenial company; the librarian was a fan of her books but fortunately not one of the gushing kind. They had an enjoyable discussion on how far it was reasonable to go when using genuine case elements in a fictional story. She promised to send him a signed copy of her next novel when it was published.

 

One of the couples was Canadian and Booth and the husband enjoyed a lengthy discussion on ice hockey and the merits or otherwise of the penalty shootout as opposed to the sudden death goal system which used to be used.

 

As they strolled back to their suite after dinner they both agreed that it had been nice to relax in an atmosphere where no one was likely to talk shop.

 

Booth slid the key through the lock and opened the door, flicking on the lights with his other hand. She followed him inside, crossing to the couch and sitting down to remove her shoes and earrings.

 

“Would you like a drink Bones?” He asked from the bar.

 

“Just a mineral water I think.”

 

“Ah yes, best be careful, eh Bones?”

 

“I’m just thirsty Booth and contrary to popular myth alcohol does not quench the thirst, it actually dehydrates the brain.” She took the glass of water and took a long drink.

 

“You were thirsty!”

 

“Well it was warm in the restaurant and I had a lengthy conversation with the librarian and his wife.”

 

“I noticed, the three of you were in a world of your own for a bit there.”

 

“I have no idea what that means Booth, but I’m surprised you noticed anything, you were so engrossed in your hockey talk.”

 

“Sniper Bones, gotta keep all the senses alert at all times, you’re not the only one who can multitask you know.”

 

“Mmm I remember,” she replied smiling seductively at him.

 

“Come on Bones,” he held out his hand to lift her from the couch and lead her upstairs. “Right now this sniper has another mission to undertake.”

 

“And what might that be?” she asked, dimming the lights as she passed the switches.

 

“My target for tonight is to get you out of that dress.”


	58. Chapter 58

The next morning she awoke to find him propped up on one elbow alongside her, his eyes following the path of his finger as he traced it down her naked form.

 

“Admiring the results of another successful mission ranger?”

 

“Oh yes.” He laid his head on her abdomen.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Listening.”

 

“Booth even if there is something there; and there is no confirmation of that yet, it is far too early to hear anything.”

 

“First Bones, it’s ‘somebody’ not something; second, sniper hearing remember.”

 

“Booth, I really don’t think you should get your hopes up so much. I don’t want you to be disappointed in me.”

 

He lifted his head, “Bones I could never be disappointed in you, don’t ever think that. Besides I had a little word with the Man Upstairs.”

 

“The Captain?”  

 

He laughed, “No Bones, that Man Upstairs, he pointed his finger skywards.”

 

“Oh. What did the two of you discuss?”

 

“That’s between us.”

 

She frowned, “If it was about me I think I have a right to know.”

 

“Relax Bones, I just asked him to look after you for me; both of you.”

 

“I can look after myself Booth.”

 

“Never hurts to have back-up Bones,” smothering her response with a kiss as he rolled over her.

 

Eventually they were forced to break by the demands of their lungs. “What time is it Booth?”

 

He kissed her ear and she moaned softly. “Who cares, we have nothing to do today.”

 

“I can think of something?” She said huskily as he nibbled down to her shoulder.

 

“So can I.” He continued teasing her with his lips, following the line of her clavicle and then her sternum.

 

“And what might that be?” She smiled as she felt the urge to squirm under his delicate touch.

 

“I’ll do what you do, I’ll examine my Bones.”

 

“Well make sure you do a thorough job.” She ordered.

 

“I never do things by halves,” he whispered against her sacroiliac as she groaned with pleasure.

 

 

Eventually they ordered a very late breakfast courtesy of room service.

 

After they finished eating Booth decided that it was time he took some exercise.

 

“I think I’ll do a few laps of the promenade deck Bones, care to join me?”

 

“I’m still feeling a little tired and I really should get on with my book. My publishers will be getting anxious if I don’t send another chapter soon and I’ve got virtually nothing typed in the last month. There’s a chair and table out on the balcony, I can work out there. Then the maid can do her job without me being in her way.”

 

“Right you are Bones I’ll just get changed.”

 

He slipped back upstairs and into a pair of jogging pants and athletic shirt.

 

“See you later Bones,” he grinned as he left her alone.

 

She unhooked her laptop from the mains and took it outside setting it up where the sun would not reflect on the screen. She fetched a bottle of water and some fresh fruit from the bowl always replenished on the dining table, and settled down to refresh her memory before continuing.

 

From her seat on the balcony she could see the stern end of the promenade deck protruding beyond the sundeck below. As she watched she saw a familiar figure jogging smoothly round the curve of the stern and disappearing out of view to her right. She smiled and began to type.

 

She was making good progress when she heard the sun deck doors of the suite next door open and two women strolled out, they selected a couple of loungers near the edge and settled themselves down. They looked like a couple of wealthy middle aged businessmen’s wives, there were plenty of them on the ship, all immaculately coiffed and made up at all times.

 

She shook her head and returned to her chapter. Then the breeze carried the sound of their conversation to her ears.

 

“I tell you Alicia my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw him leaving the suite. I had no idea he was next door. I’m sure he’s out here somewhere, you really have to see that body to believe it darling; I nearly had a hot flush just standing there.” The voice seemed to be the coming from the blond.

 

“I think I can see what you mean Francine, is that the one?” Her brunette companion asked.

 

“Yes that’s him, God I wish I was twenty years younger.”

 

“Since when have you let that stop you my dear?” Alicia ribbed.

 

“You think I’ve a chance?” said Francine dubiously.

 

The object of their speculation suddenly glanced up and waved over their heads. As one they turned and saw Brennan wave back.

 

Alicia grinned, “Sorry honey, not a hope,” she commiserated with her friend.

 

Brennan couldn’t resist a self satisfied chuckle as she saw the look of disappointment on their faces.

 

By the time Booth had circuited the ship about twenty times she had typed three quarters of her next chapter and every female on deck 9 appeared to have migrated to the stern sun deck. She paused as she heard the door open and a perspiring FBI agent entered.

 

Shutting down her laptop she picked up another bottle of water and brought it down to him. He took it gratefully and downed a long drink. “Thanks Bones, I needed that, I could tell I haven’t run for a few weeks, I’m getting out of shape.”

 

She cocked her head to one side and her mouth twitched up at one corner, “Oh I wouldn’t say that Booth. Neither would your fan club.”

 

“Fan club?”

 

She jerked her head at the deck behind her where disconsolate females were drifting away.

 

“You had quite an audience.”

 

“Jealous Bones?”

 

She shook her head, “Not a bit. I have to compliment them on their taste. However,” she added as she returned to the upstairs balcony to continue her typing, “If any of them get too close… Well let’s just say I have still got a few empty limbo boxes and I know how to eradicate the evidence.”

 

‘What a woman’, he thought, chuckling to himself as he followed her upstairs to take a shower.   

 

 

Once Booth had freshened up they decided to visit the Italian restaurant for a light lunch. When they had eaten their meals they ordered coffee as usual. When it arrived Brennan picked hers up and sipped it. Her face scrunched up and she put the cup down, “Ugh.”

 

“What’s wrong Bones?”

 

“The coffee, it tastes awful, sort of metallic. How’s yours?”

 

“Mine is fine Bones, just like normal. Here let me try yours before you call the waiter back.”

He took a sip from her cup. “Tastes fine to me Bones.”

 

“Then give me yours,” She took his cup and sampled it. Shaking her head she put it down. “That one tastes just the same.  It’s obviously my sense of taste not the coffee.”

 

“You know Bones I seem to remember Rebecca mentioning something similar.”

 

“Really, when?”

 

He grinned, “When she was pregnant with Parker.”

 

She smiled back, “You really are convinced that I’m pregnant aren’t you?”

 

“You have to admit Bones the signs are adding up and you are the one who always says look at the evidence.”

“Booth I will purchase a test kit from the first drug store I find as soon as we get off this ship. Now get the waiter back, I’m still thirsty so I’d like a glass of orange juice. Hopefully that will taste normal.”

 

“Sure Bones,” he turned and signalled to the waiter.  

 

They spent the afternoon relaxing in their suite, Booth took on the X-Box, and lost; while Brennan finished the chapter she’d started that morning and a second after that. She seemed to be on a roll; maybe it was the fact that there was realistically no chance of another case for the next couple of days, although she suspected it was because she felt so contented.

 

She did have to edit one scene a little after she got rather carried away typing Kathy and Andy’s latest bedroom scene. Reading it back she realised that her editor would have had a fit. She toned it down to a publishable level and saved her files. It was time to get ready for dinner.

 

George had called by earlier to leave them tonight’s menu and confirm that it was not a formal night. Booth was therefore spared another shopping expedition. She selected a dress that she knew he would like and called to him that she was taking a shower. Muffled curses came from the direction of the X-Box followed by,”Ok Bones I’ll be done in a minute.”

 

She was five minutes into her shower when she felt a warm body pressed up against her back. A hand holding a foaming sponge appeared from behind her and began soaping her chest.

 

“I already did that Booth.”

 

“Yeah but you missed a bit.”

 

“Not that bit,” she smiled.

 

“I’m sure it was Bones.”

 

“Is that why you’ve washed it three times?” She turned to face him and cupped his face in her hands, it felt slightly rough with emerging stubble. “I did warn you about this, remember?” She pulled him to her capturing his mouth with hers and pulling him further under the water. She released his mouth and transferred her attention to his chest reciting the names of each muscle as she kissed and caressed her way to her knees. The sponge dropped from his lifeless fingers as he braced himself against the sides a low groan escaping from his lips.

 

When they finally emerged from the shower Brennan almost had to fend him off again when he saw she was wearing his favourite dress from Vegas. They eventually made it to dinner and followed that with a few drinks in the Chart Room Lounge which Brennan had discovered had live jazz each evening, they were enjoying it so much that before they realised it it was one in the morning and Brennan’s head was beginning to droop.

 

Finally they strolled, yawning, back to their suite, Booth supporting a very tired anthropologist against his shoulder. Sleepily they took the chocolates from their pillows, removed their clothes and collapsed into bed, rolling into each others arms as they fell asleep.


	59. Chapter 59

Had Boissier still been waiting for a good Atlantic storm to cast the lifeboat adrift the next day would have obliged. Any ladies hoping for a second chance to watch Booth jogging were to be sadly disappointed, not a single person was on deck save for a few hardy crew members whose duties necessitated it. Even they were enveloped in waterproofs and scurried about as fast as they could until they were able to return to shelter.

 

Brennan watched from the large cabin windows as the vicious cold Atlantic rain scythed down across the decks at an angle that reflected the strength of the gale. It was almost horizontal. The ship, whilst rocking noticeably more than usual, was still remarkably stable despite the fact that the gale was hitting her broadside on much of the time. Unlike the gallant sailing ships that had preceded her since the voyages of Leif Eriksson and Columbus she had no need to alter course into the teeth of the gale to avoid foundering. The wind blew and the rain whipped her superstructure but she sailed on dismissing them as a mere fleabite.

 

Even the gentle increase in the pitching of the ship was too much for some passengers though and Brennan and Booth had found the restaurant decidedly quiet at breakfast time.

 

“I see you’re not feeling queasy then Bones?” he remarked, as she tucked into a large plate of pancakes.

 

“Fortunately I have never suffered from motion sickness in any form Booth. Had I done so I think you would have found out long ago, given the way you drive at high speed.” She forked up another mouthful of pancake.

 

“Are you saying I’m a bad driver?” His eyes narrowed over the top of his coffee cup.

 

“No Booth, but anyone who suffered from motion sickness would certainly have had an adverse reaction to your high speed U-turns by now.”

 

“Lucky for me you don’t then,” he grinned. I did wonder if you might be feeling a little queasier than usual though, you know?”

 

“I assume you mean that since my period has still not arrived, and you are convinced I am pregnant, that I should be suffering from emesis gravidarum .”

 

“From what?” his brow furrowed.

 

She smirked, “Morning sickness.”

 

“You do that deliberately don’t you Bones?”

 

“Sometimes.” She admitted sheepishly, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Well I have news for you Bones, I love it. It’s hot.”

 

“So all those times I was trying to annoy you…”

 

“You were turning me on Bones.”He smiled.

 

“You covered it up well.”

 

“I was afraid I’d get hit.”

“Mmm you probably would have, at first anyway.”She scooped up the last bit of pancake.

 

“I think that is the biggest breakfast I’ve ever seen you eat, you know.”

 

“Sea air.” She said adamantly.

 

“If you say so Bones.” He pushed back his chair and rose. “So what do we do today, I guess we’re confined indoors.”

 

“Well I’d like to visit the library, and possibly the art gallery. There may be a movie on that we’d enjoy we can check that. You could attempt to beat that game again although that might just put you in a bad mood all day if you fail.”

 

“I told you Bones the game is not calibrated correctly, my shots were on target.”

 

“Ordinarily Booth I would say that is simply your male ego asserting itself, however in this case given your undoubted abilities as a marksman I tend to agree with your analysis.”

 

“Thanks Bones, I think.” He placed his hand at her back and led her from the restaurant.

 

They went down to the lower decks and checked the Cinema listings for the day. The latest films in the Star Trek and X Men series and, for the kids, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince were showing. “Not a lot Bones, more suitable for Sweets I think.”

 

“Well we can always go back to the suite and put in a DVD Booth.”

 

“Good point Bones. So shall we go say hello to your friend the Librarian?”

 

The library was at the bow up on deck 8 so they took another elevator ride. It wasn’t long before Brennan and the librarian were deep in conversation and Booth was left to browse the shelves alone. As he usually did when in any library or bookshop ever since he met Brennan he gravitated to the section housing her books. The ships library still used a manual stamp to show when books had been borrowed and the slip of paper covered in dates in the front of each copy of her books was testament to their popularity.

 

“Oh are you planning on borrowing that young man? I was hoping to take that one out myself.  I think I can just finish it before we dock. I have precious little else to do on board except read these days.”

 

Booth looked and saw an elderly woman of about eighty, leaning on a stick, looking up at him. He handed her the book, “Be my guest ma’am, I’ve already read them all.”

 

“Thank you, I love her books you know.” The woman smiled, her grey eyes twinkling at him.

 

“You don’t find them a little gruesome? With all the bodies?”

 

“Pah! Nothing worse than I used to see as a nurse during the war. Mind you what I like the best are those hot scenes with her FBI partner, I wouldn’t mind if she put a few more of those in,” she gave him a grin and winked. Seeing his surprised face she laughed, “I may be 85 young man but I can still remember how much fun it is.”

 

Booth smiled at her, “Well next time I see her I’ll tell her to do that shall I?”

 

“Do you know Temperance Brennan then?”

 

“Quite well.”

 

“Tell me is she as pretty as she looks in her photos, I know they sometimes touch these things up?”

 

“Why don’t you judge for yourself, she’s right behind you.” He grinned as Brennan approached them.”

 

The woman turned and clutched the book to herself as she stared in astonishment, “My goodness I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Bones meet….”

 

“Adelaide, Adelaide Markham.”

 

“Adelaide is a fan of your books Bones.”

 

Brennan smiled, “I’m glad you enjoy them Miss Markham.”

 

Adelaide seemed almost speechless for a moment, “I love them Dr Brennan.”

 

“Bones, Adelaide here thinks you should put in more scenes between Kathy and Andy.”

 

“But they are in at least half the scenes in each book Booth?”

 

“She means intimate scenes.”

 

“Hmm, yes my publisher is always telling me to include more sex scenes. You think that would work then Miss Markham ?”

 

“It would certainly work for me.”

 

“Then I shall consider it, thank you.”  


“You’re welcome. Now I must get going if I’m going to finish this before tomorrow. I hope you enjoy the rest of your trip.” She took a couple of creaky steps towards the librarian’s desk and then looked back at Booth with a conspiratorial smile, “Ten times prettier I’d say.”

 

He smiled back, “I agree.”

 

He and Brennan left shortly after her and made their way to the art Gallery where Brennan admired the collection of modern works by Dali, Chagall, Erte and Picasso, as well as contemporary artists such as Alexandra Nechita, Martiros and Bill Mack. Booth attempted to stay interested, with the exception of a handful of pieces, modern art wasn’t really his cup of tea.

 

By the time they had browsed the Gallery his stomach was reminding him about lunch and since it was close at hand they returned to the restaurant they had sampled the day before for pizza.

 

The weather hadn’t let up when they finished dining so they returned to their suite to relax.

 

“Right Bones, what next?”

 

She looked at him sadly, “I really hate to say this Booth, because I could happily spend another week in here with you, but I think we should start packing. We dock tomorrow morning and we need to have everything ready by breakfast.”

 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “I know, I’ve just been trying not to think about it. Do you think I could persuade the Captain to take a couple of days going round in circles before docking?” He wondered, raising an eyebrow.

 

She giggled, “Only if the Captain was female and you could flash that smile at her. Besides you want to find out don’t you and we can’t do that until we dock.”

 

“You could ask the Doc again?”

 

She shook her head, “He has plenty to do with sorting out the paperwork for the body, poor man. I’m sure he will have to spend hours with the authorities without bothering with me. I can do a self test in minutes and it should be accurate enough until I can see my own physician.”

 

“Ok then Bones let’s break out the cases.” He followed her upstairs to begin the job.

 

She rolled her eyes at the amount of stuff she had to pack; after all she now had three additional dresses as well as several gift packages. Still, with careful folding they should go in once she had expanded her case. She unzipped the base and started work.

 

Watching Booth she was pleasantly surprised, most men in her experience were not efficient packers. Booth on the other hand seemed to appreciate that careful folding and positioning meant that you could get far more in the case than just throwing it all together. She surmised that this was down to Army training. She smiled; at least she wouldn’t have to repack for him as she’d had to do for Russ years ago.  

 

“Bones what do you want to do about dinner tonight, leave some things out and go to the restaurant or order room service?” he asked, holding a folded shirt and looking at it speculatively.

 

“Unless you want to go to the restaurant I’m fine with room service and we can get more packed. I’d like to be finished in time to get out on deck when we arrive in New York, it should be quite a sight.”

 

They continued to pack and Brennan thought she had just enough room for her last few things to fit inside in the morning. She decided one last check through the drawers was in order.

 

“Oh no!”

 

“Something wrong Bones?” Booth asked as he zipped up his bag.

 

“I’ve just found a drawer I overlooked, I’m not sure I have room for anything else apart from the things I’m wearing now. Can you squeeze a little more into your bag?”

 

He unzipped it again, “Yeah I think so as long as it’s not shoes.”

 

“No it’s all small soft stuff.” She grabbed the contents of the drawer and took them round to his side of the bed. “Here.”

 

He lifted the lacy bras and panties up, “Bones there is no way I am packing these in my case.”

 

“Why on earth not?” Her brow furrowed in confusion, “You have plenty of room.”

 

“Can you imagine the looks I’ll get if they find these in my bag at immigration?”

 

“Oh you’re concerned they’ll think you are a transvestite. There’s no need to worry Booth, I’ll happily testify that you are a perfectly healthy heterosexual male with no known deviant tendencies.”

 

“Gee thanks Bones, but no thanks. Pass me some of your shirts instead then you can carry your own underwear.”

 

She sighed and began unpacking some of her shirts and a pair of pants to make space. “You know I would have been perfectly happy to pack your boxers in my suitcase.”

 

They finally finished packing and rang down for room service. Half an hour later there was a knock on the door and George entered with the trolley. He swiftly laid the table adding candles and opening the wine which he then left chilling in ice. They took their seats and he served them their main courses. Brennan had ordered Cream of Broccoli & Stilton soup with Scallions, followed by Endive Salad with Asparagus, Honey & Ginger Dressing, and Strawberry Mousse with Fresh Berry Salad for dessert.

 

Booth had skipped the starter selecting Chateaubriand Béarnaise with Young Vegetables and Périgourdine Sauce followed by Baked Alaska with Morello Cherries.

 

“Would you like anything further Sir?” George asked.

 

“No thank you George we can manage the rest ourselves.” Booth smiled.

 

“If you would like to ring when you have finished dining I will clear everything away.” George added as he left them to their meal.

 

Booth poured a wine for himself and then paused, “What about you Bones, do you want a glass?”

 

“I think I’ll stick to the iced water,” she said, pouring herself one from the jug George had left on the table.

 

He held out his glass and she touched hers to it. “To us Bones; and to the only way to travel.”

 

“I must admit it does have its attractions.” She smiled glancing up at the bedroom.

 

They finished their dinner and called George. He swiftly cleared the dishes and turned down the bed whilst there. Then he pushed the trolley outside, wished them both a good night and closed the door, slipping the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the handle with a quiet smile.

 

“Ok Bones it’s movie time,” he grinned rubbing his hands together and crossing to the TV.

 

“I just need the bathroom; I’ll let you to pick something out.”

 

She hurried upstairs and Booth began to forage through the DVDs, hoping to find one that Brennan would find entertaining. Dismissing the romantic ones, the war movies and the sports films (albeit reluctantly) he was left with a choice of Sci-Fi or kids. Deciding that he saw enough of the latter with Parker he picked Men in Black. Always good for a laugh and the dog was cute, she liked dogs; he should be on to a winner.

 

She joined him on the couch, tucking her feet up and her head into the crook of his shoulder.

“What did you choose?”

 

“Now you will have to remove your squint head for this Bones it’s science fiction not science fact.”

 

“I trust that is a metaphor Booth and that I do not really have to decapitate myself?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah Bones it was.”

 

“Good, so which film is it?”

 

“Men in Black.”

 

“Oh yes, Angela’s told me about this one, she says it’s one of Hodgins’ favourites, although she says he regards it as a documentary which seems a little odd to me.”

 

He pressed play and settled back, wrapping his arm around her and bracing himself for a barrage of comments.

 

There were surprisingly few, although she did comment on the implausibility of the alien being able to remove a human skeleton from the victim so quickly and then wear its skin afterwards as a disguise.

 

At the end she said, “Well I can see why Hodgins likes it with all those bugs, and his love of conspiracy theories.”

 

“Me too.” He looked at her tucked against his chest as though she had been made to measure. “Bed time Bones?”

 

She nodded, “Bed time Booth.”


	60. Chapter 60

Booth woke fairly early. He lay there for a while listening to the faint hum of the ships engines and the gentle sound of her breathing. She lay tucked against his shoulder with her arm draped possessively across his chest. Her warm breath caressed his collar bone and strands of her hair tickled his arm.

 

He smiled as he squinted down at her and breathed in the sweet fruity scents of her hair. Eventually they would have to get up, pack and have breakfast. But not yet. He could indulge a little longer. For so long he had dreamed of mornings like this and he still had to pinch himself to believe it was real. Today would be the real test; today they would get home and have to deal with work, and colleagues and family. He just hoped it wouldn’t all prove too much for her. He didn’t think he could bear it if she ran now especially if…? His eyes flickered lower to her stomach. Today they would know, for sure. He hoped to God he had read the signs right, he only had Rebecca’s pregnancy to compare it to and he hadn’t been there all the time for that. He knew too that women all reacted a little differently. He’d been trying to remember the books he’d read when Rebecca was pregnant, he’d really wanted to be a good father and support her during it. But it wasn’t to be. Maybe now God was giving him a second chance?

 

He felt her stir and her eyelids flickered open.

 

“Good morning beautiful.”

 

“Good morning Booth, what time is it?”

 

“Time we got up, it’s 6.00.”

 

She pouted, “Can’t we just stay here forever?”

 

“I wish we could Bones, I wish we could. But someone has to put the bad guys away, and no one does it better than us.”

 

“I know.” She ran her hand slowly down his body and he stiffened in anticipation.

 

“Bones?”

 

“Yes Booth?”

 

“You did say you wanted to get up early this morning?”

 

“Yes Booth.”

 

The smile on his face got wider “Oh.”

 

They eventually made it to breakfast at 7.30, having packed the last of their things. George had called and informed them that he would take care of their luggage and see that it was safely unloaded at the docks.

 

They made their way out onto the observation deck and along to the bow where several other passengers had begun to gather. They stared ahead and, where the day before there had been nothing but empty ocean, this morning the distinctive skyline of Manhattan was emerging from an early mist.

 

He threw his arm around her and hugged her as she shivered a little in the cool morning breeze. “Almost home Bones.”

 

“Now I see it I can’t wait to dock.”

 

“Me neither Bones, there’s no place like home.”

 

“I must confess though to being a little nervous.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean, wondering how they’ll all react.”

 

“And the test.”

 

He grinned, “I’m not nervous about that, just excited.”

 

“You are not the one whose life will be turned upside down.”

 

“But I want it to be Bones.” He kissed her soundly, not caring that their fellow passengers were watching.

 

“Booth we have an audience.” She murmured as he pulled away for air.

 

“I don’t care Bones,” he said pulling her to him again. Over his shoulder a movement caught her eye, it was Adelaide. She gave Brennan a wink and a conspiratorial wave. Under his own Booth felt her lips curving into a smile.

 

They eventually resumed watching the cityscape grow closer until they could see the distinctive towers of the Verrazano Narrows Bridge approaching.

 

Booth looked back and up at the ship, “They’ll never get her under there Bones.”

 

“They will Booth she was specially designed to fit.”

 

“It’ll be a tight fit then?”

 

“I believe the clearance is thirteen feet at high tide.”

 

“That is not a lot Bones.”

 

They watched as the bridge got closer and closer and, along with every other passenger on deck, lifted their eyes and watched as they passed slowly under the superstructure of the bridge.

 

As the funnel cleared the bridge safely Booth let out a breath and smiled.

 

The waterway was now very different to the open ocean where they hadn’t seen another ship since they’d left the English Channel. Now it was full of bustling ferryboats and small cargo vessels, all dwarfed by the vast bulk of the liner.

 

Looking ahead again they saw a very familiar sight, perched on her island Liberty saluted the incoming vessels as they headed into the safe haven of the harbours of New York.

 

All too soon they were alerted by an announcement over the ships loudspeakers that they would be docking in approximately 30 minute and disembarkation would begin a further 30 minutes after that. Passengers were asked to collect any remaining luggage and take it to the disembarkation point as soon as possible.

 

Brennan and Booth strolled back to their suite and gave it one last check, as promised George had already taken their luggage for them so all they had to carry was their hand baggage. Brennan left a note of thanks and appreciation for George together with a generous tip and they closed the door on the suite for the last time.

 

Disembarkation was a slow but ordered and efficient process, there were, after all, over 2500 passengers to offload. They were safely reunited with their luggage in the terminal and proceeded to US Customs for the necessary checks. Booth was briefly detained when one of the sniffer dogs got a little over excited at his small holdall. However he was able to convince them that his cheese collection was entirely innocent and not carefully disguised cocaine. It did cost him one block of vintage cheddar though which the officers insisted on cutting open. He suspected, after their appreciative looks on tasting it, that they would be enjoying cheese for lunch.

 

When they finally emerged into the Terminal lounge they stopped. Neither really knew what they planned to do next. Booth was just about to phone Cullen to report their safe arrival when a young man in a smart suit approached them.

 

He had ‘FBI recruit’ written all over him thought Brennan.

 

“Special Agent Booth and Dr Brennan?” He asked anxiously.

 

“That’s us kid.” Booth smiled.

 

“Agent Sanders, Sir. I’ve been asked to give you these, the Bureau has booked you on a flight back to Washington this afternoon from JFK to Dulles, you fly at 2.20 and you need to check in by 1.00,” he handed over two airline tickets. “I have a car outside and I can drive you to JFK if you wish.”

 

“Thanks Sanders, I think this is all our luggage, can you fit it all in?”

 

The young agent looked, “Oh yes, that will be no problem. Please follow me.”

 

He led the way to a standard black Bureau SUV and Booth helped him load the luggage. Brennan made herself comfortable in the back with Booth and Sanders in the front. Sanders pulled out into the traffic and set off out of the docks.

 

Booth looked back over his shoulder and smiled at her, “You ok back there Bones?”

 

“I’m fine Booth, but don’t think I’m switching to the back seat permanently.”

 

“I wouldn’t dare Bones. You know it feels kind of odd driving on the right again, I got rather used to being on the left.”

 

“Well I hope you don’t get confused once you’re driving again Booth.”

 

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine once I’m behind a steering wheel on the left side of the car.”

 

Sanders grinned as he steered the car through Brooklyn towards the airport, his friends in DC had told him tales about these two and now he could see exactly what they meant.

 

Using his siren occasionally to negotiate the heavy traffic he got them to the airport in reasonable time. He helped booth to unload their bags onto a trolley and said his farewells.

 

They joined the queue for checking in and twenty minutes later were in the departure lounge.

 

Brennan glanced at the range of shops until she saw what she wanted. “Booth I’m just going to the drug store over there I’ll only be a few minutes.”

 

“Sure Bones, I’ll watch the bags.”

 

There were numerous tests on offer but as far as she could tell they all did pretty much the same thing so she selected the simplest looking one and took it to the checkout.

 

The assistant said nothing but gave her a smile as she scanned the barcode. Brennan couldn’t help the slight flush rising up her face. Why she should be embarrassed she had no idea, it’s not as though she was a panicking schoolgirl just a couple of days overdue. She wanted this to turn out positive.

 

Taking her test, wrapped discreetly in a plain bag, she returned to Booth.

 

“When are you going to do it Bones?”

 

“I think I’d prefer to wait until I’m home Booth, if you don’t mind that is?”

 

“I don’t mind at all Bones, I think I’d prefer to do it there too. A few more hours won’t matter.”

 

Both of them napped on the plane back to DC, the early morning start, the fresh air and the sheer length of their journey had taken their toll. Still it did help the hour and a half flight pass quickly.

 

Reclaiming their bags for the last time they headed for the taxi rank. As the driver loaded the bags Booth looked at her and asked, “Your place or mine Bones?”

 

 “I’d like to go to mine, if that’s alright with you Booth?”

 

“Anywhere suits me Bones as long as you’re there.” He gave the driver her address and thy climbed in sitting side by side in the back. After a moment their hands crept across the seat and met. He wrapped his long fingers around her slender ones and gave them a reassuring squeeze. He knew she was apprehensive, and so was he. He thought she wanted his baby; her reaction to the negative test seemed to prove that. But had she had second thoughts since?

 

Brennan’s mind was a whirl of conflicting emotions. She loved Booth and she wanted to give him everything he wanted, including a baby. She’d realised too that she wanted a child of her own. But she knew that she would have to make major changes to her life if she was to have one and she was scared. Not of resenting the child, she knew she could never do that. But she was scared she wouldn’t know how to cope, that she would be a bad mother; that she could somehow end up abandoning her child as her parents had done to her. Deep down she knew the fears were irrational but she couldn’t shake them. The only time they went away was when Booth held her close. She edged across the seat and snuggled against him. He gave her hand another squeeze.

 

The ride to her apartment seemed never ending but at last they pulled up at a familiar block. Booth got out to help with the bags whilst Brennan hunted at the bottom of her bag for the keys she hadn’t used for a month. She finally extracted them and joined Booth surrounded by a sea of bags. She gathered up all the smaller ones and Booth took the two main ones. They headed for the elevator.

 

There was barely room for them and all their baggage but it finally creaked to her floor, protesting and disgorged them onto her landing. She put down her bags turned the key and pushed open the door to her apartment. Taking up the bags again she walked through to the lounge and dumped them unceremoniously on one side of the room. Then she picked up her purchase and headed for the bathroom.

 

Booth placed the cases next to the other bags and sank into her comfy couch to wait.

 

After a few minutes she emerged with a small stick in one hade and a small pot in the other.

 

“Well Bones?”

 

“I haven’t tested it yet Booth I’d like us to do it together.” She sat on the couch next to him and dipped the end of the stick in the pot. Then she looked at him. “Now we wait, for a minute. Her hand found his again and they sat side by side blue and brown eyes fixated on the stick. A blue line appeared in the first window and he flinched. “That’s just the control window Booth, it shows the test is working correctly,” She murmured.

 

The seconds ticked by.

 

Then a small blue line sent Booth’s heart into orbit. Slowly they looked at each other and his hands came up cupping her face tenderly, “I love you Bones.” He lowered his lips to hers in a kiss of such tenderness and passion it took her breath away. The stick fell onto the table from her fingers as she wrapped her arms around him pouring out her feelings as she kissed him back. The last of the walls around her heart crumbling into dust.

 

It was fully five minutes before either of them heard the hammering on her door.


	61. Chapter 61

They broke apart and she hurried to the door, smoothing her rumpled blouse with one hand and finger combing her ruffled hair with the other. She smiled a little as she heard the anxious voice through the woodwork.

 

“Bren, are you ok Bren?”

 

She glanced in the mirror and, satisfied that she was presentable she took a deep breath, braced herself, and opened the door to face hurricane Angela in full force.

 

She staggered slightly as she was enveloped in a crushing bear hug and her ear tingled from the pitch as Angela cried out, “Welcome back sweetie!” into it for all the world to hear.

 

“Angela! Please I need to breathe!” she begged, her voice muffled in her best friend’s bosom.

 

Angela released her death grip and held Brennan at arms length her eyes running over her from top to toe like a laser scanner looking for changes. “You look wonderful sweetie, the sea air has done you good, or was it a whole month with that hunky boyfriend of yours? You are positively glowing and I swear you’ve put on a pound or two. I bet the food on that ship was fabulous? I think I’ll get Hodgie to book us a cruise on her for our next vacation.” She paused for breath and Brennan tugged her inside and closed the door.

 

“Come on in Angela and sit down, I’ll get us a drink.”

 

She shepherded Angela down the hall to the lounge where Booth stood waiting.

 

“Booth! Come here!” Angela cried, her smile as wide as the Hoover Dam, and her arms open for another hug. As he took a pace towards her an awkward grin on his face her eyes alighted on the table. With a lightning swift lunge she grabbed the stick and stared at it.

 

Booth groaned silently and shot an apologetic look across at Brennan still in the doorway. Both of them had forgotten it was there. Brennan just shrugged, Angela would know soon anyway and at least here she wouldn’t shriek it throughout the entire museum.

 

Angela lifted her face and looked from one to the other. She looked like a little girl who had just had a lifetime’s worth of Christmases and birthdays all in one go. “Bren? Booth? Tell me I’m not imagining this please,” she begged in hushed tones.

 

“You’re not imagining it Angela, I’m pregnant.” Brennan smiled at her friend’s obvious delight.

 

“And Booth…?”

 

Booth stepped up and put his arm round Angela’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze, “I’m the daddy.”

 

She looked up at him her eyes glistening and kissed his cheek, “Thank you, both of you, you just made this incurable romantic the happiest woman in the world.” She sniffed and Brennan handed her a box of tissues.

 

“Actually you’re only the second happiest woman in the world Angela; I’m claiming that title tonight.”

 

Angela laughed, “I’ll concede that one Bren. Now about that drink, I think I need it.”

 

“Booth, fetch a bottle of wine, there’s some in the fridge, and an orange juice for me please.”

 

Booth rolled his eyes, “And it starts. Pregnant women are so demanding.” Dodging a half hearted cuff to his ear from Brennan he departed to the kitchen, a grin plastered on his face.

 

Several hours later Booth called a cab for a slightly tipsy but very happy artist. He saw her out when it arrived and returned to find Brennan in her kitchen clearing away the two empty wine bottles and glasses. She looked at him as she dumped the bottles in her recycling box. “Will she be ok Booth?”

 

“She’ll be fine Bones, I gave the driver an extra tip to see her safe to her door and just to make sure I flashed my badge at him and took his number.”

 

Brennan laughed. “Thanks for being so patient with her tonight Booth, I know she’s nosy.”

 

“No sweat Bones, I love Angela, even if she does want to know how many times a night we indulged.”

 

“But you lied.”

 

“Even Angela wouldn’t have believed that many Bones.”

 

She attempted to stifle a yawn but failed, “I don’t think I have the energy to repeat that tonight Booth.”

 

“Me neither. Come on, leave all that till morning. You know what Angela said, Cam doesn’t want you in the lab tomorrow and I have a pass from Cullen, so we have another day to ourselves.”

 

“I’m still going in though.”She insisted.

 

“I know you are Bones, and I won’t stop you, but we don’t have to be there early. Come on we have another bed to road test.”

 

“I’ve slept on that bed for years Booth.”

 

“But not with me Bones,” he grinned as he ushered her out of the kitchen and down the hall.

 

They finally arrived at the Jeffersonian around ten the following morning. Brennan pulled her sports car into her space in the parking lot and cut the engine.

 

“Bones, are you sure you want to do this, I mean if anything should go wrong we’ll have all those people to tell.”

 

She smiled, “Nothing is going to go wrong Booth.”

 

“You don’t know that Bones.”

 

“I do Booth, and I know it’s irrational, but I just know somehow that everything will be alright.”

 

There was a twinkle in his eyes as he smiled and said, “Bones are you developing a ‘Gut’?”

 

She looked down at her flat stomach, “Not yet Booth.”

 

He lifted her chin with his finger, “That’s not what I meant Bones.”

 

She gave him a quick kiss, “I know that too Booth. Come on let’s go break the news before Angela explodes in the lab.”

 

They strolled into the Jeffersonian, a little nervously at first though they had no real reason to be, it just seemed strange coming back as an official couple when they had spent four years denying their connection. The security guard gave them a cheery ‘welcome back’ as he waved them through to the lab.

 

Inside it was quiet. Clarke was examining limbo remains on the platform, Angela and Hodgins were talking quietly at his station and Cam was in her office judging by the lights.

 

It was of course Angela who spotted them, she knew Brennan well enough to know she would refuse to take the whole day off, and she was relieved to see them since the effort of keeping their secret was almost killing her.

 

“Jack, look who’s here.” She cried, loudly enough to alert Clarke and Cam who stuck her head out of her office and then followed it a wide smile on her face.

 

Jack put down his slides and tugged off his gloves as he walked towards them, “Welcome home Dr B, Booth.”

 

Brennan gave him a hug and Booth shook him by the hand, “Nice to be back Hodgins. I see the lab is still in one piece.”

 

“Yeah it’s been pretty quiet for the last month, if it hadn’t been for the stuff you asked us to do I think I’d have died of boredom. At least Angela and Clarke have limbo IDs to keep them busy. But no rotting bodies means no bugs for me.

 

“And I always have meetings to go to.” Cam grimaced as she reached them. “Nice to see you back both of you, you’re looking good, must have been the sea air.”

 

“Actually Cam, Booth and I would like to tell you all something.”Brennan began, her hand gripping his tightly for support.

 

“Oh God you haven’t broken up already have you?” Cam panicked.

 

Booth laughed, “No worries there Cam.” He looked at Brennan and nodded, “Go ahead Bones.”

 

“We’re pregnant.”

 

“What both of you?” Jack grinned.

 

“No Jack, you know that is biologically impossible, what I mean is…”

 

He cut her off in full flow with another bear hug, “I know what you mean Dr B and I couldn’t be happier for you both.” He turned to Booth and hugged him too, “Congratulations man.”

 

Then a thought struck him and he turned accusingly to Angela, “You knew!” You’re not screaming, you knew all morning and you didn’t tell me.”

 

Angela raised her hands in self defence, “They made me promise Jack, and you know how much damage Bren could inflict.”

 

“I knew there was something up with you this morning I just thought you were excited they were together at long last. You owe me Angela.”

 

“When do you want to collect?” She grinned at him under her long lashes.

 

“People, please, not in work time.” Cam smiled at Brennan and Booth.” All I can say is congratulations, and it’s about time. Come and see me later Dr Brennan, and we’ll discuss maternity leave arrangements. Might as well get that sorted out as early as possible.”

 

Brennan looked at her frowning, “I’m not taking a day more than is essential to the well being of the baby, and no one,” she turned to Booth, “not even you, can make me.”

 

Cam laughed, “Now I know you’re back. Are you staying for the rest of the day?”

 

“Of course. I’m sure there is plenty of paperwork to catch up on.”

 

Cam nodded, “Clarke here has been very busy. I have a large pile of identifications for you to check and sign off.” She turned to go, “I’ll leave them on your desk.”

 

Brennan headed up to her office with Booth beside her, hand on her back. She opened the door and looked around then she let out a soft sigh. She walked across and sat at her desk running her hands across the surface a contented smile on her face.

 

Booth leaned on the doorpost and watched her, “Feels good to be home doesn’t it Babe?”

 

“I’ve told you not to call me that.”

 

“And I told you before I wasn’t talking to you.” He strolled over and draped his frame across her couch. “Yeah feels good to be home.”   

 

She stood up shrugged off her jacket and crossed to her coat stand, hanging up her jacket and taking down her lab coat.

 

“Where are you off to?” he asked.

 

She straightened her coat, “I’m going to check the case Clarke has on the table. I may as well until Cam brings me those reports.”

 

He pushed himself off the couch, “In that case Bones I think I’ll take a cab over to the office. I need to pick up the SUV and my gun anyway. I may as well fill Cullen in. Do you want me to tell him our news or would you prefer to do that together?”

 

“You’d best tell him, I don’t think it would be a good move to let him find out via the rumour mail.”

 

“It’s rumour mill Bones, not mail”

 

“That makes no sense; mail on the other hand is a valid method of communication.” 

 

He shook his head. “Never mind Bones. I’ll pick you up later for lunch ok?” He kissed her briefly on the cheek and turned towards the door.

 

“Is that all I get now you’ve got me pregnant? A peck on the cheek?”

 

He turned back, “Bones we’re at work, we have to show some decorum.”

 

She grabbed his lapels and pulled him closer, “Technically we are not at work today, either of us, so kiss me properly Booth.”

 

“Well don’t blame me when Cam appears with a bucket of cold water.” He bent his head and kissed her thoroughly. When he drew back her lips were reddened and swollen. “Better Bones?”

 

“Much,” she whispered. “I’ll see you at lunchtime.”

 

“Is it safe to come in now?” Cam asked from the doorway, a grin on what could be seen of her face behind a mountain of files.

 

“Perfectly, I’m just off to the office. I’ll come and give you a break from her in a couple of hours.”

 

“Booth!”

 

“Bye Bones, bye Cam.” He slipped past her boss and strode confidently out of the lab flipping his poker chip as he went.


	62. Chapter 62

He dropped the car keys back into his pocket and slid his gun back into the shoulder holster. After a month without it the weight seemed more noticeable, as it had the first time he put one on. He would soon get used to it again though. He slid his arms back into his jacket and straightened his tie. Time to see his boss.

 

He took a breath and knocked.

 

“Come in.”

 

He stepped inside the familiar office and closed the door.

 

Cullen looked up and smiled, pulling off his reading glasses and putting down the pen he was using. “You have a day off today Booth, did nobody tell you?”

“Booth nodded, “Yes they did but I wanted to see you if you can spare a few minutes.”

 

“Take a seat.”

 

Booth sat down and Cullen waited for him to say something. He looked uncomfortable. Cullen gave a small half smile and decided to help him out, a little.

 

“I’m assuming you are here to confess Booth?”

 

“I’m sorry sir it wasn’t intentional, neither of us planned on this happening. I can assure you that neither of us wants this to jeopardise our clear up rate and even when she is unable to work with me Bones will still consult on our cases.”

 

Cullen raised a hand, “just back up there a minute Booth. I expected to hear that you and Dr Brennan had finally seen what the rest of us have seen for the last four years and decided to act on it.”

 

“Yes sir, we did.”

 

Cullen frowned, “But what’s this about not working with you? Were you expecting me to split up my best team or something?”

 

“Actually no Sir, I didn’t think you would as long as we keep things professional at work.”

 

“And you were quite right. So what’s the problem Booth, fallen out already?”

 

Booth squirmed; he was just going to have to say it outright. “Bones is pregnant.” He stared at his feet apparently fascinated by the inch of exposed purple and green stripes visible.

 

“Booth, I have only one thing to say about this.”

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“Congratulations.”

 

Booth’s eyes flew up to see Cullen with a broad grin on his face.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Congratulations, when is it due?”

 

“Er, Bones says it should be next February.”

 

“Well then I suggest you get back to her and keep her out of trouble. I’ll send you the paperwork on paternity leave tomorrow.”

 

“So you’re ok with this Sir?”

 

“Yes Booth, now get going I have paperwork to finish.” With that he picked up his glasses and pen, signalling that the interview was over.

 

Booth left the office and made his way out to the car still slightly stunned.

 

Back in his office Cullen tapped the frame of his glasses reflectively against his teeth, put down his pen, and picked up his phone.

“Miss Julian, Director Cullen here.”

 

He paused as she spoke.

 

“Yes I’m fine thanks. Tell me, are you still running that pool on Dr Brennan getting pregnant?”

 

 

He found her in the bone room surrounded by limbo boxes and piles of files, a selection of bones arranged on the light table as she held up a vertebra turning it slowly as she examined it. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration and her lips just slightly parted. He drank in the sight of her, both so familiar and yet so new. Never before had he been looking at her knowing that below that lab coat another heart was beating alongside her own.

 

“I’m almost finished Booth,” she continued to study the bone.

 

“Bones I’ll swear you never took your eyes off that vertebra, and I never made a sound, how did you know I was here?”

 

“I can smell you Booth,” her lips curved into a smile as she replaced the bones in the box and signed off the report.

 

He took a surreptitious sniff, “Hey I showered this morning.”

 

“Your cologne Booth, it’s quite distinctive.”

 

“You don’t usually seem to notice it.”

 

“Another side effect of pregnancy Booth, my sense of smell is quite acute at present.”

 

“You want me to stop using it? I will if it bothers you.”

 

She shook her head, “No I like it, I always have.”

 

“Really Bones?”

 

“Really. Now what did Cullen say, I imagine from your cheerful disposition he didn’t fire you or split up our partnership?”

 

“He sends his congratulations.”

 

“Good. It would be illogical to stop us working together given our track record, but human beings are rarely logical.”

 

“Well this human is hungry so are you ready for lunch?”

 

“I’m a little surprised to say it but yes I am. I suppose this is yet another step on the way to looking like a beached whale.” she led him back to her office to fetch her purse.

 

 “Bones you will never look like a beached whale.” Behind him Angela laughed as she climbed the steps up to wards her own room.

 

“Angela remind me to throw that one back in his face when I _am_ the size of a beached whale in eight months time.”

 

“I will Sweetie, and you really are getting better at those metaphors. Isn’t she Booth?”

 

“Much,” he grimaced.

 

“It’s not surprising; you know I have a d…..”

 

“..Deceptively steep learning curve,” they both echoed.

 

She glared at them both as they stood in her doorway watching her change and grab her purse.

 

“I’m going; those hormones may be dangerous to my health. You’re on your own big boy.” Angela clicked off down the corridor.

 

“Thanks Angela,” he said sarcastically. “Ready Bones?”

 

“Of course.” She went to pass him in the doorway but he stuck out his arm and blocked her.

 

She looked at him, irritated. “Booth!”

 

He brought his other hand round and cupped her face then he kissed her. “Sorry we teased you Bones.”

 

“Apology accepted,” she whispered. “Now take me to lunch.”

 

 

“Have I got something on my face Booth?” she asked as she tucked into his second order of fries.

 

“No. Why?”

 

“You keep staring at me.”

 

“I can’t believe how beautiful you look today Bones.”

 

“I look just the same as always Booth.”

 

He shook his head, “No, today you have a glow about you. You’re always beautiful Bones but today there’s something extra.”

 

She shook her head, “Seeley Booth you are no better than Angela; you are both incurable romantics.”

 

“I don’t care and I don’t want to be cured.” He smiled taking her hand in his and giving it a slight squeeze.

 

“Good.” She said squeezing back.

 

The mood was rudely shattered by the tones of Hot Blooded emanating from his pocket.

 

He frowned at the ID, “It’s Cullen,” he muttered, flipping it open. “Booth.”

 

“Whereabouts are you Booth?”

 

“Bones and I are having lunch at the diner Sir.”

 

“Look Booth I know you’re not supposed to be at work but something’s come up.”

“Give me the details Sir; we’ll be right on it.”

 

“Thanks Booth I knew I could rely on you. Something’s been found at a redevelopment site. Drop in here and I’ll give you the file.”  

 

“We’ll be there in twenty Sir.”

 

He closed his phone and looked at his partner. She sat there, a gleam in her eye that was unmistakable. He smiled, “Come on Bones. What are you waiting for?”

 

“Four little words.”

 

He looked at her blankly for a second and then grinned, “We have a case.”

 

She grabbed her purse and stood up, “Those were the ones.”

 

 

They pulled up at the derelict warehouse site. A number of vehicles were already there alongside several large pieces of demolition equipment. Clearly the old warehouses were in the process of being knocked down to rebuild on the site.

 

Booth climbed out of the car and crossed to the young cop outside the site hut who had drawn the short straw and been put on guard. He pulled out his badge, “Special Agent Booth, and this is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian. I gather someone found something on the site.”

 

The lad grimaced, “You could say that, smelt it more like. It’s this way.” He picked up three hard hats from a pile beside him and handed them out, “You’d best wear these,” Then he led them between piles of demolished steel and concrete and into the remains of the warehouse.

 

As soon as they got inside Booth could smell it, a foul stench, partly decomposed body he was sure but there was something else mixed with it. It was acrid and caught in the back of his throat.

 

“Jeez that stinks! What was this place?”

 

“Apparently its last use was as a dye works. Some bunch of hippies used it to make natural dyes for their ethnic knitwear.”

 

“That could account for the smell Booth; several natural dyes use urine in the extraction process.”

 

“Bones where do you learn this stuff?”

 

“I learned about dying when I was in India, a traditional centre for indigo dying.”

 

“That’s blue isn’t it?” The cop asked her.

 

“Yes a dark blue most commonly used in the West to dye denim although mostly today synthetic indigo is used.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that Bones.”

 

“You’re thinking of all your jeans,” she laughed. Then she turned to the cop, “Why did you ask?”

“Because the body is blue.” He stopped beside a large steel oil drum which was sitting in a puddle of dark liquid. The smell clearly originated within.

 

He continued, “The demolition guys decided to take the top off the drum and empty it since it was leaking. They took an angle grinder to it but when they levered it up… well, you can see what they found.”

 

The lid had been cut through for around a third of its circumference and then bent upwards. Brennan peered through the gap into the drum. A deep blue stained decomposed face stared back at her from its stinking bath.

 

“Booth I’m going to need this whole drum shipping back to the lab together with all the surrounding floor debris. I could really use the floor itself but I suppose it’s not possible to cut the concrete free.”

 

“Probably not Bones We’ll just make sure they swab every inch of it for Hodgins.” His voice was muffled through the handkerchief he was holding across his nose in a desperate attempt not to gag on the smell.

 

“Can we get out of here now Bones, at least the lab has extractor fans.”

 

“Ok Booth.” She turned and led the two men back outside. Booth took a deep breath, the air outside was far from fresh but it smelt like a mountain breeze to him after the warehouse.

 

“Phew that’s better, I’ll call forensics and I’ll warn them to bring masks.” He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial. After calling forensics out he rang the lab.

 

“Cam, it’s Booth.”

 

“Yeah we got called out already.”

 

“Oh you know her she’s happy as a pig in clover now she has a body.”

 

“Yeah forensics are on their way. I’ll warn you this one is human soup. Better put the fans on full and break out the gas masks. It stinks something rotten.”

 

“Ok Cam we’ll see you soon, bye.”

 

“Booth you make it sound as though I like dealing with these bodies. I do it because I want to help find out who they are and what happened to them, for their families’ sake at least.”

 

“Come on Bones, your eyes lit up when I said we had a case. You enjoy the challenge too, admit it.”

 

“Weeell, ok, the challenge is intellectually stimulating I will concede that.”

 

“Good enough for me Bones. Now let’s get back in the car until forensics arrive; we may as well wait in comfort.”

 

They climbed in and settled back in the soft seats, his arm round her shoulders. He gave her a hug and she leaned against his chest and sighed contentedly.

 

“Comfy Bones?”

 

“Yes, but don’t think I don’t realise you only wanted to sit in here so you could canoodle with me where no one can see us.”

 

“Canoodle eh? Better see what I can do before we’re interrupted then.”


	63. Chapter 63

For the sake of his sinuses Booth decided that his time would be best spent that afternoon back at the Hoover building with Charlie, digging up as much information as they could find on the building and its past and present owners and occupiers.

 

It appeared that the building’s owner was somewhat of a recluse, renting it out to a variety of businesses over the years, all at minimal rents and all unconventional businesses. There had been a potter, a candle maker, a wood turner, a handmade paper company and finally the dyers. All craft businesses, none of which had unfortunately been able to survive long in the hard commercial cut and thrust of modern commerce.

 

The elderly owner had recently died and the executors of her estate had sold the place to a property developer when they were unable to trace any relatives. The developer also owned the surrounding three sites and was now clearing them to build luxury apartments and a shopping mall. This was not popular however with the local shopkeepers who feared for the survival of their traditional businesses.

 

Eventually at five he decided he could do nothing further without some information from the squints. He packed up his desk and headed for the lab hoping that by now they had cleaned off the remains and taken the barrel of blue soup elsewhere to analyse.

 

As he entered the lab his nose twitched, the smell was still lingering though thank goodness it was much less pungent than before. He was able to breathe and he guessed that fairly soon he wouldn’t really notice it.

 

Unsurprisingly Brennan and Clarke were standing, heads close together, peering down at the remains up on the platform. The blue of their lab coats echoed in the bones on the table.

He swiped his card and climbed the steps, saying nothing whilst he waited for Brennan to notice him. She was pointing out something of interest to Clarke who was nodding in agreement and taking notes.

 

“I’m afraid we’re still working on an ID Booth, Angela is checking for dental records but we haven’t yet started a facial reconstruction. I’ll be attaching the tissue markers for her shortly once Clarke and I have completed this examination.

 

“What you will be doing next Bones is coming to the Diner with me, and then,” he raised his hand to stall her imminent protest, “I will bring you back here to do your markers. It’s important that you eat regularly Bones you know that.”

 

She sighed, knowing that this time he was right. “Very well Booth. Clarke and I will be another 30 minutes,” she glanced at Clarke who nodded. “Then we will eat. I’m coming straight back though; there is plenty of work still to do in this case.”

 

 “I wouldn’t try to stop you Bones. Anything obvious yet?” he nodded at the remains.

 

“Is a .38 calibre bullet hole between the eyes obvious enough Booth?”

“He nodded, “Pretty much. Sex?”

 

“Not on the platform Booth.” She deadpanned.

 

Clarke covered his mouth with a gloved hand and attempted to fake a cough to stifle his laughter.

 

“Temperance Brennan I do not believe you just did that!” Booth said incredulously.

 

“Did what?” She said innocently, studying the wear on the victim’s right femur and making a note.

 

“Developed a sense of humour.”

 

“I have a highly developed sense of humour Booth; I just usually refrain from exercising it at work. However on this occasion I simply could not resist,” She glanced at him her eyes twinkling and a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. “Would you like to rephrase your question?”

 

With a touch of trepidation he asked, “Do you know the sex and age of the victim yet Bones?”

 

“Male, Caucasian in his mid thirties.”

 

“Thank you Bones.”

 

“You see it’s so much easier when you are precise with your language.”

 

“Yes Bones. You know that just looks icky.”

 

“Icky?”

 

“Those bones being blue like that, didn’t it even come off when they were cleaned?”

 

“Clearly not.”

 

 “Right, well I’ll go see what Cam has found from the tissue samples then I’ll wait in your office. Half an hour Bones,” He tapped his watch.

 

She rolled her eyes at him, “Yes Booth.”

 

He found Hodgins with Cam in her office comparing notes on the analysis of the ‘soup’ when he arrived.

 

“Ok what do your little creepy friends tell you bug man?”

 

Hodgins looked. “That would be nothing.”

 

Booth’s eyebrows rose, “Nothing? No weather conditions, site of murder, time of death or anything?”

 

Hodgins shook his head, “Nope.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“No bugs.” He grinned at Booth, “Now the slime, well that was another matter all sorts of stuff in there.”

 

“Any of it useful though?”

 

Hodgins looked pained, “You wound me G-Man. The indigo was Indigofera caroliniana, that’s a rare native species not one of the introduced varieties and it had been dissolved in human urine, that’s the old medieval method.”

 

“Of course we don’t know when that stuff was mixed up it could have been sitting there for ages before the body was dumped in it.”

 

Jack shook his head, “It would have deteriorated and not been absorbed by the tissues if that had been the case. The reason you use urine is because indigo is insoluble in water. To produce a dye that can be absorbed by fabric you have to chemically reduce it, urine is the oldest method used for this and makes a yellowish liquid. Then you soak your fabric keeping the air out because as soon as you lift it out the dye reacts with oxygen and turns blue. The body must have been dumped in a fresh dye bath otherwise the dye wouldn’t have taken.”

 

“So whoever dumped him must have known something about the process?”

 

“Quite probably.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

Cam nodded, “The body tissues didn’t show much, though I’m still working on a DNA profile, but the urine yielded some information. It is possible to extract DNA from urine, it’s in very low concentrations and requires amplification and sometimes only the mitochondrial DNA is recoverable but it’s there. I have one of the grad students working on it now. The other thing I can tell you though is that it contained abnormally high levels of proteins and glucose.”

 

“Sugar?”

 

“Yes someone who peed in that pot was a diabetic. Not only that but the proteins suggest they were undiagnosed and suffering from diabetic nephropathy. That’s a kidney disease that results as a complication of diabetes.”

 

“How sick might they be?”

 

Cam shrugged, “Hard to say it depends on how long they’ve had it and if it’s being treated. But there was a lot of protein so it could be quite advanced.”

 

“Thanks Cam, keep me posted on that DNA. I’m taking Bones to the Diner now, but I’ll bring her back afterwards.”

 

Cam grinned, “I don’t envy you Booth, in a few months time when she can’t work your life will be hell trying to keep her out of here.”

 

He grinned wryly and ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah I know, that’s why I’m letting her have her own way for now. But I’m relying on your support Cam, as her boss, to enforce the leave rules later.”

 

“Don’t worry Seeley I’ll put my foot down.”

 

“Thanks Cam.”

“We’ll all help Booth, you can count on us; you know that. Angela’s already planning a shopping and pampering day.” Jack grinned.

 

Booth laughed, “Thanks guys.” He looked at his watch, “Right, her half hour is up, I’d best drag her out.”He stepped out of Cam’s office and looked over the railing; sure enough she was still on the platform scribbling notes down.

 

“Bones, time’s up.”

 

“Booth you’ve only been gone five minutes.”

 

“Check the clock Bones it’s six, time to eat.”

 

She looked at her watch, he was right. Sighing she passed her notes to Clarke and asked him to finish off the report. Then she walked back to her office, peeling off her gloves as she went.

 

She took off her lab coat and hung it up. Booth helped her into her jacket and passed her her purse, then hand at her back he guided her out of the lab. They made it into the SUV before his self control finally cracked. He pulled her towards him and kissed her hard enough and long enough for an entire Naval Review to pass.

 

“I’ve been waiting hours for that Bones,” he groaned as he finally pulled away.

 

She smiled, “You’re not the only one Booth, I was very tempted to take you up on your earlier offer.”

 

“My earlier offer?”

 

“Sex on the platform.”

 

“I did not offer you sex on the platform Bones, you totally twisted my question.”

 

“But you’ve thought about it.”

 

The flush rising up his neck betrayed him and he suddenly felt the need to loosen his tie. The truth was it was one of his oldest fantasies, that and her office desk.

 

“You’re not alone Booth.”

 

He turned the key in the ignition, “Diner Bones, now.”

 

She sat back in her seat and laughed as they drove away, now if she could just find a way to turn off those security cameras one day. 

 

 

As promised he returned her to her lab after their meal and, not having any reason to return to his own office, took up his customary residence on the couch in hers. After half an hour he was bored with the couch, he’d read even her anthropology journal, well at least the bits he could understand, and was getting antsy. He looked at her desk, the laptop sat there, idle. Why not do a little research?

 

He settled himself in her chair and switched the machine on. After a few minutes he was logged in surfing the net. At first he browsed sites that might help him with the case, checking out natural dyes and kidney diseases. Then when he had exhausted those he did some personal research. As he read he smiled, if only he’d had all this advice years ago things would have made so much more sense.

 

“Booth! Have you hacked into my manuscript again? You promised not to look remember?”

 

She stalked across the office and he tried to close the lid. “Bones I am not reading your manuscript, honestly, this is just research.”

 

“Then let me see what you’ve got on there, if it’s to do with the case as your partner I have a right to be kept informed.”

 

Sheepishly he lifted the lid and turned the machine to face her. Her eyes widened as she read the page. “Pregnancy guides for men?”

 

“I want to know what you’re going through Bones, and how best I can help. Half of this I had no idea about and when Rebecca was pregnant I was completely useless to her. I’m not letting that happen with you.”

 

“Booth I…” A tear trickled down her cheek and she swallowed, he pulled her onto his lap and wiped her face. “I’m sorry Booth I think it must be my…”

 

“Hormones. Yeah I know, now. It doesn’t matter Bones, it’s perfectly normal.” He pulled her into a hug.

 

“Have you done here for tonight?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Good then let’s get you home you’re looking tired out, and before you bite my head off I know you wouldn’t usually be tired, but your body has other priorities right now. You need to let it adjust.”

 

“What did I ever do to deserve you Booth?”

 

“Come on Bones you’re not going to go all mushy on me are you? I don’t think I could handle that.”

 

She sat up, “Why would my body tissue start to degrade to a pulp Booth, I’m not decomposing yet?”

 

He grinned, “There’s my squint back. Up you get Bones, I’ll shut this down, you get your things and we’ll get home.” 


	64. Chapter 64

The following morning they arrived at the lab to find that Angela had a face for their victim but still no match to any dental records or to the DNA Cam had extracted from the remnants of the soft tissue.

 

The other DNA test was still ongoing since it was necessary to amplify the minute amounts extracted from the urine in order to produce a sample viable for testing.

 

Charlie had however arranged an appointment with the lawyers for the late Miss Katherine Hegson, former owner of the site, for ten that morning and Booth was hoping that might give them some more clues.

 

With nothing further to extract from the remains Brennan settled herself in the bone room to continue checking over Clarke’s reports. Not having any reason to return to the Hoover building for now Booth settled himself on a chair in the corner to keep her company. Watching her work was one of his quiet pleasures.

 

She was methodically replacing yet another set of bones in their box when she suddenly stopped and a slight frown crossed her face. She put the bones down and headed at a brisk trot out of the room, saying nothing as she passed. He sprang out of his chair and followed her down the corridor. When he saw her rush into the ladies restroom he stopped and smiled. That famous cast iron stomach that could take the overpowering stench of a decomposed body had evidently finally succumbed to nausea. He waited outside for a few minutes knowing that she would undoubtedly tell him she could manage to vomit perfectly well on her own if he rushed in too soon. Another two minutes and he would check on her.

 

Just as he was about to open the door she emerged looking as calm and unruffled as usual, no signs of sickness at all.

 

“Are you feeling ok Bones?” he asked as he walked her back to her examination room.

 

“Of course I am Booth; there was no need to come rushing after me you know.”

 

“I don’t like to see you sick Bones.”

 

She looked at him puzzled for a moment and then suddenly he saw the light click on in her brain. “You thought I was vomiting?”

 

“Weren’t you?”

 

She smiled, “No Booth I just had a sudden urge to urinate. It’s quite common in the early stages of pregnancy due to hormonal changes. It also recurs in the later stages when it is caused by the expanding uterus compressing the bladder.”

 

“So not morning sickness?”

 

She shook her head, “Not so far. About 30% of pregnant women do not suffer morning sickness, I may be fortunate enough to be among that group.”

 

“Let’s hope so. I think I could do with a coffee Bones I’m going to slip up to the lounge and fetch one. What about you?”

 

She sighed, “Whilst I may be escaping nausea so far my taste buds still find both tea and coffee unpleasantly metallic. If there is a juice, or bottle of water there though, you may bring me one of those.”

 

“Sure thing Bones.”

 

A short while, and one further dash to the restroom, later they headed out of the lab to call on Miss Hegson’s lawyers, Cartwright and Winterton; a small traditional practice in one of the oldest parts of the city. They were ushered in to see Mr Winterton, the ‘younger partner’ the elderly receptionist said.

 

Mr Winterton was silver haired, bespectacled and seventy five if he was a day. Booth wondered if the ‘older partner’ was even still breathing.

 

Winterton sat behind his antique mahogany desk with its green leather top and rested his hands on a huge file fully six inches thick. He peered at them over his rimless glasses.

 

“I must admit Agent Booth, to a mild frisson of excitement at a request for assistance from the FBI. Although I have to say that it does not surprise me at all that it should involve my late client the dear Miss Hegson, bless her soul. She had such a very interesting and eventful life in her younger years.”

 

“It may not involve her directly,” Booth said, “I just need a little more information on the warehouse she owned and the various tenants.”

 

“Ah yes, the warehouse. Miss Hegson inherited that from her father along with the rest of his considerable estate.” He paused steepling his fingers for a moment. “My client held very different ideological views to her late parents, her father especially. Not to put too fine a point on it her father was a ruthless businessman and much of his fortune was founded on the misfortunes of others.

 

When my client finally inherited the estate she was determined to pursue a more enlightened path. She reinvested many of her funds into what today would be termed ethical investments, and those tangible assets she inherited, such as the warehouse, she let to tenants on the basis of their business principles rather than acumen. Hence a string of highly commendable businesses that failed due to a lack of business sense. Fortunately her other investments prospered as society became more ethically aware, and this offset her losses. The final client was the dye works.” He opened the file and passed Booth a sheet of paper,” These are the details of the proprietors as last known to us. Their addresses may of course now be out of date.”

 

“I gather you sold the property after her death because there were no heirs.”

 

“Yes, we attempted to trace any remaining members of the family but found none. We thought she might have had a child, there are suggestions in some of the correspondence we hold from her father of an illegitimate child, but we found no trace. Had she had a child it is highly possible that it would have been given up for adoption, possibly even a private adoption. Of course she could also have aborted it. The funds from the sale have been added to the trust she specified be set up for charitable purposes after her death.”

 

“One last thing, do you recognise this person at all?” Booth handed Winterton the reconstruction drawing.

 

The lawyer looked at it, frowning. Then he fished through his file and extracted a photograph. He passed both pictures back to Booth. The photograph was of a middle aged woman. “That is my client and I may be mistaken, these eyes are not what they were, but there seems to be a resemblance to your drawing.”

 

Booth and Brennan both looked carefully at the two.

 

“There are definitely some similarities in the bone structure Booth, they could be related. But we would need her skull to be sure.” She looked at Winterton who shook his head.

 

“Impossible I’m afraid, my client was cremated.”

 

“Could we get DNA from cremated bone?” Booth asked her. She shook her head.

“You could ask the Police Department.” Winterton suggested. When they looked surprised he continued, “She was busted for Cannabis possession a year before she died. She broke the nose of one of the arresting officers and called him a ‘filthy right wing pawn of a corrupt fascist government’. She would have been charged but the DA decided the publicity from prosecuting an eighty four year old would not have been beneficial to the government. However her DNA and prints were taken and should still be on file.”

 

Booth smiled, “I see what you mean about an eventful life.”

 

Winterton smiled fondly, “Yes she was quite a character; we all miss her.”

 

They took their leave and decided to stop off at the Diner for an early lunch. Booth ordered his usual burger with double fries for Brennan. She had her usual salad. As she sat eating his fries her hand went to the salt pot, twice.

 

“Bones you’ve already salted them once. You don’t usually even do that.2

 

“I just can’t seem to taste it today Booth.”

 

He picked one up himself and ate it. “Good grief Bones that’s saltier than the Pacific.” He took a long drink of his coffee to compensate. She just shrugged and carried on eating.

 

Then she glanced at his burger, “Booth..?”

 

“Don’t tell me you want my Burger too?”

 

“No Booth, just your pickle.”

 

He passed it over and watched amazed as she devoured it with relish.

 

“Would you get me a jar of those later Booth, please?” She begged.

 

He laughed, “Sure Bones; have you any more cravings I should know about?”

 

She gave him a mischievous smirk, “None that I can satisfy in here Booth.” 

 

He finished his pickle free burger and left a few bills on the table. “Ok Bones let’s get you back to the lab, I’ll need to see Cam about checking Miss Hegson’s DNA records. Then I’d better brief Cullen on our progress so far.”

 

When they got back she resumed work in the bone room and he asked Cam to check Miss Hegson’s DNA against the victim’s. Then he called in to see her,

 

“I’m off back to see Cullen now, then I’ll be back here at five to drag you out.” He gave her a brief kiss on the lips; after all there were cameras in here too. “Bye Bones.”

 

“Don’t forget my pickles!” She called after him.

 

He raised a hand in acknowledgement. ‘It was going to be an interesting nine months’, he thought as he strolled out to the car.


	65. Chapter 65

Booth wrinkled his nose and whined, “Bones do you have to eat those things in here, the entire car stinks of vinegar.”

 

She dipped her fingers in the jar and extracted another pickled cucumber, “Yes,” she declared before sinking her teeth into it with a loud crunch.

 

“The rate you’re going we’ll need another jar before tomorrow.”

 

“Then you should have got a bigger one,” she cradled a huge jar protectively in her lap, staring intently at her next target pickle as they rounded a sharp corner.

 

“That was the biggest jar in the supermarket,” he protested. “Anyway if you eat all those you’ll get an acid stomach by tonight, and you can forget a bedtime kiss no matter how much you brush.”

 

She looked sadly at her beloved jar and screwed the lid back on. An acid stomach she could deal with but the other threat? Maybe she could hold off on the pickles now, until tomorrow at least.

 

He glanced across and smiled a little to himself. He knew it was an empty threat when he was faced by those delicious lips but really so many pickles at once wouldn’t be healthy. Not according to the sites he had been reading that afternoon. ‘No harm in indulging the cravings in moderation they had advised, though if she started trying to eat chalk or dirt he should find a substitute to sate her with. A grin crossed his face as a mental picture of Brennan eating a furious Hodgins’ soil samples sprang into his head.

 

“Booth, are you laughing at me?” she huffed.

 

“Not at all Bones,” he declared.

 

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Then why the grin?”

 

“Just happy I won’t be forgoing any fun tonight after all.” ‘Nice save there Seeley’ he thought to himself.

 

“You hope.” The threat was clear.

 

 

 

On his trip to the supermarket Booth had also collected the ingredients for mac and cheese, hoping that she would indulge him. He knew he was forgiven for his teasing when she opened here cupboard and took out the cheese grater.

 

He leaned against the worktop next to her, watching her hands; he loved watching the deft movements of her slender fingers. “Bones, it’s my turn for Parker this weekend and I really think I should call Rebecca and fill her in. Is that ok with you?”

 

“I think that’s very sensible Booth, why don’t you do that while I cook supper.”

 

“Thanks Bones.” He dropped a kiss on her cheek and pulled out his phone, heading for the lounge.

 

He dialled the number and waited; a nervous feeling in his stomach.

 

“Rebecca Stinson.”

“Becca it’s me.”

 

“Seeley you’re finally back! Cullen told me about the problems with the flights, is everything ok?”

 

“Everything’s fine Becca. Listen, you know it’s my turn to have Parker this weekend?”

 

“Yes he’s been hoping you’d be home in time,” Her voice took on an anxious tone, “you’re not going to cancel are you, he would be so disappointed?”

 

“No I’m not going to cancel, I can’t wait to see him, and I have some presents for him from our trip. No, the thing is Becca it’s about Bones and me…”he paused, unsure of how to continue.

 

“Seeley, I hope you’re going to tell me that you two have finally seen the light, because after the last month if you haven’t I’m personally going to have you both certified as blind?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes what?” ‘God’, she thought, ‘I sound like my mother’.

 

“Yes Becca we are together.”

 

She let out a sigh of relief. “About time, you know Parker will be thrilled. Every time he comes back from a visit all I hear is, “when is Dad going to ask Dr Bones to be his girlfriend?”

 

“Really?” he said surprised.

 

“Yes, really. So do you want me to tell him?”

 

“Well I was ringing to ask you to warn him she’d be with us, but if you think he’ll be pleased, yeah tell him.”

 

“Ok I will; and congratulations from me too.”

 

“Thanks Becca. Becca there’s something else but I want to tell Parker myself.”

 

At her end of the line a smile came to Rebecca’s face, “What is it?”

 

“Bones is pregnant.”

 

“Seeley, I’m so pleased for you; so that’s double congratulations. Is she happy, I thought she didn’t want kids?”

 

“So did I but… she said she wanted mine.” Rebecca could hear the wonder and disbelief in his voice and her smile got wider.

 

“Then give her my congratulations and best wishes. You know Parker is going to be over the moon about it don’t you?”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“I know so. Ok Seeley, you go look after her and I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Becca; and thanks.”

 

He put his phone back and returned to the kitchen.

 

“Something is smelling very good in here.” He wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her ear. “Correction, two things are smelling good in here, the supper and you Bones.”

 

“Thanks Booth but you’d better let me go and make yourself useful laying the table or your mac and cheese will be smelling burnt.”

 

He kissed her neck and let her go, “Ok Bones, what did you want to drink?”

 

“Did you get that grape juice I e-mailed you about?”

 

“Yeah you want that then?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“Right.” He opened the grape juice and poured her a glass, then opened himself a beer.

 

“What did Rebecca say?”

 

“She sends us her congratulations. Apparently Parker thinks I should have asked you to be my girlfriend ages ago.” He shook his head, “how come even a kid could see it Bones and we couldn’t?”

 

She smiled, “I think we were both too scared, too scared of what we might lose to realise what we might gain.”

 

“You know Bones that sounded suspiciously like psychology, have you been spending time with Sweets.” He chuckled.

 

She turned and put her tongue out at him.

 

“Eloquent debating technique Dr Brennan.”

 

“I wasn’t inclined to waste brain power on your comment.” She changed the subject back again, “Did you tell her about the baby?”

 

“Yes and she sounded genuinely delighted for us Bones.” He smiled and she could tell it was a relief to him as well.

 

“I’m glad, for your sake. I’d have hated for it to cause problems with Rebecca, it might have restricted your access to Parker and I would never want that. Is she telling him?”

 

“No I want us to do that tomorrow. Which reminds me I suppose I’d better be back at my apartment over the weekend, Parker’s room is there.”

 

“Do you want me to be there too?” she sounded a little uncertain.

 

“Of course you should be there Bones, if you’re my girlfriend Parker will expect you to be there.”

 

“All night?”

“All night. Parker knows that Rebecca’s boyfriends stay all night, he’ll expect my girlfriend to do the same, especially once we tell him about the baby.”

 

“Do you think he’ll be jealous?” She was still worried about how Parker would react to her change of status.

 

“I think he’ll be delighted. He’s always said he wanted a baby brother.”

 

“It might be a girl.” She reminded him removing the dish from the oven.

 

“You know what Bones I’m sure if it is Parker will be just as happy to teach her softball and hockey as a boy, and if she’s like her mother she’ll try and beat him too.”

 

“If she’s like me I bet she’ll succeed.” She grinned placing the hot dish down on the tablemat and passing him the serving spoon.

 

 

 

“Time to wake up Bones.” hot breath tickled her ear and she stirred against his chest.

 

A hand slowly crawled down her spine making her skin erupt into goosebumps and sending delicious sensations right through her body. “Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead.”

 

She opened one eye and managed to focus on the clock, “Not time to get up yet Booth, ‘s only six,” she mumbled into his pecs, inflicting a sensuous torture of her own with her lips.

 

“Did I say anything about getting up Bones?”

 

“Oh. Mmm, do that again Booth,” she purred as his hand caressed her back once more.

 

“What do I get in return?”

 

“Me,” she smiled against his skin.

 

“It’s a deal.”

 

He rolled her over onto her back and leaned down to kiss her slowly, “Good morning Bones.”

Then he moved down and kissed her stomach, “Good morning little one this is your Daddy here.”

 

“Booth the embryo is far too small to hear you yet.”

 

“I don’t care Bones.”  He continued to kiss her stomach, moving lower until she moaned with pleasure and reached down to pull him back up for a lingering kiss.

 

“Please Booth,” she pleaded. He shook his head and began to pepper her body with kisses, seeking out all the spots he had quickly learned elicited the greatest reaction. She squirmed with ecstasy under his lips and tongue until she knew the sensations would reach their peak.

 

“Now Booth, now, please,” she begged, her voice ragged with desire.

 

“You know I can’t say no to you when you ask me like that Bones,” he said as he complied and she arched against him groaning softly as they moved together until she cried out his name and he swore it was the most erotic sound he’d ever heard and he fell with her.

 

Sated, they lay together, as their breathing calmed and rational thought returned.

 

 

They showered together, almost unable to tear themselves apart. As he stroked the sponge across her chest he paused.

 

“They look darker Bones, is that…?”

 

“Another sign of pregnancy? Yes Booth.”

 

“It’s hot.”

 

She smiled, “I think I should turn this shower to cold otherwise we are going to be late at your apartment.”

 

He resumed his sponging, “Yeah maybe you should,” he murmured watching the trail of soap suds cascading down her thigh.

 

Her hand slid unnoticed towards the controls.

 

“Jeez Bones! I was joking,” he cried dragging them both out from under the ice cold torrent and frantically turning it off.

 

She laughed and passed him a towel which he wrapped around himself rubbing firmly in an attempt to restore some warmth.

 

“Booth stop being such a baby, you know the cold water is beneficial to your skin and closes up the open pores again.”

 

“Yeah Bones but I prefer to know it’s coming.”

 

“It got you out of the shower though,” she grinned as she dressed herself and returned to her room to pack some things for the weekend.

 

 

They eventually made it to his apartment by 8.30 and Brennan put the coffee on whilst Booth scurried around straightening things up ready for Parker. She also cleared out the remaining contents of his fridge that were going off and made a short list of things they needed to shop for later that morning.

 

The smell of the coffee began to waft through the apartment, displacing the slightly musty smell of the air in rooms that had been unventilated for a month.

 

“Mmm that smells better Bones; at least it feels a bit more lived in now.” He kissed her cheek as she poured out two coffees and handed him a mug. “Thanks,” he said and took a long drink.

 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

Brennan stood back as Booth opened the door; a small blond whirlwind crashed into his legs, “Dad!” Parker yelled wrapping his arms round and crushing his knees.

 

“Hey Bub, careful there, you’re getting so big you’ll be knocking me over.” He ruffled his son’s hair affectionately.

 

Parker released his hold, “Sorry Dad.”

 

Booth crouched down and enveloped him in a bear hug, “Hey I’ve missed you Park.”

 

“Yeah me too Dad. Oof now you’re crushing me Dad.”

 

Booth laughed and let him go, he ran straight up the hall to Bones, who bent down and opened her arms. He ran into them and hugged her.

 

“Dr Bones is it true? Mum said you’re Dad’s girlfriend now.”

 

“It’s true Parker, if that’s ok with you?”

 

“It’s ok with me Dr Bones, you make Dad happy and that makes me happy.”

 

“Thank you Parker, it’s very generous of you to share him with me, and you can call me Temperance or Tempe if you like.”

 

Parker tilted his head to one side for a moment, deep in thought then he said, “No I like Dr Bones it sounds awesome, and Dad calls you Bones so I will too.”

 

“Ok Parker. Now I think we have a few things for you that we found in England, shall we go and see.”

 

“Yeah,” he turned to Rebecca, “Can I go with Bones now Mum?”

 

“Of course you can Parker, and be good, I’ll see you tomorrow evening. Now come and give me a hug before you go.”

 

He ran back and hugged his mother and the hurried after Brennan into the lounge.

 

She smiled after him, “He likes her Seeley, and she’s a natural whatever she says.”

 

“I know, I’ve told her enough times I think she’s finally starting to see it though.”

 

“Have you asked her yet?” Rebecca asked gently.

 

He looked at her slightly guiltily, “No.”

 

“Why ever not, you love her don’t you.”

 

“Yeah I do but Bones doesn’t believe in outdated institutions.”

 

“You do though.”

 

He sighed, “I do, but I’m not sure I could take her turning me down.”

 

Rebecca laid a sympathetic hand on his arm “She might not.”

 

“She won’t change her mind Becca, not Bones.”

 

“Seeley, she’s pregnant, doesn’t that tell you something?”

 

He looked at her and she saw a glimmer of something in his eye that looked suspiciously like hope. “You think she might?”

“Face it Seeley you’ll never know until you try. Now I’ll leave you to mull it over but don’t think about it so long this time, honestly four years it’s taken you two to discover what everyone else can see from the second they meet you, some detectives you are.” She laughed as she stepped away from the door.

 

“Thanks Becca I’ll see you tomorrow.” He shut the door behind her and sighed. 

 

He fixed a grin back on his face and followed the others into his lounge where he could hear excited shrieks coming from Parker as he looked at his presents. It sounded like Christmas.

 

He walked in to find Parker sitting in the middle of the floor with Brennan kneeling beside him and a scatter of wrapping paper and carrier bags around them. It looked like Christmas too.

 

Parker was holding a model of the Queen Mary 2 which Booth had bought for him from the on board shop. “Dad Bones says this is the boat you came home on?”

 

“Yeah we did because the planes weren’t allowed to fly. We had to sail.”

 

“It looks awesome.”

 

“She was pretty awesome Bub.” He sat himself down on the other side of Parker and looked at his son. “Parker, you know that Bones is my girlfriend now, well we have something else to tell you.”

 

Parker looked from him to Brennan and back, a frown on his face. “What Dad, you’re not splitting up already are you? Nicky’s mum and dad did that it made him sad.”

 

Booth smiled, “No Park, we’re not splitting up. This is good news I hope.”  He swallowed, “Bones and I are going to have a baby.”

 

Parker thought for a minute, “So I’ll have a brother or sister?”

 

Brennan smiled, “Yes Parker.”

 

“Cool!” A wide grin split his face and he looked at Brennan, “Can I hug you Dr Bones? Only Maisie’s mum is having a baby and Maisie says she has to be careful not to hug too hard”

 

“Yes you can give me a hug, I won’t break Parker.” She said as he threw his arms around her again.

 

“Don’t I get a hug too Bub?” laughed Booth watching his son embracing his partner.

 

“Dad you should know guys don’t hug, you told me that.” Parker scolded.


	66. Chapter 66

One look from her eyes told him he was busted. She excused herself saying she needed the bathroom and quietly left the room. He longed to follow but Parker needed his attention. After ten minutes without her reappearing he left his son scraping away at a ‘dig your own dinosaur kit’ and went to find her.

 

She was sitting on his bed holding a picture of them taken at his birthday; he was squeezing her to his side and trying to feed her a piece of cake. She hadn’t even realised Angela had taken it.

She sensed his presence. Without looking up she said quietly.

 

“Why did you lie to me all those times?”

 

“I was desperate Bones; it was the only way I could get to hold you the way I wanted without being hit.” He confessed.

 

“The way you wanted?”

 

“Bones, I was in love with you and I was like a man starving. Those hugs were the crusts I was existing on. I lived for months on each scrap of contact you let me have. I replayed each one every night before I went to sleep and damned myself for a coward.”

 

“A coward?”

 

“A coward for not daring to tell you what I felt.”  She felt his arms slip around her and realised he’d sat down beside her, “And for not doing this.” His hand turned her face towards him and as he lowered his lips to hers he saw the tracks down her cheeks and tasted the salt of her tears. “I’m so sorry I lied, Bones, but I’m not sorry I hugged you, I’ll never regret that.” He wiped her face with his thumbs.

 

“Neither will I, and they helped Booth, the hugs. No matter why you did it.” Another tear escaped.

 

“Looks like it’s time for another.” He pulled her close and she buried her head in his shoulder.

 

“Dr Bones, look I got a T. Rex!” Parker’s excited tones came from the doorway. Then he stopped. “Dad is Dr Bones alright did I make her sad?” He sounded so worried that she lifted her face up and gave him a smile.

 

“Of course you didn’t Parker, and neither did your Dad.”

 

“Then why are you crying?” He asked, puzzled.

 

“When a woman is pregnant she sometimes cries a lot, it’s because of things called hormones in her body. She’s not really sad.” She told him gently. “Since I’m a girl Parker, can I get a hug to help me stop crying?” She held out a hand to him and he ran across and jumped onto the bed hugging her waist.

 

“Sure Dr Bones, and do you want me to scare those hormones away so you won’t cry any more?”

 

She laughed, “No Parker, the baby needs them for a while yet. But when I do have something to scare away I’ll be sure to call on you ok?”

 

“Ok Dr Bones.”

 

“Ok Bub, how about we go and tidy up the mess in the lounge while Bones washes her face, and then I think we need to get some shopping done?”

 

“Aw I wanted to go to the park Dad.”

 

“I know Parker, but Bones and I have been on a long trip and we need to get some fresh food in. We’ll call at the park on the way back ok?”

“Yay!” Parker jumped down and ran back to the lounge.

 

Booth smiled at her, “Am I forgiven then Bones?”

 

She smiled back “Of course.”

 

“You did great with Parker there Bones, I’m proud of you. I told you you’d make a wonderful mother didn’t I?”

 

“I must confess I’m not finding the interaction as intimidating as I had thought. Although Parker is an exceptionally intelligent and well behaved child.”

 

“Thanks Bones.”

 

“For what?”

 

“You just said I had a great kid.”

 

“Well you had better get back to him then whilst I repair the damage to my appearance.”

 

“Bones you could look hot covered in mud.” He grinned, “Actually you did, although it was clay.”

 

She pointed to the doorway, “Go Booth, unless you plan on giving your son a lesson in advanced human reproductive behaviour.”

 

 

 

 An hour later, they sat together on the park bench watching Parker happily clambering over the jungle gym, he had his arm around her shoulders and she was leaning in to his chest.

 

“Booth!” she suddenly grabbed his hand and turned to face him.

 

“What is it Bones, is something wrong?” He instinctively reached for her stomach.

 

“Nothing’s wrong with the baby Booth, but I just realised, we’ve told Cullen, the team, Rebecca and Parker but we haven’t told…”

 

The colour drained from Booth’s face, “Max, oh God Bones he’ll kill me!”

 

“Of course he won’t kill you Booth, although if he does this time I will give evidence for the prosecution.”

 

“Gee thanks Bones, that’s comforting. I suppose we’d best call him and invite him over.”

 

She nodded, “And soon, because he has very good sources of information.”

 

“Tomorrow then, Parker’s here, he and Max get along great and he won’t hurt me in front of my son, I hope. And if he does kill me at least I’ll have been to Confession first.”

 

“You’re over reacting Booth; my father is quite fond of you actually.”

 

Booth raised an eyebrow, “He is?”  

 

She smiled, “Yes, he said he couldn’t have found a better partner for me if he’d picked you himself.”

 

Suddenly there was a ringing tone from his pocket and he pulled out his phone.

 

“Booth.”

 

“Oh hi Charlie.”

 

“You did, great, what about the other one?”

 

“Ok, well keep me posted Charlie, and good work. Yeah I’ll go see him on Monday. Yeah I’ve got Parker this weekend. Bye Charlie.”

  

He slid his phone back in his pocket. “That was Charlie.”

 

“I deduced that,” she replied dryly. “What did he want?”

 

“Charlie’s been trying to find the two guys that ran the dye works. He’s found one and he’s got a promising lead on the other. We’ll go see one, or hopefully both of them, on Monday.”

 

“If you want to go now I can watch Parker.” She offered

 

“No Bones, I’m not missing any of my time with him this weekend, even for your blue bones. Besides you want to come too don’t you?”

 

She sighed, “Yes, I suppose the remains can wait another day, maybe we’ll have a definite ID by then.”

 

The rest of the day passed in a whirlwind of meals, games and DVDs and before they knew it it was Parker’s bedtime. Booth supervised his bath and Brennan busied herself gathering up the toys and games scattered around the lounge. She had given up trying to tidy up as they went along and she had to admit Booth was right when he’d told her to leave it till bedtime. It was easier to do it all in one go.

 

She carried Parker’s new toys into his room and was busy popping them away on shelves when Booth carried a sleepy little boy in Spiderman pyjamas into the room. She quickly turned back the covers and he laid Parker in the bed and tucked him in.

 

“Looks like we wore him out Bones,” He whispered across the bed.

 

“Oh no you didn’t, I still want a story,” came a rebellious voice below them.

 

Booth chuckled, “Ok Bub, what shall it be tonight, Batman or The Green Lantern?”

 

“Green Lantern. Dr Bones?”

 

“Yes Parker?” she answered.

 

“Would you read it to me tonight?”

 

“If you want me to; I warn you I haven’t had a lot of practice like your Dad though.”

 

“That’s ok I’ll tell you if you say it wrong.”

 

She grinned, “Ok then Parker.” Booth passed her the book, his warm brown eyes smiling at her.

 

“Come and sit on here,” Parker patted the side of the bed.

 

She settled comfortably on the bed alongside him, careful not to squash him and opened the book.

 

Booth bent down and kissed Parker‘s curls, “Goodnight Bub; see you in the morning.”

 

“Night Dad,” Parker said through a yawn. Booth smiled, Bones wouldn’t need to read long he was almost asleep already. He padded silently out of the room as Brennan’s soft voice began to read aloud.

 

Around twenty minutes later when she was certain he was sound asleep, she slid carefully off the bed and joined Booth in the lounge. He passed her a glass. “Grape juice,” he said as she looked at it warily,” I got a red one too.”

 

“Thanks Booth. I suppose I’d best call Dad.” She picked up her phone and pressed his speed dial, a number she’d never expected to have until recently, and something else to thank her partner for.

 

A voice answered.

 

“Dad”

 

“Hi Babe,” she could hear the grin in his tone above the background noise.

 

“Where are you Dad?”

 

“Just out having a drink with a friend, do you need me to find someone for you again?”

 

“No Dad, I’d like you to come for lunch tomorrow, well actually Booth and I would like you to come, to his place. We have something to tell you.”

 

“Oh ok Tempe, hang on and let me get a pen then you can give me the address.” There was silence for a moment then, “Right fire away.”

 

Correctly identifying his use of metaphor she reeled off Booth’s address for him.

 

“Ok Tempe I got that, what time?”

 

“Any time after eleven will be ok.”

 

“I’ll be there, see you tomorrow Babe. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Dad.”

 

 

Max closed his phone and laid it on the bar.

 

“I told you so Cherie.” She sipped her drink and grinned at him.

 

“And I thought my sources were good.” He raised his glass. “But I still have a feeling you know more than you’re letting on Miss Julian.”

“Now where would I be if I gave away all my secrets Cherie, a woman has to retain some mystery.” She winked at him.

 

 

 

At eleven on the dot Booth’s doorbell rang and Parker raced down the hall to open it.

 

“Uncle Max!” he yelled.

 

“Hey Parker, how you doing, they didn’t tell me you’d be here.” He ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately.

 

“It’s my weekend with Dad. I got some awesome new toys do you want to see them?”

 

“Sure Parker, but I’d best say hi to Temperance and your Dad first.”

 

Parker grabbed his hand and dragged him along, “They’re in the kitchen I’ll show you, but you gotta be careful ‘cos they keep doing Mum and Dad stuff when they think I’m not looking,” he whispered conspiratorially.

 

“Mum and Dad stuff?” Max grinned.

 

“Yeah, you know, kissing and stuff.”

 

“Yeah I know.” Max stifled the laugh that was threatening to break loose.

 

Fortunately Parker’s initial shriek had alerted them and there was no Mum and Dad stuff taking place when Parker pulled Max into the kitchen. Brennan’s reddened lips would have told an alert observer however that it had been a near miss.

 

Max had the observation skills of an eagle but he said nothing.

 

“Good morning Tempe, Booth, thanks for the invite. I hope I’m not too early?”

 

“Of course not Max, would you like a beer?” Booth invited, pulling open the fridge.

 

“Sure.” he accepted the opened bottle.

 

“Why don’t you two take those in the lounge for a bit while Parker helps me peel these carrots,” Brennan suggested, sensing that Booth wanted a private word with her father.

 

“Good idea Bones, this way Max.”  Booth led him in and they sat down, Max on the couch and Booth in a chair.

 

“Max, I have something to ask you.” Booth began.

 

“Booth if you want me to off Cullen for you the answer’s no, he’s a decent bloke.” Max grinned, enjoying Booth’s obvious discomfort. It wasn’t often he got to see the agent squirm.

 

“Please Max give a guy a break, I’m trying to be serious here.”

 

“Ok son what’s on your mind?”

 

“I’d like permission to date your daughter.”

 

“I’d say it’s a bit late to ask isn’t it? Looks like you two are already dating.”

 

Booth grinned sheepishly, “Yeah well we sort of started in England.”

 

“From what I’ve heard you ‘sort of started’ four years ago but the pair of you were just too dense to see it.”

 

“Are you going to kill me?”

 

“Hell no, I should give you a medal.”

 

“You don’t mind then?”

 

“I’m delighted Booth, I couldn’t have picked a better man for her.” He leaned forward and shook Booth’s hand.

 

“But if she ever finds out you asked for my permission to date her she might kill you herself,” He whispered, grinning.

 

“Max, if I want to ask her something else…”

 

“Son if you can get Temperance to walk up an aisle with you I’ll be the happiest man in DC.”

 

Booth shook his head, “You won’t,” He smiled, “’Cos that’ll be me.”

 

“As it should be. You haven’t asked her then?”

 

Booth smiled wryly, “Not yet.”

 

“Have you told him?” Her voice came from the doorway.

 

“That we’re dating, yes.”

 

“I told you he wouldn’t kill you.” She walked forward and sat down on the couch beside her father. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

 

“We have something else to tell you Dad. You’re going to be a grandfather.”

 

Max’s grin spread from ear to ear. “Now that is the best news I’ve heard since the trial verdict. Congratulations honey, come here.” He gave her a huge hug and a kiss. “I just wish your Mum could have heard that.”

 

“Me too Dad.” She sniffed and a tear rolled down her face. “Dam not again.” She grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. “Sorry it’s just…

 

“The hormones.” Both men chorused.

 

Parker listened to the hysterical laughter that erupted from the lounge as he sat at the table and peeled the last carrot then carefully placed it in the pan and put the peeler ready to wash. ‘Grown ups, he would never understand them.’ he thought.


	67. Chapter 67

Monday dawned bright and breezy, the light wind a promise of a fresher day. The June heat had been building and Brennan had begun to notice it more than usual. At least the lab would be cool when she got there. She wondered if this was yet another sign of unbalanced hormones and decided, without much evidence, she had to admit, that it must be. That in itself was unusual and she wondered if the tales she had heard of pregnant women’s brains turning to mush were true.

 

She shook her head; the whole thing was irrational and illogical. It was obviously some trick being played on her by emotions fuelled by hormones. She determined to have no truck with it.

 

When they arrived at the lab Cam was waiting with a smile on her face.

 

“We have a positive DNA result on the body,” she announced as they gathered in Brennan’s office. “The remains are those of one Richard Marsden, last known residence Rockville, Maryland. Son of William and Margaret Marsden; both killed in a car crash three years ago.”

 

“So, no connection to Katherine Hegson then.” Booth sighed. He’d figured there might be some motive if they’d been related somehow.

 

“Au contraire Booth.” Cam grinned. The DNA came up trumps; Marsden was related to Katherine Hegson.”

 

“Too young to be a son though?” Booth looked confused.

 

“His father wasn’t. I checked out his parents and his father William was adopted as a baby in 1946. The adoption records show his birth mother to be one Katherine Smith.”

 

“Nice work Cam. Winterton said they never found any relatives, either they didn’t find out about Marsden or they’re lying. Somehow I don’t think he was lying though do you Bones?”

 

Booth you know I’m no good at reading people, although I agree that he exhibited none of the physical manifestations of stress that could have indicated he was telling untruths.”

 

“You mean he didn’t look nervous?”

 

“I believe that’s what I just said Booth.”

 

“Ok Cam, what about the other sample?”

 

“Another success, we only got a tiny bit but it was complete DNA not just mitochondrial. It belongs to Aiden McMahon.”

 

“One of the directors of the dye works and the one Charlie is still looking for.” Booth smiled. He pulled out his phone and called the Hoover building.

 

He grabbed a pen and paper from Brennan’s desk and began to scribble down an address.

 

“Thanks Charlie.”

 

“We got him Bones, let’s go.”

 

He steered the SUV carefully through the early morning traffic to a well kept suburb of DC.

 

“Doesn’t look like hippie heaven does it Bones, or the sort of place you could afford after your business collapsed?”

 

“I agree it does look moderately prosperous Booth.”

 

As they approached a pleasant looking apartment block they noticed an ambulance parked outside and a flurry of activity. Then the ambulance sped off with its lights flashing. Booth pulled up and they got out.

 

“Excuse me,” he called to the middle aged woman standing watching the receding ambulance, “I’m looking for Aiden McMahon.” He showed her his badge.

 

“Then you just missed him sugar; that was him in that ambulance.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“He collapsed, had some kind of reaction to his transplant they said.”

 

“Transplant?”

 

“Kidney, a few months ago. But it looks like it might have failed. Poor man he’d been desperate for that transplant.”

 

“Do you know which hospital they’re taking him to?”

 

“Georgetown, it’s where they did his transplant.”

 

“Thank you ma’am.” Booth turned, “Come on Bones Georgetown it is.”

 

 

Booth paced up and down the waiting room of the ER. McMahon was critical and if the treatment didn’t work and restart his kidney it would only be a matter of hours.

 

Brennan reappeared holding a coffee and a bottle of juice, she passed him the coffee. “Still nothing?”

 

He shook his head and took a long drink of the coffee. In the time they had waited he’d managed to get a warrant for McMahon’s financials and Charlie had confirmed that a large deposit had been made into McMahon’s account just after the death of Katherine Hegson and the sale of the warehouse. The bulk of the money had been withdrawn shortly afterwards to pay hospital bills for his transplant.

 

He turned as he heard footsteps approaching the waiting room; a tired looking doctor appeared in the doorway.

 

“Agent Booth?”

 

“Yes, can I see him?”

 

“Against my better judgement but yes, he’s conscious and asked to see you. I’m afraid the treatment failed and it’s only a matter of time now before his toxin levels rise to the point where his organs start to fail. He is aware he is dying.”

 

Booth nodded, “Are you coming Bones?”

She nodded and they followed the doctor to a private room. McMahon lay in the bed, a cannula in his nose for oxygen, and a drip attached to one arm supplying fluids. None of the other machines were in use; there was nothing left they could do.

 

He looked frail, long thinning grey hair tied in a ponytail at his neck and a wispy goatee beard. His complexion was dull and his eyes the same.

 

“FBI? “He rasped through a throat dry and irritated from intubation.

 

“Special Agent Booth, and my partner Dr Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian.”

 

“You’re a lucky man. I suppose you found him then, Marsden.”

 

“Booth nodded, are you going to tell me why you killed him?”

 

McMahon grimaced and patted his abdomen feebly, “For this man, fat lot of good it did me though.”

 

“The transplant?”

 

“Yeah, my only chance they said but I couldn’t afford to wait long. Then he came to me and offered me the money to get a kidney from abroad if I’d help him get rid of Marsden. She’d been all set to sell up the warehouse and put the money in a trust because she had no family and then Marsden turns up, her grandson. Just as keen on the environment as her. He told her to keep the warehouse, he’d convert it to small workshops and it would boost the local traders. It would also stop the development in its tracks.” He stopped, coughing with the discomfort in his throat and Brennan passed him a spoonful of ice chips to sooth it.

 

“Thanks,” he said as he recovered his voice.

 

“So it was the developer who paid you to kill him?”

 

“Rockingham, yeah. Gave me the gun and left me to do it. It was easy. We’d closed the business because I couldn’t keep working much longer and I persuaded Marsden to help me clear out the warehouse. There was no one else there. After I shot him I shoved him in the barrel of indigo then I poured in the last few buckets of urine and welded on the lid. I figured it would all rot down and no one would identify him. I planned to come back and get the barrel and toss it in the sea but the next day I got really sick. By the time I was well enough the whole place was busy with builders tearing down the other units, I couldn’t get near it.”

 

“Rockingham paid me, after the deal went through, and he arranged for the kidney transplant.”

 

“Is there anyway to prove his involvement? What about the gun?”

 

“Still in my apartment, in a box in the closet along with the tapes.”

 

“What tapes?”

 

“McMahon grimaced at a sudden pain, “The ones I recorded Rockingham’s phone calls on. I’m not stupid you know I don’t trust those capitalist pigs any more than Katherine did. I kept them in case he tried to grass on me one day.” He gave a hollow laugh, “At least I can die knowing he won’t get away with it.”

 

Another coughing fit racked his body and the doctor hurried forward. “That’s all Agent Booth, I need to give him something now to sedate him and ease his breathing.”

 

“It’s enough, I may need a statement from you later though Doc?”

 

“Fine, you know where to find me, now go.” He took McMahon’s arm and inserted the syringe.

 

 

They headed back first to the Hoover building where Booth arranged for a warrant to enter McMahon’s apartment and then he drove her to the diner. Over lunch his cell phone rang and Charlie informed him that the warrant was ready whenever he was.

 

“Are you coming Bones or do you want to go back to the lab?”

 

“I think the lab, I really need to catch up on some more paperwork and I still have reports to sign off. I think you can manage this one without me.”

 

“Yeah I guess a cardboard box shouldn’t prove too big a threat.”

 

He put the phone back to his ear, “I’ll just drop Bones back at the lab then I’ll join you at McMahon’s place Charlie.”

 

“Come on then Bones, let’s get going.”

 

She sat at her desk, flicking through the files, signing on the dotted line where needed. Eventually she sighed and put her pen down; there was only one person she could ask about this. She just hoped Angela wouldn’t get too excitable.

 

She made her way to the artist’s office where she found her sketching some draft backdrops for a new Assyrian exhibit. She entered and closed the door behind her. Angela looked up, pencil poised. One look at her friend’s face told her to put it down and push her work to one side. She patted the couch next to her.

 

“Over here Sweetie and tell Aunty Angela all about it.”

 

“I’m not sure what to say to that Angela I’ve never really thought of you as the Aunty type.”

 

“Me neither but spill anyway Bren, I can tell you’ve got something troubling that oversized brain of yours.”

 

“This is going to sound crazy Angela but I’m not sure Booth really loves me.”

 

“Ok Bren I am going to step back here and hold my tongue until you tell me what convoluted logic has brought you to that conclusion.”

 

“He hasn’t asked me to marry him.”

 

“Bren, do my normal human brain a favour and lay out your reasoning in basic steps because try as I might I cannot follow you at the moment. “

 

She took a breath and thought for a moment. “Booth is a good Catholic.

 

Angela nodded, “Check.”

 

“He believes therefore that having a child out of wedlock would be wrong.” She held up her hand as Angela was about to jump in.

 

“Which is one reason he asked Rebecca to marry him when she was pregnant with Parker. The other reason being he loved her.”

 

“Ookay.” Angela nodded.

 

“I am Pregnant, and he says he loves me but he has not asked me to marry him. I am definitely pregnant with his child, ergo he cannot love me or he would have asked.” She looked at Angela her eyes begging for help.

 

“Flawless logic Bren, but you forget one thing.”

 

“What?”

 

“How many times over the last four years have you told Booth you don’t believe in marriage, that you think it’s an outmoded institution designed to subjugate women?”

 

Brennan’s eyes opened wider, “Quite a few,” She whispered.

 

“Bren, Booth is not a fool. He knows how you feel, or how you’ve told him you feel. He also loves you too much to ask you to do something he thinks you don’t want to do. He’s not a robot Sweetie, he doesn’t do things by logic; he does them by experience, intuition and a lot of heart.”

 

“Oh,” her voice was small. “What do I do Angela?”

 

“If you just want to know if he loves you, ask him, and trust what he tells you. But if you do want to marry him you’ll have to let him know you’ve changed your mind, or ask him yourself.” Angela grinned.

 

Brennan got up, “Thanks Angela.”

 

“You’re welcome Sweetie.” She smiled as Brennan walked thoughtfully out of her office.


	68. Chapter 68

Booth sat in his office staring into space. He was supposedly doing paperwork but in reality his mind was far away. To be precise it was across the city in a laboratory where a certain scientist was doing a final examination before placing a set of unusually blue bones into a casket and signing off her report.

 

Rebecca’s words echoed though his head _‘Seeley, she’s pregnant, doesn’t that tell you something?’_ Rebecca was right she had changed her mind about children but he’d known she wasn’t so dead set on not having them as she proclaimed as soon as he saw her with Andy. 

 

Marriage on the other hand she had shown no signs of wavering on. He pulled open the desk drawer and sighed at the small ring box tucked at the back. He took it out, and, after a quick glance to ensure no one was watching, opened it and studied the contents. The gold gleamed, a soft shade, slightly pinkish, warm looking. It was Welsh, from the last mine to operate in the Welsh mountains. He’d found it in a small craft jewellers in Glastonbury.

 

He took it from its box and examined it between his fingers. The designer had fashioned the band from a Celtic frieze of leaping hares and running deer. There were no stones set in it and the quality of the craftsmanship had left no rough edges that could catch on her gloves. If, and it was a huge if, she consented to wear it he hoped that she could leave it on as much as possible even at work.

 

He smiled and replaced it in its box. He was about to return it to his drawer when there was a knock on his door. Slipping it instead into his pocket he bent over his paperwork and called out, “Come in.”

 

Charlie came in with a satisfied look on his face.

 

“Something to report, Charlie?” Booth enquired, looking at him with an expectant face.

 

“Forensics got a match to Rockingham’s voice on those tapes. They matched it to a recording of Rockingham making a speech about his new development a few months ago. It’s definitely his voice on the tapes making a deal to eliminate Marsden.”

 

“Better tell Cullen then, this Guy’s a big cheese, he might want to brace himself for the press reaction before we round him up.” Booth closed his files and shuffled them into a tidy pile as he got up to join Charlie.

 

 

The only sound coming from her office was that of pickle chewing. Her laptop was silent, displaying only the Jeffersonian screensaver, the pens lay idle on her desk and the files were closed. The only things working were her jaws and her brain. She was still chasing her thoughts round her head from her conversation with Angela when the sudden ringing of her phone jerked her back to reality. She glanced at the pickle in her fingers and threw it back in the jar as she reached for the phone.

 

“Brennan,” she answered in her usual brisk businesslike tone.

 

“Bones, why aren’t you picking up your cell?” his concerned voice asked.

 

“I put it on silent, I wanted to think.”

 

His tone grew a little anxious, “Should I be worried Bones?”

 

She smiled, “I don’t think so. Why were you ringing, were you checking up on me?”

 

He laughed, “Nah you can look after yourself, after all how much harm can you come to in a lab.”

 

“I’ve been telling you that for four years.”

 

“During which time you’ve been shot, blown up and kidnapped twice,” he chuckled.

 

“So why were you ringing?”

 

“I’m going to be late I have to go and arrest Rockingham.”

 

“The developer?”

 

“Yeah. Will you be ok there for a bit longer?”

 

“I’ll be fine Booth I’m used to being here late remember, if I get too tired I’ll nap on the couch.”

 

“It’s very comfortable.”

 

“Well you would know.”

 

“I’ll see you later Bones, and don’t forget to eat.”

 

“I won’t. Take care of yourself too Booth, I don’t want to lose you, not now I’ve finally found you,” she whispered.

 

“I will Bones. I love you babe,” he murmured.

 

“I love you too Booth, and don’t call me babe.”

 

When he finally arrived back at the lab it was almost eleven. He waved to the security guard and entered the darkened lab, tugging off his tie and stuffing it in his pocket. A light was still glowing in her office. As he approached the doorway he could see a figure on the couch draped in a blanket. For a moment he just stood in the doorway drinking in the sight of her beautiful face, relaxed and childlike as she slept.

 

“It’s almost a pity to wake her isn’t it?” A low voice murmured from the shadows and he turned realising that Angela was curled in a chair by the desk.

 

“Yeah it is. Thanks for staying Angela.”

 

She uncurled herself from her seat and made for the doorway, her stiletto sandals dangling from one hand “Hey, what are best friends for?”

 

She handed him a sketch, “Souvenir.” It showed Brennan asleep on the couch.

 

He smiled at the image, “Thanks,” then tucked it into his pocket.

 

“She’s been doing a lot of thinking today Booth, I think she’s been re-evaluating her opinions on things. You may want to bear that in mind,” she continued in low tones.

 

He opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but before he could speak she planted a quick kiss on his cheek, “Goodnight Booth,” Jack’s chauffeur has been waiting for me; I’d better go. With that she tiptoed away on her bare feet towards the doors.

 

He crossed to the couch, noting with satisfaction the take out boxes in her trash can, Angela had obviously made sure she ate. He crouched down and stroked the strands of auburn back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. At his touch she twitched slightly and her long eyelashes began to flutter.

 

“Bones, time to go home baby.”

 

“Booth?” She murmured, “Angela?”

 

“Angela’s just gone sweetheart, it’s just us two now.”

 

She focused her sleepy eyes on his smiling face, “Booth are you…?”

 

“I’m fine Bones, no scratches or bullet holes; see,” He tugged open the top few buttons of his shirt and pulled it back to show her the proof. “Rockingham came quietly. I think he was just too stunned to do anything else. Now he’s sitting in a holding cell waiting for his lawyer to sucker a judge into granting him bail.”

 

She reached out and placed her soft warm hand on his exposed chest, sending a frisson of excitement through his whole body. “Then take me home Booth.”

 

He helped her off the couch,” Your place or mine Bones?”

 

She smiled, “Home is anywhere you are Booth.”

 

 

 

 “Booth?” her voice sounded in his ear the following morning. He briefly wondered if he could get one of the squints to make him an alarm clock with a recording of her to wake up to, it would be infinitely preferable to the noisy bleep on the one he currently used.

 

“Good morning Bones.” He rolled over towards her and propped himself on one elbow.

 

“Do you need me for anything this morning?”

 

He ran his fingers over her delicate clavicle and smiled, “I can think of a few things Bones.”

 

“I meant for work, Booth, not play.” She scolded with mock severity.

 

He sighed, “Not that I can think of Bones, all the rest of the work on the case won’t involve the remains, and your reports are done. Why?”

 

“I’m going to schedule an appointment with my doctor, I really need to let her know I’m pregnant so she can draw up the necessary prenatal care plan,” she explained.

 

“Good idea Bones, I just wish I could come with you but I’m needed at the Hoover today.”

 

“Don’t worry I’m sure you can come to a later one, there will be plenty of them.”

 

He glanced at the clock; there was still a little time before they had to get up. He resumed his exploration of her bone structure, “Now about that list of mine…”

 

 

Brennan walked into her office and stopped dead. There was an overwhelming stench of vinegar. The open jar of pickles sat on her desk. Covering her nose she screwed the lid on tightly and then crossed to her rarely used window and threw it open. She returned to her desk, picked up the jar and strode out of her office Clarke and Wendell were emerging from Limbo carrying boxes destined for the bone room.

 

“Wendell, Leave that and take this away please,” she ordered. He placed the limbo box on a nearby work station and she thrust the jar into his arms.

 

“Where would you like me to take this Dr Brennan?” Wendell asked nervously.

 

“Anywhere! As far away as possible! Just make sure I can never smell it again!”

 

“Yes Dr Brennan.” He turned and headed for the rear exit.

 

“And then get down to the market and fetch me a dozen peaches!” she called after him.

 

“Yes Dr Brennan.” His voice floated back across the lab.

 

“And somebody get me an air freshener!” She cried to the lab in general

 

She turned back to her office where the pickle smell still lingered. After a few seconds Angela strode in with an armful of colourful wax candles which she dotted around the room and began to light.

 

“What are you doing Angela it’s bright sunlight?”

 

“Angela lit the last candle and then took her friend gently by the shoulders and guided to her couch where she sat them both down.

 

“These are not for light Bren, they’re aromatherapy candles. Now close your eyes and breathe slowly.”

 

Brennan did so and slowly the stress dissipated along with the vinegar, which was gradually replaced by the soothing perfumes of rose, lavender and jasmine.

 

“Feeling better now sweetie?”

 

She opened her eyes, “Much, thanks Angela. Oh my God Angela I shouted at everyone! What will they think, poor Wendell.”

 

“Don’t worry Bren, they’ll just put it down to pregnancy hormones; and you can apologise to Wendell when he gets back from the market.” Angela got up and closed the window.

 

“I’ll leave the candles for a bit, they have a very calming effect and it looks like you can use that today. Where’s the baby daddy today by the way?”

 

“Booth’s busy at the Hoover building today, wrapping up the case against Rockingham for conspiracy to murder. Angela?”

 

“Yes hon?”

 

“I’m hoping to see my doctor today. Would you come with me since Booth will be busy?”

 

“Of course I will sweetie. Just let me know when you’re going.”

 

“Thanks Angela. I’m fine now, you can get back to work; I’ll see you later.”

 

“See you Bren.” Angela clicked her way back to her office giving an anxious looking Hodgins and Clarke a thumb’s up as she passed. Two sets of shoulders relaxed.

 

 

 

Two hours later she was sitting typing up reports with one hand and eating a ripe peach from a large basket on her desk with the other when her cell phone rang. She flipped it open.

 

“Brennan,” she mumbled through a mouthful of peach.

 

“Bones are you eating pickles again?” he asked laughing.

 

She swallowed, “Peaches,” she replied.

 

“What happened to the pickles?”

 

“I don’t know and I don’t care. I never want to see a pickle ever again,” she declared, taking another tiny nibble of her peach.

 

“Well peaches are an improvement, at least they don’t smell.”

 

“Peaches have a very distinctive aroma Booth,” she corrected.

 

“Yeah but it’s a nice aroma, not sharp enough to strip the lining off your nose.”

 

Wondering whether to correct his inaccurate description of the corrosive properties of dilute acetic acid she decided against it. “Why were you calling Booth?”

 

“Hey, I can call to say I miss you, can’t I?”

 

“Do you?”

 

“I miss you whenever you’re not around Bones. I wanted to tell you that I should be done in time to pick you up at five again tonight.

 

“Ok. I made an appointment with my doctor and Angela’s coming with me. It’s in,” she checked her watch, “half an hour.”

 

“I’ll let you get going then Bones, I’ll see you at five. I love you Bones.”

 

“Bye Booth, and I miss you too.”  She lowered the phone and took another huge bite of her peach, juice dribbling down her chin as she grabbed for a tissue.


	69. Chapter 69

Brennan and Angela sat in the light airy waiting room. Normally Brennan would have been happily thumbing through a magazine. She was rarely sick and usually only visited Dr Devanny when she needed routine inoculations or tests. Today she was unaccustomedly nervous.

 

“Dr Brennan, Dr Devanny will see you now.” The receptionist called.

 

She rose and headed for the consulting room door, Angela followed.

 

They entered, Dr Sarah Devanny was in her early forties, a friendly looking woman with a blonde bob and shrewd grey eyes. She smiled,

 

“Temperance it’s nice to see you again, take a seat.”

 

“Thanks Sarah, this is my friend Angela Montenegro I asked her to come today I hope you don’t mind?”

 

“Not at all, I’m pleased to meet you Angela, please have a chair. Now Temperance I’ve had a look at your records and I presume you’ve come to renew your implant.”

 

“Actually Sarah I won’t be needing one, not for some time at least.”

 

Sarah looked curious and Brennan continued, “I believe I am pregnant. I’d like you to confirm that for me.”

 

Sarah smiled broadly, “Certainly, dear. Do you know how many weeks gestation so far?”

 

“Six I believe, my last period began on 17th May.”

 

Sarah consulted a chart, “That would put conception around the first of June, would that be reasonable?”

 

Brennan thought back, the beach on Lindisfarne, she smiled, “Yes that would fit.”

 

“Right so that gives us six weeks this week. I’ll take a blood test now to confirm it and do a physical examination. Then we’ll schedule a sonogram for next week.”

 

Brennan undressed and lay on the examination couch behind the screen as Sarah began her examination.

 

“Well if you hadn’t told me you were pregnant I think I would have been able to tell from the signs already showing Temperance.” Sarah smiled.

 

“Is everything ok?” Brennan asked as she sat up again and pulled on her underwear.

 

“Everything looks fine, you’re in good health and the only thing I want you to ensure is that you eat properly, I know you’re a vegetarian so I’m going to give you an iron supplement just to ensure you don’t become anaemic. Other than that just keep to your usual diet, although you’ll find you’ll need larger portions soon. You need to increase the overall calorie intake as the embryo develops.”

 

“I already feel hungrier but Booth makes sure I eat regularly.”

 

“Booth, that’s your partner isn’t it? Is he..?”

 

“Yes Booth is the father, he couldn’t come today but I’m sure he won’t want to miss next week.”

 

“I’m glad, when I saw you’d brought a friend I was worried that you were on your own.”

 

They emerged from behind the screen and Angela looked up, “Everything ok, Sweetie?”

 

Brennan smiled “Everything’s fine Angela.”

 

“Right Temperance; here’s the prescription for the iron supplements, I’ll call you when I get the blood test result tomorrow, and I’ve booked you for a sonogram next Tuesday at ten.”

 

“Thanks Sarah, I’ll see you next week.”

 

 

Sarah called the following day to confirm the pregnancy. Not that it was anything but a formality, but now that Brennan had an official date Cam could organise the leave arrangements for next year. Brennan was determined to work up to the last available minute exactly as Booth and Cam had anticipated but, to Booth’s relief, she had agreed that she would leave sooner if Sarah advised her to rest.

 

The rest of the week passed fairly quietly with only one other set of fresh remains needing her attention.  It turned out that the body washed up and severely decomposed belonged to a local sailor who had been reported missing in the same Atlantic storm that they had encountered on their way back from England.

 

She was able to establish that he had been knocked out by the swinging boom of his yacht, fallen overboard and subsequently drowned. By the following Monday afternoon she had signed off the report and the remains had been released to his grieving family for burial.

 

When Booth came to collect her that evening he smiled at the sight of her desk. It’s usually immaculate surface which housed nothing more than a laptop, pen, notepad and phone now sported a row of bowls containing peaches, grapes, oranges, chocolates and a large melon. There were bottles of various juices, and for some unaccountable reason Tabasco. There were also two large boxes of Kleenex.

 

“I’m surprised you can actually find room to work on there Bones,” he smirked; it made his own desk look immaculate for once. “Have you got all the cravings covered now?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Good because I think Wendell is getting a little embarrassed being sent to the market every day like an errand boy.”

 

She looked thoughtful, “Do you think I should send someone else next time?”

 

“Yeah, give the kid a break. You finished?”

 

“Almost.” She typed a last few words and hit save.

 

 

 

They stopped at the diner and ordered their usual, now with extra fries and a juice instead of Brennan’s coffee.

 

She finished her salad and started on the fries.

 

“Don’t forget your pill Bones.” He grinned.

 

She scowled and reached into her purse fishing out the bottle and shaking one out. She popped it in her mouth and washed it down with juice. “Ugh, I hate taking pills Booth.”

 

“If you want to stop taking them you only have to ask Bones,” He offered her his burger.

 

“I refuse to compromise my principles and eat red meat just to prevent anaemia.”

 

“Then keep taking the tablets.” He said taking another large bite.

 

The waitress stood and observed her two favourite customers leaving. If not for the juice and the extra fries you’d never know anything had changed. They still bickered. He still watched her when she wasn’t looking; she still watched him when she thought he wouldn’t notice. He still escorted her in and out with his hand at her back, but there was just something, and the juice and the fries told her what it was. She’d had three of her own.  She smiled, it was about time; if those two had never got together it would have been a tragedy worthy of Shakespeare.

 

They returned to her apartment, they had decided to stay there for now, it was larger than his and they could always use his when Parker visited. She had made one addition, in the lounge now sat a large flat screen HDTV with an integral DVD player. If she was going to inflict strange food cravings, pregnancy hormones and a girlfriend the size of an elephant on him the least she could do was allow him to watch his sports. Besides she quite liked to watch the documentaries and eventually, despite her best efforts, she would be forced to stay home, perhaps it would help preserve her sanity.

 

They lounged on the couch, Booth with a beer, Brennan a caffeine free diet soda, and scoured the vast array of cable channels for something to watch. Eventually they settled on a classic movie, Brennan felt Booth would enjoy the action and she at least recognised the actors, besides anything by John Ford had to be good. To her surprise it did not turn out to be the western she had expected.

 

“I thought he was famous for westerns Booth?”

 

“He is, and in a way The Quiet Man is a western, it’s set in the West of Ireland.” Booth grinned. Don’t worry Bones it’s a good film I think you’ll like it.”

 

 

“I still say she won Booth, she made him get her money and then did what she wanted with it, though I’m not sure she should have allowed him to refer to her as ‘woman of the house’ afterwards,” She stated vehemently as Booth switched off the TV and they headed to bed.

 

“Bones, they both won, in the end they were equals standing together against her brother. Their marriage was a partnership. Which is what it should be, not one partner dominating the other.”

 

“Do you really believe that Booth?”

 

He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, tossing it over a chair. “Yes Bones, I do. Two people in a true partnership, each complementing the other, that’s a real marriage.”     

 

“I agree, if only it could be like that,” She sighed wistfully.

 

He looked at her in the soft glow of the table lamp as she brushed out her hair, the light caught on her satin nightdress sending shining ripples across the surface as she moved, like liquid sapphire. She laid down her brush and turned to him and he saw the same colour in her eyes.

 

She wondered at his sudden silence, “Booth?”

 

“It can be like that Bones, if we want it to be.” He stepped closer and gently cupped her face in his hands. “Do you want that Bones?” He asked his voice husky with emotion.

 

“I do.”

 

He dropped his hand from her face and felt in his pocket, opening the box one handed he removed the ring. Clutching it like a lifeline he summoned all his courage.

 

“Temperance Brennan will you marry me?”


	70. Chapter 70

“Yes.”

 

She slid her hand behind his neck and pulled his face to hers.

 

“Yes Booth I will marry you, I love you Booth,” She whispered softly as she pressed her lips to his.

 

They kissed slowly and sensuously until they parted, both needing air, and he took her left hand in his and slid the gold band onto her third finger. She lifted it higher seeing the light reflecting off the gold and looked at it, turning her hand to see the detail, for each tiny creature was a little different.

 

“Booth this is beautiful I’ve never seen anything like it, and the gold, it’s got a warm colour. Wherever did you find it?”

 

“Glastonbury. The gold is Welsh.”

 

“You bought this then, all those weeks ago?”

 

“Bones, I’ve wanted to marry you ever since I fell in love with you, I just never had the courage to ask.”

 

“Can I ask you something Booth?”

 

“Anything Bones.”

 

“Will you show me how you make love to your fiancée?”

 

 

The next Morning Brennan was finding it very difficult to concentrate on her work. Closing the file on her desk she decided to try her usual method of relaxation, immersing herself in Limbo remains. She headed to the Bone Room to continue reviewing the cases that Clarke had examined; there were still a dozen for her to sign off on.

 

She picked up the first box and its associated report, and began laying out the bones on the table. She opened the file and began her review, comparing her observations with Clarke’s. She made a few minor additions but she had to acknowledge he was extremely competent. Her remains had been in safe hands whilst she was away. She found it reassuring too that in due course when she went on her maternity leave he would be here to cover her work. With the other grad students to assist, work should be able to continue with minimal disruption.

 

She packed the bones back in their box and placed them to one side. Checking her watch she decided that she had time for one more set of remains before Booth arrived to collect her for her appointment.

 

She opened the box and looked at the tiny bones within. A child, a mere infant in fact. She took a deep breath and began removing the bones one by one. She glanced at the report. The remains were from a mass grave in Peru dating to the fifteenth century. The dead were thought to be Chachapoya, slaughtered during their conquest by the Incas.

 

The bones before her certainly showed evidence of violence. A severe blow to the skull was the likely cause of death, but this child had been subjected to far more violence than that. Breaks to the long bones, fractures of the ribs, and the damage to the nasal bones suggested a blow to the face. The child had literally been beaten to death.

 

When Booth arrived her office was empty, he checked with Angela.

 

“I think I saw her heading to the Bone Room, Booth,” she said looking up.

 

“Thanks Angela.”

 

He headed for the room, she would probably be so absorbed in her remains she hadn’t noticed the time.

 

She was leaning over the table, her back to him.

 

“Bones?”

 

Her shoulders gave a convulsive shudder and he hurried forward taking her shoulders and turning her to face him. Tears were flowing down her face as she sobbed. He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

 

“Bones, Bones.  What’s wrong?”

 

She lifted her face and he followed her eyes as they looked at the table, taking in the size of the remains.

 

“Oh Bones.”

 

“He never had a chance Booth, a baby and someone literally beat him to death, how could they Booth, how? Why?”

 

“I don’t know Bones, I just don’t know. Come on, I’ll get Clarke to see to this, lets get you back to your office and clean you up.”

 

As he guided her back to her office Angela came hurrying along the corridor, “Sweetie! Whats the matter?”

 

“Look after her for a moment Angela I need to see Clarke. He called to the Anthropologist who was reviewing another set of remains on the platform, “Clarke I need you for a moment!”

 

Clarke hurried over. “Something wrong Agent Booth?”

 

“Yeah, look, Bones was dealing with some infant remains in the Bone Room and she’s got kind of upset by them. Can you clear them away?”

 

“Oh yes I think I understand which ones it was. I’ll put them away right now.”

 

“Thanks man, and do me a favour, make sure she doesn’t see any more like that for a while. Let’s hope it’s just temporary hormones but just in case eh.”

 

“I understand Agent Booth. I’ll make sure of it.” He hurried off to the room to clear it.

 

 

Angela sat Brennan down on her couch and fed her a steady stream of tissues as she mopped up the tears that kept trying to escape. Finally she gave a sniff and took a deep breath.

 

“Better Sweetie, now let’s get those gloves off and I’ll get you a drink, you’ve cried so much you’ll get dehydrated, besides you know you need to drink a lot today.” Angela rolled the glove from her unresponsive right hand and then moved to the left, seeing the line beneath the latex she paused. “Bren, is this what I think it is?”

 

Without waiting for an answer she peeled the glove back slowly exposing the gold band on her friend’s finger. “Oh Bren it’s beautiful.” She breathed, the artist in her appreciating the delicate organic design and quality of the workmanship. “When?”

 

“Last night.”

 

“What did you do did you tell him you’d changed your mind?”

 

“I didn’t have to Ang, it’s like he could read mine; he’s always been able to do that. To him I’m an open book.”

 

“And to the rest of us an impenetrable enigma.” Angela smiled. “It’s just another proof that you two were made for each other Sweetie.”

 

“How is she?” his concerned voice came from the doorway.

 

“I’m fine Booth, really it’s just these hormones again, I hope they stabilise soon.”

 

“I see you found our little secret Angela?” he looked at where she still held Brennan’s gloves.

 

Angela’s smile stretched from ear to ear. “You know me Booth, ‘Angela Montenegro, super sleuth’ nothing escapes me for long. Congratulations, it’s the best news I’ve heard since… oh the last best news you gave me. Excuse me Bren I just have to do this.” She strode over to Booth, flung her arms around him a kissed him for all she was worth.

 

Booth clutched at the doorpost for support, ‘how on earth did Jack cope, the guy had more guts than he’d given him credit for’.

 

She finally let him go. “Thanks Booth.”

 

“You’re welcome Angela,” he gasped.

 

“Just don’t tell Jack,” Angela grinned.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

“Good.” And with that she sashayed back to her office a satisfied smile on her face.

 

Booth watched her go, “Like a cat that got the cream.”

 

Brennan stifled a giggle,” Come here Booth, you’re covered in lipstick.”

 

He crossed to the couch and she wiped it away with the tissues, then she kissed him herself.

 

When they broke apart he smiled, “I suppose I’m covered in your lipstick now?”

 

“Of course, I can’t have some other female staking a claim on my territory.”

 

“So you’re branding me yourself.”

 

She nodded, and held up her hand, “As you did me last night.”

 

He frowned, “Bones you don’t have to wear it if it offends your principles, I’ll understand…”

 

She silenced him with her fingers. “I’m proud to wear it Booth, I don’t intend to take it off, ever. I was only teasing you.”

 

He smiled a smile of relief, “Thanks Bones. Hey, look at the time, we’d best hurry or I’m gonna need the siren!”

 

 

They made it to the surgery with minutes to spare, Brennan was becoming desperate for the lavatory but she knew she had to hang on, the sonogram readings would be better if her bladder was full, but it was uncomfortable. She looked at Booth, if only men had to go through this, well, the world would have a much smaller population she was sure.

 

They were ushered straight through to the treatment room where Brennan undressed and settled herself onto the couch. Sarah rolled the machine up alongside her and took the bottle of gel in one hand, “This will feel rather cold I’m afraid Temperance.”

 

She squirted a blob of gel on Brennan’s stomach and picked up the probe.

 

Brennan held out her hand and he folded it in his much larger ones and gave it a squeeze of encouragement, “Ready Bones?”

 

“Ready.”

 

Sarah smiled at them and placed the probe firmly on her stomach, sliding it to and fro at first just to spread the gel. “Now, we won’t be able to see a lot yet, that will come at your second scan in about ten weeks. What I’ll be doing today is confirming the pregnancy, checking that the embryo has implanted normally, and taking some measurements that will tell me the exact length of gestation. We will also use those later to confirm that the baby is developing at a normal rate. Now is there anything you want to ask me?”

 

Brennan hesitated a moment and then said, “Will I be able to hear it?”

 

“I’m afraid not, it should be beating by now but it will be much too faint to hear even with this equipment for another few weeks.  However we may be able to see the movement on the screen.”

 

She began to slide the probe firmly across Brennan’s stomach. She made several passes and Brennan was beginning to wonder if everything was ok when she stopped and smiled, “Got you,” she said. “I think this one was trying to hide from me. I’ll take the measurements first and then you can have a look. One thing I can confirm is that this is a normal implantation, not an ectopic pregnancy.”

 

She pressed a few buttons on the machine and it gave a click. She tilted the probe a little and repeated the process.  

 

“Right, the machine has calibrated the measurements and given me a gestational age of seven weeks, and as far as I can see the embryo is developing normally. Now if you would like to take a look I’ll turn the screen round.

 

She swivelled the monitor and they peered at the screen, it was largely a mass of white static but just off centre was a small black oval area and inside it to one side was a tiny whitish bean shaped object. The picture was still frozen on the screen where she had been taking her readings.

 

“This,” Sarah pointed to the dark oval, “is the amniotic sac, and here,” she pointed to the small shape, “is the embryo.”

 

Brennan felt Booth grip her hand even tighter and she looked at him, “Our baby Booth.”

 

“Yeah, it’s beautiful Bones.”

 

“It’s just a blob Booth.”

 

“But it’s our blob, Bones and it’s beautiful.”

 

Sarah smiled, “Now I’ll switch back to a live feed and let’s see if we can detect anything else.”

 

She flicked a switch and the sac shot across the screen, she moved the probe back to re-centre the image and held it as steady as she could.

 

“There, can you see that tiny flicker.”

 

They watched and it was clear there was a rhythmic flicking on the image from an embryonic pulse.

 

Brennan dragged her eyes away from the screen and looked at Booth. Her other hand came across to hold his as she saw a tear escaping from one of his eyes. Hers were glistening too and she blinked hard.

 

Sarah froze the screen again and removed the probe then she pressed another switch. A screen print emerged from the side and she placed it alongside Brennan. “I’ll just leave you for a few minutes shall I Temperance.” Then she slipped quietly back through to her office.

 

“Are you ok Booth?”

 

He smiled the most wonderful smile at her, “We did it Bones; we broke the laws of physics and became one.” He placed his hand on her moist skin, “Right there.”

 


	71. Chapter 71

Fortunately for all concerned Brennan’s hormones seemed to settle down over the next three weeks. Her cravings moderated and the only thing remaining on her desk was the peaches, even the horrible metallic taste in her mouth had abated and she was once more able to enjoy coffee, although she tried to moderate her caffeine intake somewhat.

 

The lab had returned to its former quiet and Wendell no longer jumped when she said his name. He still frequented the market, not only for her peaches but because he had struck up a friendship with the girl who sold them.

Their case load had been rather quiet too, and Brennan had voiced the suspicion that Cullen was holding some back. Booth had pointed out that since she was the only forensic anthropologist for miles that was very unlikely; it was simply the peaks and troughs of the job. She had to admit that Cam had still been busy with fresh bodies, one or two of which she had been able to assist with.

 

She had finally signed off the last of Clarke’s cases from their trip and she and he were making good progress on a batch of WWI remains from a burial in Flanders believed to contain American casualties. They were working on one of these cases when Booth strolled into the lab and joined them.

 

“Hi Bones,” he said leaning carefully forward so as not to touch the table and dropping a kiss onto her cheek, “Another soldier?”

 

She straightened up and smiled at him, “Yes, just one more after this and we should have identified them all.”

 

“Well you may have to leave Clarke to play with this one on his own for a bit Bones.”

 

“Booth we do not ‘play’ with remains we treat them with the utmost respect. Wait a minute, do you mean that…?”

 

He tapped the file in his hands, “Yes Bones we have a case, a real live, honest to goodness decomposed corpse.”

 

“Hardly live Booth, the term corpse specifically means a dead body, especially of a human being,” she smirked.

 

“Stop it Bones, I know you’re only doing that to wind me up.” He rolled his eyes at her.

 

“I thought you said it turned you on, not wound you up?” She looked puzzled.

 

Across the lab table Clarke shook his head and looked for an escape route, but Booth was blocking his exit. Instead he busied himself in a file.

 

“Come on Bones before I forget whether I’m coming or going here.”

 

“I understood we were going Booth.”

 

“Well I’m trying to. Now get your things and let’s go.”He placed his hand at her back and chivvied her off the platform and towards her office.

 

“Where to?” She asked as she divested herself of her lab coat and picked up her purse and case.

 

“The crime scene.” He muttered with a touch of exasperation.

 

“I know that Booth, what I’m asking is where is the crime scene?” She said, brushing past him and heading out of the lab at a brisk pace.

 

He shook his head, she was the most infuriating yet wonderful woman he knew, and he wouldn’t change her one bit but sometimes….

 

“Stop daydreaming Booth, we have a case remember?” 

 

“Coming, Bones.”

 

 

The body had been dumped in a storm drain outlet pipe and was in a pretty grim state; though for them it was about average.

 

At first it was hard to tell where the flesh had rotted away and where it had been scavenged by the local rats, either way though there was little but bones and scraps of tattered flesh. There didn’t even appear to be any traces of clothing.

 

“There you go Bones, just how you like them, ready rotted.” Booth grimaced at the sight, he’d got used to them a bit after four years but he knew he’d never be able to look at them as clinically as his partner.

 

She crouched in the end of the pipe trying to avoid the trickle of fetid water that threatened to flow over her feet.

 

Her gloved hands prodded at the corpse, checking the diagnostic features first, where visible.

 

“Female, Caucasian, age late teens or early twenties. I would say she’s been here about three weeks but we’ll know more when we get her back to the lab.” She extracted herself from the pipe and removed her gloves.

 

Booth signalled the techs to bag the remains and send them on their way while Brennan instructed them on bagging the sludge the body had lain in. Booth grinned, a gift for Hodgins, bugs and slime all in one smelly bucket.

 

They made their way back to the SUV and clambered in, Booth checked his watch. “Lunch, Bones? We may as well since the remains won’t get to the lab for an hour or so.”

 

“Ok Booth I suppose you’re right then I won’t have to break off again until you drag me home.”

 

He started the car and headed across town to the Diner. “You know Bones it’s just as well we got that one now. If we get a body in a pipe in seven months time I’ll need a pry bar to get you out again.”

 

She glared at him, and for a moment he thought she was going to hit him, then her expression changed and she grinned.

 

“Bones why are you grinning, why are you not hitting me?”

 

“You just said that in seven months I’ll still be out in the field.”

 

“It was a joke Bones, you can’t hold me to that.”

 

“Oh can’t I?” she smiled smugly.

 

 

After lunch Booth dropped Brennan back at the lab and drove back to the Hoover to file a preliminary report on the remains and deal with the paperwork that would inevitably have piled up on his desk again.

 

She and Clarke stood over the tattered remnants of what was once a human being. Brennan sighed; sometimes she despaired of her fellow man’s inhumanity to its own kind. Well she would do everything she could to give this woman back her face, her name and the dignity of a decent burial instead of being thrown to the rats.

 

Hodgins joined them, tweezers in hand ready to check the remaining soft tissue for insects and particulates. Cam stood by to take samples for DNA and chemical analysis. Angela had taken one look at the ravaged face and taken refuge in her office until a cleaned skull was ready for her to work her magic on.

 

They began their work; a smooth seamless routine that they had practised far too many times before on hapless victims.

 

After an hour Brennan was satisfied that they had gleaned all they could from the body in its present state, to see any more she needed the bones cleaned. She removed her gloves and sought out Wendell, he was working on a limbo case in the bone room.

 

“Wendell, I’ve finished with the remains for now, could you clean the bones next and let me know when they’re done?”

 

Wendell looked up, “Yes I’ll put these away. Dr Brennan can I just ask you, would you agree that these faint radial scars to the frontal bones of this skull suggest the early third stage of syphilis?”

 

Brennan pulled on some fresh gloves and took the skull from him, holding it under the light she was just able to see the star shaped scar patterns on the bone, there were only two or three.

 

“Good work Wendell, yes they certainly appear to be typical scars left from the healing of superficial gummatous lesions associated with Syphilis. The fact that they are faint and few also suggests that the disease had only recently passed into its third stage, so it’s unlikely as a direct cause of death.”

 

She handed the skull back to him.

 

“Thank you Dr Brennan, I’ll continue this examination once I have cleaned your remains.” He replaced the skull in its box along with the other bones and followed her back to the platform.

 

“Just take care in the area of the lowest ribs; there are some fractures there that look to be peri-mortem. “ She instructed him, then she picked up her notes and headed back to her office.

 

She finished her initial report and put it to one side for the next stage, then taking a bite from a peach she opened up her laptop to the final chapter of her latest book. The one bonus of not having many cases to work over the last few weeks had been the time it gave her to complete her manuscript. She only had a few pages to finish, and the dedication to write, and she would be able to send it to her editor only a fortnight later than planned. Considering all that had happened in the last three months she felt that was quite reasonable.

 

She was pleased it would be finished, she would be busy enough with ante natal appointments and work for the next few months without having to finish the book. If, later, she was stuck at home bored she could always start the next one, though she had taken the precaution of forewarning her publishers that any further books would be delayed if her personal circumstances dictated it.

 

A message popped up in one corner advising her that she had an e-mail. It was from Booth.

 

**How’s it going babe? Anything useful yet? What are you up to at the moment?**

**Booth**

 

She typed a quick response,

 

**I’m fine, Wendell is cleaning the bones. Nothing much else apart from some rib fractures, no obvious cause of death. I’m working on my book, and don’t call me babe.**

**Brennan**

**LOL. So, another sex scene Bones, you sure are taking Adelaide’s advice. Just don’t give away all our little secrets will you sugarplum.**

**Booth**

 

**For the last time Booth Kathy and Andy are not us. And sugarplum is worse than babe.**

**Brennan**

**Ok, I’ll be round at six to take you for food, be ready.**

**Love you Bones**

**Booth**

 

She thought, ‘six, she might be done by then, the bones should be ready soon. She might need to come back though’.

 

**Booth I’ll go for a meal at six but I’m coming back if the examination isn’t finished, someone needs to find out what happened to that poor girl.**

**Brennan**

**Yeah you’re right Bones, but not too late eh? You need to rest, for Blob’s sake.**

**Booth**

**Blob? You can’t call our baby Blob.**

**Brennan**

**Well I’m not calling it Foetus, Blob is cute, and it’s what you called it remember?**

**I’ll see you at six Bones**

**Give my love to Blob**

**Booth**

 

She sighed and looked down at her stomach.

 

“Your Daddy sends his love Blob,” She whispered smiling.


	72. Chapter 72

She typed another couple of pages of her manuscript then closed the document. Pulling the case file back in front of her she looked over her findings so far, she didn’t really need to, she remembered every detail but thoroughness was a habit she found hard to break. Booth wasn’t going to like this case, not a bit. She was forcing herself to be as detached as possible. Luckily her hormones were now cooperating with her brain again. She heard footsteps approaching her office, it was Wendell.

 

“The bones are ready Dr Brennan.”

 

She rose to her feet and, file in hand, made her way back to the platform where Wendell and Clarke were laying out the cleaned remains.

 

The bones were quite gracile in form, the victim had been of a light and delicate build, around five foot four in height. Brennan doubted she would have been able to put up much of a fight against a determined attacker. Now that the bones were clean she could see more clearly the epiphyses. Fusion of these especially of the clavicle confirmed her estimate of age as 19 to 20. Apart from the obvious trauma to the lower ribs the rest of the bones were in good condition with no obvious signs of illness or malnutrition.

 

She picked up the skull and studied it carefully; there were no signs of trauma on the outside. She peered inside the vault and saw a distinct stain. “Signs of an epidural haematoma,” she said to Clarke who noted it on the report. “No fracture to the cranial bones but something caused bleeding to the brain.”

 

“Enough to kill?” Clarke asked.

 

“Long term perhaps, but the stain is small so I think not. More likely she was knocked unconscious and killed before the bleeding became fatal.”

 

She replaced the skull and worked her way through the other bones until she reached the damaged ribs.

 

“These appear to be cuts with a sharp bladed implement of some kind. There are multiple cuts to the ribs on either side of the thorax as though someone was cutting at them. They do not look like stab wounds although the blood loss would likely have been fatal. Wendell would you please prepare casts of these cuts and we will attempt to identify the weapon.”

 

The rest of her examination told her nothing more so she took the skull back to her office and started to position the tissue markers for Angela.

He leaned against her door post just watching, he could do that for hours, watch her. The delicate yet precise hand movements, the little frown as she studied the object she was holding with intense concentration. He’d never met anyone who could concentrate like Brennan; she could just shut out the rest of the world entirely. She positioned another marker and rotated the skull in her hands checking her work.

 

“Why don’t you take a seat on the couch I’m almost done.” She invited, without as much as a glance in his direction.

 

“Ok Bones but not long you need to eat, and frankly so do I.”

 

“You always need to eat,” She teased, a small smile on her lips.

 

“Have you got a cause of death for me yet Bones?”

 

She sighed, “I can’t be sure Booth. She received a blow to the head, enough to knock her out probably and certainly it triggered bleeding but it did not fracture the skull and the bleeding stopped quite quickly. It would not have been fatal. There are a series of cuts to the lower ribs but they do not look like stabbing injuries. Despite the fact that her hyoid was intact I am beginning to suspect that she was strangled. Unfortunately the state of decay of the soft tissue makes that difficult to say with any degree of certainty.”

 

“What about the ID, have we got age and time of death?”

 

“Hodgins has estimated death occurred approximately eighteen to twenty days ago, her bones tell me that she was between nineteen and twenty years old.” She fixed the final marker and laid the skull carefully on her desk. Then she turned to him and he saw a sadness in her eyes, there was something else and it was distressing her.

 

“What else Bones?”

 

“Her pelvic joints had moved outwards, not as far as they needed but partially, she was pregnant.”

 

“How old was the foetus Bones?”

 

“I don’t know Booth, it wasn’t there.”

 

“The cuts to the ribs. Bones do you think someone …”

 

“Deliberately removed the foetus?” Yes Booth, I just hope she was dead first.”

 

“God Bones, what sort of a monster are we dealing with?”

 

“Unfortunately a human one, the worst kind.”

 

“Bones are you going to be able to handle this, if it’s too much I’ll hand the case off, or work with Clarke.”

 

“I admit I find it extremely disturbing Booth but I can cope. In fact if anything it gives me an ever greater impetus to solve it.”

 

“Ok Bones if you’re sure?”

 

“I’m sure. Now I’ll take this to Angela and then we can eat. The sooner we get an ID the sooner we can trace the killer.”    

 

They returned to the lab after dinner and Angela showed them her first rough sketch, a thinnish face with almond eyes stared back at them, slender featured like the rest of her bones.

 

“I’ll have something more complete in an hour or two Bren but I’ve already checked against the missing persons’ records and I can’t find anything that looks promising so far. Maybe we’ll do better with DNA.”

 

“I’m afraid not,” Cam shook her head as she joined them in Angela’s office and handed Brennan the DNA details. The anthropologist scanned the profile, “Nothing distinctive about her DNA either. It could belong to any average white American teenage girl. Well we can use it to eliminate potential matches.”

 

“If we had any,” sighed Booth.

 

“Well we do know one thing,” Brennan tried to sound positive although she knew this would upset Angela, “She was pregnant.”

 

“And pregnant women are normally under the care of a doctor with regular appointments,” Booth smiled. “Which means we start checking all the ante-natal clinics and medical practices in DC first thing tomorrow. As long as that sketch is ready Angela?”

 

“It’ll be ready. Are you going to be ok with this Sweetie?” Angela asked her with concern evident in her voice.

 

“As I told Booth, it just gives me a bigger incentive to catch her killer.”

 

Booth looked at his fiancée with pride, “Bones is there anything else you can do here tonight?” he asked.

 

“Probably not,” she admitted, “at least not until Wendell has cast the bones and we can narrow down the blade used.”

 

“Which will be tomorrow now,” Cam supplied, “since I sent him home fifteen minutes ago before he fell asleep over the table. I really think that new girlfriend is wearing him out.”

 

“In that case I’m taking you home too Bones. We can get an early night as no doubt you’ll want to be in here before dawn tomorrow.”

 

“Whilst I am certainly not sleepy Booth I agree we may as well leave.” She said goodnight to her colleagues and led the way out of the lab with Booth half a pace behind her.

 

“Bones, I didn’t say anything about sleeping,” he grinned as he ushered her through the doors.

 

 

 

As she undressed he couldn’t help but stand and watch her, she had always been beautiful but she seemed even more so now that he knew she was carrying their child. Her skin, always good now seemed to have a luminosity that was enchanting. He had no doubt that she could give him a squinty explanation for every single change in her body, she had been reading up voraciously on pregnancy guides, particularly the technical medical ones.

He smiled a little; that was typical of her, whatever she did she was determined to do well and pregnancy was no exception. Despite her distaste for pills she was meticulous in taking her iron supplements and had increased her intake of leafy green vegetables to supplement that further. She had cut out alcohol, reduced her caffeine intake and drank plenty of water. She had also reduced her high impact workouts and was doing more yoga and swimming. He had to admire her determination.

 

“Have you seen enough Booth?” her teasing tones shook him out of his reverie.

 

“With you Bones I could never see enough. Pregnancy suits you Bones you know, you look serene.”

 

“Tell that to my heartburn, it was anything but serene today. I think I’m going to have to stop drinking any caffeine at all.” She slipped into the bed and watched as he removed his socks. A pair that Parker had given him that proclaimed him as the ‘Worlds Best Daddy’, a sentiment she couldn’t help but agree with.

 

He slid in alongside her and enveloped her in a hug. “Are you feeling better now though Bones?”

 

“Much,” she whispered drawing her nails slowly down the back of his neck and across his trapezius and drawing circles on his deltoids. She could feel the goosebumps rising on his skin beneath her fingertips.

 

“Good.” He pulled back a little but only so that he could kiss her properly whilst his hands explored the subtle differences already evident on her body. She had confessed her apprehension to him that he would find her pregnant self unattractive. She didn’t need to worry, he thought, if anything he found her more erotic than ever as she bloomed before his eyes.

 

His kisses left her lips and travelled down across her fuller figure to rest on her abdomen.

 

“I love you, he murmured, “both of you, so much.”

 

“We love you too Booth,” she whispered huskily as she watched him and felt his lips flutter against her skin.

 

His increased desire for her was matched by her own increased libido and the next few hours were spent in a passionate dance of pleasure between the sheets until they fell asleep exhausted and entwined.

 

 

The next day threw them one frustration after another. The DNA was a blank, Angela’s finished drawing failed to find any matches on any database available, the cuts to the bones proved to have been made with a knife blade, the profile of which fit a thousand other knives on the museum database alone. The tox screens Cam had been running also turned up negative, no drink, no drugs and no nicotine.

 

Booth sent the image through to Charlie and set him to canvassing all the medical surgeries and ante-natal clinics he could find across DC. Surely someone would recognise the girl?

 

Lunch came and went. Still nothing.

 

At around three Booth’s phone went; at first he assumed it was Charlie with a hit on the girl.

 

It was Cullen.

 

"No sir, still no ID on the other one, Charlie is still working on it."

 

Booth listened, his expression growing grimmer as he did so.

 

“Yes sir, we’ll be right on it.”

 

He flipped his phone and turned to his partner who had paused in the act of typing the final paragraph of her manuscript. “What did Cullen want?”

 

“Get your things Bones; it looks like we have another one.”


	73. Chapter 73

Another outflow, another body, she thought. Well at least the pattern might be useful to Booth because all her science wasn’t helping much. This one was a little older and the tox screen had showed up traces of meth but other than that she was proving identical and just as hard to identify.

 

Brennan sighed over the two files on her desk, two young pregnant women, knocked out, strangled, their abdomens ripped open and then dumped in the city’s drainage system.

 

“Hey Bones. We’ll get him I promise.” A strong arm came round her shoulders and squeezed her gently as he crouched down beside her. She turned and looked into his deep brown eyes that like hers were registering the strain and frustration of the case.

 

“We are not making much progress so far, the only additional fact that I have been able to confirm is strangulation, thanks to that broken hyoid this time,” she said tersely.

 

“Then we keep trying, eventually he will make a mistake.”

 

She pushed herself abruptly to her feet knocking his arm away and striding about her office. “Eventually, eventually? And how many more girls are going to die before eventually, Booth? How many more babies will be ripped out?” Her voice got more strident with every syllable.

 

He stepped in front of her stopping her progress and took her gently by the shoulders. “Bones, this is not your fault. You’ve dragged every scrap of information from those remains it’s possible to find.”

 

She shook her head, “I’m missing something Booth, I have to be.”

 

“No Bones, I’m missing something. I just can’t figure it out; those girls must have families, why is no one reporting them missing. I mean we’ve spread the search outside now and there are no matching reports from any state. And why no medical records?

 It’s like they didn’t exist.”

 

She leaned against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. The rhythmic thud was calming and she knew she needed to stay calm.

 

“Like foster kids,” She murmured into his chest.

 

“What did you say Bones?”

 

“I said they didn’t exist like foster kids.”

 

He pushed her away and stared into her startled face. “That’s it Bones, foster kids. No families, no fixed homes, no surprise if they run away. They’re foster kids.”

 

“But they’re too old?”

 

“Bones, what happens to foster kids when they reach 18?” He was on to something, she could tell by the spark that had returned to his eyes.

 

“They just leave the system.”

 

“Where do they go?”

 

She thought, “I don’t know Booth, I guess everyone assumes they just get a job and an apartment and get on with life.”

 

“What happens to the ones who can’t cope, who don’t get jobs and somewhere to live, though Bones?”

 

“I suppose they just end up living on the streets.”

 

“Yeah, and who would know, or care Bones. No one.”

 

She smiled. “You would Booth.”

 

“Thanks Bones. You see, you figured us out a new lead. Now let’s get Charlie to set about checking foster records while we grab some lunch.”

 

“Don’t forget to tell him the records will be for earlier years, these girls all left the system a year or two ago.”

 

“I’ll tell him to pull the records for all the girls that left the system in the last three years Bones.”

 

 

They sat in their customary seats at the diner. Booth had finished his burger and was watching her eat her salad. He could tell that there was something on her mind; she had that look of internal contemplation that he knew so well. Assuming it was to do with the case he decided to risk asking.

 

“You have something on your mind Bones, do you want to share?”

 

She gave him a small smile, he’d done it again, she swore if they gave doctorates for mind reading he’d have more than her.

 

“I’ve been thinking about the wedding, Angela keeps asking me when and where it is. I know she just wants to start shopping, this is Angela after all, but I just can’t seem to make up my mind about it.”

 

His heart sank in his chest; she was going to call it off. Now she’d thought about it she was getting cold feet and running scared.

 

Before he could reply she continued. “I don’t want anything elaborate, it just wouldn’t be me, and I had thought of a small ceremony in the Museum gardens but now I’m not sure.”

He took her hand over the table. “Bones as far as I’m concerned it can be just us, a witness and a judge. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

 

“Booth I have been thinking about your church. Would your priest be allowed to marry us there since I am not even a Christian let alone a Catholic?”

 

He sat there stunned; she never ceased to amaze him. “I don’t know Bones, I think so, I’ll have to ask him. But why? I thought you didn’t agree with organised religion?”

 

“You do Booth, and if you can find something there worth believing in it can’t be all bad. Besides I want you to feel we’re really married and I’m not sure that a civil ceremony would do that.”

 

“Bones you don’t have to do this for me.”

 

“I want to Booth, and who knows maybe your God can work another miracle some day and convince me he exists.”

 

“Now that would be worth seeing. I’ll ask Father O’Brien on Sunday Bones, I think there is some form of permission needed.”

 

“Maybe I should come too?”

 

“Only if you promise not to call Jesus a Zombie in front of him.” He grinned.

 

“Booth, I do have some common sense. I would never undermine my own argument.”

 

Booth laughed. He wondered if he should warn Father O’Brien what he was in for on Sunday.

 

 

They had been back at the lab for an hour when Brennan’s phone rang. She answered it,

 

“Right, I see. I’ll be down right away. Yes I know who it is thanks.”

 

He threw her a quizzical look from his seat on her couch. “What’s up Bones?”

 

She got up from her desk and headed to the door, “It’s Charlie, Booth, he’s down at Security. Apparently he thought he might as well bring the files directly here since it was closer.”

 

“Actually that makes sense.” He said getting up and following her, “Angela can help us look them over as well.”

 

 They arrived at Security to find Charlie almost hidden behind two huge boxes of files. Booth relieved him of one whilst Brennan signed him into the building. Then they followed her back through the lab to her office.

 

As they walked through the gleaming sterility of the lab Charlie let out a low whistle, “Wow this place is awesome.”

 

Booth grinned, Charlie was a whiz with computers, he was pretty sure he’d fit right into this place with all the other squints. He did notice him give a little grimace at the bones laid out up on the platform table though.

 

Brennan led them into her office where they gratefully dumped the two boxes onto her desk. Brennan called Angela’s office and asked her to join them, while Booth dragged four chairs around the table.

 

The two boxes were packed with files, even though Charlie had specified that both victims were white Caucasian girls so files for other ethnic groups had been excluded. It was still, to Booth’s eyes, a depressingly large number.

 

They began by eliminating any obvious mismatches on height grounds, and then it was down to studying the pictures in the files. This time it was largely down to the expert eyes of the artist and the anthropologist, sitting huddled together on one side of the desk.

 

“What about this one Bones?” Booth handed her a file.

 

Brennan looked at it critically. “No she said after due consideration, her cheekbones are too high and prominent.”

 

Charlie was studying a file in his hand; his brow was furrowed as he squinted at the detail in the old photography in front of him.

 

“Have you got something Charlie?” Angela looked up from her own file.

 

“I’m not sure. What do you think?” He handed it to her.

 

Angela looked, the picture was five years old but there was something familiar about it.

 

“Bren, what do you think?”

 

Brennan in turn scrutinised the photograph, “I think it’s very probably our first victim.” She looked at the name, Katie Peters. She placed it to one side; it looked as though they were finally getting a break.

 

Half an hour later Angela found a face that they felt matched their second victim and Jenni Ransome was added to the small sad pile. They continued to check through all the remaining files for the sake of thoroughness, though Booth had sufficient confidence in Brennan and Angela’s judgement to be pretty sure Katie and Jenni were their victims.

 

They sorted out another six cases that bore some similarities and, together with the files on Katie and Jenni; Angela took them back to her office. She planned to scan their pictures into her computer and run them through an ageing program then compare them to her drawings a second time. When she explained what she planned to do Charlie looked so excited that she invited him to go and watch. So as she headed off with her folders there was an excited computer geek hanging on her coat tails.

 

“I just hope Charlie is only interested in her computers,” Booth commented with a wry smile. “I don’t think Hodgins would appreciate being dumped for a government agent.”

 

“I don’t think there is any danger of that Booth, Cam was only complaining yesterday about needing more security cameras. Apparently they’ve found another unguarded closet in palaeontology.”

 

“How did she find out?”

 

“She was tipped off by the head of Palaeontology, he saw them sneaking back out. Cam says if they don’t calm down soon she will consider putting bromide in the coffee.”

Booth looked suspiciously at the cup he was drinking which he’d just fetched from the lounge, and placed it carefully on the table like an unexploded bomb.

 

Brennan laughed, “I don’t think she was serious Booth.”

 

“You don’t know Cam like I do Bones.” He replied grimly.

 

“Then you’ll know better than to misbehave in my lab won’t you Seeley?” She said leaning around the door post. “I’m glad you’re still here, I just got a call from the Hoover, you’ve got another one.”

 

“In another outflow?” Booth asked.

 

Cam shook her head, “Not now, though it may have been at one point. This one’s been washed up on the mudflats, so you’d better take some waterproof coveralls or those clothes will be wrecked.” She held out a note. “Here’s your destination.”

 

They let Angela and Charlie know where they were going and headed for the SUV. “How long will it take us to get there?” Brennan asked.

 

“Probably an hour at this time of the evening the traffic will be bad. Why Bones, did you have plans for tonight?”

 

“I thought I’d make mad passionate love to my fiancé, but if this takes too long there may not be time.”

 

“There’s always time for that Bones.” He grinned helping her into the car and running round to the driver’s side.

 

The mudflats were thoroughly disgusting. They reminded her of the retrieval job on the Thames riverbank some weeks earlier, except that here the smells of brackish water and rotting marine life were thrown into the mix.

 

As she headed out to the remains the mud slopped and sucked around the borrowed waders on her legs, making her progress painfully slow. When she finally reached the corpse she spread out the tarpaulin she had carried with her alongside the remains and settled down onto it. It served the dual purpose of keeping her clear of the mud and spreading her weight. The last thing she wanted to do was get stuck.

 

She started to examine the body and called out her findings to Booth,

 

“Female, Caucasian, age early twenties. Fractured hyoid, severe trauma to the abdominal cavity. I’m afraid it looks like number three Booth.”


	74. Chapter 74

By the time they had extracted the remains from the mud and packed them off back to the lab it was getting dark. Brennan stood beside the SUV while Booth tipped buckets of river water over her lower body in an attempt to remove some of the glutinous mud from her coveralls. Despite the waders it had still seeped inside and down to her ankles. If the coveralls hadn’t had feet then her socks would have been ruined by now. As it was her feet were cold.

 

“I think that will do Booth, help me out of these now.” She unzipped them and he held them by the shoulders from behind as she wriggled free, trying to avoid touching the outside. She stepped out and placed her feet carefully back into her own sneakers. Booth dropped the disgusting coveralls into a bin bag. Then he removed his own far less dirty pair and bagged them.

 

They climbed back into the SUV and he started the engine, noticing her shiver he turned on the heater too. It may be July but the damp and cold mud had chilled her. He could put up with a little extra heat for a while to warm her up.

 

“Ok Bones what say we grab some Thai on the way home?”

 

“On the way to the lab Booth.”

 

“Bones you are not going back to the lab tonight. It’s late, you’re cold and those bones will still be there in the morning. Even if she had her ID tattooed on her skull for us I wouldn’t be able to make use of it tonight, everyone’s gone home. A few hours sleep won’t hurt you and you’ll be fresh in the morning.”

 

She sighed, it was irritating but he was right, she was tired. The one early side effect of her pregnancy that lingered still was the tiredness.

 

“Ok Booth but I want to be there first thing tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll make sure you are Bones, don’t worry.”

 

 

True to his word Booth delivered her to the lab at five thirty the following morning and by the time the others started to arrive she was already half way through her preliminary examination. 

 

Clarke joined her on the platform and picked up the notes, skimming through them quickly.

 

“The same as the others so far then?” he commented grimly.

 

“So far yes.” She said, studying the cuts on the ribs. “However this looks a little different, what do you think?” She took a step back and allowed Clarke to examine the marks.

 

“It appears to be a mark left by the tip of the blade rather than the long cuts we’ve seen before and it appears to be square?”

 

“I concur. However it could be a broken blade, a square ended knife would be most unusual.” She said cautiously

 

“It should be possible to determine that once the bones are cleaned and a cast made. A broken blade will be much more uneven. I’ll get Hodgins and Wendell on to it as soon as you’ve finished Dr Brennan.”

 

Right on cue the main doors slid open and the two other squints staggered in carrying large boxes which clanked and clattered as they walked.

 

“Dr Hodgins!” Cam’s voice cut through the clattering. “Is this another experiment I should have been told about?”

 

Hodgins grinned, “Fear not Cam this is just a hunt for the murder weapon. We have here every knife that could match the profile of the one used on the victims.”

 

“I thought it was a common profile?”

 

“It is but we may still be able to narrow down the exact type of steel in the blade. I found some particulates on the last victim left in one of the cuts.”

 

“Ok then Dr Hodgins you may proceed.”

 

Hodgins grinned, “To the ookey room Wendell.” The pair marched off.

 

Clarke looked at Brennan “Shouldn’t we tell them to look for a square ended blade?”

 

“I think we’ll let them have their fun first, besides it’s not confirmed yet.”

 

Several hours later it was confirmed, whilst the knife blade was the same as hundreds of others in cross section it had a distinctively square end where most normal knives have a point.

 

They were gathered in Cam’s office to go over the three cases and try and identify the third victim. Brennan eventually spotted her from her distinctively shaped chin. Her name was Tara Blake.

 

“Ok Bones I’m going to go and see Child Services first thing tomorrow morning. They may not be much help but it’s worth a try. The girls might have friends we could trace or have kept in touch with Child Services.”

 

“Extremely unlikely Booth.”

 

“I know it’s a long shot Bones but I’d best try.”

 

“You said I Booth not we, I’m coming with you.”

 

“You Bones have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow morning at ten.”

 

“My appointment is not till Friday Booth.”

 

“It _is_ Friday tomorrow Dr Brennan,” Cam pointed out gently.

 

“Already?”

 

“Yes Bones. Don’t worry I’ll call back here when I’m done to report every detail.” Actually he was rather glad, visiting Child Services for cases always upset Brennan and brought back unwelcome memories. He didn’t want to risk her getting upset and raising her blood pressure at the moment. The case itself was bad enough.

  

 

Next morning they left separately, Booth in the SUV to the Hoover building; and Brennan in her sports car to the lab. She would need to drive to the Medical centre later and Booth would still be out. She was a little disappointed he couldn’t come but it was just a routine check up so he wasn’t really missing anything.

 

Booth called at the Hoover, brought Cullen up to speed on the case and checked with Charlie for any progress on tracing the victims’ movements or homes. Sadly the three girls appeared to live completely under the radar, no tax records, no social security records, no medical or dental records and no driver’s licences. Unless they could find anything through Child Services they were drawing a blank. And without more information on the victims there was less chance of spotting a common link that might lead to the killer.

 

He arrived at the offices of Child Services and parked up. Making his way to reception he tried not to feel utterly depressed at the dreary looking surroundings and dead eyed kids sitting around waiting for attention. Brennan was right this was no way to treat abandoned kids in a civilised country. He approached the tired looking young woman on the desk. Without looking up she barked, “Name!”

 

“Special Agent Seeley Booth FBI, I believe the director is expecting me.”

 

Her eyes shot up and took in the badge he was dangling in front of her.

 

“Err, yes sir, her office is just along the corridor, go right on through.”

 

He gave her a small charm smile, and she smiled back a little nervously. He grinned to himself as he strode down the passage; the poor woman was obviously at the end of her tether, he could afford to brighten her day.

 

He reached the office of the Director, knocked and waited.

 

“Come in.”

 

He opened the door and entered the small Spartan office.  The Director, a grey haired woman in her fifties was sitting behind her elderly desk surrounded by several piles of paperwork. She looked up at him from behind a pair of wire rimmed reading glasses.

 

“Special Agent Seeley Booth FBI, I rang earlier.”

 

She nodded, “Ah yes, agent Booth, please take a seat.” She looked at him and sighed, “I’m not sure I am going to be able to help you much Agent Booth. Once the children reach eighteen and leave the system we keep no further records.”

 

“Why is that, don’t you make sure they have somewhere to go when they leave you?”

 

“Believe me I wish we could, but like most things Agent Booth, it is a question of money. We simply do not have the resources to follow up on every child that passes through our hands. Not only that but at what point would we stop, and should we intervene if we don’t like what we find? They are adults Agent Booth and they have rights, including the right to privacy. Should the state have the right to snoop on them just because they were fostered?” She shook her head.

 

“It grieves me that we cannot send them out into the world properly prepared and resourced to cope but it would take more money than our entire existing budget.” She indicated the piles of files on her desk. “These are not case files, they should be, it’s what I took this job to do, help young people; these are budget reports, staffing projections, efficiency savings, restructuring plans; an accountant’s way of saying job cuts.”

 

He nodded, “I understand. I just find it so frustrating that three young pregnant girls can be murdered and I cannot trace anything about them. You’d think at least they would have seen a doctor somewhere?”

 

“They could have used St Mary’s.”

 

“St Mary’s? What’s that?” He straightened up.

 

“It’s a drop in centre for street kids; a lot of ex foster kids end up there. They provide advice and help on all sorts of things and they also provide basic medical attention. They have two volunteer doctors and a nurse.”

 

“Then why couldn’t we trace anything?”

 

“They don’t keep regular medical records, most of the kids wouldn’t go if they did, and even so a lot of the kids give false names. If a kid settles down, gets an apartment or a job they can pass them on then but unless the kids agree the records stay at the centre.” She fished in a drawer and passed him a small card with the name and address of the centre. “We give them to most kids who leave the system. It’s up to them then if they want to use it.”

 

He smiled and stood up, “Thanks for your help; at least this gives me somewhere else to look.”

 

“I hope you find something, and Agent Booth?” He turned, “Catch whoever is doing this, catch them soon, please, I don’t want to lose any more of my kids.”

 

“We’ll certainly try, I promise.”


	75. Chapter 75

Booth made his way back to the lab Brennan should be done with her appointment by now and they could grab some lunch and then go check out this St Mary’s place.

 

He strolled in and found her on the platform with Clarke examining a cleaned set of bones.

 

Swiping his card he joined them at the examination table.

“I’m guessing this is Tara Blake?”

 

“Your guess is correct Booth.”

 

“Anything new?”

 

“Actually yes,” she pointed to the rib which Booth could see was adorned with the usual cut marks, “this mark here is not like the others. The others are all marks you would get from drawing the blade across the surface. This mark is from a stabbing motion, as though when the attacker initially put the blade in they hit the bone rather than the soft tissue.”

 

“So his aim was off? But how does that help Bones?”

 

“The shape of the tip of the blade is unusual, rather than a shape point it has a squared off end.”

 

“Who uses a square knife?”

 

“Hodgins and Wendell are investigating. They have an analysis of the steel used in the blade and they’re using that to reduce the possibilities as well. However I believe they still have quite a few hundred manufacturers to check so it may be a few hours yet before we know.”

 

“Well it’s a lead of sorts. Luckily I have one too. Grab your things Bones and I’ll fill you in over lunch, I’m sure Clarke can finish up here.” He grinned at the anthropologist. Who took his cue.

 

Clarke nodded. “You go and eat Dr Brennan I can put the finishing touches to this paperwork, I’ll tell Dr Hodgins to call if they isolate a weapon.”

 

“Very well, just give me a minute Booth,” discarding her gloves in a bin as she went she headed for her office. Booth followed.

 

“Bones where are Angela’s reconstructions?”

 

“In the file on my desk, why do we have someone to show them to?”

 

“I hope so Bones.”

 

 

Over lunch he recited his conversation with the Director of Child services and passed her the card.

 

“St Mary’s, sounds like a church?”

 

“Could be Bones, we’ll see when we get there. Now tell me how you got on, how’s our Blob?”

 

She smiled. “Our Blob is developing nicely Booth; the doctor is pleased I have gained sufficient weight. And my Haemoglobin levels are excellent, if this continues she says I may be able to stop taking these supplements.” As she spoke she extracted the bottle from her purse and tipped a small red tablet into her palm, swallowing it swiftly with a drink of her juice.  

 

“She has also scheduled me for a second sonogram in six weeks time, by which time we should be able to see the baby properly and possibly tell its sex. I hope you’ll be able to make it?”

 

He took her hand in his. “Bones, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Give me the date and I’ll clear it with Cullen to take the day off.”

 

“What if there’s an emergency?”

 

“They’ve managed without me before, after all we just spent a month away and the world didn’t come to an end. They’ll cope, they do have other agents.” He grinned.

 

“Not as good as you.”

 

“Thanks Bones, flattery will get you anything.”

 

“That wasn’t flattery Booth; I don’t do flattery, only truth.”

 

“I know, just teasing. Have you finished Bones, shall we go and find St Mary’s?”

 

“St Mary’s what?”

 

“Bones did you just make a joke?”

 

“I don’t know, did I?”

 

Shaking his head Booth left some bills on the table and they set off for St Mary’s.

 

It wasn’t a church but it was in a converted Mission building in an old part of town. Either side, and opposite, were small shops, the usual range of grocery stores, a pharmacy, liquor store, a credit union and a second hand bookstore. There was a small coffee bar opposite but it looked like the area had escaped the omnipresent burger outlets and coffee shop chains

 

A handful of teenagers were hanging around outside smoking and Brennan noticed the No Smoking signs on the doors as they entered.

 

Inside efforts had been made to brighten the place up and colourful graffiti like murals adorned the walls in several places. There were information boards with advice posters and useful contact numbers, as well as timetables for regular sessions. The medical clinics were held three times a week although a number was given for emergency calls, and, as they could see, and hear, a self defence class was currently under way.

 

As they stood reading the board a voice said behind them,

 

“Can I help you?”

 

They turned to find an African American woman in her thirties looking at them with a puzzled expression. After all they weren’t the usual clientele.

 

Booth pulled out his badge. “Special Agent Booth, FBI, and this is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan from The Jeffersonian Institute.”

 

The woman frowned, “FBI, well you won’t find drink or drugs or guns in here Agent, we don’t allow none of that here and the kids know it. This place is clean.”

 

“We’re not looking for those, is there somewhere we can talk?” He gave her a full wattage charm smile and Brennan wondered if she’d always melted under it so visibly as the woman before them did.

 

“Come into my office.” She spun on her heel and led them into a tiny room scarcely bigger than a closet.

 

“Sorry it’s a bit cramped but space here is at a premium.”

 

Booth pulled out the three pictures and laid them on her cluttered desk. “Do you recognise any of these girls?”

 

She looked the drawings over slowly and nodded, “That’s Katie and Jen and Lara.”

 

“Lara?” Brennan asked.” Are you sure it wasn’t Tara?”

 

“Lara’s the name she gave to us Dr Brennan, Lara Croft actually. I knew it was false but we don’t pry into their privacy. We just give them what help we can to make a go of their lives.”

 

“What help did these three need?” Booth inquired.

 

“Before I answer that Agent Booth I’d like to know why you’re asking. As I said we respect our client’s right to privacy here.”

“I’m afraid all three of them are dead Miss…?

 

“Dumont, Caroline Dumont, I run the centre here.”

 

“Miss Dumont, all these girls were murdered and anything you can tell us about them will be a help. So far St Mary’s is the only place we know all three have visited.”

 

“Murdered, all three? My God.” She looked again at the pictures and shook her head, “So young. They all came here to see our doctors. All three girls were pregnant. We don’t preach here Agent Booth we simply look after their health. If a girl decides to keep her baby we do our best to help her cope. If she decides not to, then we refer her to a clinic. We may not like her decision but it’s her decision and we try to ensure that her treatment is safe and if she needs counselling afterwards, we have a group of volunteers.”

 

“What did these three decide?”Brennan asked.

 

“Katie and Jen decided to keep theirs, Lara was undecided I believe.”

 

“Do you know when they were last here?”

 

She thought. “I haven’t seen Lara for a month; Katie and Jen were both at a clinic about three weeks ago. We wouldn’t have noticed their absence since pregnancy clinic visits are usually a month or so apart until the third Trimester.”

 

Brennan did a quick calculation “Booth that would tie up with the dates of death.” 

 

“Oh my God, you mean this was the last place they were seen?” Caroline Dumont looked horrified.

 

“Do you know where they lived?” Booth probed gently.

 

“No, I think Katie and Jen shared an apartment somewhere but Lara, I suspect she was a street kid.”

 

“Ok Well I’m gonna need any records you’ve got for them, am I going to have to get a warrant?”

 

She shook her head. “I think that they’re past the need for that kind of privacy now. If you’d like to wait here a moment I’ll fetch them for you.” She shoved her chair back and squeezed past them and out of the tiny room.

 

She returned ten minutes later with three slim files. “They don’t contain much more than basic medical information I’m afraid. None of the girls had any other family and none of them either knew, or were willing to disclose, who the fathers of their children were.” She said as she handed them to Booth.

 

“Thank you Miss Dumont we’ll be in touch if we need anything further.”

 

They made their way outside where Booth looked up and down the street.

 

“What are you looking for Booth?”

 

“Security cameras Bones. Ah there’s one over the liquor store. None of the other shops seem to have them, probably too costly. Let’s go see if we can get any footage of the last five or six weeks.

They entered the store and spoke to the owner. Sadly however the camera was broken and had been for some time. The owner couldn’t afford to fix it but the camera itself was still a deterrent even when not working.

 

Drawing another blank Booth looked over the road at the coffee bar. “Fancy a drink Bones I’m pretty dry myself.”

 

“Yes I’m a little thirsty myself, let’s go.”

 

They sat at a small table in the window Booth with a coffee, Brennan with a caffeine free diet soda. Booth sighed, “I really hoped we were going to get a bit more to go on from that Bones, at least some idea of an address.”

 

“Maybe we should ask some of the other kids if they knew them, they might know more than they shared with Miss Dumont.”

 

“They might, but whether they’d talk to us at all is another matter.”

 

Brennan’s phone rang in her pocket; she pulled it out, “It’s Hodgins.” She put the phone to her ear and said, “Dr Hodgins, have you found anything?”

 

“Well we determined the steel was a specific formulation of O-1 steel containing 0.90% carbon 1.25% manganese, 0.55% chrome, 0.45% nickel, and 0.55% tungsten. It is only used by a handful of manufacturers but makes very good knife blades.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

She could hear the satisfied grin on his face as he said, “One of those companies makes knives for one specific industry and one of those has a square end. What you are looking for Dr B is a bookbinder’s knife.”

 

“A bookbinder?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok Dr Hodgins, good work.” She closed her phone. “Hodgins says we are looking for a bookbinder’s knife.”

 

Booth frowned, “Can’t be many of those around it’s a bit specialised.”

 

“Why don’t we ask next door?”

 

“Next door?”

 

“At the second hand bookshop Booth.”

 

“Good idea Bones, you finished?” She nodded. “Then let’s go next door.”

 

Like all good second hand bookshops the place was overflowing with books, crammed on shelves and piled in corners. There were several small rooms and the whole place had that distinctive smell of dust and old paper and glue. Booth looked at the dusty cash register wondered when the last person had actually bought a book.

 

Hearing the bell jangle as they came in had prompted activity and a man came through from the back. “Looking for anything in particular?” he asked hopefully.

“Are you Jedediah Calvert?” Booth asked remembering the name above the doorway.

 

“That’s me though most folks call me Jed.”

 

Booth looked at him, he was around five eight, with straight limp mousy hair that looked like he’d cut it himself without the aid of his heavy black rimmed glasses. “Ok Jed, I was wondering if you could tell us where to find a bookbinder? I have an old family Bible that needs rebinding.”

 

“Well you’ve come to the right place I do bookbinding myself. Would you like to see some examples?”

 

“That would be fascinating; I’ve always wondered how it’s done.” Brennan smiled as she hugged Booths arm. “Haven’t you dearest?”

 

“Yeah,” Booth grinned at her, suddenly she had switched to something akin to Roxy.

 

“Come right through here, I have a workshop in the back,” Calvert invited.

 

They followed him into a room that was dominated by a large book press and several benches lined with pots of strange looking adhesives and rolls of fine leather. On one bench where he had clearly been working a number of tools were lying.

 

“What sort of glue is this it smells quite disgusting?” Brennan simpered at Jed, picking up a pot and wrinkling her nose over it.”

 

“That’s a trade secret I’m afraid but I can tell you it has boiled hooves in it.”

 

“Ugh!” Brennan replaced it on the bench.

 

“This is an unusual knife Jed; I don’t think I’ve ever seen one like this before.” Booth picked up the long square bladed knife from the bench and turned.

 

“Put the knife down cop or your pretty Doctor gets it,” Calvert demanded, holding a long pointed blade to Brennan’s throat.


	76. Chapter 76

Booth lowered the knife back onto the bench. Brennan watched him; she was calm, her eyes telling him she had confidence in him.  

 

“Hey, no need to get upset Jed I’m not gonna damage your tools. What do you mean cop, I’m no cop and sugar there sure ain’t no doctor are you babe? She faints at the sight of blood.”

 

Calvert gave a mirthless laugh, “I know who she is, got all her books; every one with a big smiling picture of her on the back. Dr Temperance Brennan, three doctorates, best selling author and partnered with an FBI agent, you.”

 

“If you’re such a fan why put a knife to her throat?”

 

“I ain’t no fan; those books are filth, nothing but sex and smut. She‘s a whore like the rest of them with the belly to prove it. Well I’ll soon rid her of that; she’s not fit to bring a child into the world.”

 

“She’s not pregnant.” Booth felt his palms beginning to sweat but he couldn’t reach his gun before Calvert could knife Brennan.

 

“Don’t lie to me you sonofabitch, I can tell. May not be obvious to many but I can tell from the way she walks, and I can smell it on her.”

 

“So you don’t approve of pregnant women then, Jed?” Booth’s eyes were scanning the room frantically for anything he could use to get the knife away from her throat. Brennan’s eyes bored into Booth’s and he read their message.

 

“Not those tramps that flaunt themselves across there.”

 

“So you lured them in here, strangled them and then gutted them. Bet that made you feel good.”

 

“They got what they deserved.”

 

“Deserved? For getting pregnant? Or was it getting pregnant by someone else Jed? You wanted them yourself didn’t you and they weren’t interested.”

 

“Said I was a dork, a loser. I showed them. I took my knife to them just like Jack the Ripper. Just like I’m going to do to this one now while you watch.”

 

He lowered the blade from her throat towards her stomach. It was the moment Brennan had been waiting for. She shot her right elbow backwards into Calvert’s ribs, spun to the right and drove her left knee into his groin and as he began to fold brought her right hand down in a hammerfist between his shoulder blades. Within ten seconds Calvert was a moaning heap at her feet.  His weapon spinning away across the floor.

 

“Cuff him Booth.”

 

Booth grinned as he pulled the cuffs from his back pocket and wrenched Calvert’s arms behind his back, “As Sweets would say, awesome Bones, but you had me sweating there for a moment.”

 

“You know I can take care of myself Booth. I just wanted to make sure you got your confession first.” She picked up the knife that a few minutes earlier had been digging into her skin. “These are really very good quality knives, excellent blades.”

 

“I’d still rather not think about it at your throat Bones. The quality of the murder weapon would not really have been a lot of comfort if he’d carried out his threat.” He pulled out his phone and called in the arrest, ordering the forensic teams to come and comb the premises for evidence of the three killings.

 

It wasn’t a long wait for the back up team and Calvert was soon on his way to a cell. A look around the bookshop revealed a door to the apartment over the shop, upstairs they found two things, a pile of Brennan’s novels beside Calvert’s bed with bookmarks inserted at every sex scene between Kathy and Andy; and a vast collection of books about Jack the Ripper. Clearly Calvert had had an obsession with the Whitechapel killer.

 

“Ok Bones I’m taking you home then I’ll call at the Hoover to file the arrest report and be right back.”

 

“I’ll come with you I need to make a statement too.”

“Bones, I don’t want you exerting yourself any more today; go home and get some rest. I’ll bring supper back with me. I won’t be long anyway. You can come in and make your statement tomorrow.”

 

“Booth I’m fine, honestly I am, and I’d rather get this over tonight, I’ll sleep easier with it out of the way.”

 

He sighed. She was probably right at that. “Ok Bones but we make it as brief as possible there are other things I’d much rather be doing with you tonight than taking your statement.”

 

She linked her arm through his as they headed out to the car, “Really Agent Booth and what would those be?”

 

“Can’t tell you Dr Brennan, it’s a state secret.”

 

“You know I’ll find out in the end Agent.”

 

“Going to try your feminine wiles on me Dr Brennan?”

 

She opened the door to get in and turned to him, “Would you like me to?”

 

“Oh yes Bones.” He ran round to his side as she climbed in and slid behind the wheel, starting the engine and pulling out into the traffic.

 

“Bones, watch where you’re putting that!”

 

“I’m just checking your gun Booth.”

 

“Bones I’m driving!”

 

“Are you ready to talk yet Booth?”

 

“Bones that is just unfair I need both hands to drive!”

 

“So confess.”

 

“Bones, if you don’t stop that now I’ll show you in the middle of the street!”

 

“Is that a promise?”

 

“Bones!”

 

 

Somehow they made it to FBI HQ without crashing and it was a distinctly flushed and flustered Seeley Booth who escorted his fiancée into the lift. Unfortunately for him they were the only couple using it at this time of the evening and she rapidly had him pinned against one slippery steel wall as they began to rise.

 

“Oh what the hell!” He pulled her to him pressing her body tight against his chest and his lips to hers in a kiss that released much of the pent up relief after her escape from Calvert. His hand shot out towards the control panel and pushed the emergency stop.

 

He turned her round until she was the one with the wall at her back and slid his hands up and under her shirt. She let out a soft moan as they roamed across her skin leaving a fiery tingling in their wake. She ran her own fingers around his waistband until they reached the belt buckle which she swiftly released, freeing him of his pants and boxers in one deft tug.

 

“Bones!” he gasped as her fingers performed a quick examination.

 

She shed her own pants and underwear almost as quickly. “Now Booth, I need you now, please,” she begged, her voice hoarse with desire.

 

“Never argue with a pregnant woman, my mother told me.”

 

“So don’t,” she murmured into his ear, wrapping one long leg around his hips.

 

For the next few minutes they were oblivious to everything around them including the voice over the intercom enquiring if every thing was alright?

 

As the echoes of their release reverberated around the steamy steel walls of the elevator and died away, Booth finally noticed the anxious caller. He pressed the reply button. “Everything is fine now; things just got a little overheated in here for a minute.”

 

Brennan was clinging to his arm as she tried to pull her pants up her shaky limbs, her panties she stuffed in a pocket.

 

Booth re-dressed as fast as he could and pressed the button for his floor. The lift resumed its skyward journey.

 

They made their way to Booth’s office avoiding the curious looks of the handful of agents still there. Hopefully they would put their dishevelled appearance down to the incident at the bookshop.

 

One report, one statement, and one last making out session with the office blinds down later they left for home, only to resume as soon as they had closed the front door. This time they had the luxury of the bed and no prying eyes so their clothes had been discarded in a trail up the hallway and now they lay sated on the bed.

 

If asked Brennan would be forced to say that not only had the laws of physics been given a thrashing but she had doubts about the law of gravity too. Every time they made love she reached higher than ever before, tonight she made orbit. When she finally came down from her high she would insist that her increased libido was another effect of her hormones, but right now as he lay beside her she just didn’t care about science.


	77. Chapter 77

Saturday was spent wrapping up the Calvert case. The Forensics team had found traces of blood all over the workshop and Cam was busy matching it to the victims. The knife Booth had found was definitely the one used to cut away at the stomachs of the girls he killed and the worst find of all was out in the small back yard where they found a garden brazier. Inside were tiny pieces of charred bone, and although it was difficult to be certain Brennan was as confident as she could be that these were the cremated remains of the infants.

 

Both she and Booth had been glad of the privacy the tiny enclosed yard had offered when she found them. No matter how many atrocities she had seen child remains were always affecting and just now, in her condition, these were all the more so. Booth just held her close until the wave of tears had passed; even he had a lump in his throat.

 

“I’m sorry Booth,” she mumbled into his shoulder.

 

Shh, It’s alright Bones you’re only human you know. Sometimes even you have to admit it.”

 

She pulled herself away and swallowed, nodding at him. “I’m fine Booth, it’s ok, I can carry on now.”

 

“Are you sure Bones, I can always get Clarke to do this?” He said gently, stroking the damp hair from her cheeks.

 

“No, I’ll do it, I want to do it. I don’t want to miss any pieces.” She scrubbed away the tear tracks roughly with the sleeve of her jumpsuit.

 

He handed her some tissues, “Here use these.”

 

“Thanks Booth.” She blew her nose and mopped away a few last droplets, then turned back to her painstaking sifting of the ashes. Booth stood guard, no one was getting access to the yard until all trace of her outburst was gone, she hated people to see her like that and he was determined to preserve that dignity for her.

 

He smiled to himself as she bent over the brazier; she was soon going to need a new jumpsuit. He’d had a word with Cam and she’d ordered some specially made maternity sized lab coats for Brennan. They had discreet adjustable gussets that would allow them to grow with her. The jumpsuits were slacker but he’d see if Cam could do something about that too. He wasn’t going to let her take any risks, and certainly not end up in a situation like yesterday’s again, but he was determined not to deprive her of this part of her job. Examining remains in situ was what she did best and he could see no reason not to let her carry on doing it.

 

Brennan spent the afternoon back at the lab where she completed her various pieces of paperwork for the case. Booth spent a rather less agreeable afternoon in an interrogation room with Charlie getting the full horrific details of Calvert’s killing spree down on paper and tape for the prosecutors.

 

There was no doubt in Booth’s mind that had they not caught him he would have carried on killing. Examination of the computer Calvert used for his business had turned up copious quantities of explicit and degrading pornography, and a thorough examination of the back rooms of his shop had exposed several caches of extreme literature and a collection of disgusting snuff movies. Those had been passed across to colleagues in Vice to follow up.

 

When Booth finally left the interrogation room he felt soiled by Calvert’s mere presence. The first thing he planned to do when he got home was take a shower.

 

As it transpired that was the second thing he did, the first was to tuck a very tired Brennan up under a blanket on the sofa.

 

By the time she woke from her nap Booth had showered changed into sweat pants and a T-shirt and started making supper. She wandered out into the kitchen where she could hear the sound of culinary activity and smell the distinct aroma of Italian herbs.

 

“Mmm that smells wonderful Booth, what are you making?”

 

“Spaghetti Bolognese.” He held up a hand as she was about to say something. “I’m using soya mince Bones, not meat.”

 

She smiled, “Thanks Booth, I bet you won’t even notice the difference you know. Have I time for a quick shower?”

 

“Can you do it in fifteen minutes?”

 

“As long as you don’t join me,” she grinned, disappearing in the direction of the bathroom.

 

Booth looked at his pans speculatively then shook is head ruefully. It wasn’t worth ruining her supper, besides there was still the rest of the evening.

 

As she lay in his arms sleeping that night he wondered what the morning would bring. He couldn’t help but be a little apprehensive about taking Brennan to mass, and even more so about the conversation he needed to have with Father O’Brien.  One of the reasons he went to that particular church was that Father O’Brien understood his past, he had been an army chaplain at one time and Booth felt able to talk to him about his time in the military knowing he would be sympathetic. He just hoped his broadmindedness extended to mixed marriages. It was a big step for Brennan and he hoped the priest wouldn’t disappoint her. That was only likely to reinforce her negative image of organised religion.

 

He sighed, lack of sleep and worrying about it would do him no good. He would just have to trust that the Man Upstairs would see that things turned out for the best. He closed his eyes and buried his cheek in her hair, inhaling the faint scent of her lavender shower gel until it soothed him off to sleep.

 

 

They woke fairly early next morning and had a light breakfast, then Brennan took a quick shower.  When she was done she started rummaging in the back of her wardrobes.

 

“What are you doing Bones?”

 

“Looking for something suitable for church, I don’t really feel I should turn up in pants today.”

 

“They won’t mind what you wear Bones, it’s not that formal you know.”

 

“I know Booth but I think….ah this is what I was looking for.” She pulled out a dress in pale blue cotton from the back of her closet. It had a demure sweetheart neckline, short sleeves, a flared skirt to the knee and the bodice was decorated with elaborate pin tucks. I bought this for a party last year. Angela just threw it back at me and told me to ‘save it for the Church Social’, then she made me buy something with a ridiculously low neckline and indecently short skirt. Do you think it will do?”

 

“It’s very sweet Bones it will do just fine. Do you still have the other dress?”

 

“Yes, I never went to the party, we had a case. It’s in here somewhere. You don’t think I should wear that do you?”

 

He grinned, “Probably not to Church Bones, but you can wear it for me sometime.”   

 

“You’ll have to be quick Booth or it won’t fit,” she said, looking down at her tummy.

 

“How about tonight then?” He raised an inquiring eyebrow.

 

She looked at him. “Maybe I will….”

 

He smiled as he headed for his own shower only to hear her call after him.

“….and maybe I won’t. You’ll just have to wait and see.” What he didn’t see was the mischievous smirk on her face as she located the other dress in the closet, and then checked the drawers of her dresser for the other items she would need.

 

By the time he returned to the bedroom she was sitting in the blue dress brushing out her hair and applying a few touches of make up. At the moment she didn’t need much, her skin was looking extremely healthy as was her hair, all perfectly common during pregnancy if you were lucky, and it appeared she was. She paused for a moment staring into the mirror. How had her mother’s pregnancies been? She supposed she could ask her father but she would have loved to discuss that sort of thing with her mother. She wondered if she too had had cravings but not morning sickness, had she been as tearful as she herself had been, and how had she coped with it.

 

Booth noticed her deep in thought. He had no idea what she was thinking about but her face was sad and he wanted to see her smile.

 

He stepped up behind her chair and laid one hand gently on her shoulder. “What’s wrong Bones; are you not feeling well?”

 

She raised her free hand and laid it over his. “I’m fine Booth I was just thinking about my mother”

 

He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, he knew what she meant, try as he might he couldn’t fill that void in her life and at times like this it was even more painful. “Do you want to visit her later Bones? You haven’t been in a while.”

 

 She gave a little nod, “That would be nice.”

 

“We’ll call on the way back then Bones.”

 

On the way to mass Booth filled her in on the format of the service and as she sat there listening to the prayers and breathing in the sweet smell of the incense she felt quite soothed. Father O’Brien’s sermon had been about tolerance and understanding, not blind unthinking political correctness but real empathy with others, no matter what their colour or creed. She hoped it boded well for later.

 

She sat quietly as Booth went up for the Eucharist, noticing that there were a handful of others who remained seated. She was not alone here; it made her feel a little less awkward. She smiled at Booth as he retook his seat next to her.

 

When the service was over they remained seated. Booth had told the Priest that he wanted to discuss something later as they had arrived and a few minutes later, the last of the congregation having left he wandered back inside to join them.

 

He took a seat alongside Booth and smiled warmly.

 

“Seeley my son, it’s nice to see you again. You said you had something to discuss, would I be right in assuming it has something to do with your companion here?”

 

“Yes Father, this is Dr Temperance Brennan my fiancée.”

 

“About time, son. I was beginning to despair of you ever settling down. Pleased to meet you Temperance.  “He held out his hand and she shook it. “I’m pleased to meet you too Father O’Brien.”

 

“So would I also be guessing correctly if I thought you were here about a wedding?”

 

Booth nodded, “Yes Father we would like to get married in the church but Temperance is not a member of the Church.”

 

“Well that’s not too much of a problem Seeley, you should know that.”

 

“What he’s trying to say Father is that I am not a member of _any_ Church, I am an atheist.”

 

“Ah, now that _is_ more difficult. That will require a dispensation from the Bishop.”

 

Booth nodded again. “Yes Father I know. Would you ask him for us?”

 

Father O’Brien looked thoughtful. “I’m not sure; it’s not something we take lightly.”

 

“I understand that Father, what do we have to do then?”

 

“Well that depends. I think to start with I should like to talk to Temperance.”  

 

“Ok Father.”

 

“I meant alone Seeley,” Father O’Brien smiled at him with a touch of amusement in his eyes.

 

“Oh. Of course Father, I’ll just take a walk outside shall I?”

 

“Good idea.” He smiled a little more as Booth got up and walked swiftly outside, casting a pleading look at Brennan as he went as if to say ‘please don’t call Jesus a zombie, or question the virgin birth.’

 

They watched him leave and then Father O’Brien turned to Brennan, “Seeley said you were a doctor, do you work at one of the local hospitals?”

 

“I’m not a medical doctor; I’m a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute.”

 

His face lit up, “You’re his partner aren’t you?” When she nodded he continued, “He’s spoken of you many times but he never mentioned your proper name, he always called you Bones.”

 

“He’s mentioned me?”

 

“Often.” He could not tell her that the majority of those mentions had been in the confessional. So tell me Temperance, why are you marrying Seeley?”

 

“I love him.” She said simply.

 

“But why marriage? I understood you did not agree with such an archaic institution?”

 

She winced as her words came back to mock her. “I believe that what we have is a true partnership, a meeting of minds. My friend Angela would say we are soul mates. I do not believe that in a marriage we would lose that. I do not believe that either one of us would seek to subjugate the other. I trust Booth, and, I believe, he trusts me. So there is no reason not to marry and declare our love and relationship publically. I believe Booth wants the security of marriage and I love him enough to give him that.”

 

Father O’Brien nodded, “You haven’t mentioned the child.”

 

She glanced down, “I would never marry anyone just to support my child Father, I would have no need I am quite wealthy in my own right. But I do believe that a stable loving home with two parents is preferable for the wellbeing of a child than being shuffled from one to the other.”

 

“So why in Church, you could have a civil ceremony?”

 

“Because Booth deserves that from me. He deserves to feel as though his marriage is blessed by his God. He deserves the best I can give him and for him getting married here is the best.” 

 

“What about for you?”

 

“I won’t lie Father, I find belief in any deity irrational, it contradicts the scientific principles I have lived my life by since I was fifteen. But even I can feel the peace and tranquillity of this place. Booth has faith in God, and I have faith in Booth. I also know that there is a lot that my science cannot yet explain, and I am always willing to learn.”

 

He smiled and nodded. “I think it’s time we put Seeley out of his misery. Shall we go outside?”

 

They both rose, and he led her out to where Booth was pacing nervously up and down between rows of ancient stone memorials. He looked up anxiously as they emerged into the bright morning sunshine and wondered what Father O’Brien’s verdict would be.


	78. Chapter 78

Father O’Brien smiled at him, “This is a remarkable woman you have here Seeley.”

 

Booth smiled at Brennan and took her hand, “I know.”

 

“She has convinced me that she does not treat the sacrament of marriage lightly, despite her lack of religious belief. I will ask the Bishop for his dispensation with my recommendation that it be granted.”

 

“Thank you Father, I hope her lack of faith doesn’t prove an obstacle to His Grace.”

 

“Oh she doesn’t lack faith Seeley. She has a lot of faith; maybe one day she can find it in herself to share it with the Lord. I shall remind the Bishop of the words of St Paul in 1 Corinthians 7:12-14.”

 

Booth looked at Brennan; she never ceased to astonish him. “Thank you again Father, how long do you think it will take him to make a decision?”

 

“I’m not sure, but I will call you as soon as I hear from his office. Now run along, it’s a beautiful day and I’m sure you have better things to do. Besides I have a baptism to prepare for in an hour.”

 

“Bones what on earth did you say to convince him? And what did he mean you have a lot of faith, faith in what?” He asked as they walked back to the car hand in hand.

 

“Not in what Booth, in whom.” She smiled.

 

He sighed, “Alright Bones, in whom?”

 

“In you.”

 

She jerked to a halt as he stopped dead in his tracks still gripping her hand in his. “You have faith in me Bones?”

 

“Yes, I’ve always had faith in you Booth. Ask Hodgins.”

 

“Hodgins?”

 

“When we were buried by the Gravedigger, he told me I had faith in you. He was right.”

 

“Bones I…” He pulled her towards him and she found herself enveloped in his powerful arms and crushed against his chest. “Thank you Bones.”

 

“It’s just the truth.” She whispered.

 

 

Now they were in another cemetery, Booth leaned on the tree a few yards away as she sat on the grass beside her mother’s grave. He wondered what she was saying, he could tell she was talking but he didn’t want to pry. This was mother daughter talk and if Brennan was as blunt as usual he’d probably be blushing by now.

 

She rose to her feet and brushed fragments of dry grass from her blue dress. Then she turned and walked back to him.

 

“Feel better now Bones?” he asked slinging an arm round her shoulder as they strolled between the stones.

 

“Yes, I told her about us, and the baby.” She knew it was ridiculous talking to a stone but Booth was right, it helped her remember the good times, before her parents went away.

 

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon just relaxing. Booth stretched out on the couch and Brennan retreated to her study. She finished the last few pages of her latest manuscript and typed up the dedication. Then she hit save and closed down the machine. She would give it one more read through tomorrow and then e-mail the last chapter to her publisher.

 

She made her way back to the lounge where the TV was showing a game of European soccer. Booth on the other hand was asleep. She knew he’d slept fitfully the night before, he was obviously catching up. She smiled to herself and headed to the bedroom.

 

A couple of hours later Booth’s nostrils twitched, then his eyelashes flickered. He opened one lazy eye and glanced at the clock, almost seven, he’d slept for nearly four hours. He stretched his joints out and once again his nose sent his brain a message, cheese. Specifically hot, baking, cheese. Which could only mean one thing; Brennan had made mac and cheese for supper. He lifted himself off the couch, at least he felt refreshed. He ran his fingers through his hair attempting to restore order and headed for the kitchen.

 

The sight that met his eyes stopped him dead in the doorway.

 

His wide brown eyes took in the slender four inch stilettos and then followed the seams up the back of the elegant legs higher and higher until they disappeared beneath the shortest black skirt he had ever seen. Opening wider his gaze rose above the hips and then slid up the soft satin skin of her back to her hairline. Then, still with her back to him she bent down to check the oven and he saw that the black gauzy tights were actually stockings held up by suspenders. He swallowed fearing he’d almost lost the ability to speak.

 

“Bones!” It came out in a dry husky croak and he swallowed again.

 

She turned and he saw the plunging neckline of the dress, almost to her navel. “Jeez Bones are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

 

She smiled, “You asked me to wear it.”

 

“I had no idea it was so, so….”

 

“Minimal?” She suggested.

 

“Well that’s not quite the word I would have used.”

 

“Revealing, sexy, erotic, daring?” She grinned.

 

“All of those. And you planned to wear that to a party?”

 

“It’s decent, it covers the essentials.”

 

“Barely! If you had Bones every man in the room would have been desperate to get you out of it.”

 

She took a couple of strides towards him. “Are you jealous Booth?”

 

He shook his head “Of course not Bones.”

 

“I think you are Booth. Jealous of men who never saw me, in a dress I never wore; to a party I didn’t attend.” She stepped a little closer.

 

“Yeah, well who could blame me?” he rasped, his mouth still dry.

 

“Booth, I don’t plan to wear this dress out, ever. In fact I was going to throw it away. Now I’m going to save it just for you, if you like it?”

 

“If? Bones have you any idea what the sight of you in that dress is doing to me?”

 

“I have a very good idea.” She slid her arms around his neck and closed the distance between them still further.

 

“Bones, how long till supper?” he groaned.

 

She smiled seductively. “Just long enough.”

 

 

It was a good thing Brennan had used her automatic oven timer, Booth reflected in bed that night. It was also nice to know that her mac and cheese tasted just as good when reheated two hours later.

 

 

 

The weeks till her second sonogram seemed to fly by; they had a few cases but nothing on the scale of Calvert thank goodness. Several of them were accidental deaths and a couple were suicides. The one murder case that they got turned out to be an old gangland hit. The remains being found in an old car in a junkyard. They had been there for a couple of years during which time the perpetrator had been jailed for a lesser assault. With him safely already in jail Booth was happy for Brennan to participate in the interrogation which took place in a well guarded prison room.

 

Confronted with the weight of the evidence from the squints the killer admitted his part in it and was led back to his cell to await a second trial, this time for murder.

 

Brennan spent the time between the fieldwork making inroads into the limbo cases. She wanted to get well ahead of schedule so that when she took her leave a backlog didn’t develop. She now had a stool which enabled her to sit at the examination table in the bone room. At first she’d been reluctant to use it, fearing it would make it difficult to reach things across the tables.

 

But after a few poor nights sleep triggered by an aching back, she realised she was being foolish. She warned Booth not to overstrain his back frequently enough. She of all people should be able to appreciate the strains pregnancy was putting on her own bones. Not taking sensible measures to mitigate that was just irrational. So she adjusted her stool to an optimum height and enlisted the aid of Clarke and Wendell to rearrange the other benches in the bone room a little, and now she had everything she needed within reach.

 

Wendell fetched the boxes from limbo and laid the bones out for her. Then when her report was done he cleared them away for the next set. Where needed, and as part of his training he assisted her and passed her bones she found more difficult to reach.

 

She had been delighted with her new lab coats, they allowed room for her now noticeable and expanding bump without making her feel like she was wearing a tent. When her new jumpsuits arrived she was ecstatic. She knew then that Booth was happy for her to go out in the field as long as she could. She smiled to herself over the brightly lit table. He really was one in a million and she genuinely felt she was the luckiest woman in the world.

 

The thing that had brought her the greatest pleasure in the last few weeks though had happened yesterday, Father O’Brien had called Booth. When she saw the huge smile on his face she knew. Their dispensation had been granted. They were going to mass again on Sunday and after the service they would be seeing Father O’Brien to book a date for their wedding.

 

Her news had also made Angela very happy, and she had now switched to full on wedding planning mode. Brennan had emphasised that she didn’t want a big showy affair, just a simple intimate ceremony with their close friends and family present. She had visions of having to disappoint Angela when she suggested things like flocks of doves and male voice choirs as she was sure her friend would at some point.

 

As if thinking about her had summoned her Angela appeared in the doorway.

 

“Brenn, sweetie can you spare a few minutes? Hodgins and I would like a word in my office.”

 

“Ok Angela but if this involves chamber orchestras or the contents of three florist’s shops the answer is no.”

 

“It’s nothing to do with the wedding Bren, although a chamber orchestra sounds good,” Angela said with a grin.

“I said simple Angela,” Brennan reiterated as she followed the excited artist to her room.

 

Hodgins was waiting for them. 

 

“Dr Brennan,” he began. “Have you and Booth given any thought to where you will live after you’re married, and especially after the baby is born?”

 

She frowned slightly. “To tell you the truth we haven’t, at least I haven’t I don’t think Booth has either, we’ve just been too busy to consider it. Why do you ask?”

 

“Well, a few weeks ago our family’s old gardener died. He had always worked for us; in fact he was one of the people that got me interested in entomology and plants. He never married and had no other family. He’s left his entire estate to a charity for impoverished gardeners and I was named executor in the will. He had a house, not too far from my estate. It’s a lovely old place and the gardens are beautiful as you might expect. It’s now my job to sell it and transfer the proceeds to the charity. I just don’t want to see it bought by some developer and I wondered if you might be interested?” He handed her a photograph. “This is it.”

 

She looked, it was a well kept colonial style house with a veranda all round. She could see that the gardens were extensive and beautifully kept. “It looks lovely Jack but I would insist on paying a fair price, I wouldn’t dream of depriving the charity of their rightful due.”

 

Jack nodded, “I know. I’ll leave you to discuss it with Booth and let me know if you want to take a look at it. Here’s the rest of the details, you know, number of rooms and so on.” He passed her another sheet of paper.

 

“Thanks Jack I’ll show him tonight.”

 

 

“Bones, it looks wonderful but do you think we can afford it?” Booth said looking at the photograph and the property details.

 

“Well Angela says it needs a fair bit of decorating and renovation inside, the gardener never used a lot of the upstairs rooms as he got older, so the price reflects that. I think if we sell both of our apartments we can manage to raise enough. We could do it easily by using my investments but I have no doubt your alpha male pride would object.”

 

“Call me old fashioned but I’d rather not Bones.”

 

“Very well, perhaps we could agree I could pay for the interior work then? Would that be an acceptable compromise?”

 

He grinned, “Yes Bones I can live with that; just promise me you won’t fill the place with skulls and mummies.”

 

“Just my study Booth. There won’t be room in yours after we fit the plasma screen.” She laughed softly at the huge grin that split his face. “I’ll see Hodgins tomorrow then shall I? Perhaps we could take a look on Sunday afternoon.”

 

“Sounds great Bones. Now come here and tell me what size plasma screen you had in mind?”


	79. Chapter 79

“Are you sure you don’t need longer than that to get everything ready Bones?”

 

“The longer we give her the more fuss Angela will make. The word simple seems to disappear from her vocabulary as soon as the word wedding enters it.”

 

“Then maybe we should just catch a plane to Vegas and get married tonight.” he suggested jokingly

 

“It’s tempting, very tempting,” she grinned. “But it would be unfair on Father O’Brien; and on all our friends and family. I’m sure Angela will be horrified to be told she has two weeks and no more, though I am sure she will cope. She may look chaotic sometimes but her organisational abilities are really quite remarkable.”

 

Booth pulled the SUV through Hodgins electric gates and up the sweeping drive.

 

“What is it with Hodgins and his tiny Brit cars?” he asked, as he pulled the huge black SUV alongside a small green open topped sports car and clambered out. “What is this anyway?” he called to Hodgins who was ambling out to meet them, a broad smile on his face.

 

“That dude is a 1962 original MGB Roadster, fancy a run?”

 

Booth shook his head. “I’d never fit in it.”

 

“Don’t bet on it, this little baby has more leg room than it looks.” He opened a door. “Give it a go.”

 

Somewhat sceptically Booth slid his long legs into the passenger seat. Hodgins was right. He had plenty of room. Suddenly he realised Jack had hopped into the drivers seat and the engine fired.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Aw come on, you can’t just look at one of these you have to ride in it,” grinned Jack as they set off at full pelt down the drive. “We’ll just take it round the estate.”

 

 

Fifteen minutes later Angela and Brennan were chatting when they heard the distinctive growl of the engine approaching up the drive. Skidding to a halt in a shower of gravel, Jack pulled up in front of the house.

 

A slightly shaken Booth extricated himself.

 

“Well?” Brennan asked looking at his slightly wild expression with amusement.

 

“Bones if I ever accept a ride with Hodgins again just shoot me, please. He drives like he’s in a car rally.”

 

“That’s what Zack used to say about his driving but unfortunately he had no choice since he didn’t drive himself.”

 

“Well I do and I am not getting in a car with him behind the wheel again.”

 

“Right well shall we go and look at this house?” Angela suggested.

“I’ll drive.” Booth said and headed for the SUV.

 

“Hodgins you’d better take the front since you need to give us directions. I’ll take the back with Angela.”Brennan opened the rear doors and climbed in.”

 

Following Jack’s directions it only took them a few minutes. Booth was tempted to flick on the lights and siren and throw in a few U-turns and emergency stops but he couldn’t with Brennan and Angela in back. One day though he would give Jack a taste of his own medicine he decided. 

 

The house was every bit as picturesque as it looked on the photo. The gardens were beautiful, mostly landscaped into a series of different habitats each planted with flora designed to thrive in either sun or shade, damp or desert. There was a large glasshouse, a patio with a barbecue a garden hut and a small well tended kitchen garden for vegetables.

 

“This is going to take a lot of work to look after.” Booth said slightly worried. He didn’t mind gardening but he and Brennan had so little free time he doubted he could keep it looking this good.

 

“Oh you needn’t worry about that. When George got too old to handle it himself Jim the estate gardener started helping out. For the last few years he’s been coming twice a week. He’s quite happy to carry on with the arrangement.”

 

“That would be great Jack but I insist we pay him properly, I assume at the moment you pay him to come.” Brennan stated firmly.

 

“I do and I’d happily continue but if you insist then I’ll give you the details.” Jack nodded. “Shall we go inside?” He dangled the keys.

 

 

Inside the house was spacious without being over large retaining a cosy homely feel. There was a large kitchen, a lounge, dining room, a library and a study, currently converted to use as a bedroom by the late George. Upstairs were four bedrooms and two bathrooms.

 

“This is a big place for a gardener Jack?” Booth commented as they descended the stairs again.

 

“It was the family home of my great great grandmother.” Jack explained. “Later it was used as a guest house and then for servants quarters. Finally Jack was the only one left here. When he retired I didn’t have the heart to tear him away from his beloved garden so I gifted him the house as a retirement present.”

 

“Some present!”

 

“So what do you think?” Jack asked them.

 

Booth looked at Brennan who nodded, “I love it, and it would be perfect for the children.”

 

He smiled at Hodgins and held out his hand. “I think we just found our new home, thanks Jack.”

 

Jack smiled as they shook on it, “I’m glad. I would have hated to see the place torn down and the gardens ripped up to be replaced by condos.”   

 

Angela grabbed Brennan’s hand and dragged her back up the staircase. “Now sweetie, since you are only allowing me a pathetic two weeks to organise your wedding the least you can do is let me help redecorate the house. You’ll need a nursery at least. I think that small bedroom at the back would be perfect.” Her eager voice faded as they turned off down the upstairs landing.

 

“Two weeks? That’s fast work dude.”

 

Booth grinned, “Well it was either that or two months before the church was free again and Bones said she didn’t want to waddle down the aisle like a whale.”

 

“I hope you pointed out that whales don’t waddle,” Jack laughed.

 

“I was tempted.” Booth chuckled. “Now, I want to see how big a plasma screen I can get in this study.”

 

“I can get you a good deal on those from one of our subsidiaries.” Jack offered as he followed Booth back into the room to size up the walls.

 

 

A few days later Booth awoke far earlier than he had intended. The alarm had been altered and they had planned a leisurely morning as neither was expected at work that day. However old habits die hard and a glance at the clock showed 6.30. He looked across at Brennan. She lay on her side, she was finding now that her expanding bump made it uncomfortable to lie face down.

 

If anyone had told him at the start of the year that by mid September he and Brennan would be engaged, planning a wedding, buying a house and pregnant he would have been booking them a room next to Zack. Heck he’d never even thought she’d date him let alone marry him and have his baby. He sent a little silent prayer of thanks heavenwards.

 

She stirred a little and one sleepy blue eye opened as if she could tell she was being watched.

 

“Good morning. How’s my baby this morning?” he teased, knowing she hated being called baby.

 

“Your baby is just fine; it has had a peaceful night, unlike its mother.”

 

“What happened to Blob?”

 

“I don’t think Blob is a very appropriate name now Booth, it’s far more developed than a blob now.”

 

“We shall soon see, big day today Bones.”

 

“I know, I think that’s why I couldn’t sleep; I keep hoping everything will be alright. Rationally I know it should be but there is a small irrational part of my mind that frets. I suspect it’s the same part that was responsible for the cravings and the over produced hormones.”

 

“Well you’ve spent your life suppressing it you can hardly blame it for wanting to hold a party now it’s escaped.”

 

“So why are you awake Booth?”

 

“Habit I guess; and excitement. I never saw Parker’s sonograms.”

 

“Booth, they may ask us if we want to know the sex, sometimes it is possible to tell from the scan. What do we say? I assume you will want to know.”

 

“Then you assume wrong Bones.”

 

She looked astonished. “But you hate surprises.”

 

“Not this kind.” He grinned.

 

“Oh.”He could see her brain rapidly processing the amended data.

 

“What about you Bones?”

 

She frowned a little. “Rationally it makes sense to know as early as possible so that one can prepare accordingly.”

 

That was his squint, he smiled. “So you’d like to know then Bones. Ok, I don’t mind finding out early.”

 

“Actually I was about to say but.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “But. But what?”

 

“But that irrational bit of my brain wants it to be a surprise.” She confessed sheepishly.

 

He smiled. “I’m beginning to like that bit of your brain. What say you let it out to play more often in future?”

 

She smiled and traced her fingers lazily across his chest. “Perhaps I will.”

 

He glanced quickly at the clock and then remembered they had plenty of time. He captured her hand in his and kissed each of her fingers then the back of her hand, her wrist and the length of her arm, all the time pulling her closer and closer. Finally he reached her lips where he lingered until they both had to breathe.

 

“Bones you are so sexy when you’re pregnant.”

 

“It’s just pheromones Booth, designed to keep the female’s mate from straying once she is impregnated.”

 

“God Bones, now you’re talking squinty as well and you know what that does to me, don’t you?”

 

“Oh yes Booth.”

 

 

 

Ten o’clock and Brennan lay on the couch pumped full of water again but too excited to care. Booth’s hand was gripped tightly in hers as the Doctor dimmed the lights and switched on the machine.

 

“Now before I start, it may be possible to tell the sex of the baby, would you like to know or not?” she asked.

“We’ve decided we’d like it to remain a surprise.” Brennan said smiling at Booth.

 

“Ok. Ready for the cold gel then Temperance?” Brennan nodded. “Here we go.”

 

She ran the probe across Brennan’s swollen belly and suddenly they heard it a rapid thudding noise.

 

“Is that…?” Brennan gasped.

 

“The baby’s heartbeat, yes. It sounds good and strong too.”

 

Booth frowned. “It’s so fast is that ok?”

 

“Oh yes a baby’s heart beats much faster than an adult; almost twice as fast. It will slow down as it gets older. But that is quite normal at this age.”

 

“Then on the screen they saw the image appear. The shape of the head was quite clear, as were the limbs which could be clearly seen to move.”

 

“Oh Booth, look.”

 

“I know Bones it’s beautiful isn’t it.”

 

“I’ll just take some stills of that for you since it’s quite clear and then I need to take some measurements. That looks like a healthy baby to me though.” She pressed the buttons on the machine again and the image froze then the images slid out the side. She handed them one each then turned the screen and started clicking buttons taking the necessary readings from the image.

 

They looked at the black and white images. “Look at the size of that brain case Bones; it’s going to be a genius like you.”

 

“Booth first; the skull is out of proportion to the rest of the skeletal system at this stage of human development; and second cranial capacity bears no direct relationship to intelligence. Neanderthals for example had a larger brain size than modern humans but clearly lacked the capacity to use that for survival once their living conditions changed.”

 

She studied the picture closely. “However looking at the overall shape of the skull it appears to resemble my bone structure rather than yours though it is a little early to say for sure.”

 

“Bones, do you have to analyse it like a set of remains on the table, can’t you just coo over it like any other mother?”

 

“I don’t know how to coo.”

 

She looked at him and saw he was trying not to laugh.

 

She felt her own lips begin to twitch. “Maybe I could take lessons from Angela.”


	80. Chapter 80

“You know Bren you are so calm it’s beginning to worry me,” Angela mused as she watched her best friend checking her make-up one last time.

 

“Why?” Brennan said as she put on her mother’s earrings.

 

“Because I expected you to panic and run sweetie, why do you think I insisted you spent last night here?”

 

“You said it was traditional, Booth and I should not see each other before the wedding, although that is a completely irrational superstition.”

 

Angela grinned. “No Bren, it’s because this place is like Fort Knox.”

 

She frowned at her friend, “Why would I run Ange? Haven’t you been telling me for years that Booth and I belong together?”

 

“I know sweetie and I’m so happy you finally realised it. It’s just that I’m still not sure I can believe you are going to walk down that aisle, I don’t think I will until after the wedding.”

 

There was a knock on the door and Angela opened it a crack, still on her guard. Max was standing outside. She opened it wider.

 

Max grinned at her, “Don’t worry Angela, I don’t have Booth hiding here anywhere. Is she ready?”

 

Angela smiled and let him in. “Come and see.”

 

Max stepped in and just stood there looking. “Baby you look beautiful,” he breathed. “Just like your mother.” He blinked a couple of times as he looked at his daughter.

 

She was standing in front of a floor length mirror; her dress was ivory silk, cut in a Renaissance style with a square neckline and high waist to allow for her bump. It had long tight sleeves fastened with dozens of tiny pearl buttons matching the pearls which decorated the neckline and long skirt; the back of which fell in a short train. She had rejected a veil and just wore her hair up in a mass of soft curls with a few trailing ringlets to soften her face and tiny white flowers were threaded through it. From her ears dangled her mother’s earrings.

 

“Are you ready sweetheart?”

 

“She smiled happily at him “I’m ready”. He took her arm and led her downstairs. Jack, in his role as best man was already at the church with Booth, Russ had taken Parker and Rebecca and Amy was waiting to take Angela, and her daughters, who were flower girls, to the church.

 

“I’ll see you there sweetie,” Angela kissed her friend on the cheek. She looked sternly at Max “Don’t let her escape.”

 

“Angela I have no intention of running away.” Brennan smiled, hugging her back. Then she whispered in her ear, “The only place I want to run to anymore is Booth’s arms.”

 

Amy’s car left and Brennan and her father settled themselves into Jack’s vintage Rolls Royce for their own trip. After allowing the girls five minutes head start they set off.

 

At the church the congregation was gathered anxiously waiting; and none more so than the groom. Booth fiddled with his tie and checked his watch for the umpteenth time. Jack grinned at him and laid a soothing hand on his shoulder. “Calm down dude she’ll be here.”

 

“This is Bones we’re talking about Jack.”

 

Jack laughed, “I know and I’d never have believed it myself until a few years ago. Don’t worry; Angela will drag her here in handcuffs if necessary, she’s worked four years for this moment.”

 

Jack noticed Angela at the back of the church and nodded. “Make the most of your last minutes of freedom buddy.”

 

With that the music that had been softly playing in the background changed and the guests looked eagerly towards the doors as they swung open.

 

Hayley and Emma advanced slowly down the aisle dressed in gold satin dresses and strewing yellow and white rose petals as they walked. Parker followed them with the rings on a small white satin pillow.

 

Behind them came Brennan and Max. She carried a delicate bouquet of creamy white single chrysanthemums and yellow roses with sprigs of fragrant stephanotis. Angela followed, also in a long dress of gold satin. As they reached the altar she took Brennan’s bouquet and joined the girls in the front row with Amy and Russ. Parker took his place next to Jack, with a broad smile on his face.

 

Brennan stood next to Booth and smiled reassuringly at him as Father O’Brien began the traditional service she had opted for.

 

If either of them were asked later about the ceremony neither would have been able to say much. To Brennan it passed in a flash as she repeated the vows gazing into his deep brown eyes as she pledged her life to his.

 

Booth repeated the words he had heard so many other couples take as an altar boy, still in a daze as he looked at the beautiful woman by his side. It was only as Father O’Brien pronounced them man and wife that it truly sank in and when the priest gave him permission to kiss the bride it took every ounce of his self control to kiss her in the appropriate manner for a church. He whispered in her ear, “That one is just for starters Bones.” and his smile widened at her whispered reply, “It had better be.”

 

They completed the rest of the formalities and soon found themselves back in the Rolls heading for the reception at Jack’s mansion.

 

He looked at her and squeezed her hand in his, “Come here Mrs Booth.” He pulled her towards him and this time the kiss was anything but chaste.

 

Fortunately for them Jack had given his driver instructions to take the scenic route to the reception which gave them long enough to satisfy their immediate need for each others lips and have time to make themselves presentable again before they arrived.

 

The Rolls pulled up in front of the house and the driver got out, opening the door for them to disembark. Booth shook his hand and thanked him.

 

“I’d be grateful if you didn’t mention what you just saw,” he said fishing for his wallet.

 

“Sir, I saw absolutely nothing at all, my eyes were on the road the whole time,” he replied with a grin, declining the tip.

 

Booth smiled back. “Thanks.” He turned to Brennan who was straightening her dress out. “Ready for the fray Bones?”

 

She nodded, “As ready as I’ll ever be I suppose.”

 

As they walked up the steps, with Booth’s hand on her back as usual she suddenly stopped and looked at him with the strangest expression he had ever seen. A mixture of shock and wonder was the best description he could come up with.

 

“What’s wrong Bones, are you alright?”

 

In answer she gave him a wonderful smile and took his hand and laid it on her stomach, holding it there. Then he felt it.

 

“A kick? That was a kick Bones.”

 

“Yes, the first one Booth.”

 

 

Angela checked her watch, they should be here now; she decided to check in the hall. She smiled at the sight of her favourite couple in an intense lip lock with Booth’s hand resting on Brennan’s tummy. She really hated to disturb them but everyone was waiting.

 

“If you’d like a room we have plenty here though it might be better if you can wait until after the reception.” She said laughing.

 

They broke apart looking a little sheepish. “Sorry Angela,” Booth apologised it’s just...”

 

“The baby kicked me Angela,” Brennan said in delight.

 

“Oooh that’s wonderful sweetie, can I feel it?” Angela rushed forward and put her hand on the bump. She waited a few seconds and then a huge smile lit up her face. That is just beautiful Bren, and what wonderful timing.”

 

 

Several hours later and Brennan was still feeling flutters in her stomach as she and Booth got back out of Jack’s car at her apartment. Their new home was still in the process of being redecorated and wouldn’t be ready for a few more weeks. All the other guests were spending the night at the mansion but they had declined the offer of a room and opted to return home. They reached her door and she unlocked it but before she could walk through she found herself lifted off the floor.

 

“Booth, what are you doing?” she gasped.

 

“Tradition Bones, the groom carries his bride over the threshold of their home after the wedding.”

 

“Be careful Booth, don’t hurt your back!” she cried as he stepped inside and almost sideswiped her hall stand with her feet.

 

He lowered her to the floor.

 

“Are you alright Booth?” She asked anxiously.

 

“Shall we find out Bones?” he said taking her hand in his and heading into the bedroom.

 

He turned her to him and looked at her. “Bones you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I still can quite believe you’re mine. And when I say beautiful I mean inside as well as out. I’ve never met anyone with a bigger heart or more compassion. I love you so much.”

 

She wrapped her hands behind his head, “Booth I owe you so much, you’ve given me my family back, you gave me the chance to help the living as well as the dead, and most of all you taught me how to love again. I love you too with all my heart,” and she pulled his lips to hers.

 

When they broke apart he smiled at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Bones, that is a beautiful dress but there’s something I’d really like to do with it.”

 

“And what would that be,” she smiled back knowingly.

 

“Get you out of it.”

 

 

As they lay in each others arms a little later reflecting on the events of the day she chuckled, “Did you see how mortified Angela looked when Amy caught my bouquet. I’m sure she intended to catch that herself.”

 

“Well you did throw it rather high Bones, I think there’s still a few flowers in that chandelier,” he laughed. “And the right person may have got it anyway.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, whoever catches it will be next to marry, right?”

 

She snorted, “Only if you give credence to silly superstitions.”

 

“It just so happens that Russ told me he plans to propose to Amy now he’s got a steady job and he’s cleared his probation.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes so she could well be next down the aisle.”

 

“Did you see Jared dancing with Perotta?” Brennan asked.

 

Booth chuckled. “Oh yes, he’s a fast worker that one, but did you notice something else?”

 

“What?”

 

“He never had a drink all night.”

 

“Really, oh Booth I am glad. I know what Jack’s parties are like, the drink flows like the Mississippi. Not a drop?”

 

“Nope. Jack checked with the staff and I could tell; there’s a big difference between Jared sober and Jared after a drink if you know what to look for.”

“Well I hope he keeps it up.”

 

I saw you chatting to Daisy and Sweets. I never thought I’d see you talk to Daisy willingly again.”

 

“Well I couldn’t be rude Booth; actually she was a lot better. Now she’s given up trying to impress me she impresses me a lot more. She really is very bright I may even give her a second chance if Sweets can keep her calm like that.”

 

“Mrs Booth what have you done with my Bones?”

 

“She’s right here Booth, I think marriage may have mellowed her.”

 

“Already?”

 

She sighed, “Probably not I suspect the first skull she dropped I’d be back to normal.”

 

“Max seemed to be enjoying himself with Caroline. I got the distinct impression that they were rather too pally for that to be their first dance either.”

 

She looked at him shocked, “What? You think Dad and Caroline have been on a date, she wouldn’t surely?”

 

“Who’s the expert in reading people? Look at the evidence, they called each other by their first names straight away, they spent all evening sitting together, they only danced with each other, he knew exactly what to get her to eat and drink.” He held up his fingers and counted off each point in turn.

 

She looked stunned, “You make a good case Booth I just never thought…”

 

“Caroline likes fun Bones, and your Dad is a charmer, doesn’t really surprise me.”

 

“I suppose that makes sense.” She yawned.

 

“Tired Bones?”

 

“Yes and baby has stopped kicking me now so hopefully I can get to sleep.”

 

He kissed her head. “Goodnight Mrs Booth.”

 

“You know I’m not changing my name professionally Booth.”

 

“I know Bones, but you’re not at work now.”

 

She nodded and pressed a kiss against his chest. “True, goodnight then Mr Booth.” 

 

"That's Special Agent Booth."

 

"You're not at work now," she smiled.


	81. Chapter 81

Brennan eased herself from her stool and stretched out her back. She rubbed her expanding stomach absently as she called for Wendell. Another limbo case identified; another WWII soldier who could be returned to his family.  She signed off the report and passed it to Wendell as he entered the Bone Room.

 

“I’m going back to my office if anyone needs me.”

 

She glanced at her watch, eleven thirty; she had time for a quick nap on her couch before Booth turned up to drag her to lunch. Though she planned to check her messages first, once she settled on that couch she’d fall asleep. He usually had to wake her these days. But she refused to stay home; she needed to feel useful at the lab even if she only managed a few cases a week. And she was still capable of visiting crime scenes as long as they weren’t difficult to reach.

 

She settled herself into her office chair, from which she’d had the arms temporarily removed, and flicked on her laptop. There were a couple of routine circulars about inconsiderate parking in no parking zones, and a maintenance test of the fire alarms scheduled for tomorrow, and one from Booth. He reminded her as always to take it easy, and he’d be over at twelve thirty. He asked how Baby Booth was and signed off with a huge ‘I love you’, several red hearts and a picture of a bunch of daffodils.

 

She grinned, and replied,

 

“Don’t you have anything better to do than play with the settings on your e-mail?

 

I’m fine, and your offspring appears to be doing somersaults inside my uterus today.

 

Oh and watch out when you come over, the parking police are on the prowl again.

 

I love you too,

 

Bones”

 

She hit send and shut the laptop down. She was just about to move over to her couch when her phone rang.

 

“Brennan.”

 

“Dr Brennan its Inspector Garton here, from Glastonbury.”

 

“Inspector, how are you? It’s nice to hear from you again.”

 

“I hope I’m not disturbing your work, it’s a bit tricky working out all these time zones.”

 

“No, it’s fine I was just taking a break for lunch anyway. What can I do for you?”

 

“It’s Dean Baines, his trial is coming up in January and the low life has the temerity to plead not guilty. Not only that he wants to sue you for Grievous Bodily Harm since you broke his wrist.”

 

“That was self defence.”She snapped.

 

“Yes I know Dr Brennan, and I know he’s only doing it for money and publicity. The case will be thrown out by the Crown Prosecution Service of course if he’s found guilty of kidnapping you and it’s shown that your actions were taken in effecting your escape.”

 

“Good.”

 

“The problem is that with a not guilty plea you are going to have to give evidence at the trial.”

 

“Impossible I’m afraid.”

 

“Look, I understand it’s a lot to ask, you had a very traumatic experience and the costs of coming over here to give evidence could be substantial. I can’t make you, since you are a US citizen but without your evidence the kidnap charge will fail. We may get him on murder but he’s trying to claim one of his co-conspirators shot Vowles. All we have left is the animal rights stuff and again he’s claiming it was planted evidence. We need your evidence to confirm where it was found.”

 

Her tone softened, she hadn’t meant to sound so brusque. “Inspector I would be more than happy to come and give evidence, the costs are immaterial. The problem is that I cannot, I am twenty six weeks pregnant and the baby is due in February. The airlines simply will not let me fly over.”

 

“Oh. Oh, I see, that is a problem. Look let me have a word with the CPS, maybe the trial can be rescheduled, or they can come up with something else. Congratulations by the way.”

 

“Thank you, I’ll pass them on to my husband too.”

 

“You’re married as well? Who’s the lucky man?”

 

“Agent Booth,” she smiled.

 

“I knew it, only had to take one look at the two of you.”

 

“Was it really that obvious?”

 

“Dr Brennan it stuck out like Glastonbury Tor.”

 

She was glad Garton couldn’t see her, she could feel her face growing hot at his mention of the Tor and the memories it evoked.

 

“I’ll wait to hear from you then shall I?”

 

“Yes. Goodbye Dr Brennan and good luck.”

 

“Goodbye George.”

 

 

“Who’s George and why are you blushing Temperance Booth?” Angela asked suspiciously from her doorway. “Should your husband be worried?”

 

Brennan laughed and got up from her desk she made her way across the room and sank gratefully into her couch.”Ah that’s better.” 

 

“Sweetie you’re stalling?” Angela sat at the other end and Brennan realised she wouldn’t be able to shift Angela and put her feet up until she explained.

 

“George is Inspector Garton from Glastonbury. He’s middle aged and happily married. He was calling to tell me about Dean Baines’ trial. They need me to give evidence.”

 

“This is the guy that kidnapped you right?”

 

Brennan nodded, “he’s pleading not guilty.”

 

“That’s ridiculous! Anyway you can’t fly in your condition.”

 

“I know; that’s what I was explaining to George. So of course I had to tell him Booth and I were married.”

 

“And that made you blush?”

 

“No that was when he mentioned Glastonbury Tor.”

 

“The Tor? Why mention that?”

 

“He said Booth and I were as obvious as the Tor.”

 

Angela grinned, “I’ll give him that one. Why did the Tor make you blush though sweetie, though it is a very symbolic shape?”

 

“That was where Booth first kissed me.”

 

“On the Tor, I thought it was on the riverbank?” Angela looked surprised

 

Brennan shook her head. “We went up the Tor and it started to rain so we took shelter in the tower. We were both pretty wet and he hugged me to keep me warm. Then he gave me that look.”

 

“That look?”

 

“You know, the one I told you makes my brain shut down.”

 

“Oh _that_ look.” Angela smiled knowingly.

 

“So I did what you said, I stopped trying to think and just let myself feel.”

 

“And what did you feel?”

 

Brennan smiled, “Booth’s lips.”

 

“Good for you sweetie. Right, now get your feet up until that hunky husband of yours gets here. I don’t want him complaining I’m not taking good care of you for him.”

 

“I’m quite capable of taking care of myself Angela.” Brennan protested feebly as she settled herself along her couch.

 

“We know sweetie.”

 

“So why do you persist in fussing over me all of you?” Brennan frowned.

 

“Because we love you Bren. Now get some rest. I’m off to goose Jack in the supply closet.”

 

“Why on earth would you want to go to the closet with Jack and a large waterfowl?” Brennan murmured sleepily. “Sometimes I really don’t understand you Angela.”

 

 

A week later she had a second call from Garton.

 

“Dr Brennan, George Garton again. I have some good news I hope.”

 

“Has Baines changed his plea to guilty?”

 

“I’m afraid not, but it has been agreed by both the prosecution and the defence that you may give your evidence via a video link.”

 

“That should be acceptable. Where would this need to be done, from here at the Jeffersonian?”

 

“I’m afraid the defence are insisting on something a little more formal they would like it to take place at FBI headquarters in the presence of the Deputy Director.”

 

“That will be acceptable to me, have you contacted the FBI?”

 

“Yes I’ve spoken to Deputy Director Cullen and he has agreed. It has also been agreed that given the time differences and your condition that your testimony will be given during the mid afternoon here which will be mid morning for you. Will that be ok?”

 

“That will be fine, George. Can you e-mail me with the details and I’ll be ready.”

 

“I’ll do that, thank you Dr Brennan.”

 

“Was that George again?” Booth’s voice came from her couch where he was completing paperwork from their last case.

 

“Yes. Apparently they have agreed I can give evidence by video link.”

 

“That’s great I’d hate to see that S.O.B. get off scot free.”

 

“It has to be done from the Hoover, Cullen has agreed and they want him to sit in.”

 

“You ok with that Bones?”

 

“Absolutely fine. I suspect the Hoover building will be as far as I can waddle by then. Tell him I may need a couch, a chair might not be wide enough by January.” She glanced at her rapidly expanding bump.

 

“Bones you’re not that big.” He got up from the couch and came over to her. He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled at her as he felt it move. “Someone knows I’m here.”

 

She placed her hand over his. “It does that every time you talk, I think it recognises your voice.”

 

“Can a baby do that?”

 

“I don’t see why not, it has an almost completely developed auditory system now.”

 

As if in response they both felt a kick.

 

“Well I don’t care how big you get Bones, I love your bump.” He kissed her gently. “Now are you ready we don’t want to be late for those removal men.”

 

They were moving the last of her things into their new house. All of the stuff from Booth’s old apartment had been moved already and much of hers, The last few things were being moved that afternoon and tonight would see them spend their first night in their new home. All the squints were coming to help and Brennan had been firmly told that she was strictly forbidden from anything more strenuous than supervision and making coffee.

 

 

By nine that evening, everything was done, they had all dined on pizza, except Brennan who found it was now giving her heartburn and had opted for salad, and said their farewells. Brennan collapsed on her new couch in the living room and yawned.

 

He leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her cheek. “Tired out Bones?”

 

“It’s ridiculous all I did was stand around and make a few coffees.”

 

“Don’t forget you have a growing Booth inside you, we use up a lot of energy.”

 

“You still seem to have plenty.”

 

“Yeah well the removal guys did all the heavy lifting and with everyone helping there wasn’t much for me to do either.”

 

“We have some good friends Booth.”

 

“The best Bones, the best. It’s just as well too because there’s one more thing I have to do tonight and it’s going to need all my energy.”

 

“Booth I’m sorry, I really feel too tired tonight.”

 

He laughed, “Bones you have a one track mind. It’s not that, not tonight anyway.”

 

She looked confused, “Then what is it?”

 

“Come with me.” He helped her up and led her to the front door, opening it he drew her outside after him.

 

“Booth it’s cold out here, and I think it’s starting to snow.”

 

Suddenly she found herself lifted up. “Booth what are you doing you’ve already done this once.” She cried as he lifted her back through the doorway then lowered her back to her feet.

 

“That was only a temporary home Bones, this is our real one, and you know what, I think this is going to be a happy house, I can feel it in my gut.”

 

She smirked at him, “That’s probably just too much pizza.”

 


	82. Chapter 82

The early part of December was quiet at the lab, the weather was cold and the deep snow seemed to keep even the killers at home. A few unfortunate vagrants ended up on Cam’s table frozen to death in the bitter weather but there was little for Brennan and Booth. They were both more than happy to take a breather, Brennan was now just working half days at the lab anyway, her back had been aching and the doctor had insisted that too much leaning over the tables even from a stool was aggravating it. She spent her afternoons writing occasional articles for the Anthropological journals she subscribed to and reviewing reports and work done by Clark and the interns. In between those she dozed, usually on her old couch in her new study. She decided not to part with it just yet, it held happy memories and it was soft and comfortable.

 

She had been surprised at how quickly she had settled into her new home. It felt like she’d been there years not weeks. She wondered if it was because it was old and lived in. Or maybe it was because it was so big all their familiar things had fitted in, that it felt like home. Either way she was glad. Rebecca had brought Parker to stay last weekend and he and Angela had decorated one of his bedroom walls with paintings of his favourite cartoon characters. He and Booth had got themselves freezing cold and soaking wet out in the snow covered garden, making snowmen and pelting each other with snowballs until their hands were numb even under their gloves.

 

She levered herself off of the couch and pottered through to the kitchen to check on the vegetarian lasagne that she was baking for supper. As she passed through the hall the smells of the lasagne mixed with the scent of spices and pine from the Christmas decorations that festooned the house courtesy of Angela. There were swags of real greenery and a real tree in the living room. The front door was adorned with an artistically arranged wreath of pine, holly, ivy and red ribbons. She was forced to agree it gave the place a warm and welcoming feeling. Despite her disbelief in the religious background to the event she had decided that if she concentrated on the messages of family, friendship and goodwill she could actually enjoy the festivities. In truth she had been more amenable to Christmas ever since her first Christmas with Booth in her life. He had gradually chipped away all her sad memories of that last Christmas when her parents left as he had with all the other walls she had built, replacing them with happy ones.

 

The lasagne was almost done and Booth would soon be home. She laid the table for two and then smiled at herself. Temperance Brennan the perfect picture of domesticity. She looked down at her bump. “Just you wait. Once I’m not carting you around any longer the old Brennan will be back with a vengeance.”

 

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

 

She looked up to see him leaning in the dining room doorway as he had leaned against her office doorway so many times before charm smile firmly in place.

 

“It’s both.” She said, daring him to argue.

 

“Good.”

 

“Good? I thought you wanted the perfect little housewife in the house with the picket fence?”

 

“Ah but that’s not who I fell in love with, Bones. Don’t get me wrong, I love coming home to a house smelling of home cooked lasagne but I don’t expect it every day. I know that once the baby arrives and you get back to work things won’t be like this every night. And I wouldn’t have it any other way because you wouldn’t be happy like this all the time.”

 

She smiled, “I know I will have to make some big changes, and I would be lying if I said I expect to find it easy, but believe me I am going to try.”

 

“Then you’ll be fine Bones, because you never got a B in anything did you? I’ll help too when you need to work late I’m not such an alpha male that I can’t handle diaper changing.”

 

“I know, you showed me remember. Now get cleaned up your supper is ready.”

 

He threw her a mock salute, “Yes mam.”

 

 

 

Christmas passed quite quietly much to Brennan’s relief, she was tiring easily now. Parker Rebecca and Max all visited on Christmas day and Rebecca insisted on helping her with the lunch.

 

“I remember how exhausted I got with Parker at this stage Temperance.” She smiled, helping her lift the beef roast from the oven. “This looks good, but what are you having?”

 

“There will be more than enough for me with just the vegetables Rebecca. If I eat too much at once at the moment I suffer from heartburn.”

 

Rebecca smiled wryly, “I remember it well. Are you being kicked constantly?”

 

Brennan rolled her eyes. “Oh yes.”

 

Rebecca laughed, “Then you’ve definitely got a Booth in there my dear.”

 

“Seeley!” Rebecca called through to the library where the three men were watching TV.

 

Moments later Booth stuck his head around the door “You called?”

 

“Help me with these dishes I don’t want Temperance carrying too much.”

 

Soon the dining room table was covered with a traditional feast and they were all gathered round. Booth said grace and then picked up the carving knife. “Ok who’s for beef?”

 

By late afternoon they were alone again and they sat side by side on the couch in front of the roaring log fire that Booth had insisted on lighting. The only lights in the room were from the Christmas tree and the TV screen which was showing a version of Dickens’ A Christmas Carol’.

 

Brennan was smiling at Scrooge’s sudden transformation from a miser to the very epitome of Christmas cheer.

 

“Did you pick this film just to teach me another lesson Booth?”

 

“No Bones I picked it because it always makes me happy. I think you’ve already learned to enjoy Christmas again don’t you?”

 

“Thanks to you.” She leaned across and kissed him. “Merry Christmas Booth.”

 

“Merry Christmas Bones,” he kissed her back.

 

On the TV screen Tiny Tim said "God Bless Us, Every One."  

 

 

 

Two weeks after Christmas Brennan and Booth arrived at the Hoover building. The video link with Bristol Crown Court was set up in the conference room; it had been tested and confirmed to be working. Brennan settled herself into the chair in front of the screen.

 

The face of the High Court Judge appeared.

 

“Dr Brennan, thank you for making yourself available. The procedure will follow the normal court rules, you will be questioned by the counsel for the prosecution first, then the defence counsel will cross examine. Both will be then given the opportunity to ask follow up questions. I myself may ask you a question at any point if I feel either myself or the jury require clarification. You will of course be under oath, and finally, should you require a break for any reason please ask me. Is all that clear?”

 

“Perfectly clear thank you.”

 

“Good, then I will ask Deputy Director Cullen to administer the affirmation and we will begin.”

 

Brennan was then asked by the prosecuting counsel to describe the events of the night she was kidnapped. Booth listened; some of the exact details were new to him. She hadn’t told him everything and he hadn’t wanted to pry, fearing that it would dredge up painful memories. As he heard about her treatment at Baines’ hands his own gripped the arms of his chair and he was glad the North Atlantic was between them.

 

When she progressed to the details of her escape he could only marvel at her ingenuity, it reminded him of the efforts she and Hodgins had made to survive their burial by the Gravedigger. He had no doubt that had he and the police not arrived when they did she would have limped to the nearest farm to summon them. She was right; she could look after herself, although he still saw it as his job to ensure such things never happened in the first place.

 

They took a five minute comfort break following the Prosecution questioning, Brennan was feeling noticeable pressure now from the growing baby and frequent visits were a necessity.

 

Sipping her water she composed herself for the Defence’s cross examination which would undoubtedly be more hostile than the Prosecution. So it proved; she was interrogated as to her treatment on the way to the boat, with the suggestion that her injuries were exaggerated, or accidental. This she denied, quoting the x-rays of her damaged knee as evidence of the pain inflicted and her own knowledge of the cause of such an injury. When the Defence counsel attempted to belittle her suggestion that the injury was caused by a kick as evidenced by the x-rays she was scathing in her recitation of her qualifications and professional experience. Booth almost felt sorry for the barrister as he visibly wilted.

 

He changed tack and questioned the level of violence she had used on Baines to escape, querying her need to use a weapon when she had three black belts. Her answer was simple; would he have gone in unarmed against an attacker known to have both a knife and a gun, especially with a damaged knee and a head injury? Besides she pointed out, some of the moves she could have used could easily have inflicted equivalent injuries on Baines, possibly worse. There was the faint ripple of suppressed laughter from the courtroom at this to the discomfort of the Defence counsel yet again.

 

When questioned as to her finding of the documents she simply confirmed her original statement, pointing out that she had no knowledge or connections with any of the organisations involved and no reason to plant evidence when she had been unaware of the presence of Baines on the heath or his boat on the river.

 

Fortunately neither the Prosecution nor the Defence had any further questions and the Judge thanked her again and told her she could now stand down. However he requested that she hold herself available for recall throughout the rest of the trial should the need for further testimony arise. Brennan agreed and the link was closed. All in all it had taken around five hours for her testimony to be given and frankly she was now decidedly hungry.

 

Booth helped her from her chair. “You look worn out Bones, shall we grab some take out and then go home.”

 

“Sounds good to me Booth, I am hungry, as well as tired.”She admitted.

 

They bade farewell to Cullen who promised to call them if they heard from the court again, and headed home.

 

The following morning they were woken by a phone call from Garton on Brennan’s mobile.

 

Booth answered. “Good morning Inspector.”

 

“Ah, Agent Booth, I trust I’m not disturbing you I know it’s still early there but I wanted to pass on the good news as soon as possible.”

 

Booth glanced at the clock, it was 8.00 am, they had slept later than usual. “No that’s fine Inspector, good news eh? Don’t tell me the trial’s over already?”

 

“Technically no but the jury has been discharged, Baines has changed his plea to guilty on all charges. I think Dr Brennan’s testimony made him realise he had no chance of acquittal. They’re just hoping now that the judge will take a favourable view of his co-operation in the trials that are coming up for the company executives involved in the conspiracy case. Politically that carries quite a bit of weight.

 

“I thought you said he’d get a life sentence for kidnapping?” Booth asked.

 

“Oh he will, but the judge still has power to set a minimum sentence before parole can be considered. That’s what they’re hoping he’ll reduce. Of course even after the minimum term is served he still has to convince the Parole Board he’s fit to be let out on license.”

 

“Good, well thanks for calling Garton, I take it Bones won’t be called again as a witness?”

 

“Nope, give her my thanks I wish I had witnesses of her calibre in every case I send to trial. She really made that Defence Barrister look small. And best wishes for the happy event, how long is it to go now?”

 

“About three weeks. Thanks Garton, goodbye.”

 

“I take it they don’t need me again?” Brennan yawned from her side of the bed.

 

“No Bones you scared the pants of Baines and his attorney so much he’s changed his plea to guilty. Garton sends his thanks; and best wishes for the baby too.”


	83. Chapter 83

A few days later Brennan was paying a visit to the lab. She was of course on enforced maternity leave and Cam had taken the precaution of cancelling her pass for the platform to prevent her sneaking up there but she hadn’t forbidden her access to the rest of the lab or her office. Two or three times Booth had driven her over, mainly because he knew she was lonely at home, all her friends were in the lab, even Max these days, and he figured that with Cam there, a qualified medic, she would be safe enough if anything happened.

 

She was currently sitting on her couch chatting with Angela who was filling her in on all the latest lab gossip, although Brennan had no idea who half the people Angela mentioned were, when suddenly a strange expression crossed her face.

 

“Are you ok Sweetie?”

 

“Angela, would you pass me my phone, fetch me a towel, and get Cam please, I think my waters just broke.”

 

“Right away Sweetie, she pulled Brennan’s phone from her purse, handed it to her then made a dash for the rest room, calling at Cam’s office on the way.”

 

Brennan pressed speed dial on her phone and listened to it ring twice at the other end.

 

“Bones, everything ok?”

 

“My waters just broke Booth.”

 

“I’m on my way,” she could hear the sound of his chair hitting the wall as he pushed it back and drawers being opened and shut as he swept the contents of his desk into them. “Are you getting any pains?”The door slammed and she heard hurrying footsteps, then the ding of the elevator.

 

“Not yet Booth, don’t panic and take care driving over, I don’t want you ending up in the next bed.” She took the towel Angela held out to her and stood drying off the fluid.

 

“Ok Bones I’m almost at the car I’ll see you in ten.”

 

“Make it fifteen and don’t have an accident.” She closed the phone.

 

“Is he going to be ok Dr Brennan?” Cam asked with a grin on her face as she stepped over and checked Brennan’s pulse. “I think you are a lot calmer than he is.”

 

“Well I suspect it’s just the head waters as I cannot yet feel any contractions, however it would be wise to let the hospital check.”

 

“I agree, and it shouldn’t be long if they have broken anyway.

 

Cam and Angela sat with her and it wasn’t many minutes before they heard the sound of the lab doors sliding open and Booth’s feet flying across the lab and up the steps to her office.

 

“Bones are you ok?” He gasped.

 

“I’m fine Booth; you can stop panicking and start breathing again.” She hauled herself off her chair and grabbed her purse and jacket. “Let’s go.”

 

On the way out to the car she suddenly felt a painful squeeze in her abdomen, like a severe period pain. She gritted her teeth and carried on walking hoping Booth hadn’t noticed anything. If he realised she had just had a contraction they would be heading for the hospital at full speed with the lights and siren on and she knew there were hours to go yet.

 

She had a second one about twenty minutes later just before they got out of the car, Booth carrying the bag she’d had ready in the SUV for a week. She was checked in, shown to a room and given an initial examination by the midwife. She was three centimetres dilated, perfectly normal at this point and she knew she had several hours of labour to go before the baby arrived.

 

Booth sat with her as her contractions progressed and the nurse showed them how to use the gas and air when they became stronger. She tried to put it off as long as possible but eventually she realised there was no point in needless pain and she took a deep breath from it before her next contraction. It didn’t stop the pain completely but it did take the edge off it. The effects disappeared within seconds as she exhaled; she wasn’t left feeling doped much to her relief. She was no fan of pain but she didn’t want to be so drugged she could barely remember the birth.

 

By early afternoon she was fully dilated and the midwife smiled at her. “Temperance I can see the head, when you get the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can ok?”

 

She looked at Booth and gripped his hand as she felt the contraction begin to build.

 

“Ok Temperance push.”The midwife urged.

 

She pushed with all her strength as the contraction progressed. Booth gritted his teeth as she crushed his fingers in her grip. Then she relaxed panting as the contraction passed.

 

“Almost there Temperance now push again on the next one.”

 

Her face screwed up and Booth felt his hand squeezed again as she pushed through the next contraction.

 

“Well done Temperance the head is through, now one more big push for the rest.”

 

Booth stroked her forehead it was wet with perspiration. “Booth if you ever get me pregnant again…” Her words were cut off as her muscles contracted again and she pushed once more.

 

“Congratulations Temperance you have a beautiful baby boy.” The nurse smiled.

 

Booth’s face split into a smile of joy as he bent and kissed his wife’s damp forehead. “Well done Bones, another A.”

 

The midwife asked if he’d like to cut the cord and with a slightly trembling hand he did so. Then she cleaned and wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him his son. “Ok Temperance I need you to push again for me we need to deliver the afterbirth.”

 

Brennan pushed through the contraction and suddenly the midwife gave a gasp as a small dark scalp appeared.

 

Booth felt his heart lurch, something was wrong. “What is it?”

 

“Twins! You have twins.”

 

Brennan pushed again holding onto Booth’s hand as he cradled his newborn son in his other arm.

 

The second baby slid out, smaller clearly than the first but a cry from the end of the bed showed it was alive and well.

 

“Your son has a sister.” The midwife smiled, cutting the second cord and cleaning the baby’s face before wrapping her and handing her to Booth who looked down at both his children with glistening eyes.

 

“Now let’s hope you don’t have any more surprises for me my dear.”

 

The afterbirth followed and, after a check from the obstetrician now summoned by the midwife, Brennan was able to relax. The exhaustion of delivery was overcome by the euphoria of looking at her children, one now asleep and the other greedily feeding.

 

Their astonishment had been shared by the doctor who told them the chances of an undetected multiple pregnancy were only 3% since the advent of ultrasound and the only explanation he could offer was that the girl had been small and hidden exactly behind her brother at the time of the scan.

 

Booth looked fondly at his wife cradling her daughter. “Well Bones I’m not sure about that A now, I think this definitely rates an A+. I’d better call them all and let them know. Angela is going to have to rearrange that nursery a bit.”

 

Five minutes after calling her Angela arrived, unable to wait in the lab she had been camped out in the waiting room of the maternity unit for several hours.

 

“Oh my God sweetie I can’t believe it,” she said staring at the twins in disbelief. “Have you got names for them yet?”

 

“David Ryan and Christine Angela.” Brennan smiled as her best friend’s eyebrow’s rose.

 

“Christine Angela? Bren is she..?”

 

Brennan grinned. “Named after my best friend? Yes Angela of course she is, who else would I choose? Here, I think she’s finally finished lunch would you like to hold your namesake?”

 

“Bren she’s so tiny.” Angela stared down at the bundle in her arms and was greeted by a pair of huge brown eyes looking back at her. “And she has your eyes Booth. She’s gorgeous sweetie. She’s going to be a stunner.”

 

“Just like her mother,” Booth smiled at his wife, “just as well she’ll have two brothers to fend off the wolves.”

 

“Booth, she’ll be perfectly capable of looking after herself, I’ll see to that.” Brennan smiled at her son as Booth handed him over to her.

 

“I’m sure you will Bones, I’m sure you will,” he chuckled.

 

There was a knock on the door and Rebecca stepped through smiling, round from behind her flew a very excited Parker. When he saw Brennan and Angela he stopped and his mouth gaped. “Two?”

 

“Yes Parker, I had twins, would you like to meet your new brother and sister?” Brennan smiled at him.

 

Parker stepped forward and peered at the tiny bundle Angela was holding.

 

“That’s your sister Christine, bub,” Booth smiled.

 

 “Cool! But she’s so tiny she’s like a doll, won’t she break?”

 

“No bub she’s tougher than she looks and she’ll soon grow bigger.” Booth grinned, ruffling Parker’s head.

 

“And this is your brother David.” Brennan added. “Do you want to hold him and say hello?”

 

“Can I? I won’t drop him I promise.” Parker took his brother carefully and looked at him. The movement roused him and he opened a pair of bright blue eyes and looked up at his brother.

 

Parker sat in the chair beside Brennan’s bed and studied his brother. “Hi kid, I’m your big brother Parker. You and me are gonna play football and when you’re bigger. I’m gonna show you how to throw a perfect spiral just like dad taught me, right. Oh, and we’ve got an important job to do too, we have to look after Chrissie cos she’s a girl and it’s our job to keep her safe ok?”

 

David gave a gurgle and waved a tiny fist at his brother; Parker crooked one finger and bumped it against David’s fist. “Yeah that’s a deal bro.”

 

A peal of laughter echoed down the corridor from the adults in the room.

 

The doctors said all three would be allowed home the following morning. Angela had left before the shops closed and Booth suspected she had hit the Mall like a tornado, since by the time he returned home late that night the nursery had acquired a second crib and both were now sporting either pink or blue bed linen. There was also a brand new twin stroller parked in the hall as well as a second car seat. He smiled, as he’d said to Brennan, their friends were the best.

 

He’d strolled into his kitchen to find a large fruit pie sitting next to a bottle of his favourite beer and a large cigar. He picked up the beer, opened it and took a long drink then lit the cigar. “Cheers Jack,” he saluted his friend, then grabbing the pie and a spoon he made his way to his den. He stretched out on his old couch, placed his beer and pie on the table and flipped on the TV. Then he made the most of what he knew was likely to be his last quiet night for a long time.

 

The next morning he managed to get the car seats fixed into the SUV, although he was convinced the instructions had been translated from Japanese by a Chinaman with no grasp of English, then he set off for the hospital. 

 

When he got there Brennan was already up and dressed and busy feeding David. Chrissie was gurgling happily in her hospital crib and he swore her eyes fixed on him as soon as he entered the room and followed him around. He already had a feeling she was going to turn into a miniature version of her mother.

 

He picked her up and smiled at her, “Good morning princess have you been good for mommy?”

 

She gurgled and waved at him, he held out his little finger and she closed her tiny pink ones around it in a vice like grip. He laughed “That’s some grip, you’re just like your mother, you’ll be breaking wrists one day too.”

 

“Booth don’t encourage her to be violent.”Brennan chided him.

 

“Now that’s the pot calling the kettle black Bones.”

 

“I don’t know what that means Booth.” She smiled fondly down at her son who was looking distinctly sleepy.

 

“Has he finished?”

 

“Almost I think; he has your appetite Booth.”

 

“He’s a growing lad Bones.”

 

Brennan detached her now sleeping son and fastened up her shirt. “Ok Booth, I just want to thank the staff then we can be on our way.”

 

Booth picked up her bag and with Chrissie in his arm followed his wife out. She stopped at the nurses’ station and thanked them, then the new family made their way home.

 

Later that evening, when they had settled the twins into their cribs for the night, Booth stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her, as they watched their children sleeping peacefully side by side.

 

“Thank you Bones, you’ve given me the best gift a man could have.” He kissed her cheek.

 

“It’s been quite a year hasn’t it?” She sighed happily.

 

“Yeah Bones and I wouldn’t change one second of it would you?”

 

“Well the kidnap wasn’t so much fun.” She grimaced.

 

“True, although the reunion was pretty good.” He grinned.

 

“That, I will concede. Now I suggest we get some sleep because last night they woke me every three hours to feed.”

 

“Then I’d better get you to bed or I’ll never get you to myself, will I?” Booth chuckled and lifted her up.

 

“Booth put me down you’ll hurt yourself.” She protested.

 

He grinned. “Nah you’re much lighter now Bones, until next time anyway.”

 

“Booth if you think I’m going through that again….!”   

 

 

THE END


End file.
